Pokémon SOSTA: Kanto
by Lion Knight of Galar
Summary: Follow eleven-year-old Red as he travels across the region of Kanto, earning Badges, making friends, and getting into plenty of battles with the strange creatures known as Pokémon. And in the meantime, catch up with Leaf and Blue, but beware the danger that lurks in the shadows.
1. Same Old Story Told Again

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Pokémon or any of its parent companies. I am merely a humble storyteller. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this journey with me._

_Note: I am English, so some of the wordings, spellings, and expressions will be those commonly used in England._

**Chapter One: Same Old Story Told Again**

"What an awesome last-sixteen tie! And now both trainers are down to their last Pokémon! Nidorino versus Gengar! Which one will prove to be the more powerful Poison-type and take down the other and ultimately secure victory for their trainer?"

Nidorino's trainer grinned, the announcer's words washing off him like Toxic off a Steelix's back. This is what being a Pokémon trainer was; being one with your Pokémon family. The announcer, the spectators? To him, they were barely there.

"All right, Nidorino!" he yelled. "Use Dig!"

The pink and purple dinosaur creature burrowed into the ground at its trainer's command, there one minute and gone the next, leaving behind upturned earth.

"What are you going to do now?" he called over to his opponent, whose fists were clenched. "Bet you wish your Gengar still had Levitate!"

Nidorino burst from the ground, slamming into the purple phantom and sending it flying.

"Gengar," its trainer said. "It's fine. Now, use Shadow Ball."

Gengar held out its stubby arms, and a shadowy black blob formed in front of its palms. It grew bigger and bigger as Nidorino was ordered to strike it with a Shadow Claw.

"Oh man, I love this battle," a young boy said, watching this particular one for the umpteenth time since it was first contested some months ago.

But he never got to see the ending again, that colossal collision of Ghost-type power as, much to his chagrin, his television was switched off.

"What?" he screamed, rolling off his bed. "What the –"

He looked to his bedroom door; his mother standing there, a remote control in her hand, the special one that could be used on all the televisions in the house, as unlikely as that sounded.

"It's time for bed, Red," she said, tapping her foot on the floor. "You've got an early start tomorrow. You don't want to end up missing out on a starter Pokémon."

"Aw, mum," Red groaned. "I just wanted to watch the end of that battle, then I was going to bed. Besides, I won't be late; Leaf said she'd pass by on the way to Professor Oak's". He shuddered. "She said she'd drag me out of bed if she had to."

"Still, it doesn't hurt to be a little mature," his mother said, plopping herself down on his bed. She pulled him into a hug. "All boys leave home at some time, and tomorrow is going to be your turn."

"Oof, I know," Red said, trying to push her away. "Trust me."

"Okay, I trust you," his mother said, pinching his cheeks. She stood up and flashed him a smile. "Now – get to bed. Love you, honey."

"All right, all right," Red said, rubbing his cheeks. "Love you too, mum."

She closed the door and Red laid in his bed, yet sleep would not come to him. He could see the Kanto starters in his mind's eye: Bulbasaur, the Grass and Poison-type, Charmander, the Fire-type, and Squirtle, the Water-type. The second was particularly vivid to him.

And it was a long time until he finally drifted off.

"Red, wake up. Wakey, wakey, sleepyhead."

Red's eyes fluttered open, his crimson pupils meeting a pair of big blue ones. "Leaf?" he muttered. "What are you doing here?"

Leaf sighed and jumped off his bed, giving him a disapproving look. "I'm your courtesy wake up call. Don't you remember?"

It all came rushing back to him.

"Oh, yeah," he said sitting up, a huge grin on his face. "Thanks. Today's the day!"

Leaf nodded, her lips forming into a smile of her own. "Finally. I can't wait to explore the whole of Kanto. Seriously, I've only ever gone to the Sevii Islands and the Holon Region before – both on vacation."

"Yeah," Red said. "I only ever go to Mintale Town, although I did visit grandpa last year for a couple of months, which was sweet. But who cares about that!" He leapt off his bed, eyes shining as they drifted to his poster of the three starter Pokémon, his empty hands clutching an imaginary Poké Ball. "Just the fact we get to choose our Starters is awesome!"

"Have you decided who you want?" Leaf asked.

"Not really. I mean, Charmander seems really cool, but as long as we get along and have fun then it doesn't matter, does it?"

"I suppose not." She reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "But you should get out of your pyjamas quickly; I don't think you'd want Blue to beat us there."

Red rolled his eyes and groaned. Of course, Blue was going to be there. It was not that he had forgotten it as much as he did not want to remember it. Oh well, not much that he could do about that; every sweet thing always came with something sour. It was better for him to have that sourness taint his tongue sooner, so he could enjoy the blissful sweetness that would follow.

"You're right," he said, marching over to his drawers, where a red cap with a white bill was perched. "Okay, let me get changed and then we'll go."

Thus, Leaf left Red's bedroom and proceeded to have a pleasant conversation with the latter's mother, ignoring the banging and shouting from upstairs as Red fell over trying to put on his jeans.

What a way to start the day.

"It seems bigger than usual."

"That's probably because we're going to receive our Pokémon. It's all business-like."

"That's true," Leaf said. "And we haven't been here since Professor Oak had that open day where we could play with the Pokémon. Remember that?"

Red tipped back his red cap and sighed at the pleasant memory as they stood before Professor Oak's laboratory, a large building made of stone and timber, acres of land behind it. "That was awesome. Remember when we went swimming with all the Poliwag?"

"And then they had to save you because you annoyed a Krabby?"

"Maybe," Red said, reddening slightly. "Anyway, let's go in. Hopefully you-know-who hasn't arrived yet."

However, you-know-who had arrived, otherwise known as Blue, a boy with bottle-green eyes, spiky, brown hair, and a smug smirk.

"Yo, better late than never, Reddy," he sneered. "Lucky you've got Leaf to help you, eh?"

Red scowled. "Don't call me Reddy."

"Oh, don't like your nickname after all this time,_ Reddy_?" Blue said, in a mocking, caring voice. "Maybe it doesn't suit you since you're obviously not_ ready_ to become a Pokémon trainer." He chuckled at his own joke.

Red opened his mouth, ready to snap back, when Leaf pulled him back and spoke on his behalf. "Act your age not your shoe size, Blue. Why do you have to be such a punk?"

Blue shrugged. "I don't, but it is fun. Come on, don't you get a kick seeing him get all annoyed and flustered? Can you imagine his face when he's lost in Viridian Forest or something and he realises he's not going to cut it?" His brow furrowed slightly. "Scratch that. Viridian Forest is probably too far for this loser to get to."

"Hey, shut up, Blue!" Red snapped. "I'm gonna explore the whole of Kanto, and I'm gonna win the Pokémon League! You'll eat my dust."

Blue faked a yawn. "Yeah, yeah, when Tepig fly."

Leaf rolled her eyes. "Come on," she said, grabbing Red by the wrist. "Our future Pokémon are waiting."

Giving Blue a scowl, Leaf marched down the gravelled path that led directly into the lab, Red in tow. Blue raised his eyebrows and followed after them, resisting the urge to say 'Hey, I should go first; he's my grandpa after all'.

Much like the outside, the lab did not appear as official and sophisticated as one would expect Kanto's number one leading researcher's to be: it had the feel of a cottage, with its sofas and floors that were carpeted where it was not tiled; machines wired and whizzed, clinked and clonked, decades of research put into said machines to get them to where they were today; hundreds of red and white Poké Balls were set neatly on shelves surrounded by thick glass (and there were even a few different variations of Poké Balls sporadically placed between them), which Blue claimed was not even all of them as there were many more sealed off; thick tomes were sleeping on other shelves; a few assistants scurried around, barely noticing the children, and towards the back of the sizeable main room was the man himself: Professor Samuel Oak.

Professor Oak was a man in his fifties, his hair grey and his eyebrows thick and dark, not inherited by his grandson. Over his red shirt he wore a white lab coat and on his face a grin as he watched the aspiring Trainers walk ever closer.

"I'm pleased to see you got here, and on time too!" he exclaimed. "Imagine coming late in your pyjamas or something equally embarrassing."

Red and Leaf looked at each other; Blue rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, young man," Professor Oak scolded. "You'd better learn some manners… er… um, what was your name again?"

"Don't start with that, gramps" Blue moaned. "It wasn't funny the first hundred times and it's not funny now."

Red and Leaf begged to differ as they snickered, and Professor Oak gave them a wink. "Okay, you win. I won't pretend to forget your name… er… um… Blue. Yes, that's it."

Blue scowled but opted not to respond anymore. "So, where are the Pokémon, gramps?"

"Patience is a virtue, Blue," Professor Oak said. He turned on his heels towards a door, which had engraved upon it 'Professor Samuel Oak'. He beckoned for the children to follow. "In here."

Inside Professor Oak's office were more books, several computers (one of which seemed to have an email from the Pokémon League), and a desk. Upon that desk were three Poké Balls (devices used to store and transport Pokémon). Red bit his tongue to stop himself from squealing.

Professor Oak smiled a knowing smile and proceeded to press a button on one of the Poké Balls. "Bulbasaur," he said as a white light flashed from the Ball.

Bulbasaur blinked up at the humans through its red eyes, a blue-green dinosaur-like creature with a plant bulb growing from its back.

"Charmander," Professor Oak said, pressing the button on the second Poké Ball.

Another flash of light and this time an orange, bipedal lizard with a flame on the end of its tail appeared. It sneezed and small embers drifted downwards, dying before they reached the floor.

"And Squirtle."

Squirtle was a blue turtle, its shell brown on top and yellow in the stomach area. Like Charmander it stood on two legs. It yawned.

Leaf gushed; Red grinned; Blue eyed them with scrutinous intent.

"These three are the designated Starters of the Kanto Region, that is the Pokémon given to new Trainers at the start of their journey," Professor Oak went on. He brandished a hand towards the Pokémon. "Now it's your turn to begin your respective journeys. These Pokémon will be with you every step of the way, so choose wisely."

The trio of prospective Trainers bent down and analysed the trio of Starter Pokémon; Bulbasaur tottered nearer, its eyes locked with Leaf's; Squirtle yawned again, appearing as though it would rather be doing anything else; Charmander tried to hide behind its fiery tail, looking at everything that was not the humans.

Leaf was the first to choose. "I pick Bulbasaur!" she declared, picking it up and giving it a huge smile, which it returned. "Why wouldn't I pick you, when you picked me?"

"That's a great choice for you, Leaf," Professor Oak said, nodding his head approvingly. "It's such a reliable Pokémon that I'm sure you'll work well with."

"No doubt about that," Leaf said, placing Bulbasaur back on the floor and proceeding to pet it.

"So that leaves Squirtle and Charmander, huh?" Blue said. "Well, that's just easy now: I'm going to pick Squirtle."

Squirtle looked up at Blue, the boredom gone from its eyes a tad.

"Yeah, I'm going to pick you, Squirtle," Blue said. "Because you seem like you might have a bit more fire in your belly than Charmander, ironically. Besides, that means _you're_ going to have to pick Charmander, Reddy, so you'll be inferior to me in yet another way."

"Says you!" Red shot back, his face making a good go at matching his name. "Charmander and I are going to beat you so badly." Red grinned at the little lizard. "Isn't that right, Charmander?"

Charmander simply backed away and blinked up at him with its big, blue eyes.

Red knelt and held out his hand to the Fire-type. His annoyance at Blue ebbed, and soon it was only him and Charmander, Charmander and him, the only two in that lab. Crimson pupils met blue and Red grinned again. "Don't worry, Charmander, we're going to be the best of buddies. We're going to grow stronger together and explore lots of places and meet loads of new Pokémon. Oh, and we're still going to show Blue what for."

Charmander took half a step backwards. Then it took half a step forward. It held out its hand. Then it pulled it back again.

Now, it should have been nothing more than choosing one's Starter and claiming its Poké Ball, it really should have, much like how Leaf and Blue currently had their new Pokémon by their sides and their respective Poké Balls in their hands. But could Red really have a Pokémon that did not accept him. This was not just some Pokémon one captured on a random route. This was a Pokémon that was entitled to its choice just as much as he was, one that would open the first chapter in the novel that would be their adventure.

Charmander dithered for several more seconds, that felt like several more hours to Red, before it finally placed a scaly hand on Red's palm.

Charmander stared at Red.

Red stared back at Charmander.

"We're going to be an awesome team, buddy," Red whispered.


	2. The Parting of Ways

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Pokémon or any of its parent companies. I am merely a humble storyteller. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this journey with me._

_Note: I am English, so some of the wordings, spellings, and expressions will be those commonly used in England._

**Chapter Two: The Parting of Ways**

"How much longer is it to Viridian?"

"Check your Town Map."

"I can't read it properly."

"Then what was the point of Daisy giving you one, then?"

Red sighed. There was no point in arguing with Leaf. He took out his Town Map and analysed it as best he could. They had to keep heading north, that much was obvious, but it was quite tricky to gauge the distance accurately from Pallet Town to Viridian City.

"We'll be there soon," Red said at long last, stowing his Map back in his rucksack.

Leaf smiled at him slyly. "You have no clue, do you?"

"Of course, I do."

Leaf shook her head. "We'll be there in less than an hour if we keep this pace up."

"Exactly what I thought."

They grinned at each other and continued on their way to Viridian City, the closest and easiest habitable site to get to from Pallet Town (Red and Leaf had agreed that heading to Cinnabar Island instead would be more hassle than what it was worth).

It had been an eventful day so far. Getting their first Pokémon, heading out on their journey, getting a Pokédex…

Ah yes, the Pokédex. If one would have told Red, Leaf, and Blue that they were only going to start their journeys as official Pokémon Trainers and nothing more, then they all would admit they would be ecstatic. However, being entrusted by one of the foremost authorities on Pokémon with a new machine was something else entirely.

o~o~o~o~o

"I have a request for you three," Professor Oak said. He directed them over to another desk. Upon them were three red devices. He picked them up and handed them, one by one, to the children. "These are my invention, the Pokédex! It automatically records data on any Pokémon you've seen or caught. All in all, it's a high-tech encyclopedia! But remember: you must catch Pokémon to obtain their complete data; the data won't be as detailed if you simply see them.

"And to catch wild Pokémon, you'll need Poké Balls, which my assistants will give you when we're done. Wild Pokémon are fair game for capture; never, ever try to capture another trainers Pokémon! But simply throwing a Poké Ball won't work most times; you'll have to weaken it first. You'll have to strategize. You'll need to be lucky."

Professor Oak gazed out into the distance, seeing something the children could not. "To make a complete guide on all the Pokémon in the world," he sighed, "that was my dream. But I'm too old for that now! It's beyond me. So, I want you three to fulfil my dream for me. I know you can do it! This is a great undertaking in Pokémon history!"

"Yes, sir!" Red and Leaf shouted, giving him a salute.

"Nice speech, gramps," Blue said, rolling his eyes. "But can you sign my Trainer Card? I want to be out of here already."

"Patience is a virtue," Professor Oak said, taking Blue's Trainer Card and signing it with a blue pen from his lab coat pocket.

"Possibly," Blue said. "But not right now." He tucked his Card into his back pocket and recalled Squirtle into its Poké Ball. "Now, I'm going to make my Pokémon fight and toughen it up."

Blue turned on his heels, paused, and looked back over his shoulder. "Hey, Leaf. Reddy. I hate to say this, but I don't need either of you." He snapped his fingers. "I know! I'll borrow a Town Map from Daisy. I'll tell her not to lend you guys one!" Blue chuckled. "Anyway, Gramps, smell ya later."

Professor Oak shook his head warily. "What ever am I going to do with him?"

Red and Leaf both had suggestions but chose not to say them out loud. They were rather rude.

Fortunately, Daisy Oak was much more sympathetic and nicer than her younger brother and actually ran over to Red and Leaf's homes to give them their own Town Maps.

"When Blue asked me for a Town Map, I had a feeling you and Leaf would need your own too," she explained to Red. "Especially if you're travelling everywhere doing this errand for grandpa."

Red's heart melted at her pure smile and he thanked her profusely, ignoring the squeals of delight from inside his home as his mother cuddled Charmander.

"Will you be up to anything, Daisy?" Red asked. Enquiring after people was a polite thing to do, according to his mother. "You going to head anywhere? Or just staying in Pallet?"

"I'm going to be travelling back and forth between here and Celadon," Daisy replied, her eyes dazzling as she imagined the sky-high buildings of the city.

"For your tea?" Red said, with a cheeky grin.

Daisy giggled and gave Red a playful punch in the arm. "Well, yes. And no. I'll be going to Celadon University to tutor aspiring Coordinators in the art of Contests."

"Ah…" Red had almost forgotten Daisy already had an established career in Pokémon Contests, competitions that focused on style rather the frenzy of pure Pokémon battles. Only three years older than him but she had already made a name for herself. She truly was Professor Oak's granddaughter.

And when she left, Red could not help but think how amazing it would be for everyone to know his name. Technically, everyone across the world knew it, but only knowing it as the colour did not count.

So… back to the present.

Leaf scanned the area. She sighed. "Great. We're almost to Viridian and we haven't captured a single Pokémon between us!" She tore off the new hat her mother bought her and chewed the rim. "Not. Even. One," she said, her voice muffled.

"There's a whole bunch of Pidgey and Spearow there," Red said, pointing at two flocks of bird Pokémon flying in opposite directions, the former a group of plump, brown and cream-coloured creatures and the latter another bunch of brown birds with pink wings.

"They're too high up!" Leaf complained. "Bulbasaur hasn't got any moves that can hit them from the ground."

"I'm sure they'll be more wild Pokémon beyond Viridian," Red said helpfully. "I think Viridian Forest's north of there, but I'm not one-hundred percent sure."

"It is," Leaf said. "But I'm not waiting until then to catch my first Pokémon." She plopped her hat back onto her head and set her mouth into a determined line. "That's it: I'm not heading into Viridian until I capture at least one Pokémon."

Red stared at her blankly for a few seconds. Then he gave her a smile and said, "I get you. But I'm going to move on to Viridian myself. I don't want Blue to get too far ahead."

"But what about your own Pokédex?" Leaf asked, her eyes widening.

Red scratched the back of his head, looking quite awkward for a second. "I'm going to be honest, I don't think it matters that much since there's three of us working on it. Think about it: if you, me, and the idiot capture loads of Pokémon between us then Professor Oak's going to still get a lot of data about them, perhaps all the Pokémon on the Pokédex." Red grinned. "So, I'm just going to focus on enjoying the journey with Charmander and whomever else I become friends with."

"I guess you've got a point," Leaf admitted. "To be honest, I just wanted to research ancient and legendary Pokémon; I don't care about battling too much."

"It's all those history books you read as a kid," Red said with a chuckle. "No wonder that was your best subject."

Leaf joined in with his laughter. "You can thank mum and dad for that; I didn't get the fairy tales most children would've gotten."

They sniggered for a few moments longer before falling silent. Leaf was the first one to speak again:

"Well, we never said we were going to travel together anyway."

"No, we didn't."

"But Kanto's not that large. We'll probably end up seeing each other so often that it'd seem like we were travelling together."

Silence drifted upon them once more. They stared at one another and lifted their hands. With a sharp, smacking sound, they gave each other a high-five.

"Tell me if you ever find anything cool," Red said.

"You'll be the first," Leaf promised. "And you'll tell me if you ever come across any ancient or legendary Pokémon, won't you?"

"Maybe."

Leaf gave him a mock kick to the bottom and Red pretended to be aghast, shaking his fist at her in a jokey fashion. They then said their final goodbyes and went their separate ways.

o~o~o~o~o

A man sat at a desk, his eyes glued to the computer screen. On the screen was a ruined building, a mansion to be precise.

The man pressed a button on the keyboard and another picture appeared, showing another angle of the ruins. He pressed the button again. Another picture, this time of the inside, displaying the remains of a giant, shattered tube.

Photo after photo flashed by, photos he had seen over and over again for the past two years. How had they failed? How had they unable to contain it? Even after all this time it irked him.

They have succeeded in many ways since then, yes. But this was a mistake he would rectify. Maybe not soon, but one day.

The man rose from his chair.

Yes, until then Team Rocket still had a lot of work to do.


	3. Viridian City and a Pesky Problem!

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Pokémon or any of its parent companies. I am merely a humble storyteller. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this journey with me._

_Note: I am English, so some of the wordings, spellings, and expressions will be those commonly used in England._

**Chapter Three: Viridian City and a Pesky Problem**

Red traversed the streets of Viridian City, not sure of where to go. His Town Map would not help him here.

He needed a place to stay, that much was obvious. But where could he stay? He did not want to waste any money on a hotel, even a rundown one that would probably not cost as much. Heading to the outskirts of Viridian and camping there was also an option, but that would be a last resort for him.

Viridian was far most vast than Pallet, as evidenced by the former being a city and the latter being classified as a town (which maybe did not need to be pointed out), its buildings standing proudly as vehicles, people, and Pokémon scurried around their feet, bumping into Red (obviously not the vehicles because then Red would probably be put into a coma… or worse: very, very… _hurt_).

Red explored Viridian, going everywhere but not truly seeing anything. The wind picked up and he shivered, thinking about how warm Charmander was and how nice it would be to carry it in his arms at that moment.

It was a tempting thought, and he was about to do so when someone called out, "Hey! Hey, kid! Yeah, you with the cap!"

Red jumped as a man in a cobalt apron jogged over to him. Red gripped Charmander's Poké Ball reassuringly.

"How's it going," the man said after pausing to catch his breath.

"I'm doing well," Red said, trying to be as polite as his mum always told him to be. "Thanks for asking."

The man eyed him shrewdly. "Are you sure? You look lost."

"I'm not… er, lost," Red said, turning his gaze away from the man. "I'm just… wandering about."

"Are you sure about that?" the man said. "Listen, I'm a shopkeeper at the Viridian Poké Mart, and it's right next door to the Pokémon Centre. I can take you there if you want."

"The Pokémon Centre?" Red repeated, befuddled.

"It's a hospital for Pokémon," the shopkeeper explained. "They heal your Pokémon for free and provide food and shelter for Trainers too."

"That sounds too good to be true," Red said, although a tiny voice at the back of his head was informing him that quite possibly Leaf had mentioned something about this before. It would not have surprised him if she did.

The shopkeeper let out a sudden guffaw. "It does, doesn't it? But they get most of their funding from the government and use Pokémon to assist them in their daily duties, so they don't need to charge Trainers a fee to receive help from them."

He turned back the way he had arrived. "Are you coming along?" he asked.

Hmm… continuing to wander alone in the cold and the dark in a large city or head into the warmth of a place that seemed like a dream? Tough choice.

"Yep, I'm on my way."

o~o~o~o~o

Leaf sat beneath a large tree which housed a flock of Pidgey, one of her new Pokémon! She squealed and gave Bulbasaur a quick pat, who was curled up on her sleeping bag. She was doing it. She was doing everything a real Pokémon Trainer does.

Her Pokédex laid next to Bulbasaur, with a catch to seen ratio of six to four. She grinned as she recalled Bulbasaur fire a seed from its bulb and trap a Spearow who was already high in the air. That solved the issue of ensnaring Pokémon who were out of range, at least until Bulbasaur grew stronger and gained more powerful moves.

"It's been a good day, hasn't it, Bulbasaur," she said, her eyes suddenly growing heavy. "And tomorrow we'll reach Viridian and stay at the Pokémon Centre. I hope Red remembers them. He probably won't, the dummy."

Leaf got changed into her pyjamas and slipped into her sleeping bag, her Bulbasaur in her arms. But just when she could not fight against the weights pulling on her eyelids any longer, two pin-prick lights appeared out of the darkness.

Leaf bolted up, ignoring a protesting Bulbasaur. Those were not just any lights, not in the slightest. Those were _eyes_.

The owner of those eyes crept closer and Leaf took a deep breath. "It can't be, can it? Not on Route 1." She laughed. "Either way, I'm going to capture you."

She scrambled to her feet. "Let's go, Bulbasaur."

The plant dinosaur growled, ready to take on this new foe. It lowered its head and glowered.

"All right! Start off with a Leech Seed!"

o~o~o~o~o

"And here we are!" the shopkeeper proclaimed. "Viridian's very own Pokémon Centre."

Before Red stood a building two floors high with a red roof. On the side was the image of a Poké Ball and a sign that did indeed confirm it was a Pokémon Centre. Soft music pealed from inside, and the light that poured from the window filled Red with such inexplicable warmth, 'inexplicable' because he was still standing in the cold.

"Whoa," he said, being more impressed than his reaction belied. He turned to the shopkeeper. "Thanks for bringing me here. I would've still been wandering about if you hadn't helped me."

The shopkeeper inclined his head. "No problem," he said. "We all need that little bit of help in the beginning, don't we?" The shopkeeper paused before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small spray filled with a purple liquid. "Here. Take this."

"Huh? No, I can't take that," Red said, waving his hands wildly. "You've helped me enough just by bringing me here."

"It's just a Potion," the shopkeeper said, good-naturedly. "Just think of it as a sample of all the great products we sell at the various Poké Marts across Kanto."

With no other choice, Red took the Potion, its chemically smell barely wafting through his nostrils. "Thanks, again," he said. "Honestly, thank you. You've been awesome."

The shopkeeper held out his hands and Red shook it. "It's been nice to meet you, buddy. I hope your journey goes well." The shopkeeper pulled back his sleeve, revealing his watch. "Gosh, look at the time." He groaned. "I'm on the nightshift. Anyway, adios."

With that said, the shopkeeper swivelled on his feet and rushed down the street, disappearing into the darkness.

Red could not help but smile to himself. Maybe simply encountering Pokémon was not going to be enough for his journey. Perhaps the people, too, would make his adventure that much more remarkable. Sure, maybe they could not breathe fire or fly or freeze others with a single touch (as far as he knew) but they could still be interesting.

With his chest puffed out, Red turned to the Pokémon Centre's automatic doors, where the light poured through the glass, and entered.

The doors slid open, but they did not close behind him. That is because they needed electricity. And while the Pokémon Centre did indeed have electricity a few seconds ago, it did not have it any more, coincidentally the very moment the doors opened for Red.

Dark as black as pitch engulfed the inside of the Pokémon Centre, and from the darkness came the hushed and worried tones of people and Pokémon alike.

"What… what the heck happened?" Red whispered to himself. Almost automatically, Red unhooked Charmander's Poké Ball from his belt and pressed the button on it. In a flash of white light, all the brighter in the murk, came the little fire lizard, its flaming tail better than any torch.

Charmander stared into the darkness and shivered. It looked up at Red imploringly.

Red tried to reassure it with a smile. "It's fine," he said. "This is a Pokémon Centre – just good guys here. And I think the electricity's out, so let's see what's up, okay, buddy?"

Charmander nodded, but kept as close to Red as possible nonetheless.

The duo walked further into the Centre, careful to avoid bumping into anyone else (or stepping on them when it came to the teenier Pokémon).

They found themselves at a counter. Red plopped Charmander upon it, taking in everything the fire uncovered from the dark: on the counter was a file, opened, as though the person using it had abandoned it and hurriedly left to attend to something; behind the counter was a metal chair with maroon cushions; behind the chair was a large computer screen, dark and dead.

There was not a lot Red could see. There was not a lot for Red to do. So, he waited.

And he did not have to wait long.

A couple of minutes later, a pink-haired lady appeared at his side, wearing a nurse's hat, a warm coat, boots, and a look of annoyance on her face. Next to her was a pink, oval-shaped Pokémon which carried an egg within its pouch, standing at between three feet and four feet tall. At their feet were a group of blue Pokémon with no arms and a bunch of leaves growing from their heads.

Red took out his Pokédex and scanned them in turn, the first's image appearing on the screen followed by the other:

_Chansey, a Normal-type. A rare and elusive Pokémon that is said to bring happiness to those who manage to get it._

_Oddish, a dual Grass and Poison-type. It may be mistaken for a clump of weeds. If you try to yank it out of the ground, it shrieks horribly._

Red pocketed his Pokédex and stared at the lady and her Pokémon, none of whom had noticed him take out his device at all.

"Okay, Oddish," she said to them. "I want you to use Flash and give everyone light. And if you see whatever or whoever's doing this then try putting it to sleep, okay?"

The Oddish nodded (as much as something without a neck can nod) and their leaves glowed, outshining Charmander's flame. They scurried off.

The lady sighed wearily and patted Chansey on the head. "We've got to get this sorted. We haven't got enough power to run all the medical equipment back there."

Medical equipment? Red's curiosity was piqued, so he stepped closer to the lady and cleared his throat.

She jumped and turned to him sharply. "I'm sorry, I'll be with you in a second. Or I'll call one of my assistants over. Yes, that's it. Hold tight and I'll –"

"How come the power's down?" Red asked, cutting straight to the point.

"The power?" she repeated. She glanced from left to right, refocused on the young boy in front of her, and decided maybe it was not a secret that really needed to be kept. "Something's wrong with the generator, it suddenly stopped giving out power, as though something or someone has absorbed its energy. Chansey and I have gone out there, but we can't find anything." At her words she removed her coat, revealing her nurses' uniform with Viridian Pokémon Centre etched across the left breast area. "I think it's an Electric-type causing havoc. It must be." She groaned. "Why did I just remove my coat? I need to go back out there."

As she made to don her coat again, Red was suddenly struck by a great idea. Well, a great idea according to _him_, which according to Leaf may not have been that great of an idea. The nurse said it might have been an Electric-type. He could hit two Pidgey with one stone: testing Charmander out in a battle and catching a useful Pokémon.

"I'll do it."

"Do what?" the nurse asked, her coat halfway on.

"I'll go out and find this Pokémon or whatever it is," Red said. "You're in charge here and everyone's going to need your help as it is. Don't worry, my buddy and I are going to get this sorted." Red knelt and placed a hand on Charmander's head.

Now, any adult would never willingly put a child in danger – a normal adult that is – but in a world where children can befriend and train powerful creatures and compete against Trainers even six times their ages, then all that goes out the window. As in this case. The lady (who introduced herself as Nurse Joy) graciously accepted Red's help, before running over to attend to those who were sick, scared, or both.

Red and Charmander headed outside, back into the biting wind, and towards the generator, which was situated at the Pokémon Centre's rear.

"Okay, buddy," Red said to Charmander, "we're possibly looking for an Electric-type. If it is an Electric-type, then I hope we can recognise that beforehand." He grimaced. "Personally, I don't want to get shocked. You?"

Charmander shook its head.

The generator was a bulky contraption, towering over Trainer and Pokémon, complete with knobs, buttons, and a gauge which was very nearly on zero. Glass panels lined the upper area, and at the bottom was a labelled diagram.

"Whoa," Red said slowly. He took a gander at the diagram. "Oh, I get it, I think. Hey, Charmander, listen to this: it also gets its power from solar energy – kind of like a Solar Beam – and can store heaps of it for a long time. Then it converts it to electricity. Wow, science is amazing!"

Charmander's bemused expression suddenly made way for one of caution; its eyes sharpened, and it crept a few inches closer to Red.

"What's up, buddy?" Red asked. Charmander pointed out into the darkness, and where it pointed at came a creature.

It was a small, yellow, rodent-like creature. Its cheeks were circular and red, the tips of its long ears were black, two brown stripes lined its back, and its tail was shaped like a lightning bolt. Its nose twitched.

"That's a Pikachu," Red said under his breath. "Everybody knows that."

He and Charmander watched as the Pikachu scurried over to the generator, completely disregarding them. It hopped on to one of the cables, as thick as a man's arm, and sunk its tiny fangs into it. Electric sparks shot from its cheeks as it chowed down contentedly on the little voltage that remained.

Witnessing that brought Red out of his stupor. "Hey!" he shouted, storming over. "You can't do that. Think of all the Pokémon in the Centre you're harming!"

The Pikachu gave him a glance before going back to its 'meal'.

Red gritted his teeth. Fine. If that's how this Pikachu wanted to play, then he would go even harder. "Let's go, Charmander. We were expecting something like this to happen."

Charmander shook its head.

"Don't worry," Red said. "You'll do fine. Besides, you don't have to defeat it. Just weaken it enough and then I'll capture it, okay."

Charmander appeared thoughtful for a second before taking a reluctant step forward.

Pikachu raised its head from the cable, its eyes shining in the moonlight inquisitively.

"Charmander, use Growl," Red commanded.

The fire lizard let out a loud scream, distorting the air around it as a heatwave or mirage might do. The Pikachu stumbled from its perch. It glared at its opponents, its tail raised, its body crackling.

"Now, Scratch!"

Charmander's rushed forward, its claws outstretched, and swiped them at the Pikachu. However, the Pikachu leapt nimbly out the way, and responded by wagging its tail in Charmander's face.

"Tail Whip?" Red whispered. Louder, he said, "Keep going with Scratch, Charmander!"

And Charmander did. It lashed out at Pikachu again and again, each strike more fierce and faster than the last, its confidence rising, the fire within burning ever hotter.

Finally, Scratch hit, sending the Pikachu rolling away. Red cheered. "All right, Charmander! One more hit should do it. Scratch!"

Charmander grinned.

The grin became a grimace.

Static ran across its body.

"What?" Red said, his voice hushed as Pikachu got back to its feet and fired off a weak jolt of electricity at poor Charmander. "No, Charmander!"

Charmander dropped to its knees. It mewled weakly.

The Pikachu dropped to all fours and bowed its head.

"Charmander! Come on, use Scratch!" Red cried. He recognised this. It happened in last year's Pokémon League Final: one of the finalist's Pokémon was hit by a Thunder Wave and could barely attack. Paralysis. The Pikachu must have had an ability or such for that to happen.

But Charmander could not move quickly enough. Red half-shut his eyes as he waited for the Pikachu's Quick Attack to leave Charmander on the verge of fainting.

The Pikachu attacked.

It veered from Charmander.

It smashed straight into Red's midriff.

The wind was knocked out of Red, and he fell to the ground, clutching his stomach, groaning and curled in the foetal position.

"What the heck?" he muttered. He looked up through watery eyes; the Pikachu was walking away, backwards, scowling at Red. Then it made a sign with its fingers that would have been more vulgar had they been longer and humanoid. It disappeared into the bushes.

Red awkwardly crawled to Charmander, clutching his stomach with one arm, and cuddled it. "I'm so proud of you," he said to the shivering Pokémon. "Your first battle, and it was just bad luck that got in our way. We're going to get way better from now on." Red thought back to the Pokémon League battles he so enjoyed watching and lightly tapped his forehead against Charmander's. "You know what? We're going to get all the Gym Badges and we're going to compete in the Pokémon League. And we're going to win it."

Charmander looked up at him, its eyes shining despite the wincing it was doing.

Red smiled. "We're going to do all sorts of cool things. This is our first adventure, and we're going to be the best that we can be. We're going to be awesome, Charmander."


	4. Charmander's Battle Debut!

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Pokémon or any of its parent companies. I am merely a humble storyteller. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this journey with me._

_Note: I am English, so some of the wordings, spellings, and expressions will be those commonly used in England._

**Chapter Four: Charmander's Battle Debut!**

Viridian Forest. Red had heard of it before, the acres of land consisting of thick trees, covered eternally in green, the home of lots of Pokémon, the first major step in his journey (apart from actually starting his journey, of course).

He had already been traversing the forest for a couple of hours, fending off various Bug Pokémon with Charmander: Caterpie, a green, wormlike Pokémon; its evolution, Metapod, a green, crescent-shaped cocoon; Weedle, a brown worm with a round, purplish nose; its evolution, Kakuna, a rather spiky-looking, yellow cocoon with sharp, black eyes. There were more Pokémon Red spotted in the distance, but these were the only ones he was close enough to record with his Pokédex.

"I hope we get through this place soon, buddy," Red said to Charmander, keeping it out of its Poké Ball just in case another Weedle tried to snipe him from above. "I want to get our first Badge already."

The fact that the first Gym Badge Red could earn was in a place called Pewter City was irksome to him. There was a perfectly good Gym in Viridian, one where he was positive that he and Charmander would emerge victorious. If only the Gym Leader was there. He stood outside the Gym for near enough three hours before an elderly gentleman informed him that the Leader had not been seen there in weeks. Needless to say, Red was a bit miffed.

Red's trainers snapped twigs and leaves crunched beneath them. It was nice and cool in Viridian Forest, the subtle breeze caressing his cheeks as he marched through the trees. It was dark, the canopy making a fair task of hindering the sun's job of bringing light to this almost alien world, only the narrowest streams of light making it through.

They had not met a single human yet, but considering the size of Viridian Forest, it was not a surprise. But little did they know, that was soon about to change…

"Hey, kid!" someone called out suddenly. Well, more like _someones_, because at that moment two people caught sight of Red and Charmander from different directions and darted forth, a Poké Ball in each of their hands. One was a boy wearing shorts, a white vest, and a straw hat, and in his hand he carried a net; the other was a girl dressed in a green skirt and a blouse with a ribbon attached to the front.

Charmander took a step back and looked to Red for reassurance. Red bent down and placed a hand on its scaly head.

The two Trainers reached Red and promptly saw each other for the first time.

"No, no, no," the boy said. "Our eyes met first." He pointed to himself and then at Red. "_We_ have to battle."

"Yes, that is the rule," the girl said, in an upper-class manner of speaking. "Which means _I'll_ be the one to battle him."

Red and Charmander exchanged bemused glances as the argument escalated.

"Have you ever heard of 'ladies first'?" the girl demanded to know.

"Have you ever heard of 'equal treatment'?" the boy shot back.

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Why are _you_ being so stubborn?"

Red groaned and shook his head. "Er… excuse me…"

The boy and girl rounded on him. "What?"

"Why don't you guys flip a coin? I don't mind who I battle first – I just want to do it."

The boy and girl backed away from each other and nodded their heads slowly, as though realising that an argument such as the one they just had the pleasure of being in could be solved so easily.

The girl pulled a coin out from her skirt pocket. "Heads or tails?" she asked the boy.

"Heads," came the instant reply.

It was heads.

"Well, fair's fair, I guess," the girl sighed. She turned to Red. "Good idea… um… what's your name?"

"My name's Red," Red said, shaking her hand. "And this here's Charmander. We're both from Pallet Town."

"I'm Joana," the girl said. "From Mintale Town. Nice to meet you, Red."

"And I'm Rick, from Pewter City," the boy said, puffing out his chest. "I'm a Bug Catcher."

Rick dashed to a clearing and brandished a Poké Ball once more. "Now, Red. I'm going to show you how powerful Bug-types are. Get ready."

"Sure thing," Red called back. He turned to Charmander. "You ready?"

Charmander clenched its little first and growled.

Red and Rick stood at opposite ends of the clearing as Joana took her role as referee. "Have you guys agreed on the pay-out for the winner?" They had not, but they discussed it quickly and came to an agreement. "This will be a one-on-one battle, no time limit. Now, choose your Pokémon."

"Let's go, Caterpie!" Rick shouted, throwing out the Poké Ball. The green worm appeared in a burst of light. It did not look too formidable.

"Charmander, I choose you," Red said, and the little lizard jumped forth, the fire on the end of its tail dancing. It stared down Caterpie.

"Battle begin!" Joana declared.

"Caterpie, start off with a String Shot!" Rick ordered.

From beneath Caterpie's osmeterium, where its mouth might have been, it ejected a stream of fluid at Charmander. Fortunately, just as Caterpie fired its attack, Red had already ordered Charmander to dodge, which it did with great poise and agility.

"Charmander, use Scratch!"

"Counter it with Tackle!"

The two Pokémon collided with each other, Charmander's claws raking Caterpie's segmented body, and Caterpie's head catching Charmander in the stomach. They both recoiled, but Caterpie flopped harder to the earthy floor.

Red grinned. It was over already. Now for the attack Charmander had learned while fending off the myriad Bug-types in this forest. "End with Ember!"

Charmander opened its mouth wide and fired fiery sparks at the poor bug at bullet speed. Caterpie let out a cry and promptly curled up, knocked out. It was an easy decision for Joana to make.

"Caterpie is unable to battle. Charmander is the winner. The victory goes to Red."

"Yeah, good job, Charmander!" Red cheered, picking Charmander up and spinning it around; Charmander waved its arms and legs in delight. "You were awesome!"

Rick recalled Caterpie to its Poké Ball and marched up to Red. "Good job," he said, patting him on the shoulder. "You've got type advantages down, so that's a good place to start if you want to be a great battler."

He paid what he owed to Red from the battle and Joana then took her place at one end of the clearing. Rick repeated what Joana had said as the referee and at once it was a battle between Charmander and Rattata, a purple rat with long, white whiskers and large teeth, a Normal-type.

It was a far trickier battle than compared to the Caterpie, the type advantage from before notwithstanding. It was quicker for one. Charmander's Scratch never got close to its mark, and Rattata's Quick Attack meant Ember always missed, and it kept getting struck too.

Red gritted his teeth. Pokémon battling was all about skill. Well, about luck and knowledge too, but let's not delve too far into that just yet. He only needed to catch that Rattata off-guard. Even for a single second would be marvellous.

He thought over Charmander's attacks. Scratch, Ember, Growl, and… what was the other one? Ah yes, Leer. Status moves. Moves that did not do direct damage, if any at all, but could still change the tide of a battle. Charmander's Growl against the Pikachu came back to him.

"Okay, Charmander," Red called. "Use Growl."

At once, Charmander… well, growled, the soundwaves travelling through the air far and wide, connecting with Rattata. It shook its head, ridding itself of the cobwebs the Growl caused.

"Keep using Quick Attack!" Joana ordered.

"Keep it up with the Growling, buddy!" Red shouted.

Rattata continuously rammed itself into Charmander at high speeds, into the stomach, the back, the sides, again and again, as Charmander screamed its lungs out. But each successive hit was doing less, Charmander taking them with ease. Soon, Rattata's legs wobbled as it found itself unable to keep up Quick Attacks, and it was breathing heavily.

Joana smiled a rueful smile. "Lowering Rattata's Attack to nothing. How droll."

But the battle was not over yet. "Charmander, Leer."

Charmander's face darkened and it narrowed its eyes at Rattata, who shivered and took a step back.

"Now, Scratch."

"Hit back with Bite."

Rattata leapt at Charmander, its fearsome teeth seeking to chomp into some succulent Charmander flesh. But Charmander's claws caught Rattata in the face, knocking the rodent back the way it came.

Now. For one last attack. "Ember!"

Like with Rick's Caterpie, Joana's Rattata fell to the fiery technique, its eyes half open and drifting between the worlds of consciousness and unconsciousness.

That was that. Two victories in a row for Red. With the same Pokémon too! He picked up Charmander, who had fallen on its rear, its shoulders rising and falling with its deep, ragged breathing.

"Good job, buddy," Red said softly. "I'm proud of you."

He pulled out Charmander's Poké Ball, clicked the button, and the fire lizard was gone in a flash of red.

But he did not hook it back to his belt, not immediately. He stared at it, and his brow furrowed. He had won these two battles, sure, but another Pokémon would take the weight off Charmander's shoulders; obviously, he was not going travel the entirety of Kanto with only one Pokémon. Even just one other friend would do wonders for their team.

"Er… Red?"

Red started and looked up into the eyes of Joana. "Huh? Sorry? What's up?"

"It's nothing," she said. "You were just spacing out there."

"Anyway," Rick said, waving his net excitedly, "I'm headed back to Pewter, and I think you must be too if you're heading through Viridian Forest. We can go toge –"

A faint rustling cut him off. The rustling grew louder.

And louder.

And LOUDER.

And from some bushes hidden around the base of a large tree popped out a tiny, yellow Pokémon with red cheeks and a lightning tail.

"A Pikachu!" Red exclaimed. "It's like the one I saw in Viridian City."

Since Pokémon of the same species look almost exactly the same (barring age, gender, environmental, etc. differences), Red's statement was rather obvious and not a surprise.

However, this particular Pikachu caught sight of Red and beheld him with a look so dark that Red would have surely been sent to the Legendary Pokémon Arceus with its potency.

"Why is that Pikachu glaring at you, Red?" Joana asked.

"I… I don't know," Red said, shaking his head. Then it dawned on him straight away. "Aw man, is that _really_ the same Pikachu?"

As if to confirm it, the Pikachu stuck its tongue out and waved its rear end at him.

"Great," Red said, grinning, swinging his hat backwards. "I was hoping to meet you again, Pikachu." His grin widened. "You're going to be my first capture."

The Pikachu rolled its eyes and darted back into the bushes. Red, with the quickest of goodbyes to Joana and Rick, disappeared after it, heading even further into the gargantuan Forest of Viridian.


	5. Danger! Code Yellow!

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Pokémon or any of its parent companies. I am merely a humble storyteller. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this journey with me._

_Note: I am English, so some of the wordings, spellings, and expressions will be those commonly used in England._

**Chapter Five**

Blue admired the octagonal badge in the palm of his hand, grey but not dull, shining in the glow provided by the light beams above.

Too easy. That was all he could say about the battle. Squirtle barely broke a sweat, it barely took any damage. If that was all the challenge the Gym Leaders were going to give him, then the Pokémon League might as well allow him to register for it already.

It was not as if the title was not his anyway. Even so early into his journey, the call of the Championship was loud and clear. As everyone has told him hundreds of times, he was Professor Oak's grandson; he had to live up to his name and fame.

Sitting on a settee in the Pewter City Pokémon Centre, Blue had his Town Map in his hands, a newer, computerised one he received from the Silph Corporation (another perk of being Professor's Oak's grandson). According to it, Mt. Moon was where he was headed next.

Blue put away his Town Map and shrugged. There would be a few Pokémon to capture there, but he would get through it as quickly as possible. After all, he could always retravel Kanto after becoming Champion and capture every single last Pokémon there was. Before heading to other regions, of course.

He leaned back, sinking into the comfy cushions. It was all coming together. Success and he went hand-in-hand like a Plusle and a Minun.

Everyone would be left in his dust.

o~o~o~o~o

"Wait up, Pikachu! I've got to capture you!"

Red jogged after the electric rodent over the uneven terrain, careful not to sprain an ankle, Charmander managing to keep pace (the Potion he received from the shopkeeper in the city had proven exceptionally useful to Charmander, who now had an extra spring in its step).

The Pikachu was quick, but Red managed to keep it in his sight, despite the increasing claustrophobia of the trees growing closer and closer together; a flash of yellow or an electric bolt-shaped tail were very good hints that Red was headed the right way.

But the further Charmander and him followed the Pikachu, the further away they went from the path they had been travelling before, the path people and common sense would tell them was not sensible to leave. The dark, prickly ambience of this part of the forest made the back of Red's neck tickle uncomfortably, but on he went regardless; he had come too far to stop now.

And soon, the duo did stop. They stopped because the Pikachu stopped. The Pikachu stopped because there was no way in heck it was moving any further, for it ran into a clearing, and in that clearing stood an old tree, perhaps older than any other tree in the forest. Attached to that tree were a bunch of Kakuna, their glittering black eyes glaring at the boy and two Pokémon. The Pikachu backed away, little by little.

At once, the air was filled with a raucous buzzing sound, so loud it seemed to drill into Red's head, and it set his teeth on edge. From the green, green leaves of the tree came new Pokémon Red had seen a few times before in the many battles he had seen on television. They were large, insectoid creatures, their bodies segmented, yellow in colour with two black stripes that circulated the bottom part of their body. Their eyes were crimson, their wings beat furiously, emitting the buzzing noise, and their antennae twitched irritably. Most scary of all were their three stingers, one at the end of their respective abdomens and two at the end of their forearms.

Shakily, Red pulled out his Pokédex:

_Beedrill, a dual Bug and Poison-type Pokémon. It has three poisonous stingers on its forelegs and tail. They are used to jab its enemy repeatedly._

With just as much difficulty as it took to take his Pokédex out, Red put it back into his pocket. His heart beat so hard it hurt his chest. He forced to himself to stare at the swarm of Beedrill hovering above, their stingers appearing sharper than he could have ever imagined them being. Despite the fact horror had washed over him like a tidal wave, he noticed one thing: they were not attacking. Not yet, anyway.

That was good. All he had to do was return Charmander to its Poké Ball, scoop the Pikachu up in his arms, and walk as calmly as possible away and hope they did not follow them. That would work, right? They had intruded upon their habitat, but they had not done anything to insult them or warrant an attack. Maybe they were giving them a chance to leave. Yes, it was so simple.

Or so it would have been. Oh, how it would have been.

From the undergrowth came out a Weedle. It crawled through the fallen leaves, towards the Pikachu, and nudged itself against the electric mouse's fur.

"Oh," Red whispered. "It wants to be friends with Pikachu."

The Pikachu backed away.

The Weedle edged closer.

The Pikachu backed away further.

The Weedle edged closer still.

The Pikachu walloped it with its tail, sending it sailing through the air and smacking the tree.

Red's heart almost stopped beating. "Oh no."

Now, if Red was in a secret facility run by no-good bad guys then this would be the part where alarms would screech and murderous, scarlet lights would flash, sending the entire world into disarray. But he was in a forest. However, that meant nothing.

The buzz from the Beedrills' wings reached new levels on the decibel scale, and they menacingly neared the poor Pikachu, who was frozen to the ground.

The good thing was that they were ignoring Red and Charmander. Escape was easier than battling a Magikarp. Meandering through the forest and getting to Pewter City was nothing compared to taking on a swarm of irritated Beedrill.

Red gritted his teeth. This was his fault. If he did not chase the Pikachu, the it would not have ended up here, it would not be in this predicament.

His eyes met Charmander's, which seemed on the verge of tears. "Charmander," he said. "There's no point in you getting… hurt. You get away, and I'll try and help the Pikachu."

Charmander's eyes flashed to the direction they came from for the longest few seconds in the history of exaggerations. It shook its head and took a step closer to the Beedrill swarm.

"Charmander!" Red hissed angrily, hiding the fact that the heavy feeling in his stomach alleviated somewhat. "I said get out of here. There's too many."

Charmander shook its head, its entire body shaking.

Red took out Charmander's Poké Ball. He would just have to hope someone found Charmander's Poké Ball afterwards, if anyone dared venture foolishly as far as he did. Bile built up in his stomach, threatening to spew out his mouth. "Charmander, ret –"

An ear-piercing shriek filled the air, competing against the deadly, incessant buzzing: the Pikachu barely evaded a strike from one of the Beedrill, the point of its stinger ruffling its fur.

"Pikachu!" Red screamed, running over.

The Pikachu dodged another attack but was hit by the side of another Beedrill's stinger, sending it sprawling in the dirt.

Instinct took over as Red continued his charge forward. "Charmander! Use Ember!"

Fiery sparks drifted through the air, connecting with several of the Beedrill. One took the brunt of the attack and collapsed to the forest floor.

The Beedrill turned on Red and Charmander, their scarlet eyes burning with loathing. However, the former had already reached the Pikachu and swept it into his arms. Its eyes were wide and aware, perhaps a little dazed.

"Are you okay, Pikachu?" Red asked, as a fresh barrage of hot embers struck more Beedrill.

Pikachu squeaked and tried to dislodge itself from Red's grasp. "What? Pikachu?"

It succeeded it tearing itself away from Red and dropped to the ground, landing on its feet. Its cheeks crackled with electricity.

"Pikachu…?"

From its circular, red cheeks came streaks of lightning that shocked a nearby Beedrill, its wings beating slower and slower until it fell to the ground in a heap.

Only a few metres away, Charmander continued putting up a valiant fight against the swarm. But its fire was dimming, its eyes half-open. Then a Beedrill flew towards it like a missile and jabbed it with one of its stingers, tinged with purple, flinging it back.

"Charmander!" Red screamed, running over as it got to its knees. Its breathing was raspy, and purplish shadows hung under its eyes. Red reached out a hand, but Charmander recoiled as it seemed a wave of pain racked through its body. "Are you… are you poisoned?"

Charmander's grimace confirmed that fact.

Another squeal of pain. Pikachu's light body hit Red in the side of the head and fell into his lap, its eyelids flickering as it fought to stay conscious.

There was nothing left for them to do but run. But first…

The Beedrill swarm closed in on them, unhurriedly, their fallen brethren stirring on the ground, Charmander's and the Pikachu's attacks not powerful enough to fully fell them for long.

A flash of red light. Charmander vanished. Red hooked the Poké Ball back onto his belt.

He took out one from his rucksack and held it out to the little Pikachu. "Pikachu," he said as calmly as his voice would allow. "Get in the Poké Ball. It'll keep you safe, and I'll be able to run faster than if I'd carry you. Don't worry, I'll release you after if you want."

The Pikachu shook its head.

It got back up, woozily, staring down the Beedrill.

Its cheeks crackled once more with electricity.

It fell flat on its stomach, its ears drooping.

"Pikachu," Red said in hushed voice.

And from below the Beedrill, crawling through the leaves and grass, was the Weedle the Pikachu walloped. The stinger on its head almost seemed to cry out for retribution. The Weedle picked up speed.

It leapt at Pikachu, as straight as an arrow, determined to pump it full of poison.

Red leapt forward, dropping the Poké Ball, and grabbed the Pikachu. He spun out the way of the Weedle.

White-hot pain almost shut down his body, and he glanced down at his left wrist; blood poured from a large gash, mixing with a watery, violet goo.

The good thing was that the Weedle did not hit the Pikachu. The bad thing was that its stinger had cut along his wrist, and the Poison Sting technique was now working wonders of him.

Red rose to his feet, his vision blurring, his head pounding. The cacophony of Beedrill wings grew louder and quieter at the same time as they still closed in, but the Weedle stayed frozen in spot, trembling, its stinger red.

Oh, how he wanted to sleep. Red desired nothing more than to lie down and drift off. Just a little sleep, right? That was not too much to ask for.

His right arm suddenly felt empty, and he looked down; the Pikachu was on the floor, motionless. Oh, he dropped it. He looked up; the Beedrill were within touching distance. Oh, maybe he ought to put it in a Poké Ball like he said he was going to do.

He crouched and half-blindly searched the ground for his dropped Poké Ball, finding it straight away. Blackness was starting to wash over him.

_It's fine,_ he thought. _I'll just capture it and sleep… capture… and sleep._

He tossed the Poké Ball at where the Pikachu was and fell backwards.

_So… sleepy._

And just before he was gone entirely, the last thing Red saw was the Beedrill flying away and a shadowy figure standing over him. Not that it mattered.

Red blacked out.


	6. Team Rocket and Leaf's Resolve!

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Pokémon or any of its parent companies. I am merely a humble storyteller. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this journey with me._

_Note: I am English, so some of the wordings, spellings, and expressions will be those commonly used in England._

**Chapter Six: Team Rocket and Leaf's Resolve!**

"Why can't I go through?"

"Because you don't have the Boulder Badge. And even then, you would need seven other badges to go even further beyond that."

"But there's rare Pokémon there, I know it!"

The man, in a black suit and dark sunglasses, his face stoic, simply stared at Leaf. Leaf looked beyond him, at the hills and long grass and the glittering blue line that was obviously a water body. Route Twenty-Three beckoned her, but she could not heed its call. She shared a grimace with Bulbasaur and their new little friend, a brown, furry, quadruped creature with a bushy tail and long ears that stood alert atop its head: an Eevee.

She pulled out her Pokédex and shoved in the man's face. Well, not really. His face was too far for her to reach, even when stretching and standing on her tiptoes. "You see this," she said, a triumphant glint in her eye. "This is called a Pokédex. Professor Oak – THE Professor Oak – entrusted me with it. I have to capture every single Pokémon. It's for scientific research. Are you going to stand in the way of science?"

The man sighed, and perhaps his sunglasses hid a random roll of his eyes. "I'm sorry, kid. Health and safety. The wild Pokémon here are strong; none of yours will stand a chance against them."

"But I've got lots of Pokémon!" Leaf protested. "I've even had to send some to Professor Oak because of that whole 'six Pokémon' limit lark. Doesn't that show how capable I am?"

"It shows you have potential," the guard (because he was ostensibly one) admitted. "But you have to walk before you can run. Look, I get that you have a task to do, but there's so many more places in Kanto to head to and explore. Go off and do that, gain a load of experience, maybe a badge or too, and then come back. Head to Viridian Forest first. You can capture a bunch of Bug-types there."

That gave Leaf food for thought. The guard did make a good point; maybe she was getting too ahead of herself?

She gazed beyond the guard again. But further along was Victory Road. Rare Pokémon. And there were rumours, rumours of something else there, deep within Victory Road…

No, she had to listen to sense. She bent down and petted Bulbasaur and Eevee simultaneously. "Looks like its back down Route Twenty-Two we go. We'll stay at the Pokémon Centre."

The two Pokémon hung their heads but followed Leaf down the path they had spent a couple hours traversing to get here. At least walking was good for their health, so that was something. Right?

"Yeah, that guy was right," Leaf said to her Pokémon. "You just learned Vine Whip, Bulbasaur, and I haven't used you guys in any official battles yet. Just against wild Pokémon." She shook her head. "What was wrong with me back there? I guess I felt all high and mighty because we were entrusted by the Professor to complete this task. I bet Red and Blue aren't making fools of themselves too."

She paused and corrected herself. "I _hope_ Red and Blue aren't making fools of themselves _more than usual_."

She smiled sadly, wondering when she would come across them again on their journey.

It was a melancholic thought, but a thought that was driven out her mind thanks to the sounds of a scuffle in the distance.

At first, Leaf convinced herself it was wild Pokémon battling one another, perhaps over food or territorial rights, and opted to simply trek back to Viridian. And she would have done so too if it was not for those meddling human voices.

Curiosity threw a lasso around her and dragged her over to the kerfuffle, Bulbasaur and Eevee following behind.

Ducking in the tall grass, Leaf analysed what was happening.

A group of three people dressed in all black (including rather stylish caps) were surrounding a boy, who was snivelling on the ground, clutching a strange Rattata that was green as opposed to purple and was sporadically shining in the sunlight.

"You gonna give it up, kid," one of the group said, his grey, gloved hand beckoning for the boy to hand Rattata over.

The boy cuddled his Rattata harder; Leaf found it hard to swallow.

"Think he might deaf," a more rotund member said. He raised his voice. "We want your shiny Rattata, kid. Hand it over."

The boy pressed his face into Rattata's fur; Leaf's hands curled into tight fists.

"We should just take it," the only female said. "I mean, what's he gonna do? Nothing, that's what." She marched up to him and wrenched the poor Rattata from the boy's hands. The boy screamed and tried to take it back, only for the first guy to shove him back down.

The girl held it by the scruff of the neck. It twisted and turned, trying to free itself from her grip and get back to its trainer. However, the boy was not fairing any better; the first guy was pressing his face into the ground with his boot.

Eevee bared its teeth, its hackled raised; Bulbasaur merely watched, its vines halfway released, ready to stop Eevee from running out there. Or joining Eevee and giving those thugs what for if Leaf ordered it to.

The sorry boy could not stop bawling and begging for his friend back.

"Shut up," the first guy growled, booting the boy in the stomach.

Leaf saw red (alas, not THAT Red). She darted from her hiding spot, her Pokémon following close behind. "Hey!" she bellowed. "Leave him alone."

The scummy trio jumped and swivelled around, and Leaf managed to see on their black shirts what she could not see from her vantage point before: a red 'R' printed on their fronts.

The trio eyed her shrewdly. "Who are you?" the first guy asked.

"I'm the one who's going to pummel you guys if you don't give that boy back his Rattata and get lost," Leaf said coldly.

The girl tittered. "Oh, we're _so_ scared. What are you going to do with your… with your…" The girl seemed to fully notice Bulbasaur and Eevee for the first time. She nudged the first guy. "Hey, look what she's got there. You don't see them every day."

The first guy's lips curled into a callous smile. "You're right." His smile widened more so, revealing a mouth that seemed to have too many teeth to fit inside. "Where'd you get those rare Pokémon?" he asked Leaf.

"None of your business."

"Unfortunately for you, it is our business," the first guy said. He puffed out his chest and pointed at the 'R' on his shirt. "You must have heard of us: Team Rocket."

At those words, Leaf recalled escalating news reports about a crime syndicate. Come to think of it, they might have been called 'Team Rocket'.

"You… steal other Trainers' Pokémon?" Leaf mumbled, subconsciously trying to shield her Pokémon from view by stepping in front of them.

"Oh, we do more than that," the girl said. "Much, _much_, more."

"Although, we haven't done that much yet," the rotund guy said thoughtfully. "Considering we joined only a couple of weeks ago."

The first guy and the girl rolled their eyes. "You didn't have to tell her that," the latter grumbled.

"Oops, sorry. My bad."

"It doesn't matter," the girl said. She pointed at Leaf and closed her hand into a fist. "You _will_ relinquish your Pokémon. If you don't, well, things can get unpleasant for you."

The girl's cold words swept through the air and chilled Leaf to the bone. For the briefest second, the feeling of regret gnawed at her insides as she imagined another reality where she did not sate her curiosity and was instead still on her way back to Viridian. Stealing Pokémon was wrong, dreadfully wrong, but maybe it was better for one to be stolen than seven. Shiny or not, it was still just a single creature.

But after that briefest second passed, another feeling arrived, driving away regret and settling itself in the pit of her stomach: shame. How could she regret wanting to help someone else? How would she feel if it was just Bulbasaur and her and these losers came along, declaring they were going to take it from her, and there was someone else in the vicinity who decided to ignore her cries for help?

She was going to help this kid. She was going to make these guys sorry. And she would not lose her own Pokémon.

"Bulbasaur. Eevee. Get ready to battle!"

At her command, Bulbasaur and Eevee leapt from behind her and stared down the Team Rocket members, ready for anything.

The trio simply stared, confused, for a second or two. Next came chuckling, and then came full-on belly laughter as they wondered amongst themselves who on earth this silly child was.

"That's funny," the first guy said. "Seriously hilarious."

"Do you honestly believe you can challenge us?" the girl asked, wiping a tear away, the Rattata still struggling in her other hand.

"She must've gotten hit by a Confuse Ray!" the rotund guy said, chortling.

"Laugh while you can," Leaf said darkly. "Why don't you send out your Pokémon already? Let's settle this."

"Fine," the girl said. She thrust the Rattata into the rotund guy's arms. "Hold this. Koni and I will battle her."

"No," Koni said. "_I'll_ battle her by myself. If I lose – and I won't – then you can battle. And if somehow you lose, Olly will battle." He smirked at Leaf. "We'll be fair to an extent, but you're still not gonna win."

Leaf did not respond; the time for talking was over.

Koni tossed out a Poké Ball. From the Ball came a grey, muscly humanoid Pokémon with three brown ridges that sat on top of its head that Leaf had to pull out her Pokédex for. Fortunately for her, Koni seemed content to allow her to check it.

_Machop, a Fighting-type Pokémon. It is very powerful in spite of its small size. Its mastery of many types of martial arts makes it very tough._

"What's that?" the Rocket girl asked, pointing at the Pokédex.

Leaf put it away. "None of your business."

Rocket Girl bared her teeth at Leaf and, without taking her eyes off her, said to Koni, "We take that computer thing too, okay?"

A short nod from Koni was the only response. "Are you gonna use Eevee or your Bulbasaur? It makes no difference in the end though."

"Bulbasaur," Leaf said without a second thought. "Sorry, Eevee. You have a type disadvantage against that Machop. Besides, I'm going to need you for later if we're going to battle the other two as well."

Eevee responded with a short yip and sat down, patiently waiting for its chance.

Leaf barely had a chance to ready herself when Koni made the first move. "Machop, use Karate Chop!"

In the blink of an eye, Machop's powerful legs propelled itself across the grass, towards Bulbasaur. It swung its arm and its hand connected cleanly with Bulbasaur's head. The Grass-type reeled from the attack.

"Are you okay, Bulbasaur?" Leaf asked, aghast at Machop's speed. Eevee squealed for its teammate.

Bulbasaur nodded. That was good enough for Leaf. But this could get dire. This was her first Pokémon battle against another trainer, and it was far different to fighting wild Pokémon. Her mouth was dry, her palms were sweaty, but she had to ignore all that that and outsmart, out strategize her opponent. She just needed time to think.

A pity that Koni seemed intent on not giving her the luxury of time. His Machop launched a barrage of Karate Chops on Bulbasaur, who took them courtesy of its Poison typing, a type that luckily resisted Fighting.

"Bulbasaur! Use Vine Whip!" Leaf called.

Bulbasaur shook off the latest Karate Chop and vines shot out from its bulb, smashing into the Machop with fearsome intensity.

Koni scoffed. "Use Low Kick!"

"Use Growl!" Leaf countered.

As Machop swung its leg to strike Bulbasaur in its side, the little plant dinosaur emitted an air-distorting yap that caused the muscly Pokémon to grimace.

Its shin connected with Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur merely tilted its head.

"What?" Koni took a step back, and his allies looked on, their hands fingering their Poké Ball; the little boy could not tear his eyes away from his Rattata. "N-No damage? No matter. Use Karate Chop after Karate Chop, Machop!"

Machop rained down Karate Chops upon Bulbasaur, who, with another Growl, was able to resist them more easily than before. Still, that Machop's speed was a problem. And a critical hit would put them into red territory. She needed to slow it down.

"Bulbasaur! Get your vines ready!"

From two orifices either side of its bulb came the vines again, twisting through the air like serpents, waiting for the next command.

"This is getting annoying," Koni said. "Vital Throw!"

Machop made a beeline for Bulbasaur, arms outstretched as it sought to slam it into the ground.

Perfect.

"Tie it up!" Leaf roared.

And that's just what Bulbasaur did. Its vines wrapped around Machop's arms and lifted it high into the air. It wiggled its legs helplessly.

"Machop!"

"Hit it with Leech Seed!" Leaf called out.

Several seeds shot out from the bulb upon Bulbasaur's back. They sprinkled on top of Machop and seemed to explode; in reality, they broke apart and tiny tendrils bound themselves around various parts of Machop's body.

The fighting Pokémon gasped as shimmering, ethereal light floated like bubbles from it to Bulbasaur; the latter took a deep breath and sighed.

"Just say the word, Koni!" Rocket Girl called, she and the third guy looking ready to toss their Poké Balls into the battle.

"No!" he barked back. "We already agreed it would be one at a time."

Rocket Girl glared at him, and then at Leaf, but said nothing more.

Koni smirked. "I can still win."

Leaf shook her head. "No. No, you can't. Bulbasaur, release it and use Tackle."

Bulbasaur growled and its vines loosened around Machop. Machop fell to the ground with a heavy thump and just about got to its feet when Bulbasaur rammed it with a full body check. It fell back down, and it stayed down.

Koni's eye twitched. "No."

He recalled it to his Poké Ball and beckoned for Rocket Girl to take her place as the new battler. Leaf, meanwhile, patted Bulbasaur on the head, whose wounds looked a lot better after sapping some of Machop's energy.

"Do you want a rest?" she asked it. "We can give Eevee or one of the others a chance. Besides, we need to conserve your energy. I forgot to get HP healing items at the PokéMart."

Bulbasaur licked her hand and accepted the red light that dragged it into its Poké Ball. It was fine. She had five others to use. She could do this. As low-levelled as they were, _they_ could do this.

Or would they have to?

As Rocket Girl was about to send out her Pokémon, a mess of orange fur and black stripes appeared from nowhere. And another appeared. And then another one. Three new Pokémon appeared, but Leaf did not dare register their information. Who were they? What were they doing here?

The answers to those questions became apparent soon enough. So soon in fact that one would only have to count to four before they were answered.

Three people arrived running on the scene, two men and one woman, each holding a Poké Ball. "Team Rocket!" the lady said in an authoritative voice. "We had word you lot were skulking around this area. Maybe you should learn to be more inconspicuous. Growlithe, surround them."

"Officer Jenny!" the trio cried. Rocket Girl's Poké Ball fell from her trembling fingers.

Officer Jenny scanned the scene, her eyes hovering over Leaf for a second longer than on anyone else. "Would you care to explain what exactly is going on here?"

Leaf gulped. Was she going to be incriminated along with these Team Rocket members? No, no, no. All she had to do was tell the truth.

And the truth is what she told.

She recapped everything, every word seeming to press a bit more weight onto Team Rocket as they sat with their hands on their heads, the three Growlithe surrounding them, embers spewing from their mouths as they barked at the slightest movement from the trio of would-be thieves.

Afterwards, Office Jenny dished out orders to her subordinates. "Take them to the precinct. I have a lot of questions to ask them. And take the boy and his Rattata home too. Explain to his parents what happened."

In two shakes of a tail feather, the two police officers escorted the trio back to Viridian City in the back of a police van parked just down the road. Koni and Rocket Girl gave her a baleful look; the third guy merely stared at his shoes, his bottom lip quivering.

Leaf and Officer Jenny watched them go.

"You're a brave kid," she said, without looking at her.

Leaf smiled.

"But you're also foolish."

Leaf's smile vanished.

Officer Jenny turned to her. She was tall and statuesque and had to kneel to be eye level with Leaf. "Team Rocket are dangerous. They've done – and continue to do acts – that bring harm to people and Pokémon alike. Yes, I know, they abduct Pokémon and launder money, and it's terrible and a plague on Kanto, but they've done so much more." She clenched her fists. "So much more. You can't take them on just because you've captured a few Pokémon."

Leaf nodded. Officer Jenny was right. Even she had her doubts before taking on Team Rocket. She could have still lost if the officers had not arrived. How was she to know what Pokémon the other two members had? A vision of her sitting alone, crying, her Pokémon gone, was too vivid. She reached out and stroked Eevee, who had sat patiently with her all this time, its fur soft and comforting.

"But you know what, Miss Leaf," Officer Jenny went on. "Despite what I said, I am glad you stepped in. You showed Team Rocket that there are some trainers who will not put up with their… idiocy. You gave evil a blow. A small one, but a blow nonetheless. You helped that little boy. Losing his friend like that could have ruined his outlook on life. Thank you for that."

Long after Officer Jenny had left (after offering Leaf a ride into Viridian which she declined) Leaf wandered back through Route Twenty-Two, going over the events of the day, Eevee and a slightly recovered Bulbasaur trotting along by her side.

She had helped someone.

But she could have lost her new friends.

But she didn't.

But she could have.

Team Rocket are no one to trifle with.

But they got in her way.

It was avoidable.

Was it?

All these discombobulated thoughts fought against each other, and Leaf moaned as the early signs of a headache made themselves known. Bulbasaur and Eevee nudged her, and she smiled back at them.

"I'm fine, guys. No need to worry," she said. "It's just been hectic. Don't worry, we'll be in Viridian soon and we can sleep for a hundred hours if we want."

But beneath the headache, there was something else, something Leaf could not identify. Not yet.

But she would.

And until then she would continue with the work Professor Oak entrusted her with.


	7. An Addition to the Team?

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Pokémon or any of its parent companies. I am merely a humble storyteller. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this journey with me._

_Note: I am English, so some of the wordings, spellings, and expressions will be those commonly used in England._

**Chapter Seven: An Addition to the Team?**

Red awoke. At least, he thought he did. He was conscious, but all there was before him was blackness.

His left arm was numb and heavy, but apart from that he felt fine, minus the fatigue that plagued his body.

Maybe drifting off again was a good option. Just sleep and disappear into the ether, unbothered by anything and everything. Nothing mattered now. Nothing at all. Everything else could just wait.

But as Red lay in this unknown world, his brain suddenly went online, and he recalled a few vivid images that made his heart beat just that tiny bit faster. Viridian Forest, the Beedrill swarm, Pikachu, Charmander, that agony…

Red's eyes flashed open, and a blinding white light struck them with the pain of a thousand Nuzzles. He shut his eyes again and blocked them with his right arm too for good measure.

No, mere light would not stop him. Where was he? Where was Charmander? Where was that Pikachu? He needed answers, even more than the answers he needed for his homework he was given from school before he left on his journey (Leaf would not oblige there).

He reopened his eyes, enduring the glare, adjusting them until everything around him refocused into shapes he recognised. And the more the shadows that cloaked his vision vanished, the more that came to him, until it occurred to him where he was: he was in some sort of hospital ward.

An almighty, invisible weight lifted off Red as he almost passed out from relief, but a lighter version attached itself to him when he recalled Charmander and Pikachu. They were both his responsibility; he had captured Pikachu right before losing consciousness. He needed to ensure they were both okay, no matter how he was feeling.

He sat himself in the bed someone had placed him in, swiftly, and almost puked. He swallowed the bile which tried to make a break for freedom through his mouth and gagged as the acidic taste burned his tongue and throat. His left arm was uncomfortable, and he glanced down at it, finding it heavily dressed in cotton bandages.

Another memory. Weedle's stinger. The pain. His breath came in short as he recalled dozens of stingers surrounding him, the buzz of those wings came through loud clear, as though they were right outside the room.

Red's fingers were stiff, and he flexed them. With how stiff they were, he almost expected to hear creaking. But it was fine for now. He just needed to find his Pokémon.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, the chill of the cold floor rushing through his soles. But the floor was not the only thing he touched; his ankle brushed up against something by the foot of the bed: his rucksack.

Relief filled him up like a balloon and he immediately delved into it, searching for those two Poké Balls that contained his friends.

The good news was that he found some Poké Balls. The bad news was that they were empty ones. No, no, that was not possible. Why would whomever brought him here have left the rest of his items – including his Pokédex – and take only the two rookie Pokémon? No, he had to be mistaken.

He clicked the buttons on the Poké Balls repeatedly, pressing them so hard his fingers started to throb, opening and closing them so quickly it was amazing the top did not fly off their hinges.

They were not there. But where on earth were they…?

"About time you woke up. How are you feeling?"

Red jumped. Standing in the doorway was a young man, a good four or so years older than him. His spiky, dark brown hair reminded him on Blue, only not as long and untidy (which Blue claimed was his 'style' when he and Leaf called him out on it). He wore a pair of green trousers and an orange and grey jacket, its short sleeves revealing his strong arms.

"Who are you?" Red asked.

"Me? The name's Brock," the young man said, giving him a good-natured smile. He held out his hand and Red felt obliged to take it; Brock's grip was strong, but friendly. "It's very nice to meet you, um…"

"I'm Red, and I'm from Pallet Town." Red looked around the room again and relinquished his grip from Brock's grasp. "I'm sorry, but I don't know where I am. I don't even know where my Pokémon are. The Beedrill didn't…"

Red could not finish his sentence.

"Yeah, you got into a bit of trouble in Viridian Forest, didn't you?" Brock's smile faded and his features hardened. "It was foolish to head deeper into it. You're lucky I was walking by."

"But are they okay?" Red asked earnestly. "My Pokémon?

"They're fine," Brock said, reassuring him. "But you have to take more responsibility as a Trainer. Pokémon are still living creatures who rely on you and who trust you, so you shouldn't be leading them into danger they can't handle. If they can't defend themselves, then how can they protect you?" Brock shook his head. "You are incredibly lucky you're going to be able to use that hand again."

Red nodded solemnly. There was nothing to disagree with here. He should have been smarter, wiser. Well, he and his Pokémon were still alive, so they could learn from his mistakes. He, Charmander, and Pikachu were going to go places.

"So, where are they?" Red asked. "I want to see them."

Brock's smile returned. "They're in the next room. There's even a third Pokémon out there. It's not yours, though, since it didn't return to any of your Poké Balls."

Red furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to think of what Pokémon it could be, and it was when Brock returned a few minutes later did he get his answer.

At first, all he saw was an orange shape rush into him; he returned Charmander's hug with interest, gritting his teeth as a sudden pang of pain wracked his wrist. By the door stood Pikachu, who appeared content to simply watch the reunion unfold from afar. But Brock had mentioned a third Pokémon. And who was that Pokémon?

It was none other than the Weedle.

Red's breath caught in his throat, the hair of the back of his neck stood up, the throbbing in his wrist ached ever so much more as he beheld that tiny Bug Pokémon that had inflicted such agony upon him.

He could not make a sound, let alone speak, otherwise he would have demanded for Brock to throw it out. And no one would blame him for that. How could they? If they had experienced what he had, then they would actually cheer his actions.

But… the more he stared at it, the more his rage quelled. It was shivering, its eyes wide and fearful, in a new place that was not its home of long grass and huge trees. It was young. All it had wanted to do was make friends with Pikachu, that much was obvious, and it attacked as a means of retaliation after getting smacked, and perhaps to defend its Beedrill family.

Red fear and anger dissipated a tad and he held out his hand. He tried to stop it from shaking. "Hey, there. Come over here. I'm not going to hurt you."

Charmander tactfully moved out the way and beckoned Pikachu over. Pikachu refused.

The Weedle crawled across the linoleum floor, uncertainty and hope now simultaneously in its eyes.

Red fought to keep his hand steady, to stop him from drawing it back completely. He bit his bottom lip to stop him from whimpering as the Weedle's stinger glistened in the light. Brock simply looked on in silence.

_I can do this_, he thought._ It doesn't mean me any harm. It was my fault anyway, all my fault. I won't be scared of any Pokémon, I won't be scared of any Pokémon, I won't be scared of any Pokémon…_

The Weedle was within touching distance, and it was even smaller than Red first thought. He ran two fingers along the length of it, his fingers rising and falling with each part of its segmented body. It was fuzzy. It was warm.

He was careful to avoid the stinger, his injured arm squealing, begging him not to allow it any closer.

The Weedle crawled nearer and leaned its head on his lap, staring at him. Red saw himself mirrored in its eyes, saw the wariness in his face. This was not good enough. Not by a long shot.

Taking a deep breath, Red picked up the Weedle with one hand and grinned at it, the smile feeling foreign on his face. "You're so cute," he said. "I bet you're going to be an awesome B-Beedrill someday."

Charmander tottered forward and used its head to nuzzle the Weedle, who reciprocated the action. Pikachu simply looked on, now standing by Brock's legs.

"Your Charmander seems to be getting along with Weedle," Brock said.

"It does, doesn't it." Red placed the Weedle on the floor, and it and Charmander babbled away, communicating in their own Pokémon language. Well, if Charmander could get along with the Weedle, if it could forget what happened in Viridian Forest, then why couldn't he? Granted, it would be hard, but he could do it. He could even start off by…

"I'm going to add Weedle to my team," Red said out loud.

"Sorry?" Brock said, appearing politely befuddled.

"I said I'm going to add Weedle to my team," Red repeated. "If it wants. Those B-Beedrill were scary, but they were strong too. This Weedle can be even stronger than that."

"Well," Brock said, with an uneasy chuckle. "It's good that you're not holding your incident in the forest against the Weedle – it shows maturity – but the thing is, er… you don't need to add Weedle to your team."

Red frowned. "How come? Did _you_ capture it? Is it yours?"

"No, not mine. It's already _yours_."

Red looked from Brock to the Weedle, back to the Brock, back again to Weedle, and then at Charmander. "Really?"

Charmander nodded.

"But… but…" Red said, half mumbling. "I threw the Poké Ball at Pikachu to save it. There was a flash of light and… and…"

"Do you actually remember seeing which Pokémon entered the Poké Ball?" Brock asked.

Red thought back to the incident, at how the agony almost completely robbed him of comprehensive thinking, at how much it drained his energy. He remembered tossing the Poké Ball, he remembered Pikachu lying there, weak, hurt. And the Weedle was there too, so close, within range of a feebly thrown Poké Ball…

Oh.

And to prove it beyond any reasonable doubt, Brock said, "There were two Poké Balls that contained Pokémon, and a little Pikachu that didn't return to any of your other Balls." He placed a hand on Red's shoulder. "I know this comes a bit late but congratulations on your newly caught Weedle. I'm sure it will work well with the other Pokémon you've got back in Pallet."

Red held up the Weedle in front of his face; it stared back at him. "Welcome to the team, Weedle," he said, forcing another smile. He WOULD get over it. "We're going to travel everywhere and take part in the Pokémon League. How does that sound?"

Weedle squealed in delight and tried to nestle against Red's cheek, who opted to cradle it in the crook of his good arm and pet it awkwardly with his injured one.

But Red then remembered the Pikachu, who was now perched on his bed. It caught Red's eye and looked away.

So, Red missed out on capturing it. It was a shame, but that was life. Maybe he would capture another Electric-type down the line.

Or was it? It was still here. It was not fleeing.

Red turned to the Pikachu. "Hey," he said.

The Pikachu analysed him shrewdly.

"You've got a few options, Pikachu," Red said. He walked over to his bed and set Weedle down on it; the Pikachu eyed it warily. He held up one finger. "One: you can go off and continue eating electricity from well-meaning businesses and get caught and punished." He held up a second finger. "Two: you can join up with us, no battling or anything, and we can all go on this journey together." A third finger. "Or three: we can have a fiery battle and whatever happens, happens."

Red picked up an empty Poké Ball and held it out to the Pikachu. "It's up to you, but if you join us then I know that you, me, Charmander, and Weedle will be the best team ever."

If Pikachu as a species had eyebrows, then this one would have raised its own in a quizzical way. It sniffed the Poké Ball Red held out to it and shut its eyes, and it stayed like that for a good couple of minutes.

No one spoke. No one made a sound. Time seemed to have stopped, almost as if the Legendary Pokémon Dialga was manipulating it.

The Pikachu's eyes flashed open.

It grinned.


	8. Red's First Gym Battle

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Pokémon or any of its parent companies. I am merely a humble storyteller. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this journey with me._

_Note: I am English, so some of the wordings, spellings, and expressions will be those commonly used in England._

**Chapter Eight: Red's First Gym Battle**

Pewter City seemed like a decent place, a bit smaller than Viridian City and not as colourful; it appeared to be covered in a constant grey, black, and brown despite the trees that lined the roads and a somewhat large area that had a plentiful amount of plants and vegetation, which was situated at the centre of the city (there was a person spraying Repels to, as he put it, 'keep those pesky Bug Pokémon away from my precious flowers'). And said roads were tarmacked, coated in dust and scarred with cracks brought on by the strenuous efforts of wear and tear. But what filled Red with the most awe were the mountains that surrounded the city, hulking monuments birthed by nature that provided a watchful eye over Pewter and its inhabitants. A particular one many miles to the west stood out to him.

But as great a place as Pewter appeared to be, Red had to pretend to not be interested in anything else apart from one particular place: the Gym. Oh, how he craved to go there! Even having his arm in a cast would not prove to be a hindrance to him.

And after much coaxing, Brock finally relented and agreed to take him there, on the condition he wait a day.

Well, he waited that one day, and rather patiently if you asked him (if you call barely sleeping and pacing up and down patient), and now he was on his way to take part in his first ever Gym Battle. And walking beside him was his new friend, Pikachu, who for some reason refused to re-enter its Poké Ball after being captured, and far be it from Red to try and force it again (being electrocuted, no matter how mildly, is not as fun as one would believe).

Charmander and Weedle were snug in their Poké Balls, the latter having slept by Red's feet the previous night (when Red did manage to sleep, that is). The almighty urge to release Weedle almost overcame him a few times, but he fought back and won, his resolve an immense defence that would not be penetrated.

Soon, they came to a building constructed mostly from grey, stone slabs, a sign above the doors proclaiming 'PEWTER CITY GYM' in big, black letters.

"Whoa," Red breathed. He turned to Pikachu. "You excited?"

Pikachu shrugged.

"Ready to enter?" Brock asked, a certain glint in his eyes.

"Yeah," Red said. "I want to battle this Gym Leader already."

"I'm sure you'll have an amazing battle with them."

They stepped forward and the doors slid open…

…revealing a small reception area.

A girl sat a desk, working through some papers.

"Hi, Amara," Brock said, flashing his teeth at her. "Have I missed anything?"

Amara returned his smile. "Not much. Roxanne said she's going to call you back. And we've only had one other trainer come by since that previous guy beat you, but he battled Liam and lost his confidence. I think he was another Bug Catcher come to think of it, so he's probably going to have to rethink his strategies before coming back here."

Red stared shrewdly from Brock to Amara, the cogs in his head turning slowly, in desperate need of oil.

Amara gestured to Red. "Is he a new challenger? From Pallet, I assume."

Brock slapped him on the back. "Yep, and I look forward to a great battle with him."

The machine known as Red's brain worked faster.

"Looks a little broken," Amara said, spying his arm. "Are you sure he's up for it?"

"I'm not too sure," Brock admitted. "But he doesn't have any Badges yet, so I won't be using the likes of Golem against him."

Red's brain was informing him that they might have been talking about who the Pewter Gym Leader was.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Red," Amara said, reaching over and shaking his hand. "I hope you do well in your Gym Battle against Brock."

Suddenly, it all fell into place for Red. "Ah!" he screamed, turning to Brock and pointing at him. "_You're_ the Gym Leader?"

Brock and Amara sighed, and Pikachu shook its head embarrassedly.

"I… I thought you would've gotten that out of context… or from the fact we pretty much outwardly stated it."

Red blinked in confusion. "You did? When?"

Pikachu looked to the outside, temptation's sweet call to destroy its Poké Ball and flee enticing.

Brock clapped him on the shoulder. "Forget it. Let's get on with the challenge."

"Okay," Red said, his grin wide, his eyes shining, and he followed Brock through a pair of automatic doors and onto the battlefield.

Red squealed. Okay, okay, he almost squealed. It started off as one and ended up as a 'wheep', a combination of a 'squeal' and a 'whoop'. The moment he set his eyes on it, it was as though the Legendary Pokémon Moltres settled in his chest, its fire spreading within, not searing him but warming him instead. It was a rocky battlefield, literally. The ground was a barren dustbowl with rocks of various sizes propped here and there, lit up by the floodlights that shone from above. Rows and rows of seats surrounded the field, perhaps for when Brock fought stronger Trainers and spectators were permitted to watch, and there was a bench each at either side where the Battlers stood.

Brock took one side of the field and stood there with his arms crossed across (huh?) his chest. His eyes were shut tight, as if in deep meditation. Red made his way to the other side, Pikachu in tow, shivering in anticipation.

After several seconds, Brock's eyes flickered open and he uncrossed his arms, now placing them at his hips. "Allow me to properly introduce myself," he called, his voice powerful, authoritative. "I'm Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader. I believe in a rock-hard defence and a mountainous determination. That's why my Pokémon are all the Rock-type. Now, Red: do you still want to challenge me?"

"Of course, I do!" Red said, his voice echoing around the Gym.

Brock plucked a Poké Ball from his belt. "Fine, then! Show me your best!"

The Gym Leader tossed the Poké Ball onto the field and out came a strange, little Pokémon that was basically a floating rock with arms, a mouth, and eyes. It gave its trainer a thumbs-up, which he returned.

"Is that a Geodude?" Red wondered aloud. He pulled out his Pokédex:

_Geodude, a dual Rock and Ground-type. Commonly found near mountain trails and the like. If you step on one by accident, it gets angry._

"I was right," Red whispered. "You ready to go, Pikachu?"

Pikachu shrugged and tottered onto the field, its erect tail betraying its rather sluggish and unmotivated movement.

"Uh, are you sure about that choice, Red?" Brock asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Even though this is a Rock-type Gym, Geodude is still part Ground – I mean, didn't your device there mention that? – which means it's immune to electricity."

Pikachu's ears drooped, and it stepped back. Red recalled a battle in the last Pokémon League where a Rhydon resisted a Thunderbolt with no ill effects, or no effect whatsoever. He hid his grimace behind an unconvincing grin.

"Type match ups don't matter," he said, bluffing. "Pikachu's going to rock it."

"Was that an intentional pun?"

"Er… was it a good one?"

"It was kind of all right."

"Then yes, it kind of was."

Brock let out a short bark of laughter. "Okay," he said. "Are you ready?"

"Never been readier," Red replied, his heart beating at a mile a minute.

"You going to start us off, ref?" Brock asked Amara, who had wandered onto the Gym floor and taken her place at the side of the field.

She nodded. "This match will be a two-on-two battle. And now, the battle between Pewter Gym Leader Brock and Challenger Red from Pallet, will now… BEGIN!"

"Pikachu, use Tail Whip!" Red ordered.

Pikachu rolled its eyes and ran forward, swiping its tail across Geodude's face. The Rock-type Pokémon simply appeared stone-faced.

Red smirked. So what if he could not use Electric-type moves? Boo-hoo. A Tail Whip-Quick Attack combo would be more than enough. He was sure of that. Nothing could –

"Geodude, Defence Curl," Brock said, calmly.

Geodude wrapped its arms around itself and rolled itself into a ball. When it unfurled itself, Red could not help but think that it looked ever so much sturdier than before.

"Did you just…" Red started to say.

"Cancel out the defence drop from Tail Whip? Yes, I did," Brock said. "To be honest, I didn't have to. Geodude's defences would still be too high for your Pikachu to break through."

Red gritted his teeth. Fine, if that's the game Brock wanted to play then he would go full throttle. "Quick Attack, Pikachu!"

The electric rodent zipped from one end of the field to the other, there one minute and gone the next, before slamming into the Rock-type. Geodude did not even flinch.

"Keep going, Pikachu! Wear it down!" Red roared.

Repeatedly, Pikachu struck Geodude, but the latter took each hit, barely registering them. That was until a particular Quick Attack sent it back a few inches, making it cringe.

"A critical hit, huh?" Brock said lightly. "It's a pity it won't do much good in the grand scheme of things." He lowered his voice. "Geodude, Mega Punch."

Poor Pikachu. So tired despite not taking any damage, its little legs like jelly after continuous Quick Attacks, could not dodge Geodude's fist, which walloped it in its stomach. It flew through the air and hit the ground, its body flopping once.

"Pikachu!" Red screamed, running towards it.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Geodude wins," Amara said, the decision beyond doubt.

Red cradled Pikachu in his one good arm and walked with it to the bench behind him. "You did well, buddy. Don't worry, we're still going to win this."

He settled Pikachu on the bench, whose eyes were closed but was still breathing softly, almost as if it was sleeping. He proceeded back to his spot.

"Not going to put Pikachu in its Poké Ball?" Brock asked.

"Remember what happened last time?"

Brock chortled and said nothing more.

What could Red do now? It was either Charmander or Weedle, both weak to Rock. Could he use Weedle to tie Geodude up with String Shot and hope for the added effect from Poison Sting? No, it was frailer and less evasive than Pikachu. Then, it was up to Charmander. Charmander could do it. He believed in it.

And in a burst of light, the fire lizard appeared, the tip of its tail burning intensely.

"You ready to do this, buddy?" Red called out.

Charmander roared, if you could call it that. It came across as more 'cute' than 'fearsome'.

"I thought you might have had a few super effective types hidden at Professor Oak's or something," Brock said, shaking his head disapprovingly. "I felt certain that you must have had others at Pallet and that the three you have on you weren't your only ones. You can capture Oddish and Bulbasaur in Viridian Forest, you know."

"It doesn't matter," Red retorted, forcing himself to believe his own words. "Charmander's going to sweep your entire party now."

"If you say so," Brock said. "Time for a Rock Throw."

"Use Ember, Charmander!"

Geodude formed rocks in its palms and threw them as hard as it could at Charmander, whose flames might have been non-existent for how they dispersed at the intensity of the stone projectiles. The rocks collided with Charmander, sending it reeling.

"Shake it off, Charmander, shake it off!" Red shouted, his eyes watering as he jerked his injured arm awkwardly. "Use another Ember!"

Charmander's mouth filled with fire. The flame on its tail grew larger and its body gave off an incredible heat. Its blue eyes glowed red.

"Charmander," Red said, his voice hushed.

An Ember more powerful than Red had ever seen before blasted Geodude, who held up its arms in front of itself, a last-ditch effort to withstand the attack. And when Charmander ceased its assault, what was left was a charred boulder with arms barely managing to keep floating. However, it was not down yet.

"Whoa!" Red said, gasping. "What kind of power is that?"

"That's Blaze, the traditional Ability of Fire-type Starter Pokemon," Brock explained. "It increases the power of Fire-type moves in a pinch."

"Whoa," Red said again. "Good work, Charmander."

"But it's not good enough here!" Brock said, raising his voice. "Geodude, are you ready to continue?"

Geodude gave its Trainer a thumbs-up and flexed its arms.

Confidence spread through Red's body like the heat given off from Charmander, warming, fuelling him. They could win. Their fire would burn through everything that came for them. "Ember, Charmander!"

"Evade it with Dig!" Brock shouted.

As quick as a flash, Geodude spun its arms like windmills and flung dirt every which way and vanished into the ground. Charmander's Ember passed over the newly made hole harmlessly.

"Keep on your guard, Charmander!" Red said, trying to sound calm and failing. His head was beginning to throb, he was sweating so much it felt like he had fallen in a pond, and his arm was stiff and aching. "Listen for it and get an Ember ready."

Brock smirked. This was fun, but it was over. Red was still far too green to put up a proper challenge, but he would do better later on. That he was sure of.

And then, it was indeed over. Geodude burst from the ground in an explosion of dirt and stones and delivered an uppercut to Charmander's chin. The red from Charmander's eyes transformed back to blue before its eyelids fluttered shut, and the fire on the tip of its tail lessened and it collapsed onto its stomach.

Amara gave the final judgement, but Red barely heard her.

He lost. His first Gym Battle, and he lost. He did not even get past Brock's first Pokémon. Type disadvantage aside, he should have at least earned that. Scratch that, he should have won the entire match. He should have been admiring his shiny new Badge with his Pokémon about now, ready to advance to the next Gym. He. Should. Have.

He returned Charmander to its Poké Ball and whispered words of encouragement to it, words he hoped sounded genuine. A pronounced emptiness welled up inside him.

Was the Gym Challenge truly for him? Maybe he was better off simply completing Professor Oak's task and forgetting it. Registering all Pokémon in the Pokédex was an admirable goal, right? He would still get to encounter and befriend so many of these creatures and have a great adventure. Or maybe he could head back to Viridian Forest and capture a Grass-type? That would work, right? But what if he could not win even with a type advantage? What would that say about his skills as a Pokémon Trainer?

Oh, just what was Red supposed to do?

o~o~o~o~o

The man read the report, his eyes narrowed as they fought the glare of the computer screen. Disappointing. He had high hopes for the Ruins of Truth, eager for there to be an ancient artefact or a rare Pokémon, hidden for centuries in this primal cavern situated at Mt. Snowfall, but there was nothing worthwhile. Well, at least Team Rocket potentially had another base, so silver linings.

He exited the Ruins of Truth report and found another one. Aha! Now this was something to get excited over. Excavating Pokémon Fossils at Mt. Moon! There was a lot of money to be made with them, especially when the transactions dealt with other reputable businesspeople such as himself.

According to the report, the team designated to head to Mt. Moon had already had some success finding Fossils. The man could afford a smile at that news. But there was so much more to be done. In Celadon City, the Sevii Islands, the creation of potential branches in Holon and Johto, there was just so much to do.

But none more important than finally sorting out that fiasco that occurred on Cinnabar Island two years ago.

He switched his computer off and stared at his reflection, his cold, hard eyes glaring back at him.

"Soon," he whispered.


	9. Day at the Museum

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Pokémon or any of its parent companies. I am merely a humble storyteller. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this journey with me._

_Note: I am English, so some of the wordings, spellings, and expressions will be those commonly used in England._

**Chapter Nine: Day at the Museum**

Leaf stretched and moaned, blinking in the sunlight as she exited the Pokémon Centre. Eevee padded alongside her, having expressed extreme reluctance to go back into its Poké Ball.

Her smile was wide, and it could afford to be; being praised by Professor Oak when she called him to get her Pokédex evaluated lifted her to new heights (and she would be reluctant to admit feeling a bit of _schadenfreude_ at the Professor's harsh words regarding Red and Blue).

She looked back through the Centre's glass doors and gave the random Jigglypuff she met there a wave. Eevee, on the other hand, viewed it balefully; it was like some sort of never-ending nightmare to be constantly put to sleep by that fluffy, pink balloon with ears every time it opened its mouth.

Now, what was first on their agenda? Ah yes, the Pewter Museum of Science. They say save the best for last, but she already wanted to whet her appetite with all the Fossils and artefacts she knew they had on display. She would give the rest of Pewter a gander later.

Leaf and Eevee ran down the streets of Pewter, giving people and Pokémon alike a courteous 'hello' and 'goodbye' as they avoided barging into them. In the distance, she spied the peak of Mt. Moon and slowed down its powerful aura washed over her.

"We're going there next, Eevee," she said. "Fossils and stones and rare Pokémon, oh my!"

Sooner than she expected, Leaf found herself in front of a rather sophisticated-looking building, created of white marble and held up with grooved pillars. Along the top of the building were engravings and silhouettes of mankind's greatest scientific achievements and the ancient Pokémon discovered after eons of being hidden away from prying eyes by time. Etched in calligraphic font were the words _'Pewter Museum of Science'_.

"Wow," she breathed. She picked Eevee up and clutched it to her chest.

The entry fee was cheap, which made sense; if it was expensive then how would people benefit? If it was made unaffordable to the masses then how would knowledge be shared, how would people be enlightened, how would communities and societies experience growth? Leaf appreciated that to no end.

The first thing that greeted Leaf was a winged, skeletal structure painstakingly put together with bolts and hooks and hanging from the ceiling with multiple wires.

"Aerodactyl," Leaf whispered.

Another skeleton of a long-deceased creature was erected on its own stand, a skinny thing with a flat head and bladed arms. Its eyeless sockets stared out at nothingness.

"That's a Kabutops, Eevee," Leaf said, holding out Eevee for it to get a better look. "Or should I say _was_."

Leaf went from the remains of one Pokémon to the next, reading their information on the plaques attached to their stands, absorbing as much knowledge as she possibly could.

"Oh, so Omanyte used to feed on plankton," Leaf said to herself. "But it was hunted by a whole lot of the other ancient Water-types. Intriguing."

"Hello there."

Leaf jumped and backed away for, standing there, was a young man with spiky hair.

"Er, hi," she said, eyeing him warily. "Can I help you?"

"No, just wanting to have a conversation with a like-minded person." He held out his hand to Eevee, who sniffed and then gave him a small lick.

"Like-minded?"

"Yes, like-minded. You see, I'm into Fossils as well and can spend hours here just ogling them." He gave Leaf his hand this time and she shook it, at once pacified by its warmth and strength. "My name's Brock, and I'm the Pewter Gym Leader."

Leaf almost dropped Eevee. "Oh, nice to meet you, Brock. I'm Leaf, and I'm from Pallet Town." She frowned. "Do Gym Leaders always introduce themselves as Gym Leaders?"

"Usually, we do," Brock said. "Funnily enough, I never had the chance to tell my most recent challenger until we made it to the Gym – there was a whole lot of nonsense to work through, so there was no suitable time for it."

He smiled. "Oh well, we were talking about Fossils, weren't we? Do you have a favourite Fossil Pokémon?"

Leaf pondered the question a few seconds before answering. "I'm not sure," she admitted. "They're all great in their own ways. But if you were twisting my arm, I would have to say Aerodactyl."

"Why's that?" Brock asked.

"From the books I read growing up, it was said that Aerodactyl were the greatest predators of ancient times. Sharp claws and teeth, the ability to disrupt their prey with sound waves, the fact that they can fly." Leaf breathed deeply. "I would love to capture one. It would really help my Pokédex, and Professor Oak would be pleased."

Brock did a double-take, recognising the word he had heard twice before. "Are you another one?" he said softly.

"Sorry?"

"No, it's nothing. So, you're working for Professor Oak?"

"Yeah. Well, my two friends and me. They're called Red and Blue. We've each got a device called the Pokédex that we've got to fill with all the Pokémon we've seen and caught." Leaf's smile had a bit of smugness to it. "Not to brag, but I'm on a roll. I've already captured a dozen Pokémon."

"That's quite the achievement," Brock said, nodding approvingly. "And are you planning on taking on the Gyms?"

Leaf shrugged. "It's not really for me, but I might do a couple just for the experience, you know. But exploring Kanto, completing the Pokédex, searching for Legendaries, and hunting Fossils is more than enough for me."

"It seems like you want to go down the route of being a scientist," Brock said.

"Er…" Truth be told, Leaf had not thought about what she wanted to do as a career. Being an archaeologist or a Pokémon Professor seemed like something that would be right up her alley. But she was only eleven! She still had plenty of time to think about that sort of stuff. For now, it suited her perfectly well as an intense hobby.

"Hey, Leaf," Brock said.

Leaf pulled herself out of her stupor and regarded his now serious face.

"Listen, I'm friends with the scientists here; I actually donate some of the Fossils I find in Mt. Moon, and they help finance the running of my Gym. I want you to meet them."

"Why?" Leaf asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because there's something you might be able to help them with. I tend to do it, but someone working for Professor Oak and already having more free time than a Gym Leader would function a lot better."

Brock's words built the curiosity within Leaf. The least she could do was meet the scientists and have nice conversation with them. So, she followed him past the exhibits, saying a mental goodbye to her new skeletal and rockified friends, and through a back door.

Past the door was a brightly lit corridor, sterile and white, almost hurting Leaf's poor eyes. And at the end of the corridor was another door, a keypad next to it. Brock punched in a code so quickly that Leaf barely had time to look away, unable to discern a single button he pressed regardless. The door slid open, smoothly and silently, and Leaf was greeted by the sounds of whizzing and whirring, buttons clicking and clacking, people in white lab coats chittering and chattering, among other sounds that formed a scientific cacophony.

The scientists looked up, greeted Brock warmly, and went back to work. Only one of them ceased what she was doing entirely and walked up to them.

"How's it going, Brock?" she asked him, shaking his hand.

"It's going well, Tomo," Brock said. "Had two Gym Battles recently. One win, one loss."

"Been speaking to Roxanne?" Tomo asked, giving him a sly grin.

Brock blushed. "We've been talking, you know, about… about how to improve our Gyms, and… uh… you know… other Gym stuff…"

Tomo burst out laughing and slapped him on the back. "I'm just messing with you. And who are they?" she asked, indicating Leaf and Eevee.

"I'm Leaf and this is Eevee," Leaf said. "I'm a Pokémon Trainer from Pallet."

"Not to mention she's working on a very important task for a certain Pokémon Professor," Brock added.

Tomo's eyes widened. "Professor Rowan? But I've heard he's been busy at Celadon University."

"Oh, ha-ha," Brock said sardonically. "No, she's undertaking a task for Professor Oak. And – you'll enjoy this – she's into archaeology too."

Before she knew it, Eevee dropped from Leaf's hands as they were enclosed within Tomo's. "Really!" the scientist exclaimed. "I must say this is amazing to hear! The next generation showing such an interest in the wonders of science and history!"

"Er…"

"And you're working for Professor Oak. And so young too." Tomo seemed lost in her own little world, a distant expression on her face, before she fell back to earth. "I know. Leaf. Brock. Follow me, please."

Leaf, Eevee, and Brock followed the scientist through the room and through another door. They found themselves outside in an enclosed garden, at the foot of one of the many mountains that enclosed Pewter City.

"So, Leaf," Tomo said, which such authority she might have been a different person compared to whom Leaf just encountered inside the museum. "You have an interest in ancient Pokémon, yes?"

"And Legendaries too," Leaf said.

"But you know ancient Pokémon are extinct, right?"

"Right."

"Wrong!" Tomo shouted. She spread out her arms and faced the sky. "No Pokémon can ever truly be extinct! There is always hope of bringing them back thanks to science!"

"Bringing them back?" Leaf said. "What do you mean? That's not possible."

"Ah, but it is, my girl," Tomo said, wagging her finger at her in a rather patronising way. "On Cinnabar Island, a major hub for scientific research, is a facility that is specialising in the restoration of Pokémon Fossils."

"What?" Leaf started to scream before catching herself instead managing a more subdued 'What?' instead. "I don't get it. Something that huge would have made the news already."

"It's all hush-hush at the moment," Tomo explained. "And it's not just us: the Devon Corporation in Hoenn is working towards the same thing. Truth be told, Cinnabar and Devon have been sharing and comparing notes. I hear the Devon Corporation's manager's son is involved too."

Leaf looked to Brock, wishing for him to verify this story. A short nod of his head gave her that confirmation. And what followed next was evidence that put it into the realm of believability beyond any reasonable doubt.

"Brock," Tomo said sweetly. "Would you mind terribly?"

"Not at all," he said, taking a Poké Ball out from his pocket. He pressed the button, and out came a Pokémon in a flash of light, one that had Leaf's jaw hit the ground.

She could not speak. She could not blink. She could barely organise her own thoughts. Then one word tumbled from her tongue: "K-Kabuto."

It was a small creature consisting mainly of a flat, brown shell that had two small black eyes on top. Under the shell was just blackness, hiding what it truly was, except for a second pair of eyes that glowed crimson and its four curved, yellow legs. From its unseen mouth came the sound of hissing.

Instinctively, Leaf pulled out her Pokédex.

_Kabuto, a dual Rock and Water-type. Three hundred million years ago, it hid on the sea floor. It also has eyes on its back that glows._

"Wow," Leaf said, for it was all she could say at that moment.

Eevee edged closer and sniffed it; Kabuto hissed back.

"Brock found its Fossil – that's been dubbed the Dome Fossil – on Mt. Moon. Then he took some time off and personally went to Cinnabar to restore it, didn't you, Brock?"

"That's right," Brock said. "I've only had it a couple of months, and I only started to use it in battles last week."

"Is it powerful?" Leaf asked.

"Want to find out?"

"Huh?"

"Yes, that's it! Amazing! Brilliant!" Tomo exclaimed. "A Fossil Pokémon taking part in a battle. Do you mind, Leaf?"

"N-No," she said, hoping her lie sounded convincing.

"Good! Now, I've got a camera somewhere in these darn pockets…"

Considering what her Pokédex told her, Leaf opted for her Bulbasaur, even though she wanted to give Eevee a chance to battle a Trainer's Pokémon as opposed to wild ones for once.

And it was the right choice.

Kabuto was felled with a single Vine Whip, unable to get off a single attack, its dual weakness to Grass-type moves a death knell to it. Tomo barely had time to properly record it.

"That was… anticlimactic," she said, her voice writhe with disappointment.

Leaf gave Bulbasaur a pat on the head, and Eevee nuzzled it. But Brock was locked in ponderous silence, gazing at Leaf. Then, he reached into the insides of his jacket pocket and marched over to her and held it out. It was a grey, octagonal badge.

"Here," he said, grinning. "You've earned it."

"Is that… is that the Boulder Badge?" Leaf asked, her eyes wide like dinner plates. "But that wasn't a Gym Battle. And you used a Pokémon you've hardly battled with. We didn't earn that. Besides, I'm not planning on trying for the Pokémon League."

"That doesn't matter," he said. "Even if I would've used my other Pokémon of comparable levels to yours in an official Gym Battle, I still would've lost. Besides, consider it a bit of a souvenir too and remember the day you encountered a restored Pokémon for the first time."

Reluctantly, Leaf took the Boulder Badge. Her first ever Gym Badge, and she was not even planning on taking part in the Pokémon League! Still, she would treat it as Brock said, using to remember this day, because how often was it that one got to encounter a battle a Fossil Pokémon?

The trio re-entered the museum, followed by Bulbasaur and Eevee, where Tomo led them to a table. On the table was a glass cylinder. In the glass cylinder was an amber-coloured lump.

"I know, I know," Tomo said, reading Leaf's face. "It doesn't look too impressive. I mean, its not a Fossil per se, is it? However, just because it's not stone, doesn't mean it hasn't got secrets, doesn't mean we can't have another Pokémon being revived, does it?"

"Wait," Leaf said. "Do you mean that –"

"This little lump can be revived as a long gone Pokémon? I absolutely do. This item – this Old Amber – came into our possession recently, and studies have shown that it contains strands of DNA from millions of years ago. We barely got it before the DNA died out."

Tomo opened the top of the cylinder and, as though holding fine china worth thousands, plucked it out. The Old Amber shone brilliantly.

"Leaf," Tomo said, suddenly deadly serious again. "Would you take this Old Amber to Cinnabar Island? We want to confirm what Pokémon this is without any room for doubts. It doesn't matter how long it takes, just provided that it's done."

"Why me?" Leaf asked, struggling to swallow. She jabbed a thumb towards Brock. "Why not Brock? He's done it before."

"I took a break last time, remember we said that," Brock said. "I can't do it all the time when I'm the Gym Leader here, especially with it being the Pokémon League season. I'm expecting to be overrun with battles any day now, so my time's not my own now."

"What about your colleagues?" Leaf asked Tomo.

"We've each got our own duties to perform," Tomo replied. "Please, Leaf."

Could she do it? Could she safely guide the Old Amber to Cinnabar Island? And what would she do when the Pokémon was revived? Was it hers? Did she have to capture it? Would it attempt to kill her in a frenzy caused by the madness of resurrection? What if it managed to flee? There were so many variables to consider.

Something touched her leg. She looked down, into the eyes of her trusted Pokémon, and warmth rose in her chest. It would be fine. As long as she had her friends, then there was nothing they could not do.

"I'll do it," she said. "I'll head there when I can, but hopefully I won't take too much time."

Brock gave her a thumbs-up. Tomo, on the other hand, wrapped her arms around Leaf and gave her a big squeeze. On the plus side, if Leaf ever found herself being suffocated by an Arbok or Ekans, she would already be prepared for it.

Thus, Leaf was bestowed with the Old Amber.

She said her farewells to Brock and Tomo and made her way back to the Pewter Pokémon Centre, the Old Amber safely stowed away in her rucksack.

But first, Mt. Moon beckoned her, and she would answer its call.


	10. Meeting Mint

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Pokémon or any of its parent companies. I am merely a humble storyteller. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this journey with me._

_Note: I am English, so some of the wordings, spellings, and expressions will be those commonly used in England._

**Chapter Ten: Meeting Mint**

Red sat on the outskirts of Pewter City, in the shade of a tree. Weedle laid upon his lap, Charmander was munching on some Berries it found, and Pikachu rested on one of the tree's branches, his ears and tail drooped.

After the loss to Brock, Red did not return to the Pokémon Centre, not wanting to be around other Trainers who would no doubt succeed where he did not in their own Gym Battles. Instead, he left Pewter, and would have headed all the way back to Viridian City had he not frozen at the sight of Viridian Forest.

The will to add more Pokémon to his team was beyond him, and he simply stayed in silent contemplation, only leaving it when it was time to give his Pokémon their food.

He could not even speak to those he would want to hear from: namely, his mum, Daisy, and Leaf. He would not know how to contact the latter and could not bear to hear the disappointment in the voices of the former. And there was no way in heck in he was going to communicate with Professor Oak, not when Red was certain he was the worst of the three he chose for his Pokédex mission. As he considered before, maybe he _should_ focus on completing the Dex…

_Boom! Crash! Kaplow!_

Red jolted up, rousing a very groggy Weedle; Charmander ran to his Trainer and clutched his jeans; Pikachu leapt from the tree, landing nimbly on all fours, its cheeks crackling.

Instinct took over. No matter how he low he was feeling, he could not, and would not, ignore those deafening noises. He flung his rucksack on his back, carried Weedle in his one good arm and legged it towards the source of the hullabaloo, Charmander and Pikachu following after him.

They came to a cave, and in the mouth of said cave was a girl, a year or two older than Red, facing away from him. Next to her was a giant crablike creature, its left claw much larger than the other, and upon its head was six spikes that looked like a crown. From what Red could see, it was mostly orange in colour.

"Crabhammer, once again!" the girl ordered.

The Pokémon grunted in response, and its bigger claw became surrounded in foam. It leapt into the cave. Another explosion of noise followed by an echo of squeals erupted from within.

"That sounded powerful," Red whispered to himself.

The crablike creature scuttled out from the cave, and Red saw it fully, this fearsome crustacean with its massive mouth that seemed to split its body into two separate orange and tan pieces, complete with massive fangs that would rip apart anything that barely managed to escape its deadly claw. He recognised it, but took out his Pokédex to confirm:

_Kingler, a Water-type. One claw grew massively and is as hard as steel. It has 10,000 horsepower strength. However, it is too heavy._

The Pokedex's voice alerted the girl and she spun around. She was dressed in a teal and white dress, high-length boots with even longer socks sticking out, fingerless gloves that reached near her shoulders, and a blue bandana atop her brown hair. Her eyes narrowed as she beheld the boy in a cap and his three Pokémon standing there, gawking. "Yes," she said, suspiciously. "Can I help you?"

Her Kingler clicked its pincers irritably.

"Er… sorry," Red said. "We heard a bunch of _Booming! _and _Crashing! _and_ Kaplowing!_ so we came to investigate. We didn't mean to disturb you."

The expression in the girl's face softened. "No, it's fine. I just came through Diglett's Cave from Vermilion City and those little guys just don't want to leave me alone. But my trusty Kingler's got my back." She patted Kingler's hard shell and it clicked its pincers again.

Red took a cautious step forward. "It sure looks really strong," he said, his voice filled with admiration.

"He sure is," the girl said, dead chuffed. "He singlehandedly got me my Volcano Badge last year."

"He?" Red said.

"Oh yeah, Kingler's a boy," the girl said. "Nearly all 'Mon have genders."

Red looked to his own Pokémon. "How can you tell?"

The girl shrugged. "Just ask them. That's what I did."

So Red did, holding out his hands and telling his team to pick the right hand if they were a boy and the left if they were a girl. Only Weedle picked the left hand.

"Some 'Mon have more blatant differences than others," the girl explained. "Take your Pikachu for example: if it was a girl then the end of its tail would've been heart-shaped. Keep an eye out for that sort of thing as well."

"I see," Red said. He mulled it over for a little bit before pulling out his Pokédex again. Next to the names of the three Pokémon he owned was a Poké Ball, and he scrolled back up to Charmander and clicked his name. Another section showed up, detailing Charmander's stats, Type, Ability, and Nature, among other factors of course. And, of course, next to Charmander's name was a small, blue Mars symbol. Red's cheeks did a good job of living up to his name. He could not help but think maybe his Pokédex was more useful than he first thought.

"What's that?" the girl asked, gesturing at his Pokedex.

"Oh, this?" Red said. "It's called a Pokédex. I'm meant to go around and get loads of information about all sorts of Pokémon. Professor Oak gave it to me."

"Really?" the girl said. "You must be something special for Professor Oak to trust you with something like that."

"Well, actually, it's me and two others," Red admitted.

"That doesn't take away the fact Professor Oak trusts you," the girl said solemnly.

For the first time since before his Gym Battle with Brock, Red felt the weight upon his shoulders alleviate. "So, what's your name?" he asked.

The girl's eyes widened. "I'm sorry," she said, grinning sheepishly. "We didn't introduce ourselves, did we? My name is Mint."

"I'm Red, from Pallet Town and… Wait a minute? Did you say Mint?"

Mint smiled. "I did."

Now it was Red's turn to have his eyes almost pop from their sockets. "Do you mean the actual Mint? The one who got to the Pokémon League semi-finals last year? That Mint?"

Mint's smile widened. "Yep."

All the despair and depression haunting Red lessened, as though the sun's shine was eradicating more than just physical darkness. "You were awesome! And you narrowly beat that Ronald guy in the quarterfinals! That was a nail-biter. I honestly thought you would win the whole thing."

"That was the dream," Mint said, shooting at him with her fingers. "But I'm happy with where I got to, and it's not like I can't compete in it again. However, Mark – he's the guy who battled with the Nidorino in nearly all his battles – Ronald, and I agreed to take a bit of time away from Leagues for now and just enjoy life, you know? Just see the world and come back stronger."

Red's dark feelings returned with a vengeance, washing over him like a Wailord that used Surf. It was easy for her to say, that she was going to enjoy life and come back stronger. She was powerful and experienced enough to afford that luxury because she had already proven herself and was high up the ladder of success. In contrast, Red was a weakling who had barely stepped onto the first rung before slipping off. He lowered his head.

That tiny movement did not go unmissed by Mint. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, her Kingler scurrying after her.

"Are you okay, Red?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Red replied.

He said nothing more, but he did not need to; a down on his luck Trainer in a city that housed a Pokémon Gym told the entire story.

"Brock can be tough for a beginner, especially when that beginner doesn't have a super-effective 'Mon," she said, sitting down on a log and patting the space next to her.

Red obliged and took the spot. "That's what he said," he admitted. "But how good can I be if I can't overturn type advantages? I mean, what if I do capture a Pokémon that's got a type advantage and still lose? And not just once? But again and again and again? What kind of Trainer would I be then? Am I even good enough for the Pokémon I have now?"

Mint flicked him across the forehead, and she scowled at him. "Don't talk like that. Even if you lose ten times in a row, you can still win your eleventh battle. And if you lose that one then you can still go for it a twelfth time. You've got to keep going and never give up. Granted, giving up may be necessary sometimes, but I know you can do it. And anyway, who's ever given up after the first hurdle?" Her smile returned. "You've got Professor Oak in your corner, and, most importantly of all, you've got three friends by your side. And they've got you."

Charmander and Weedle moved nearer to Red, looking at him imploringly, as though saying 'Listen to her. We're going to get through this and make it to the end, just like you said'. Pikachu, on the other hand, climbed on top of Kingler and analysed his cranium crown. Kingler did not seem to mind.

"I guess you're right, Mint," Red whispered. He got off the log, kneeled, and rubbed the tops of Charmander and Weedle's heads (careful to avoid the latter's stinger). "No, I know you're right. I've got these guys. And there are more Pokémon out there just waiting to be part of our team. Right, you two?"

Charmander and Weedle roared and squealed respectively.

"Right, Pikachu?" Red called out to the electric mouse.

Pikachu afforded him half a glance that said 'Yeah, yeah, whatever, I hear you'.

Red stood up, head held high, chest out, posture impeccable. "Just the first hurdle, that's all this is. And who gives up after the first hurdle?" He scoffed. "I've never heard of anyone getting down in the dumps after falling just once. Luckily, I've never done that."

He flashed Mint a cheesy grin and she saluted him in a jokey fashion. Charmander pumped his arm into the air, and Weedle would have done the same if she had arms. Pikachu spotted a flock of Pidgey soaring above and became engrossed by them instead.

But as the roaring fire of passion consumed him once more, what also arrived was common sense. To beat Brock, he and his team needed to become stronger. To become stronger, they needed to train. And he could do that by himself, which was the norm. But he had a veteran sitting on a log in front of him. Maybe, just maybe…

"Hey, Mint," Red said, looking everywhere accept at her face.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"I need to ask you something, and I don't know how to start." He chewed his bottom lip.

Mint leapt to her feet and held out her hands. "Sorry, dude. I think you're awesome, but we just met. Literally just now. And I kind of have a crush on the Celadon Gym Leader so…"

Red furrowed his brows. "What are you talking about? I wanted to ask if you would, well, if you would help me train for my rematch."

"What?"

"My rematch," Red repeated. "I would like it if you'd help me train for it. If you've got the time, that is."

Mint's mouth formed a comical o-shape. She recovered, cleared her throat, and said, "I'd be more than happy to help, Red."

Red smiled the biggest smile (x2) he had ever smiled (x3) in his own history of smiling (x4), which incidentally contained a lot of smiles (x5 COMBO). "That's awesome!" he exclaimed, hopping from one foot to the other and proceeding to trip backwards over the log; Pikachu facepalmed while Charmander and Weedle watched on in concern. Mint, meanwhile, burst out laughing.

"Don't injure yourself even more," Mint said, noting his bandaged arm.

Weedle bowed its head in shame.

"So, when do we get started?" Red asked, popping his head from out behind the log.

"We can do some light training for the rest of today," Mint said. "Then tomorrow we'll work on some new Moves or something." Her eyes twinkled in the direction of Red's Pokémon. "I'm sure they can learn some simple techniques that can help against Brock."

And with that, Red and his new master, Mint, started the training they hoped would lead him to victory against the Pewter City Gym Leader, Brock.

o~o~o~o~o

Blue scoffed as the people in black returned their defeated Pokémon to their Poké Balls. "You're so weak," he said. "I told you to just let me through so I could get to Cerulean, but you just had to be a bunch of losers and get in my way."

Squirtle nodded in agreement. Even he was shocked his Water Gun one-shot so many of their Pokémon.

"Don't you dare insult Team Rocket, kid," one of them snarled. "We other have members who are way more powerful than –"

"Blah, blah, blah," Blue said, opening and closing his hand like a flapping mouth. "I'm going now. Have fun doing what you're doing. Smell ya later."

However, before Blue could take another step, another person stepped out from the shadows, dressed like the ones he already defeated, in full black with a red 'R' upon his chest.

"You're not going anywhere," he growled, tossing a Poké Ball. From it appeared a purple quadruped Pokémon with large ears that were teal within, red eyes, and sizeable front teeth. It had a horn in the middle of its forehead and its body was covered sporadically with spikes.

"A Nidoran , huh?" Blue said airily. "Already got one myself. You up for another romp, Squirtle?" he asked his Starter.

Squirtle grinned.

"Use Horn Attack!" the Rocket Grunt shouted.

Nidoran charged at Squirtle, his horn glistening in the torch lights that lit the innards of Mt. Moon.

"Withdraw," Blue commanded.

As the name of the Move would suggest, Squirtle retreated within its shell and took the impact of the Horn Attack dead on. Bells seemed to ring through the Poison-type's head, and he staggered backwards.

"Use Bubble," Blue said.

From Squirtle's mouth came a bunch of bubbles, so delicate, so harmless in appearance, but being anything but. They slammed into Nidoran and exploded upon impact, sending him reeling. A single Bite was enough to finish it off.

Blue rolled his eyes. "That was so lame. Come on, Squirtle, let's leave these losers to play in the dirt, where they belong. Now, smell ya later, guys! Enjoy your stone collecting or whatever garbage you're doing."

When Blue was out of sight and earshot, the Team Rocket members whispered to each other.

"What do we do?" one said. "We got showed up by a kid."

"The boss is going to tear us a new one," said another.

"I hate that brat," a third mumbled.

The Nidoran 's Trainer hushed them. "What we're going to do is carry on with business as usual," he said. "The brat beat us, but he's gone now, and I don't think he'll be back. There are no coppers around, and we can still collect all the Fossils. We don't even have to tell the boss or even any of the execs what happened. Let's just get back to work. Spread the word around Mt. Moon."

Word was indeed spread. But what was also spread was the general agreement that Team Rocket's Fossil Excavation Squad did not want to deal with any more children ruining their plans. They were fortunate that this one did not go out of his way to battle all of them, or even care about them at all. They also came to the conclusion that losing to children was embarrassing and a folly that must never occur again, that their focus must be in their leader's great plan.

First the Fossils, and then Mt. Moon would be Team Rocket's newest base.

It was all for Team Rocket.


	11. Getting Stronger!

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Pokémon or any of its parent companies. I am merely a humble storyteller. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this journey with me._

_Note: I am English, so some of the wordings, spellings, and expressions will be those commonly used in England._

**Chapter Eleven: Getting Stronger!**

"Let's go, guys!" Red roared. "Let's give it our all!"

Red was sweating, his arm aching and rewrapped in clean bandages, adrenaline spiking through his body. And if he felt like that, he could only imagine how his Pokémon were feeling: Charmander slashed his claws, his swipes tearing through the air, an occasional sheen flashing here and there; Pikachu slammed his tail repeatedly into a rock, chipping away at it; Weedle launched ropes of String Shot at Kingler's bigger claw, wrapping it in a white cocoon, and shooting more off when Kinger snapped through it.

Mint watched on, analysing everyone, her face stoic.

"Charmander keeps reverting back to Scratch," Mint told Red. "It's almost there, but it keeps losing its concentration. Do you want Kingler to demonstrate it again?"

"That would be helpful," Red said, running over to Charmander.

"Right," Mint said. "Let's go, Kingler."

Kingler scuttled over to Mint, once again breaking free of Weedle's String Shot. Weedle paid no heed, shivering, curling into a ball.

"Watch carefully," Mint told Red and Charmander. "Okay, Kingler, Use Metal Claw."

Kingler raised his claw, and its orange colour transformed into the shiny grey of metal. He slammed it into the ground, bringing up stones and dust, causing Flying-types roosting in the nearby trees to fly away in alarm, creating a crater.

"Whoa," Red said, his voice hushed.

"Just like that," Mint said. She knelt beside Charmander. "Did you see that? It's not a matter of simply stiffening your hand. You've got to bring forth that Steel-type energy. Just like when you use Ember, you know it's a Fire-type attack. With Metal Claw, you have to know it's a Steel-type move. Did you see Kingler's eyes? Even though he can use it flawlessly, you can see the amount of concentration he puts into it."

Charmander flexed his claws, staring hard at them.

"You can do it, buddy," Red said, squatting behind him. "Like Mint said, it's a Steel-type move. It's not Scratch. Your claws won't ache after slashing a few Rock-types."

Charmander nodded. The two humans got to their feet and stepped back; Kingler clicked his claws in support for the little lizard; Pikachu stopped swinging his tail at the rock and watched; Weedle shook more violently than before.

Before Charmander stood a post, old and rusted, the sign perched on top illegible and forgotten. This would be its final use. Charmander scrunched up his face, lowered his head, and raised his hand. His claws shone with a metallic gleam, and he flew forward. With a swipe, the sign was gone, felled, never to be remembered. But above its corpse stood a Pokémon that had made its best attempt at a new technique.

"That was awesome, Charmander!" Red exclaimed, jumping up and down, whooping.

"Try it again, Charmander," Mint said immediately.

And once more Charmander raked his metallic claws through the remains of the sign, leaving nothing but sliced metal.

"Again!" Mint ordered.

Charmander swiped his claws through the air, as metallic and sharp as a sword.

Mint gave a low whistle. "Three times in a row, huh? That's nothing to sneeze at."

Red sneezed.

"Bless you," she said. "I'm kind of happy with Charmander's Metal Claw. What about you, Red?"

"I'm happy with it too," Red said, nodding. "Just keep practicing it, buddy, and maybe later we'll work on that other attack."

Charmander grinned as he set to work, proceeding to use multiple Metal Claws in a row.

"Pikachu looks like he's got it down," Red said, jerking his head in the Electric-types direction, where he had gone back to smashing the rock with his lightning bolt-shaped tail.

"Totally," Mint concurred. "And maybe one day Rock Smash can become Brick Break or even Iron Tail."

"Yeah," Red said. He called out to Pikachu: "You hear that, Pikachu? We're going to get even more moves after this."

Pikachu ignored him and continued slamming his tail into the rock.

"Got a bit of an attitude, hasn't he?" Mint said.

"No, he's good," Red said, choosing his words with great care. "He's just, er… intensely concentrating on making Rock Smash perfect. Keep going, buddy!"

"Sure," Mint said, her voice laced with disbelief.

And now it was Weedle's turn. And… oh dear! What was happening? Red called out her name and rushed to her side. She was no longer silent, instead squealing, and she was vibrating so much Red could not lift her from the ground.

"Mint!" he screamed. "Mint! Something's wrong with Weedle! We need to take her to the Pokémon Centre!"

However, instead of getting caught up in Red's anxiety, Mint placed a hand on Red's shoulder and shushed him. "It's nothing to worry about," she said. "You've evidently never seen an evolution before."

"Evolution?" Red breathed. "_This_ is an evolution?"

Weedle let out a final shriek and became cloaked in a white light, so blinding Red had to look away. It lasted no more than a few seconds, but it felt much longer, and when Red looked back, his Weedle was gone. In her place was a Kakuna.

The majesty of Evolution was replaced by the cold dread that Kakuna was one stage off a Beedrill. Red's wrist throbbed, and he forced himself to pick Kakuna up, remembering the promise he made to himself, that fear would not bind him.

"This is awesome, Kakuna," Red murmured. "You're our first evolved Pokémon."

Kakuna simply stared at him, its black eyes filled with all the love it could muster in its new semi-immobile body.

"It must have gained a lot of experience just from the training," Mint observed. "Not surprising since it doesn't take much for a Weedle to evolve."

"Why's it called evolution?" Red asked, suddenly struck by a random thought. "I thought that meant –"

"Change over millions of years? Yeah, I know. In reality, Pokémon Evolution is more of a metamorphosis, you know, an instant change. But I personally think that's a tedious and hard word to say, so maybe that's why it's not used. I don't actually know."

"I kind of think metamorphosis sounds cooler," Red said.

Mint patted Kingler on his crowned head. "I remember when Kingler here evolved. What a day. Do you remember?" she asked her Pokémon. "Remember that Scyther we beat?"

Kingler clicked his claws happily, and Mint gave him a big hug.

"So, Charmander and Pikachu will have to battle and train all the time and then they'll evolve too?" Red asked.

"Charmander will," Mint said, tearing herself from her Kingler. "But Pikachu needs an item called a Thunder Stone to evolve. There are lots of Pokémon that don't evolve just by gaining battle experience."

"Whoa," Red said. He faced Pikachu. "We'd better be on the lookout for a Thunder Stone, right buddy?"

The glare Pikachu shot him sent a chill down his spine. He chalked it up to nothing but this little Electric-type being exhausted, and turned his attention back to Kakuna. "Can Kakuna battle?" he asked.

"Totally," Mint said. "And it's learned Harden too, that I know for sure. Just remember: it's a lot more defensive now, not as agile as a Weedle and definitely nowhere near the speed of a Beedrill."

"Right." For one wild moment, Red considered if Kakuna could endure the super-effective attacks from Brock's Rock-types while she chipped away at their heath with poison. No, it was a silly idea. Someone like Brock would have contingency plans for that sort of thing.

"Well, then," Mint said, cracking her fingers. "You ready to get some more training done?"

Red, roused from his thoughts, nodded. "Yeah. I want to test out Kakuna's Harden. And maybe work on that other move for Charmander."

"We can test it out," Mint said. "But Metal Claw is still the main focus."

"Right," Red said again, and the training commenced once more.

o~o~o~o~o

One ring. Two rings. Three rings.

She answered on the fourth. "Hi, Brock," the red-headed girl on screen said. "Bit late to be calling, isn't it?"

"Sorry about that, Misty," Brock said. "I just wanted to ask if you got that memo from the Pokémon League."

The girl called Misty sighed, a long, drawn-out sigh. "Yep. I don't understand why they don't just replace him. There's plenty of powerful Trainers who would make for a great Gym Leader."

"I agree," Brock said. "But at least they've got a temporary Gym Leader replacement now set up at the Viridian Trainer School; it's still in Viridian so that's a plus."

"I still think Johto Badges should count to our Pokémon League," Misty said. "I mean, we share our Elite Four, so why shouldn't at least one Badge from there count?"

"I get where you're coming from," Brock said. "But I think they're not doing it because it would bring into question whether or not Badges from other regions should count."

"But we share an Elite Four with Johto," Misty repeated, her voice rising. "We don't share an Elite Four with the other regions." She groaned and leaned back in her chair. "Why is the Pokémon League so incompetent? Seriously, just get rid of Viridian's Gym Leader, create a new Elite Four for Johto, and everyone will be happy. Or am I being dumb? Is there something I'm not seeing here?"

"I don't get it either," Brock said. "I don't personally think the Elite Four lark is a problem, but that Gym Leader is. I bet he's going to receive sanctions in the near future."

Misty smiled. It was forced, but still a smile. "We can only hope." She tugged at her ponytail, and this time her smile was sweeter. "Can I expect any strong challengers coming my way, Brock? I've had a few come from Saffron, but no one from your way yet."

The atmosphere lightened at once. "There's this one guy who should hit Cerulean soon. Professor Oak's grandson would you believe. Incredible Trainer. Really cocky, though."

"I look forward to beating him already," Misty laughed. "Anyone else?"

"I haven't lost to anyone else yet apart from this girl who's not actually headed for the Pokémon League. Although, there was this boy I beat recently. The battle was surprisingly short and anticlimactic, but his Pokémon were weak, and both had type disadvantages against my guys. Still…"

"He has potential?" Misty surmised.

"Yeah," Brock said. "You wouldn't think so from how the battle went, but he has this, I don't know, this sort of spark, this fire in his belly. Considering he survived a Beedrill onslaught, it's not startling."

"He what!"

"Yeah," Brock said, flashing a grin despite the horrors the of aftermath the attack provided, namely Red's wrist. "This boy – Red's his name – has got drive. I want to battle him again."

"He sounds…" Misty began, thinking of a word suitable enough to use. "… nice," she finished lamely.

"He is," Brock said. "Now, Misty, tell me about your challengers. Are you on a winning streak? Or have you given out any Cascade Badges yet?"

Misty playfully insulted him, and the duo spoke for another half an hour until it was time for them to head off to bed, ready and rearing for the next day's new challengers.


	12. Red's Rambunctious Rematch!

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Pokémon or any of its parent companies. I am merely a humble storyteller. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this journey with me._

_Note: I am English, so some of the wordings, spellings, and expressions will be those commonly used in England._

**Chapter Twelve: Red's Rambunctious Rematch!**

"Are you sure you can't stay for my battle?" Red asked, staring imploringly at Mint.

She shook her head. "Sorry, Red. I've got to be somewhere, and quickly. Dr Oyama doesn't like tardiness," she added.

"Oh," was all Red could say. Pikachu stood in front of the Gym doors, patiently waiting for his Trainer to get over his mild disappointment and get straight into battling.

Mint put an arm around him. "Hey, don't sweat it," she said. "You're going to do fine. I mean, all your 'Mon are still majorly weak to Brock's, but with those new techniques you should be fine. Remember: even if it doesn't go well, you'll just come back stronger."

"You're right, Mint," Red said, nodding. "Of course, you're right."

"And I'll still be cheering you on, even if I can't actually watch you," Mint said. She took her arm from around him and gave him a mock punch to the chin. "I expect to see you qualified for the Pokémon League, you got that? With a Beedrill, Charizard, Raichu, and all sorts of fully evolved 'Mon. You got that?"

Pikachu's ears twitched irritably.

"You're right," Red said again, a grin taking over the bottom half of his face. "And when my guys and I get stronger, we'll be coming to you for a battle."

Red and Mint clasped their hands together. "I look forward to it," Mint said. "Now, go in there and show Brock what for."

Mint turned in the opposite direction of the Gym and walked thirty yards away. From a Poké Ball that was blue with two red stripes came a birdlike Pokémon that appeared to be made out metal. It did not look too comfortable to sit on.

"See you, Red," Mint called, and in the blink of an eye she had vanished into the sky.

"Bye, Mint," Red whispered. Okay, it was now up to him. Him and his team. They would do much better this time, even if it meant losing. Because it was as Mint said: you've got to keep going and never give up. And that was exactly what they were going to do.

o~o~o~o~o

Red faced down Brock, Amara on the sidelines acting as the referee, Pikachu by his side. Brock smirked, but Red stayed stoic, refusing to be intimidated. However, some doubt crept back into him, a trickle, not enough to discourage but enough to make Mint's words muffled, filled with static. What if he lost even worse than last time? What if his Pokemon decided to abandon him? No. NO! Red shook his head free of the cobwebs, of the doubts. There was no time for that nonsense!

"Pikachu," he murmured. "You ready?"

Pikachu's response was to trot forward, without turning to look back, his cheeks sparking.

"Starting off with Pikachu again, huh?" Brock said. "Fine. Geodude, you're up!"

Stepping up was that floating boulder with arms. It punched its fist into its palm.

"Competitors, are you ready!" Amara shouted across the field.

Red and Brock nodded.

"Okay, like last time this battle will be a two-on-two battle. Now… BEGIN!"

"Let's end this straight away, Geodude! Mega Punch!" Brock roared.

Geodude raced forward with surprising speed, its fist aiming to knock out Pikachu with a single blow yet again.

"Dodge it, Pikachu!" Red shouted.

And Pikachu did, leaping nimbly out the way of Geodude's ferocious punch. Red could feel the wind from it, and he grimaced.

"Quick Attack!"

Pikachu charged into the sentient boulder, doing negligible damage to it.

"Not trying to lower my defences first this time, Red?" Brock said, chortling.

"Not trying to increase your defences this time, Brock?" Red countered.

"No. Last time I was playing around at the beginning. Now, Rock Throw!"

A barrage of rocks flew towards Pikachu, courtesy of the friendly neighbourhood Geodude.

"Use Quick Attack to get away!" Red commanded.

And Pikachu did, narrowly avoiding the projectiles, one swishing by his ear, another grazing his tail. He slammed his body into Geodude once more.

"Fast," Brock said. "But your Pikachu's going to get tired just like last time and still not do any damage. No super-effective moves, no type resistances. Just call back your Pikachu."

Red simply shook his head. "Pikachu, Quick Attack."

Brock clenched his fists. What was wrong with this boy? Had he not learned anything? Did he want to lose? His idiocy was unfathomable. Very well, he would put him out of his misery and hope he returned stronger and wiser. "Mega Punch!"

"Dodge again!" Red called.

Geodude's fist flew past Pikachu as he leant back, evading the devastating Normal-type move. The force of Geodude's attack propelled it forwards several feet.

Red grinned. It was time. "Pikachu, Rock Smash!"

Pikachu bounced into the air, somersaulting above Geodude. Using his downwards momentum, he swung his tail with as much force as he could muster and rocked the Rock-type smack dab atop its cranium.

"Geodude!" Brock screamed as his precious Pokémon reeled from the strike.

"Use Rock Smash again!" Red shouted, wanting to push their advantage.

Pikachu jumped again, readying another Rock Smash.

But Brock was not a Gym Leader for nothing. "Defence Curl! Hurry!"

Geodude wrapped its arms around itself and curled into a ball. There was sickening crunch as Pikachu's tail connected with it, and it unfurled itself, breathing heavily.

Oh, they were in the ascendency, oh yes indeed. "One more, Pikachu! Let's go!"

Brock scowled. Not this time. They had played their cards, and it just was not enough. "Geodude, Dig!"

Pikachu's Rock Smash smashed the newly upturned earth instead of smashing the sentient rock, which would have been more ideal if someone was to ask either Red or Pikachu.

Sweat dripped into Red's eyes and he wiped it away with his sleeve. It was getting harder to breathe. He could not have Pikachu take this hit. It would be worse than getting struck by the Mega Punch. Red cursed the Ground-typing, the Electric-type's only weakness. He was left with only one choice…

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack and run around! Don't let it get you!"

Pikachu obliged and zoomed around the area, zigzagging here and there, the envy of every Zigzagoon.

Red gritted his teeth. This is exactly what he wanted to avoid, depleting Pikachu's stamina like last time. But Brock had him between a *ahem* rock and a hard place. He had to pray for a miss, for anything, anything that would allow his Pikachu to still be left standing.

However, Red's heart leapt into his throat as the ground exploded exactly where Pikachu had dashed to, and the electric mouse was flung across the battlefield, his fur caked with dust. For a few seconds, Red was transported back a couple days prior.

"Pikachu!" he screamed.

He wanted to run forward. He _needed_ to run forward. But Amara had not deemed Pikachu unable to battle, and he could not enter the field. He waited for her call.

As did Brock. He beheld Amara with a strong stare, questioning her judgement, asking her why she had not made the merciful call for Pikachu. Several seconds later, he saw why.

Pikachu pushed himself up on his arms, straining to get himself back up, groaning as his body ached, on the verge of totally losing consciousness. Almost. He was almost down and out. It looked like learning Rock Smash was not the only way he had improved himself.

"Pikachu," Red said, caught between awe and worry. "Buddy, are you okay?"

Pikachu turned to his Trainer and gave him a thumbs-up (wait do Pikachu have thumbs?). Palpable relief washed over Red.

"Can you continue?" he asked.

Another thumbs-up.

"Great," Red said, grinning. "It's going to take more than one attack to take us out this time, Brock."

"That's great," Brock responded, staving off the smile that threatened to form on his face. "I didn't want you guys to disappoint me again. But you won't survive another. Dig!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Red roared. "Use Rock Smash! Quickly!"

Pikachu bolted forward like its life depended on it, anxious to stop Geodude from pulling off its move. And Geodude, mid-Dig, suddenly cringed and its arms fell to its side, useless. Unable to move, unable to block, it took Pikachu's tail to the top of the head again and fell face first into the dirt.

Like before, Amara waited several seconds before giving her decision. "Geodude is unable to battle. Pikachu wins."

Stunned silence followed. Then a chuckle. After which came hearty laughter from the Pewter City Gym Leader. "Static. I get it," Brock said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Static?" Red repeated, politely confused.

"That's right," Brock said, returning Geodude to its Poké Ball. "It can cause an opponent to become paralysed when they make contact with a Pokémon with the Ability. Looks like that happened to Geodude."

"Whoa," Red said, hushed, recalling when he first met Pikachu, when the same thing occurred to Charmander.

"We all need that bit of luck, Red," Brock said. "But now is where it all comes to a head. Have you got what it takes to defeat my Onix?"

A flash of light. A monstrous roar. A behemoth blocked most of the light shining down from the rafters.

At almost thirty feet, this serpentine titan was, like Geodude, made of rock, its body segmented into a chain of boulders which decreased in size from its head to its tail. Atop its head was a horn bigger than Red. Cue the Pokédex:

_Onix, a dual Rock and Ground-type Pokémon. Burrows at high speed in search of food. The tunnels it leaves are used as homes by Diglett._

Red took a couple of deep breaths. This was fine. Just because it was such a large Pokémon did not mean it was all powerful, right? He just had to do what he did with Geodude, hope it did not have Dig, and it would be smooth sailing to the end.

Onix roared again, and Red's spine took on the slightest shade of yellow.

"The battle will recommence," Amara called out, "NOW!"

"Onix, Dragon Tail!" Brock ordered.

Onix's tail took on a purplish hue, so faint one could believe they imagined it, and swept it towards Pikachu. Without awaiting Red's orders, Pikachu leapt over it, bounding high despite its standing start.

"Nice one, Pikachu!" Red said. "Now, Rock Smash!"

Pikachu's own tail struck Onix's in response. Onix snarled and hissed.

"It's fine, it's fine, Onix," Brock said. "Use Rock Tomb."

Onix straightened up, and boulders materialised around the middle parts of its body, dust at first before quickly becoming massive projectiles to throw at Pikachu.

"Use Quick Attack and get out of there!" Red screamed.

Pikachu did just that, zooming around the field like before, only this time not as fast. Red gritted his teeth; Pikachu would not be able to take another hit.

The boulders flew towards Pikachu, almost as if the Electric-type had a homing device implanted on him. He barely managed to dodge some of them, but that was the best he could do. He was soon surrounded by the others, blocking him from Red's view, concealed by his rocky prison. Only his squeals of pain could be heard.

Silence. Silence from all who were not Pikachu. Then the rocks dematerialised, disappearing into the dust they were created from, and what was left was an unconscious Pikachu, its ears drooped and its tail flat.

The decision was obvious to Amara. "Pikachu is unable to battle. Onix wins."

Red rushed onto the field and picked up Pikachu. "You did amazingly, buddy," Red said quietly. "You managed to take out Geodude and get a good hit in on Onix. Just rest now, okay."

As in his first battle against Brock, Red placed Pikachu on the bench behind him and made his way back to his spot at the end of the field, a Poké Ball already in his hand. This was it. It all came down to Charmander.

Regardless of what Mint said, for now he would pretend this was the Pokémon League final. For now, he would pretend there would be no rematches, no hope, no second chances. If he lost, he would go back to her advice. But for now, it was on.


	13. Red's Rambunctious Rematch Part II

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Pokémon or any of its parent companies. I am merely a humble storyteller. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this journey with me._

_Note: I am English, so some of the wordings, spellings, and expressions will be those commonly used in England._

**Chapter Thirteen: Red's Rambunctious Rematch Part II**

Charmander's flame burned intensely as he stared down the giant rock snake. That was a good sign. His shaking legs were not as encouraging, however.

It would be fine. Pikachu had already proven they could overcome the type disadvantage. Their training with Mint was halfway paying off. Red could afford himself a somewhat confident grin.

Brock's own lips were the farthest thing from a smile they could possibly be. "The same guys as last time, huh? With their type disadvantages and everything? Listen, I'm so happy for you that you were able to beat my Geodude with your Pikachu – teaching a coverage move is always useful – but I thought you'd have someone else in your back pocket, someone new. Charmander's not even a neutral Pokémon to take on Rock-types with. You're _not_ going to be able to knock out my Onix."

Charmander's slumped at Brock's words, and he peered back at Red, as though silently saying 'maybe Kakuna would like a shot at this instead'.

"We'll see about that!" Red declared. "Don't count us out just yet."

"The battle will recommence," Amara called out, "NOW!"

"Charmander, start off with Ember!" Red shouted.

Fiery sparks flew towards Onix, striking it in the face. Onix did not even flinch.

"Use Body Slam!" Brock ordered.

Onix roared in response and fell towards Charmander, collapsing like a multi-storey building.

"Get out the way!" Red screamed.

At the last possible second, Charmander rolled out the way of the heavy creature, avoiding most of the impact but being flung away by the power of the crash. He got to its feet straight away, looking no worse for wear apart from its dilated pupils, and Red breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay. Use Metal Claw!" he said, his heart beating ferociously.

Before Onix could pick itself off the gym floor, Charmander rushed forward and raked his metallic claws across Onix's face. The rock snake bucked upwards and shrieked; its eyes were shut in pain.

"Onix!" Brock yelled. "Onix, are you okay?"

Onix opened one eye, and Brock took that as an A-OK.

"That's good to hear," he said. Louder, he said to Red, "I wasn't expecting Metal Claw. You don't tend to see many of the Charmander line with that technique anymore."

Red grinned. "You going to stop judging my team choices, then?"

"No, I still stand by what I said."

"Fine. Charmander, use Metal Claw again."

The little lizard sped across the field, his claws shining in the artificial light provided by the beams that hung from the ceiling.

Brock smirked. "Onix, use Bide."

Onix's body stiffened (as much as a creature made from rock can stiffen), and Charmander slashed at the lower half of its body with his Metal Claw. Onix winced but did nothing more.

"Huh?" Red said. "What gives, Brock?

Brock's smirk did not waver from his face.

"Use Metal Claw again," Red said uncertainly.

Charmander struck Onix once more, but still the Rock-type did nothing.

"I don't get it," Red said. "You know what? If you're not going to attack, then we'll just keep going. Metal Claw!"

Confidence rising, Charmander flew at Onix, claw outstretched, ready to add to the damage Onix had already taken.

It was not to be.

"Unleash the energy!" Brock howled, pumping his fist into the air.

Far faster than anything the size of Onix should be able to be, it lowered its head and rammed Charmander with such strength, such bone-breaking force, that even Amara turned away from the battle for a moment. Charmander hit the ground and curled into a ball, squealing.

"Bide is an attack where the Pokémon who uses it takes a couple of hits and deals double the damage taken in response," Brock explained.

Red heard. Red did not care. "Charmander!" he screamed. Forget the battle, forget the badge, forget everything. There was no way Charmander was okay after that. Who would after getting pulverised by hundreds of kilograms of pure rock? He pulled out Charmander's Poké Ball. "It's time to return, buddy. You did well."

Brock looked on, caught between feelings of disappointment and pride for the young Trainer's decision.

Red pressed the button on the Poké Ball, waiting for Charmander to disintegrate into energy and be safe within it. But he did not return. He was still on the field.

"Charmander," Red said. "What's going on? I said return."

Slowly, shakily, Charmander stood back up. He turned to Red, his eyes now red, his flame twice as large upon his tail, his body giving off waves of heat.

"Blaze?" Red whispered to himself.

Charmander grinned at him and turned back to face his opponent.

"You still want to battle?" Red asked. "But can you? I don't want you getting seriously injured, buddy."

Charmander shook his head, as though saying 'I'm fine. I'm a Pokémon. We can take a heck of a lot more than this. This is what we're made for'.

Red mimicked Charmander's grin. Fine. If that was what Charmander wanted, then that was what they were going to do. Blaze was temporary, but it sure as heck inspired an inferno within his Starter. Literally and figuratively.

"Okay!" Red shouted. "We're coming at you again, Brock!"

"Good," Brock shouted back.

"Ember!" Red ordered.

Fiery sparks poured from Charmander's mouth, hotter than before, more numerous than before. Onix hissed as they flared in its face.

"Awesome!" Red said, cheering. "Ember again."

Once more, Charmander burned Onix with its intense Ember, this time connecting with a couple of the boulders that made up some of its body.

"Hit back with Dragon Tail!" Brock yelled.

"Counter it with Metal Claw!" Red… countered.

Onix's tail took on that almost imaginary purplish hue as it met Charmander's Metal Claw. The two competing Pokemon roared as their attacks connected, but Charmander was overwhelmed and pushed back, rolling over and over until he came to a stop.

"Rock Tomb!" came Brock's next attack.

Like against Pikachu, dust formed into rocks, large and menacing as they circulated around Onix, like it was a planet and they were its satellites.

Red gritted his teeth so hard he half-expected them to chip. Pikachu could not avoid them last time, but maybe, just maybe, they could…

No time to consider his options. He had none. "Use repeated Metal Claws and destroy those rocks!" Red screamed, almost desperately as the rocks hurtled towards Charmander.

For a single second, Red thought of many things, but one of those was whether Charmander could counter Rock Tomb with Metal Claw.

The first rock reached Charmander. The first rock became the first pile of rubble as Charmander's metallic claws crushed it. The second rock arrived half a second later. It too followed in the path of its predecessor.

Charmander slashed his claws at the rocks, both shining constantly, destroying each boulder until the Fire-type was surrounded by dust and rubble.

"Whoa," Brock breathed, lost for words. Well, at first, he was lost for words until his battler instinct kicked in. The dust was hiding Charmander. An attack was imminent. But not if he could help it.

"Onix, use Bide," Brock said, keeping his eyes peeled for the orange lizard.

And that was just what Red was hoping for. "Okay, Charmander. Use Leer!"

Charmander burst from the dust cloud, narrowed his eyes and beheld Onix with a dark look. Onix shivered, as much as something made from rocks can shiver.

"Leer again!" Red called.

The same thing happened, and Onix suddenly seemed less sturdy than before. The same would happen to any Pokémon if their defences were sharply lowered.

Brock could afford a wry smile; Onix's Bide was now useless. Kudos to Red, but shame on himself on revealing so much about it during the battle. Time to change things up: "Dragon Tail!"

"Run into it!" Red said, not sure if it was strategy or craziness that was guiding him. Maybe both. Maybe neither. Maybe the battle high was messing with him. Either way, he and Charmander had made their move. The end was nigh.

Onix swung its tail, but now it was slow. Far. Too. Slow. "Jump on its tail, Charmander!"

Charmander did as his Trainer asked, leaping onto Onix's stone tail, digging his claws into the crevices so he would not be flung off immediately.

"Sneaky, but strategic," Brock said, his praise sincere. "But can you avoid this? Onix, smash your tail into the ground with Dragon Tail."

Onix raised its tail, Charmander hanging on for dear life, the faint, purplish glow enveloping him as well.

But before Onix could acquaint Charmander with the ground, Red shouted, "Let go, Charmander! Do it now!"

And Charmander did, releasing his hold on Onix and dropping neatly on its body. The very next second after, stones and dust shrouded the area, and a new crater was born in Pewter Gym that day. Too bad for Brock and Onix Charmander could not be there to honour the occasion. "No," Brock muttered.

"This battle's ours, Charmander!" Red roared. "End it with Metal Claw!"

With a yell, Charmander hacked away at Onix with Metal Claw, and with another yell, Onix collapsed to the gym floor with a thunderous boom.

Tick-tock, tick-tock, the seconds went by. Then, when it became clear Onix was not getting back up, Amara said: "Onix is unable to battle, Charmander wins. The victory goes to Red from Pallet Town."

Was that it? Was it really done? Amara seemed to think so. And she was the ref. You could trust referees, right? And Brock had returned Onix. That meant something, right?

It started off at a Slugma's pace, before gathering more and more speed until it was as quick as a Ninjask. And what was it? Realisation. The realisation that Red had indeed won his first Gym Badge with his team. His friends. His family.

He ran across the field, to where Charmander was sat amongst the ruined battle arena, breathing heavily, no longer burning, his pupils watery and blue once more.

"You did it, Charmander!" Red said, giving his Pokémon a massive hug, the throbbing in his arm barely noticeable. "You and Pikachu did it! Speaking of which: come on over, Pikachu. I see you're conscious again."

Pikachu was indeed bright-eyed and lightening-tailed, and he bounded over. He stopped short of Red, slapping his hand away when he tried to hug him too. Red did not mind.

"We did it, guys," Red said. "We actually did it."

Brock marched over, one hand in his pocket. "You did well, Red. You and your Pokémon really surprised me. I took you for granted. As proof of your victory, here's the Boulder Badge."

From out of Brock's pocket came his hand, and in his hand was a shiny, grey, octagonal badge. Red lightly took it from, careful not to drop it, as though it was worth millions, as though being careless would take it from him forever. This was it. The Boulder Badge.

"Guys," he whispered. "This is for all of us."

o~o~o~o~o

_How long has it been? It must be years that have gone by. But when I wake up tormented by my nightmares, it feels that it might've been days only._

_Why can't I forget? Why can't I live my life? Or is my life not my own? Must I suffer until the day I shuffle off this mortal coil, whether by my own hand or… others? Is that fair? Maybe it is. I didn't ask to be born, and yet here I am._

_I can't fit in anywhere. I'm an anomaly, a sin against nature. The stares of those Pokémon still burn into me, the way they flee when they see me sends a shard of ice through my heart. But am I truly a sin against nature if I feel? Sadness, fear, disgust… anger. Would someone who shouldn't exist experience these emotions? Am I such an abomination that none of that counts?_

_I want to live. I don't want to live. I don't know my own thoughts._

_All I can do is hide away. Just hide._

_But I don't want to._

_But I must._

_I'm so confused. I have a name, but who am I? Why am I here? What does my future hold?_

_So many questions. So few answers._


	14. Leaf Marches On

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Pokémon or any of its parent companies. I am merely a humble storyteller. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this journey with me._

_Note: I am English, so some of the wordings, spellings, and expressions will be those commonly used in England._

**Chapter Fourteen: Leaf Marches On**

Traversing Route Three was taking far longer than Leaf intended. But that was not her fault! Not by a long shot! She had to fill in the Pokédex, didn't she? That was exactly what she was doing. It was not her fault that that wild Jigglypuff kept putting her and her team to sleep. Oh, how different it would be if Whismur were indigenous to Kanto. In contrast, it was funny how Baltoy could be found in this area when they were originally from Hoenn. Regarding the Jigglypuff, however, Leaf did have a recent evolution she was certain would turn the tide in her favour and enable her to capture the furry balloon.

The Trainers, too, were not helping matters. When your eyes meet that means a battle must take place? What kind of rule was that? With how alert they were, Leaf half-expected exclamation marks to appear above their heads.

And that was where she was now, battling a youngster called Ben. Oh well, she had earned a pretty penny from all these battles so far.

His first up was, you guessed it, the mighty Rattata.

"Eevee, you're up," Leaf said, and the little fluffball hopped forwards.

"Rattata, Tackle!" Ben cried.

"Er… dodge," Leaf said, and Eevee leapt out the way of the purple rat, who skidded to a halt and bared its oversized teeth at Eevee.

"Use Bite," Ben said, and Rattata ran forward again, eager to sink its fangs into Eevee.

"Okay, use Double Kick, Eevee," Leaf said, half-wondering if that pesky Jigglypuff was anywhere about.

Eevee spun around on her (apparently you can tell an Eevee's gender by their tails) front legs and walloped Rattata in the chin with one kick. Its head jerked back, and Eevee finished it off with another kick, this time to the abdomen.

Ben groaned and returned Rattata to its Poké Ball. "Okay. Ekans, I choose you."

Another purple Pokemon appeared this time, a serpent whose underbelly, rattle at the end of its tail, stripe around its neck, and sclera were all yellow. Its pupils were black slits. It hissed at Eevee.

"Hold on," Leaf said, taking out her Pokédex.

_Ekans, a Poison-type Pokemon. The older it gets, the longer it grows. At night, it wraps its long body around tree branches to rest._

"A Poison-type, huh?" Leaf said. She shrugged. She could use Bulbasaur, but Eevee was doing fine, and she did have plenty of Antidotes and Pecha Berries after all; the poisoned status would not mean much.

"Let's go, Ekans!" Ben cried. "Use Poison Sting!"

Ekans opened its mouth so wide that it must have dislocated its jaw to get it as such. From its mouth came a pinkish-purplish dart.

"Dodge, Eevee," Leaf said, and Eevee did so, barely avoiding the dart which struck the ground and disappeared.

"Keep using Poison Sting!" Ben yelled.

Ekans fired Poison Sting after Poison Sting, each one getting closer and closer to the evading Eevee.

"Sand Attack," Leaf said, her mind wandering over to Mt. Moon, which loomed in the distance, just a hop, skip, and a jump away.

Eevee ran forward and kicked out dirt directly into Ekans' eyes. The snake reeled backwards, shaking its head, trying to rid itself of the dirt.

"Now, let's use Bite," Leaf said, hoping it would be enough to end the battle.

Long story short, it was not. However, after Ekans was still standing after being bitten, Leaf ordered for a Quick Attack to be executed. Eevee rammed itself into Ekans' head, and the Poison-type collapsed to the ground, its fork-like tongue protruding from its mouth.

Ben fell to his knees and looked up to the heavens. "Aw man, I really thought I'd win this time."

"You did well, Ben" Leaf said distractedly, giving Eevee a quick cuddle. "Now, if you don't mind me, I've got to be going." She peered into the distance and her eyes narrowed. "And I mean I've got to be going _now_."

"What about the money I owe you?" Ben asked, resting Ekans' head in his lap.

"Keep it," Leaf said, running off, Eevee at her heels.

And why was Leaf suddenly in such a rush? Why, she sighted the Jigglypuff, of course! The wide-eyed, living balloon was floating through the air, its body puffed out, as though it had been inflated with helium.

She stormed after it, rushing through long grass, speeding across rocky terrain, never letting it leave her sight, a Poké Ball in her hand.

Wild Pokémon jumped out at her, but she either avoided them or had Eevee knock them away with Double Kick. It did not matter. These were ones she had captured already.

But how long could she continue pursuing the Jigglypuff? The muscles in her legs were burning, each breath she took hurt like a jab from a Sneasel's claw, and her head was spinning.

This was not what she wanted. She needed the Jigglypuff on the ground. She could not reveal her trump card so early. But it did not appear as though she had much choice.

Leaf threw the Poké Ball, and out popped a giant butterfly, its body purple, its wings white and covered with irregular black lines (venation). Its compound eyes were red, its two antennae were black, and its four legs were blue (two smaller ones and two larger ones). It soared elegantly through the air, falling scales drifting downwards like miniscule crystals.

"Butterfree!" Leaf said. "Fly after that Jigglypuff and use Confusion to bring it down! And do it quickly! Don't give it a chance to use Sing!"

Butterfree flew after the Jigglypuff, barely flapping its wings, practically gliding on the wind. When it was within range, it stopped and hovered in place. The Jigglypuff watched it curiously, its ears twitching as it gauged the strange insectoid fellow.

Then it smiled.

It opened its mouth.

The hints of a melody formed on its tongue.

However, before it could do anything more than that, its body froze and it was whisked to earth by Butterfree's intangible, psychic hands. It bounced several times when it hit the ground.

"Good work, Butterfree!" Leaf cheered. "Are you ready to battle?"

Butterfree flapped its wings rapidly, its excitement apparent.

The Jigglypuff puffed up again, its eyes having a word etched in each of them: rage.

"Okay, let's go with a Tackle," Leaf said, confidence welling up within her. She was not failing again this time.

Butterfree flew low across the ground, its beating wings blowing dust and grass and leaves every which way. Yet, before it butted the Jigglypuff, the pink balloon creature curled itself into a ball, tanking the attack.

"Whoa," Leaf said, unable and unwilling to hide the awe in her voice. "This Jigglypuff's got good judgement."

Even better than what Leaf thought. Before she could react, the Jigglypuff unfurled itself and bounded after Butterfree, delivering a round of delicious smacks to the dual Bug and Flying-type, who then spun out of control and almost crashed into Leaf, only avoiding her at the very last second.

"How are you holding up?" Leaf asked Butterfree.

A furious flapping of wings was the response.

"Glad to hear it," Leaf said, turning her attention back to the Jigglypuff, whose mouth was opened.

Oh no.

Leaf had to act fast. This is where her idea would come into question.

"Gust, Butterfree!" she shouted.

A few notes managed to reach them, but they were not enough to even make them yawn. The sound could not penetrate the wall of wind Butterfree created, the mini cyclone carrying the melody away until it dissipated and was gone forever. Of course, this was simple science.

The Jigglypuff ceased its song, confusion as clear as day upon its face. Funnily enough…

"Confusion!" Leaf ordered, and the Jigglypuff was thrown yet again by the invisible force conjured by Butterfree's thoughts.

"Sleep Powder," Leaf said, now calm on the outside but inside was still hectic and almost out of her mind with ecstasy.

Silver particles wafted from Butterfree's wings, delicate, beautiful, and they descended upon the Jigglypuff. Its eyes grew heavy, its eyelids fluttered shut, and soon Jigglypuff was snoring softly.

"How do _you_ like it?" Leaf muttered, producing an empty Premier Ball from her rucksack, an item she was gifted with after purchasing ten Poké Balls from the Pewter PokéMart. It was pure white not including the red line that encircled the whole thing. A surprise to receive, yes, but a pleasant one to say the least.

She tossed it at the Jigglypuff, and it was engulfed by a bright light and absorbed inside.

Leaf held her breath, staring unblinkingly at the shaking Ball, an empty Poké Ball already in her hand. Just in case.

One shake.

Two shakes.

Three shakes.

It stopped. The Premier Ball was stationary. The Jigglypuff was hers! Finally!

Leaf ran over to the Premier Ball, eager to claim it, to know for sure that the Jigglypuff was now hers. She picked it up, sensing the life it now housed, almost feeling Jigglypuff's heartbeat pulsing through the item. She grinned.

"We did it!" she exclaimed, throwing the Ball in the air and catching it again.

Eevee yipped and yapped, bounding here and there, her Trainer's enthusiasm contagious; Butterfree flew in circles overhead, its antennae flopping about like crazy.

It worked. Nullifying Sing with Gust worked. Yes, she could have used her Pidgey, but Pidgey did not have ability to put an opponent to sleep and was far less powerful than her Butterfree.

Leaf placed the Premier Ball back on the ground. A second later, the ball vanished, teleported by some means she still did not understand. The first time it happened, Leaf leapt out of her skin, but a quick phone call to Professor Oak soothed her worries. That Bill guy he mentioned sounded like quite the competent Pokémon Researcher to have designed the Pokémon Storage System.

Leaf sighed. Now she could finally move on to Mt. Moon. She nearly drooled as she contemplated everything she would find in there: rare Pokémon; Fossils to add along to the Old Amber mission; priceless items; ancient cave paintings.

Oh, what wonders awaited her!

o~o~o~o~o

Leaf scowled at the sleazy salesman standing outside the Mt. Moon Pokémon Centre. On a table in front of him was a tank, and in it was a reddish/orangey fish with a yellow three-pronged fin on its back and on its underside. The fins to its side and on its tail were white, its eyes were vacant, and its lips were pink and thick. Eevee cocked its head to one side as she took in the strange creature.

"What do you say, miss?" the salesman said, flashing her a grin a Sharpedo would flash at a Goldeen. "Only five-hundred for this rare Pokémon, straight from the shores of Alola. Not from a random pond here in Kanto, definitely not. It's most certainly from Unova… wait, did I say Alola before? Yeah, that's what I meant, Ransei. So, how about it, miss?"

Leaf's scowl darkened. "That's a Magikarp."

"Indeed, it is," the salesman said, his grin never wavering. "Like I said, rare and straight from Almia."

"It's just a common Magikarp," Leaf said. "It doesn't have stripes, it's not blue, it doesn't have black markings around its eyes like some of those you see in those Magikarp Jump Competitions. And it's not shiny either."

A man walked up behind them, standing away, and said nothing. Not literally, obviously. He did not say, 'Nothing'. He just stayed silent and watched their interaction.

"No, no, no," the salesman said, not losing his gusto. "This is special. Don't you see? Its scales are ever so slightly lighter than other Magikarp. That's rare, right? Like I said, all the way from Johto this is."

"You're just a conman," Leaf hissed. "You shouldn't even be selling Pokémon. And you're an idiot too. If you were smart, you would've tried to sell a stronger Pokémon. Maybe you're just so pathetic that you were probably just barely able to catch that poor Magikarp. Shame on you."

Eevee growled, its hackles raised.

The salesman's grin melted from his face, and his mouth contorted into an ugly snarl. "You don't know anything about the way of the world or business," he sneered, lowering his voice. "Survival of the fittest. And if people are willing to buy a Magikarp then why shouldn't I oblige? Besides, if they play their cards right, they could end up with a Gyarados, thanks to me. Now, buzz off, brat. I'm sure this gentleman here wants to play ball instead."

The salesman stuck his fake smile back on and beckoned the newcomer over. "Hello, friend," he said, his unnaturally white teeth gleaming. "May I interest you in this rare Magikarp? Caught all the way in Sinnoh. Super strong too. Already knows Bounce and even knows Surf and… er, Flamethrower, as hard as that is to believe. As a matter of fact, I have an inkling that Magikarp here is on the verge of evolving. If you have a Rare Candy or two then you might be in for a bit of luck."

The greasy salesman grinned, rubbing his hands. The man did not look impressed.

"You're an idiot," the man said.

The salesman's smile faltered. "Sorry."

"I said you're an idiot." The man stepped forward, and the salesman flinched. This man was imposing, standing at six and a half feet, his hair slicked back with copious amounts of gel, dressed in ordinary, everyday clothes. A white scar marked his chin. "How dare you try to con people, much less try to sell a Pokémon? You're meant to capture a Pokémon through your own hard work. No decent person would spend money on one. You're just a sad, strange little man, and you're not even consistent with your bogus sales pitch." The man bared his teeth at him. "Even this girl called you out on it. Oh, you're in major trouble now, _friend_."

Before the salesman could reply, the man reached into his pocket and pulled something out: a badge. But not a Gym Badge. This was larger, with writing on it:

_Kanto Police Force_

"I'm Officer Jones," the man said, "and you, sir, are under arrest."

The colour drained from the salesman's face, his mouth opened and closed like the Magikarp's, his pupils dilated.

"I… er… what I mean is… um… hah… uh…" was what he said.

The salesman was handcuffed, read his rights, all that vague stuff no one really wants to hear about to do with police and arrests*, and was led away by a couple of officers, his Magikarp confiscated too.

_(*Note: there are some things people don't want to research when writing a story about imaginary worlds with super-powered creatures. Police protocol is one of them.)_

Leaf was left with Officer Jones and a deep sense of pride and justice that a crook like the Magikarp Salesman was no longer going to cause problems for others. For now, at least. But it was something.

"Why can't these petty idiots give us a break?" Officer Jones said with a sigh, breaking the silence. "There are so many bad things happening all over. We don't need this rubbish."

"You mean like Team Rocket?" Leaf said, those red 'R's fresh in her memory. She scrutinised the police officer; the bags under his eyes were heavy.

"Yes, and that's just Kanto," Officer Jones said. "I was reading the newspaper back in the Centre, and you can see it's everywhere: two syndicates causing trouble in Hoenn; a couple sending Orre even deeper into Hell; and don't get me started on Phobos Battalion." He rolled his eyes and gave her a strained smile, which was far nicer than the fake one the salesman gave her. "At least there's people like you standing up to them. That gives me a little bit more faith in this world."

Leaf smiled back, but she had questions. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Were you staking out that crummy guy? Is that why you had backup ready? Is that why you're dressed as a civilian?"

"No, that salesman was just a coincidence," Officer Jones replied. "We were here for something else. Looks like I'm going to have to head there by myself. Better head off now actually."

"Is it dangerous? Maybe you should wait?" Leaf frowned as she pondered the situation. She was clueless as to what Officer Jones' task was, but surely if he had his fellows with him then it was not something he could do by himself? Maybe the salesman should have been given a warning instead so Officer Jones would not go alone to wherever the heck he was going.

He winked at her. "Maybe. But I'll be fine." A stern look suddenly crossed his face. "Are you heading into Mt. Moon?" he asked.

"Yeah," Leaf said.

He grimaced. "Listen, I can't force you not to go in there, but I have to ask you to be careful."

"Why?"

"I think you know that already."

"Dangerous Pokemon?"

"… well, yes. But –"

"Falling down a fissure?"

"… that too, but there's something more."

It dawned on Leaf, and she blushed. "Oh, um, Team Rocket."

"That's right," Officer Jones said grimly. "Please be careful. It's not certain they're there, but that's what I must check out. Why do you think I'm in incognito?"

"I see," Leaf said, nodding slowly. No, she did not see. It did not make a difference if you were a police officer or a regular Trainer, did it? Team Rocket would get you either way. Then again, maybe an officer of the law would suffer a heck of a lot more at their hands. "Then, I wish you good luck, Officer Jones," she said. "Don't worry, I'll head straight on through to Cerulean and not do anything stupid."

"Good girl," he said, placing a large hand upon her hatted head. He knelt and ruffled Eevee's fur. Straightening back up, he bade farewell and headed off into the mountain known as Mt. Moon.

Leaf watched him go. She picked up Eevee and cuddled her to her chest. Yes, it did not make sense to take any unnecessary risks in Mt. Moon. But if she saw a super rare Pokémon, then would it not be fine for her to chase after it? If she happened to encounter a Team Rocket member, then did she not have the right to fight? Promises only went so far. Besides, Team Rocket were criminals who needed to be punished. Who was to say Leaf could not have a hand in assisting the law enforcement? She had done it once before.

She strolled inside the Pokémon Centre. She would set off tomorrow. And whatever would happen, would happen.


	15. Moon, Rockets But No Space Travel!

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Pokémon or any of its parent companies. I am merely a humble storyteller. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this journey with me._

_Note: I am English, so some of the wordings, spellings, and expressions will be those commonly used in England._

**Chapter Fifteen: Moon, Rockets… But No Space Travel?!**

Red had never dreamed he would ride an Onix in his life. The wind blowing in his face, almost knocking off his cap, the world passing by in coloured blurs as they flew through the wilderness, the sensation of being so far above the ground… it was amazing. It made him crave a Pokémon large enough to ferry him from place to place for himself. Granted, it was disappointing to miss a whole lot of battles with other Trainers, but Red was willing to sacrifice that in exchange for this experience.

Besides, Brock had offered so kind to take him through Route Three so he could get on with his journey that much sooner. As if he was going to refuse that.

He sat behind Brock, holding on to the back of his jacket, who in turn held on to Onix's horn. Pikachu sat before the horn, perfectly poised, the wind rushing through his fur.

He and Brock spoke a little during the journey, but the silence was not awkward in the slightest, simply a peaceful lull where they could both enjoy the jaunt.

Unfortunately, it was over far too soon.

They came to a Pokémon Centre, situated at the bottom of the gargantuan Mt. Moon. Onix laid its body flat on the ground, its head low enough for Red slide off.

"Whoa," Red breathed, giving Onix a quick pat. "Mt. Moon looks kind of scary."

It was such a colossal monument, built by nature, its peak disappearing into the clouds. But there was beauty about it too, a majesty that seemed to eke out from its jagged, rocky surface. Red shivered, but whether that was from the ambience or the chilly wind that suddenly blew, he could not say.

"I can see where you're coming from," Brock said, craning his neck and taking in the mountain. "When I first came here years ago, I was terrified. Luckily, I came here with my first Onix – which is now a Steelix – and he gave me plenty of support and courage. But when you get used to it, you can enjoy everything it has to offer."

"Whoa," Red said. He gazed at Mt. Moon for several seconds longer before a question jumped off his tongue. "If I'm inside, then how am I'm going to see? I guess I've got Charmander to light my way, but it must be fiddly getting through."

Brock patted him on the head. "Don't worry about that. Do you know why's called Mt. Moon?"

Red shook his head.

"That's because Mt. Moon is a hotbed for meteor showers, almost like a lightning rod. When the meteors hit, they form Moon Stones. Most of them end up embedded in the walls and on the floors after they crash through the mountain, and they glow and light up the caverns and all the inner workings of Mt. Moon. In a way, they're a natural lighting system. Hey, if you're lucky, you might find a loose Moon Stone."

"A loose Moon Stone?" Red repeated.

"That's right," Brock said. "You find it, plop it in your rucksack, and then use it to evolve certain Pokémon."

"Oh!" Red said excitedly. "It's sort of like how Pikachu would need a Thunder Stone to evolve, isn't it?"

Pikachu glared at him.

"Exactly," Brock said. He gazed out at Mt. Moon again before turning to Red. He held out his hand. "Well, this is where we say our farewells, then. For now, at least."

"Yeah," Red said, taking it in his own and shaking. "And we'll battle again when I'm much stronger."

Brock smiled. "I look forward to it. And I look forward to seeing you in the Pokémon League."

"Yeah," Red said again. "And honestly, Brock, thanks for everything. I appreciate it."

"Anytime, Red." Brock relinquished his grip and knelt to pat Pikachu. Then he was on his Onix and on his way back to Pewter City, the Rock Gym Leader of Kanto.

"He's cool," Red said to Pikachu. "I hope the other Gym Leaders are like him."

Pikachu ignored him save a dark look and trotted over to the Pokémon Centre in the distance. "Pikachu? Hey, Pikachu, what's up?"

Red followed his Pokémon into the Centre, a building a certain friend of his left that very morning…

o~o~o~o~o

"Okay, Eevee," Leaf said. "Now, knock it onto its back with a Quick Attack."

Eevee lowered her head and charged into their insectoid opponent, a wild Bug and Grass-type Pokémon with six legs, the front two being the largest and sharp at the tips, and two mushrooms growing on its back. A Paras.

It was flung backwards, its legs twitching wildly, and it rocked from side to side as it tried to right itself back up. And it probably would have too if Leaf had not tossed a Poké Ball at it, the item hitting its underbelly and absorbing it in a flash of red light.

One shake. Only one shake and soon its name had a Poké Ball next to it in Leaf's Pokédex.

"Finally," Leaf said, taking out a bottle of water and taking a swig, her Pokédex letting out a beep as Paras' Poké Ball disappeared. "That little guy could really move, couldn't it?" She inserted the bottle back in her rucksack and scrolled through her Pokédex list.

"Geodude, Zubat, Sandshrew, Onix," she muttered to herself. "That's good, that's good. A Cleffa or Clefairy will be a lot harder to find." She tapped a few buttons and a new string of data appeared. "There are some _really_ rare ones if you're lucky enough, but they're more common in other regions. Yeah, I could travel to Sinnoh in the future and get a Chingling there instead. I guess I got lucky with Baltoy."

She put her Pokédex away. She had already been in Mt. Moon for hours but had barely begun to scratch the surface of what it contained. Apparently, there was a secretive spot called Mt. Moon Square, but precious few people had ever been there. As a matter of fact, its entire existence was questionable. And she still had not forgotten what Detective Jones had told her. Then again, maybe there was nothing to worry about at all; she had seen neither hide nor hair of any of those criminals.

No, there was nothing to fear. Mt. Moon was hers to explore, a peaceful retreat from the rest of the world, with the glowing Moon Stones embedded into the walls and ground lighting her way, rickety ladders that led above and below, the atmosphere almost a physical being that constantly clung to her. It was such a spectacular area.

Except the Zubat.

She had captured one, defeated another, and soon everywhere she turned she had one of those blue, eyeless bats with purple wings and two long, spindly legs flapping in her face. Fortunately, a few Repels were on hand, but how long they would last, she did not know. Perhaps when the last Repel canister emptied, she would be ambushed by a wall of blue. She shuddered; she had read that sign: _'Beware! Zubat is a bloodsucker!' _That constant bombardment of Zubat had already contributed to her Spearow fainting and severely weakening two of her recent additions in Baltoy and Jigglypuff.

But she could not turn back now, could she? What was the point in that? She was better off simply pressing onwards to Cerulean and avoiding any and all battles, both Trainers and wild Pokémon. Mt. Moon did not even have any stores to stock up on healing items – although she did manage to find a handful of Oran Berries here and there – so she would need to head even further back to Pewter for those. It did not make sense to.

"Let's go, Eevee," Leaf said, readjusting her hat which was sitting askew upon her head. "We're going to take thing slowly now."

She could be proud of what she had achieved so far in Mt. Moon, what with how much of it she had explored already and the Pokémon she had captured within. Yes, she had not found any Fossils or ancient ruins or anything that would have truly gotten her blood pumping, but she had made her own personal mark within the mountain.

Leaf descended one of the rickety ladders with Eevee clinging to her head with her front paws, her back ones standing on the top her rucksack. She mewled as the ladder shook.

"Don't worry, Eevee," Leaf said. "We've almost reached the bottom." _I think_.

And they did, Leaf slipping on the last rung and almost jarring her ankle. She shook it off and Eevee gave her a small lick on the cheek.

"I'm fine," Leaf reassured her. "Hopefully, this path leads out of here. I don't want to lose the rest of you guys to more Zubat. Seriously, if you all faint, then what happens to me? Do I have to continue forward to Cerulean and pray a wild Onix doesn't eat me on the way? Or will I black out and be rushed to a Pokémon Centre by a mystical force and lose some of my money? I have absolutely no idea."

Unfortunately for Leaf, the path did not lead to an exit. It did, however, lead to another ladder which she scaled, wondering if Bulbasaur's Vine Whip might have been of any use instead.

At the top she found herself in a cavern, stalactites hanging from the ceiling, a platform with roughly hewn steps near the centre, all lit up with the natural glow of Mt. Moon.

"Wow," Leaf breathed, walking forward, barely resisting the temptation to squeal and rush around the area.

She climbed the stairs and stood on the platform. Carved into the walls were crude drawings depicting creatures with small fairy wings dancing beneath the stars. Some more drawings revealed more Pokémon, all she did not recognise bar one: Kabuto.

"How old are these?" she asked herself, allowing her fingers to lightly graze the lines which gave the pictures form.

She was so amazed, so engrossed by the art, she did not notice someone lurking out of sight behind a rock. Luckily for her, Eevee did. She growled, and the person jumped out from her hiding place.

"Eevee?" Leaf said. She turned around and, standing there, was a Team Rocket member, a Poké Ball in her hand and a scowl on her face.

"A little kid like you shouldn't be hanging around here," she said coldly.

Leaf glared back. "I can do what I want. I'm not going to listen to someone from Team Rocket. I don't want to lose brain cells, you see."

The Rocket Grunt's grip tightened around her Poké Ball. "Watch your tongue, brat! Now, what are you doing here?"

Leaf's eyes darted from one side of the cavern to the other, searching for more Rocket Operatives and finding none. She slowed her breathing, which she did not realise had sped up, and answered, "If you must know, I was catching Pokémon, and now I'm on my way to Cerulean."

"What else?" the Grunt demanded.

"Nothing else," Leaf said.

"Then, what are you doing here?" the Grunt pressed. "You can't get through to Cerulean from here."

"I must've taken a wrong turning. It happens to the best of us."

"So, you're not here for _Fossils_, are you? I would hope not if I was you. I would _dearly_ hope not. You wouldn't want to get in Team Rocket's way, would you?"

The Old Amber in Leaf's rucksack suddenly seemed to gain a hundred pounds. No, she need not worry. This was only one Rocket Grunt. Even if she discovered she had the Old Amber, there was no way in heck she was going to allow her to take it from her.

"Even if I happened to be intrigued by Fossils, what does it matter to you?" Leaf asked, recalling her help in apprehending the other Rocket Grunts back on Route Twenty-Two to increase her bravado. "What does it matter to Team Rocket? Listen, I can go wherever I want, and if I happen to find something Team Rocket wants, well, I don't have to tell you guys anything, do I?"

"So, you _do _have a Fossil?" the Grunt said, her eyes containing a malicious glint.

"I never said that. I have never found any Fossils in Mt. Moon," Leaf replied truthfully.

"Then, you wouldn't mind if I searched your rucksack, would you?"

Leaf kept her face impassive, but inside her heart rocked her chest. "Actually, I would mind. You have no rights to go snooping around my stuff."

"Being a part of Team Rocket gives me all the rights I need," the Grunt responded. "Now, give me your rucksack!"

"No!" Leaf snapped. "If you want it, you're going to have to come and get it!"

The Grunt's face darkened. "Fine by me." She threw the Poké Ball and out came the traditional cave pest, Zubat.

Despite the situation, Leaf grimaced. Great. Just when she thought her Repels were doing enough to ward off the wild Zubat, here comes this Rocket Grunt with one the Repels would not work on. Oh joy! O frabjous day! Calooh! Callay! It was exactly what she wanted.

Uh, no time to be sarcastic. Leaf quickly made her choice of Pokémon, and soon it was an aerial battle between her Butterfree and the Grunt's Zubat.

It was surprisingly tough battle. Zubat's Wing Attack doing substantial damage to Butterfree, taking advantage of its weakness to Flying-types, the speedy bat untouched by String Shot. It did not look good for Butterfree.

That was until the Grunt's cockiness grew and her desire to prolong the battle and make Butterfree suffer took hold. Suffer through the confusion status, that is. And thus, commenced her collapse.

Like against Jigglypuff, Butterfree negated the sound waves of Supersonic and blew back the Zubat into a wall with an oomph.

"Finish it with Confusion!" Leaf shouted.

Concentrating, Butterfree used the power of its mind to throw Zubat around the cavern, the poor bat screeching, not in control of itself, a passenger to its own body. It then fell to the floor, legs twitching, unable to battle.

Adrenaline coursed through her body like a raging river, so much so she could not speak at first to praise her Pokémon. "Good work," she finally said. "I can always rely on you."

Beyond the outstretched wings of her Butterfree, the Grunt returned her Zubat to its Poké Ball, not saying a word, barely giving the Ball a glance. She hooked it to her belt and reached behind for something else from her back pocket.

"What are you doing?" Leaf asked, for a brief moment imagining the Grunt pulling out a weapon.

It was not a weapon. But it might have been potentially worse: it was a walkie-talkie.

Leaf's blood ran cold. Almost instinctively, she returned Butterfree to its Poké Ball, picked up Eevee, and rushed to the ladder.

Meanwhile, the Grunt relayed everything to her colleagues, dressing it up a bit to make her look less… well, let's say _incompetent_.

o~o~o~o~o

"Commander Proton. It's an honour to have you here with us, sir."

The Nidoran Trainer who lost to Blue a few days ago inclined his head at the Rocket member who marched into the cavern where a handful of Team Rocket Grunts were excavating the area, to varying degrees of success. They all turned to acknowledge the Rocket (Junior) Executive before going back to their work.

Proton ignored the attempted politeness. "Giovanni is not satisfied with the progress you are all making. I am here to find out why. So, why is that?"

"I-It's a rather tedious job," the Nidoran Trainer explained. "We can't use machinery because everything could collapse upon us, wild Pokémon are quite disruptive to our work here, and Fossils are delicate, so we have to, in a way, ease them out of the ground. They'd be useless otherwise, sir.

Proton shook his head, as though he was a parent and the Grunt was a child. "All I'm hearing is excuses. I don't want excuses. I want you all to go ahead and work faster."

"But sir –"

"No buts!" Proton snapped. He smirked, his lips contorted in a way that told you he would (and probably had) squashed others for disobedience. "You seem like a smart fellow. You wouldn't want to incur my wrath, would you?" He playfully slapped the Grunt on the cheek.

"No, sir."

"Because my wrath is Giovanni's wrath, and his wrath is immense. Pray you incompetent fools don't annoy me further. I cannot keep exterminating the vermin for you."

"Er… exterminating, sir?"

Proton grinned, about to say something else, when a voice came over the Grunt's walkie-talkie. "We've got a Code-R010. I repeat a Code-R010. I fought to the best of my ability, but she was too powerful. Precautionary measures advised. Over."

Proton's grin instantly melted off his face and formed into a grotesque snarl. He glared at the surrounding Rocket Grunts, barked out a few orders, and stomped off, his thoughts filled with all the horrific acts he wanted to make those fools suffer through, to pay for their negligence.

But first to find the other vermin.


	16. Trouble in Mt Moon!

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Pokémon or any of its parent companies. I am merely a humble storyteller. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this journey with me._

_Note: I am English, so some of the wordings, spellings, and expressions will be those commonly used in England._

**Chapter Sixteen: Trouble in Mt. Moon!**

"You can't have it! It's mine! They're all mine!"

"What are you talking about? I found this fair and square!"

"I don't care! All the Fossils are mine! Mine, you hear! They are my preciousss…"

Red glared at the bespectacled teenager who had a clump of rock in one hand and the other hand reaching out for the one Red held.

"You're being ridiculous," Red said. "Look, you've got a Fossil and I've got a Fossil. Fair's fair and all that, right? Just go ahead and search for another one if you're so desperate. I mean, I found mine by fluke. You might get lucky like me. I've been getting pretty lucky. Do you know how many items I found in this area?"

"Nooooooo, I don't want to share," the bespectacled guy moaned.

Red sighed. By his feet, Pikachu sighed. Around the globe, people who had no clue what was happening sighed, and then quickly wondered why they were sighing. This guy, this self-declared 'Super Nerd', this Mitsuharu as he introduced himself, was starting to grate on his nerves.

"I'm going," Red said, slotting the Fossil into his rucksack. "I want to get to Cerulean as quickly as possible. See you, whatever-your-name-was-again."

"Nooooooo!" Mitsuharu shrieked. "Give me the Fossil! I want it! I _need_ it!"

Red gritted his teeth. There was only one way to get this nuisance to leave him alone. Well, technically there were two, but one of those would have been a crime and did not bear even being considered.

"How about this?" Red said, hitching up his rucksack. "We'll have a battle. If you win, you get my Fossil. If I win, I get yours. A two-on-two battle. Deal?"

Mitsuharu calmed down at Red's suggestion, almost as though he became a completely different, functional person. He pushed his slipping glasses up the bridge of his nose and said, "Okay. I guess, that sounds fair. You won't go against the deal when you lose though, will you?"

"Nope," Red replied, pulling out a Poké Ball. "You ready to go, then?"

Mitsuharu mirrored him. "I am."

Out came Charmander. And out came a metallic, sphere-shaped Pokémon, with two horse-shoe magnets either side of its main body. It had one eye, a screw on top of its head, and two more just below its eye.

"Is that a Magnemite?" Red mused to himself. His Pokédex confirmed that fact:

Magnemite, a dual Electric and Steel-type Pokémon. It is hatched with the ability to defy gravity. It floats while emitting powerful electromagnetic waves.

"I knew it," Red said. "Okay, let's start. Charmander, use Ember."

At Red's command, Charmander spewed a fiery rain towards Magnemite.

"Protect!" Mitsuharu countered, and a blue, transparent shield formed around Magnemite. The Ember attack struck the shield and dissipated. The shield fell a second later.

"Use Thunder Shock," came the next command.

Magnemite's horse-shoe magnets began to rapidly spin and spark, the momentum charging itself, and it discharged a weak jolt of electricity at Charmander. But Charmander was ahead of the game, already taking advantage of the minor delay, leaping over the electric strike.

"Ember again!" Red said.

This time Ember connected with its target, a super-effective hit which caused Magnemite to whirr and beep as its metal body absorbed the heat. However, it did not go down, scarcely managing to hang on.

"It's fine, Magnemite," Mitsuharu called to it. "Hit it with Magnet Bomb."

Magnemite's magnets spun once more, and flakes of metal gathered at their ends, growing larger and more solid with each passing second until they united and formed a black, iron sphere.

Charmander whined, recalling Onix's Rock Tomb. In contrast, Red was confident, certain of himself and his Pokémon. They had one Badge after all! "Get ready to dodge, Charmander," Red said calmly.

Charmander readied himself.

The black sphere zoomed towards it and, like with the Thunder Shock, Charmander bounded over it.

"Awesome, Charmander!" Red cheered. "Now, use Emb –"

'Emb… what?' one may ask, and if one thought 'Ember' they would be correct. But Red could not finish saying it because the black sphere suddenly diverted its course and headed straight for its target, exploding when striking Charmander's back. Charmander flopped to the ground, groaning, its back smoking.

"What the heck?" Red exclaimed. "How is that possible?"

Mitsuharu chuckled and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose once more. "There are some techniques that can't be avoided, like Swift, Feint Attack, and Shock Wave. Magnet Bomb is also one of them."

"Good to know," Red muttered. "Are you okay, buddy?"

Charmander got right back up, looking no worse for wear, no longer smoking, especially because it is considered a bad habit. He gave Red a thumbs-up.

"I take it that wasn't very effective," Red said to himself. Okay, now was time for something different, that technique that took a back seat to Metal Claw, the one he had no chance to use before now. It was the perfect opportunity to test it out. "Okay, buddy. Flame Charge!"

The little lizard stepped on one foot, then the other, the back to the first, alternating between each one until he was moving his feet so quickly that they were blurring and giving off great heat.

"Hit it with Thunder Shock!" Mitsuharu ordered, and Magnemite directed another electric bolt at Charmander.

But at that moment, Charmander's whole body became engulfed in flames, and he charged through the weak Electric attack like it was not there and rammed into the magnet creature. Magnemite hovered for a couple seconds, as if it was still in the battle, as though it still had a fighting chance, before it shut its eye and hit the rocky surface with a _ker-lunk_.

"Nooooooo, Magnemite!" Mitsuharu cried, reluctantly returning his defeated Pokémon back to its Poké Ball.

"God job, buddy," Red said to Charmander, giving him a big hug (Pikachu gave him a small pat on the back). "I can't believe we actually pulled Flame Charge off. That advice Mint gave us for getting Flame Charge started really worked. It's another move for you."

Charmander squealed in joy and removed itself from Red's embrace, ready to get on with the battle. Ready to win.

"I should've switched Magnemite out when I saw you starting off with Charmander," Mitsuharu said. "That's my hubris bringing me down, right there. But I'm still not going to lose. All the Fossils are mine!"

"Are they now?"

A new person spoke. A new person would have had to have spoken because Mitsuharu had just finished speaking and Red had not yet had the chance to say anything. That is how logic works.

Red searched for the source of the voice, finding it a second later. It came from a young man, perhaps in his late teens, dressed in a full black suit, complete with a hat that did not completely hide his teal hair. A purple 'R' adorned the front of his sweater. Flanking him were more people, dressed in the same way as him apart from their 'R's, which were red instead.

"Who are you?" Red asked.

Charmander ran to him and hugged his leg; Pikachu cheeks sparked like crazy.

The young man ignored him, his attention on Mitsuharu.

"Did you say all the Fossils are yours?" The teal-haired man smiled, but it was a cruel one, sending shivers down Red's spine. "Did I hear you correctly?"

The wildness in Mitsuharu's eyes vanished, replaced by wariness. When he replied, he spoke slowly, deliberately. "I'm a Super Nerd, and I love Fossils. Fossils are sort of my thing."

"Are they now?" The man slinked forward, his gaze never leaving Mitsuharu, never blinking, an Ekans which slithered towards a nest of Pidgey eggs.

Mitsuharu nodded.

"So, I take you've got Fossils on you?"

Mitsuharu nodded again, the man's stare almost compelling him to.

The man stopped a foot from Mitsuharu. He tilted his head to the side like a curious child's. "That's good and bad simultaneously. Good for us because we've also got an interest in Fossils – probably not the same interest as you – and bad for you because, well, you're in our way."

Mitsuharu frowned and was about to say something when the words were taken away from him by a punch to the gut. He collapsed to the ground, holding his stomach, moaning and hacking.

Red was struck dumb. He could not move. He could not make a sound. All he could was watch as the cruel, teal-haired man snatched Mitsuharu's Fossil from him.

"Just the one?" he said. "Disappointing, but we'll take it. I, Proton, thank you on behalf of our great leader and Team Rocket as a whole. Oh, and that's not all, good sir, goodness no. We will be commandeering your Pokémon too." Proton seized both of Mitsuharu's Poké Balls and tossed them to one of his associates.

"No," Mitsuharu said, between coughs. "They're my friends… please…"

Proton scoffed. "Pokémon aren't friends. They are an inferior species meant only to do our bidding. That's why humans hold the Poké Balls and Pokémon dwell within them. Besides, it won't make a difference to you, oh deary me no." He smirked. "No, it won't."

Charmander's grip tightened around Red's leg, while Pikachu's sparks lessened and he unconsciously inched closer to Red. Poor Mitsuharu forced himself to his knees, tears fogging up his glasses.

_I have to do something,_ Red thought. _Something. Anything. They're going to turn on me after. I have to help him. We can do it. We beat Brock. We can do it, we can do it, we can do it, we can do it, we can do it, we can do it, we can do it, we can do it…_

Proton turned to him. His lips curled. "A Charmander. A Pikachu. A face filled with complete naiveté. If I didn't know any better, I would say you've barely started your journey, am I correct?"

Red felt inclined to nod his head.

"I thought so." Proton's stare was like an x-ray and he stepped towards Red, leaving Mitsuharu struggling on the ground. "About a week or so into it?"

Red nodded again, the ability to speak beyond him.

"Ah, I see," Proton said, his smile never wavering. "And you're all the way here, exploring Mt. Moon. Are you enjoying the sights? Been a little bit of an explorer?"

Red's tongue felt too big for his mouth. He tried to speak, so dearly tried to, but there was nothing there, nothing except for a few stammered syllables that could not form any words whatsoever.

"I'm sure you have been," Proton said, placing a hand on Red's shoulder, cold even through his jacket. "Mt. Moon is a remarkable place. History. Mystique. Environment. Anyone should try and explore here whenever they get the chance. There's never a bad time."

Proton's grip tightened, and Red gasped. "Well, except now. We, Team Rocket, have claimed Mt. Moon and all it contains. Pokémon, Fossils, items, anything that is found here is ours." Proton sighed. "You're just in the wrong place at the wrong time, kid."

Red's heart rammed against his ribcage, as if a Machamp was rocking him with Dynamic Punches from within. He could not look away from Proton's cold stare, locked by them as if by a Pokémon using Mean Look. Charmander's claws dug into his flesh through his trousers, but he did not flinch; Pikachu's sparks disappeared entirely.

"However," Proton said, his voice slithering through the air, "maybe you're not. Maybe today can be the best day ever for you. I just need you to be completely honest with me. Can you do that?"

Automatically, Red nodded once more.

"Grand," Proton said, letting go of Red. Red could still feel his talon-like fingers holding him. "Now, this is a very simple question, so I don't want any beating around the bush or any of that nonsense, got it?"

Another nod.

"Okay. There is a girl wandering about here, causing us quite a disruption by defeating our members. I need to know: have you been travelling with anyone and, if so, is it this girl?"

Red shook his head and finally spoke in a croaky voice: "No, I'm travelling by myself."

Proton looked disappointed. "Is that so? Are you not lying? Are you trying to save yourself by denying knowing her?"

"No, I-I don't know wh-who this girl is," Red stuttered. "I j-just want to g-get to Cer-Cer-Cerulean for my next Gym B-Battle."

"I don't care about where you want to go," Proton retorted. "I just care about finding this pest. Unfortunately for you, it appears you're of no use to me."

Until that moment, Red had never experienced nearly dying by simply hearing someone's words. "Wh-Wh-Wh-What?"

"Yes," Proton said, continuing as if Red had not spoken, "what is the point of you if you don't know who this girl is or where she is? Team Rocket doesn't need a novice like you, and you've regrettably happened across our little excavation; no one outside of Team Rocket really needs to know what we do, you understand? Oh, it looks like it _won't_ be the best day ever for you. Sorry to get your hopes up before."

Red's legs failed him. He fell to his knees, too stunned to even cry.

Was this it? Was everything over for him just because he was traversing an area on his journey that he needed to, that everyone had always gone through with hardly any ill-effects? If he started his journey a couple of weeks earlier would he have been okay? Would he have been fine if he defeated Brock the first time and departed Pewter sooner? This was not fair. The odds of Team Rocket contaminating Mt. Moon and him encountering even one of them had to be high. It just was not fair.

But could he get out of this? Could he give them the Fossil he found and swear he would not say anything about them? Or would they punish him more severely for 'stealing' something that was clearly 'theirs'?

Without thinking, he pulled Charmander and Pikachu into a hug. Charmander hugged him back. Pikachu did not pull away.

They could battle, make a last stand. They were outnumbered, but it was something. Kakuna could have her battle debut. Maybe he should let her out and give her a hug too.

Proton was saying something, but Red could not hear him. Proton marched over to Mitsuharu, who was being restrained by two Rocket Grunts. Red's gaze left the Rockets and travelled upwards and was greeted by quite the sight.

Zubat. A whole bunch of Zubat. Hanging upside down from the ceiling, wings folded around themselves, sleeping. Red grimaced. Those creatures had made the journey into Mt. Moon more difficult than it needed to be, appearing practically everywhere, just flocks of those dual Poison and Flying-types, annoying him, blocking his vision…

The gears in Red's head roared to life. Could it work? Maybe. What other choice did they have? The dwindling flame of hope within Red's heart, almost snuffed out, exploded and filled his body with a blaze.

It was do or die.

"Charmander," he whispered. "Pikachu. Up there. Do you see them? Please use Ember and Thunder Shock on those Zubat."

His Pokémon looked at him as if he had gone mad. But he was their Trainer after all. With a steely determination that did little to hide their trepidation, they launched their attacks at the unaware Zubat.

The effect was instantaneous.

A few Zubat dropped from the ceiling and hit the ground, unconscious. The other Zubat, in a panic, swooped down from their perch, their wings fluttering like crazy, the air suddenly filled with blue and purple and a whole bunch of screeching. Most of them hovered around Team Rocket, blocking their vision, cuffing them with their wings, deafening them with their cries, even biting them in their rattled states.

"What the heck*!" Proton roared, swiping at the Zubat. "Why did they go all nuts? Did any of you see what happened?"

His subordinates were too busy interacting with their new batty buddies to answer him.

(*Our good friend Proton here used a word that unfortunately had to be censored.)

It worked. Gosh darn it, it worked! But they still had to get away. But what about Mitsuharu? They could not just leave him.

Almost as if by some chance of fate, the bespectacled Super Nerd crawled out from the blue cloak of beating wings, clutching a Poké Ball. "I managed to get one," he said, his glasses steamed by his tears. "I couldn't get the other. Or my Fossil."

"Come on," Red said, pulling him roughly to his feet. "The Zubat are starting to disperse."

They were indeed. And from the swarm of Zubat, Proton screamed, "I'm going to get you, kid! I know it was you!"

"Hurry!" Red snapped, dragging Mitsuharu by his sleeve as fast as he could, and off they fled, Charmander and Pikachu close behind them.

They ran and ran, turning corner after corner, ascending ladders and descending even more. They just kept going, hoping, praying they would reach a safe passage, an exit from this nightmare, until Mitsuharu stopped, his breathing coming in short, painful gasps. "We should… split up," he wheezed. "Make it… harder… for them to… catch us."

"But if they get you, you're done for," Red protested. "We're better off staying together."

Mitsuharu shook his head. "I'll be… fine. Just… get out of here."

"No."

"Yes! Think… of your… Pokémon."

Think of his Pokémon? Obviously, he was thinking of his Pokémon. But how could he abandon Mitsuharu and his one remaining Pokémon? What kind of person would he be? He would not want that if it was he in Mitsuharu's place.

Red was about to argue back again when angry shouts echoed from the floor right above them. Red felt the colour drain from his face and turned back to Mitsuharu, who was already slinking away. "Get out of here!" he hissed. "Just escape."

Then he disappeared around a corner and was gone.

With no other choice, Red beckoned for Charmander and Pikachu to follow him, and they scampered as fast as they could in the opposite direction of Mitsuharu.

o~o~o~o~o

Leaf had to keep going. No matter how much her feet ached, no matter how much her bones creaked, no matter how much her body screamed at her she had to keep going. If she was caught now, it would make all her fighting futile.

She was down to two Pokémon now: Bulbasaur and Eevee. The others had fought bravely but were now out of it, their energy depleted to levels lower than zero. Poor Butterfree would need a nice, long rest for its wings to fully recover.

They just kept coming. Team Rocket. Leaf was clever enough to avoid some of them, but she still came across many others. Battle after battle and she always emerged victorious. Barely, though. But now she was out of healing items and running on fumes.

Oh no. Talking. There was talking ahead of her.

Leaf hid around the corner, hoping with every fibre of her being that they did not turn into the passageway she currently occupied.

She got lucky. Their voices faded as they walked farther away.

She finally allowed herself a moment to breathe and slid down to the base of the wall she was leaned against. She rested a hand each on Bulbasaur and Eevee, their warmth comforting.

If only she could happen upon Officer Jones. She would take a scolding from him for getting herself into so much trouble. But it wasn't her fault! That silly Rocket Grunt started it. How could something so scary as fleeing from a criminal syndicate evolve from something so innocuous such as exploring a mountain? Then again, a Magikarp evolves into a Gyarados so maybe it's kind of like that?

However, under the layer of fear that cloaked her, there was the tangy taste of excitement. It should have been stupid to have even an iota of that emotion in this situation, but she had it. Maybe it was the adrenaline? Maybe the tiniest part of her enjoyed it? Or maybe she subconsciously knew it was only a matter of time before they caught her and it did not matter what she felt? Either way, she could not control that feeling.

Wait! What was that? It sounded like a footstep.

Leaf sharpened her ears. Yes! There it was again!

She jumped to her feet, her Pokémon staying either side of her, ready to give their all to protect her.

The sound echoed, coming from all directions, even above her. Maybe her imagination was tricking her or maybe Mt. Moon was so convoluted and mysterious that sound did not work the way it was meant to.

She struggled to gulp, her throat tight. Another footstep. Closer this time. Now it was easier to tell where it was coming from: the same way she had just come down.

Her Pokémon stepped closer to the sound, Bulbasaur's vines halfway out and Eevee's fur standing on end. They were ready. They only needed her order.


	17. Dancing in the Moonlight

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Pokémon or any of its parent companies. I am merely a humble storyteller. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this journey with me._

_Note: I am English, so some of the wordings, spellings, and expressions will be those commonly used in England._

**Chapter Seventeen: Dancing in the Moonlight**

Leaf very nearly issued the order for them to attack, ready to get the jump on this new foe. The first syllable danced off her tongue, but she did not complete the order. For one, it was not a Team Rocket member, and secondly, the appearance of the person was so shocking to her that it struck her dumb.

It couldn't be. There was no way it could be him. Leaf was in so much disbelief that she did not react to the person catching sight of her, running towards her, and holding her in a tight embrace. Eevee barked at the stranger, but Bulbasaur silenced her and went over to greet one of the Pokémon that accompanied the person, a certain lizard with a flaming tail. The fire lizard gave his friend from Professor Oak's lab a great big hug.

"Is… is that you, Red?" Leaf asked, hardly daring to believe it.

Red released her and took her all in. "Yeah, it's me. I wasn't expecting to find you here."

"Likewise," Leaf said. For the first time since the previous day she smiled and gave Red a crushing hug. "It's so amazing to see you again!"

Eevee whined uneasily and trotted up to the other Pokémon, Pikachu. She sniffed him but he ignored her. Eevee whined again and nudged him.

Leaf looked to her Pokémon. "Oh, you captured a Pikachu! I never encountered one in Viridian Forest. Lucky." She pulled out her Pokédex.

"And you've got an Eevee," Red said, taking out his own.

_Pikachu, an Electric-type Pokémon. When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms._

_Eevee, a Normal-type Pokémon. It can evolve into a variety of forms. Eevee's genes are the key to solving the mysteries of Pokémon evolution._

They both put their devices away and gave each other's Pokémon a few quick pats before remembering the severity of the situation, the temporary sunlight given birth by their reunion slowly snuffed out by Team Rocket's tenebrous presence.

"So," Red said. "You're the girl Team Rocket was talking about."

Leaf's eyes widened. "You spoke to them?"

"More like they spoke to me," Red said, shivering as he recalled that vindictive Proton. "I was battling this other guy when they jumped us. We managed to get away because we distracted them, but the guy had one of his Pokémon taken. He ran the other way."

"They stole his Pokémon?" Leaf said, her voice hushed, her fingernails digging into her palms.

Red nodded dejectedly. "It sucks. But we should get out of her ourselves. I don't think Team Rocket are going to be kind if they catch us. Are your Pokémon okay, Leaf? They said you were defeating a whole bunch of them."

"Only Bulbasaur and Eevee are still standing," Leaf said, answering truthfully. "My other four are down and out."

Red blinked. "You're got a full team?"

Leaf blinked back. "You haven't got a full team?"

"No. I've only got three Pokémon."

Leaf afforded Red a frown. "Okay, if we get out of this, we've got to have a serious talk, but for now do you have any Potions or anything else to spare? I don't think my two are going to last much longer."

"Yeah, I have actually," Red said, taking off his rucksack and reaching inside to produce two small sprays filled with purple liquid.

"Are these all you have, or have you got anymore?" Leaf asked, her voice not as level as she would have liked. "If you haven't then take them back. On second thought, we'll be fine."

"Just take them," Red said. "We haven't battled as much as you, so we're still good to go. Hopefully, we'll find our way out of here and it won't matter in the end."

"Red –" Leaf started to say, but Red pushed the Potions into her arms.

"Just use them on Bulbasaur and Eevee," he said firmly. "If you don't and we're ambushed then they'll faint faster than mine will, and then we'll be up a creek. Besides, I haven't got any… er… what are those items that help a Pokémon recover from fainting?"

"Revive, Max Revive, Revival Herb, take your pick," Leaf replied.

"Yeah, Revives. I haven't got any. So just use the Potions, okay."

"Okay, Red," Leaf said, giving him the best smile she could, which was a task as almighty as a Pidgey flying to the moon. "Thank you."

She sprayed the Potions on her Pokémon, who flinched as the antiseptic fought a fearsome war against the wounds they had so desperately tried to ignore.

"How are you two feeling?" Leaf asked.

Eevee bounded up and down; Bulbasaur nodded its head curtly.

"That's good," Leaf said. Suddenly, with this small act, with her friend and his team right beside her, she felt better for the first time since encountering Team Rocket here in Mt. Moon. She reached forward and took Red's hand in hers. "Thanks again, Red. I'm glad you're here."

"You're glad I'm lost in a mountain being chased by bad guys who I'm sure aren't doing so to invite me to a party?"

Leaf squeezed his hand, which he returned. "Idiot," she said, smiling. She pulled him along. "Come on. Let's find a way out of here."

The duo wandered the tunnels of Mt. Moon for what must have been hours, not finding any Team Rocket members but also not finding an exit from the labyrinth-like mountain. They came close to both on a couple of occasions; a couple Team Rocket Grunts who were chatting away noisily gave Red and Leaf plenty of time to search for another route, while with the latter they saw an opening which was illuminated by the setting sun and rushed towards it, only for their hopes to be dashed at the sight of how steep the mountain was over there. They would have needed mountaineering equipment to have stood any chance of making it down safely.

But on they went, buoyed by that fact they had not been captured yet. And that was when they saw it. An opening. An exit. Freedom.

Overjoyed, they sprinted towards it, their Pokémon bar Charmander (Leaf realised the flame on the end of his tail would act like a beacon to Team Rocket) the first ones to cross the threshold.

They were there.

The ordeal was over.

They were safe.

That is how it should have gone. But it did not. Yes, they were outside again, but the area they found themselves was enclosed on all sides by the towering Mt. Moon, the way they came in the only way out. They must have been on a plateau some ways up the mountain.

It was heartbreaking to believe they were so close to salvation only to discover it could not be further from the truth. If they had a large Flying-type Pokémon then maybe this would not have been as devastating, you know, just clamber on its back and let it fly them over the mountain. Piece of cake. But they did not have a large Flying-type Pokémon. They did not even have a medium-sized Pokémon between them.

"What… what do we do now?" Red asked.

"I don't know," Leaf said. "I suppose we have to go back inside and find another way out. If we stay here, it'll only be a matter of time before Team Rocket gets their greasy claws on us."

"Yeah," Red said, scanning the area. "Let's just –"

Red broke off. Something had caught his eye. Their Pokémon must have noticed it too; their noses twitched, and they peered at where Red was looking. "Did you see that, Leaf?"

"See what?" Leaf asked, her brow furrowed.

"There was something over there," Red said, his feet taking him forward without his brain telling them to. "I swear I saw something."

Leaf was inclined to not believe him, to chalk it up to the stress of their situation playing games with his eyes and his mind, but witnessing Bulbasaur, Eevee, and Pikachu follow her friend across the plateau gave her food for thought. She went too.

"What is it you think you saw?" she asked Red.

"I don't know. I think it was a Pokémon. It looked familiar."

"Maybe it was a rare Pokémon?" Leaf surmised.

"Could be."

The moon was out. A full moon, the prettiest and eeriest moon there is. It shone down on the plateau and revealed a small field barriered by a ring of rocks. In the centre was a pond and within that was another rock which glistened so brightly Red and Leaf had to shield their eyes.

"Is that… is that…" Red mumbled.

"A meteor?" Leaf finished.

A meteor. Such a strange thing, such a rare thing, a gift from the heavens, a traveller from space. But that was not the only thing they bore witness to. Around the pond were a group of pink, stocky, vaguely furry Pokémon, whose pointed ears had black tips and tail was thick and curled. On their cheeks were ovals that were a darker shade of pink than the rest of it, on their back were a pair of tiny wings, and atop their head its fur grew into one major curl. On their hands were three digits, two white claws and a thumb. Cue the Pokédex:

_Clefairy, a Fairy-type Pokémon. Its magical and cute appeal has many admirers. It is rare and found only in certain areas._

"Clefairy," Leaf breathed, her fingers itching to fetch an empty Poké Ball, their troubles temporarily gone from her mind.

"What are they doing?" Red wondered aloud.

What were they doing indeed? The Clefairy were, for lack of a better word, dancing. They were jumping and skipping and bounding and spinning around the pond, singing a song that was unintelligible to the humans but sweet and melodious all the same. After all, the best music is that which you do not need to understand to enjoy, that does not even need lyrics to get you to hum along. It dawned on Red and Leaf that they had a free ticket to witness what was most certainly a once in a blue moon event.

They crept closer, not going beyond the rock barrier, and simply watched, engrossed by the spectacle, entranced as the Clefairy seemed to glow in the moonlight. And the longer the dancing went on, the more beautiful it became, the more advanced the dancing seemed to grow. But how was that possible? The Clefairy were simply bouncing and twirling, nothing more. Yet, despite that, it appeared to do so, at one moment being a group of Pokémon performing a ritual of some sort and the next transforming into something much more elegant than anything the most accomplished ballerina could achieve.

It did not make sense, and yet it made all the sense in the world. And combined with the singing, Red, Leaf, and their Pokémon were transported somewhere else amongst the stars, the moon, comets and all other heavenly bodies the infinite universe contained, no longer on earth, no longer pursued by Team Rocket, no longer with a care in the world.

They were so entranced that when it ended it took them a whole two minutes to rouse themselves and remember where they were and, to a lesser extent, who they were.

"That was… that was…" was all Red could utter.

"That was beautiful," Leaf said, the word 'beautiful' unable to do justice to what she bore witness to. "I wonder… I wonder if this is a spot the Clefairy meet up to do this, away from prying eyes. It makes sense. This is probably the only place they can do this."

"Yeah," Red said, half-listening, his thoughts taken up by an idea, one he was not sure was a good one or not. "Hey, Leaf. Do you think we could –"

"Capture them?" Leaf said. "I was considering it, but it doesn't seem proper to do it after their ritual."

"I wasn't talking about capturing them," Red said. "I mean, we could, but what I'm thinking is that we ask them to lead us out of Mt. Moon. They'll know every nook and cranny of this place and will probably be able to get us out without running into Team Rocket."

Leaf paused, taking in Red's plan. "It sounds fine," she said, not sounding entirely convinced. "But how are you going to ask them?"

"I'm going to wait a minute," Red explained. "They've just done their show, right? Whenever anyone does a show there's always that winding down time at the end, usually so the audience can talk to the cast. It's kind of like those boring shows you used to drag Blue and me to. You remember those?"

"I remember _encouraging_ you two to join me for some _nice_ shows," Leaf said stiffly. "But I see your point. We'll ask the Clefairy for help."

"Okay, let's go," Red said, rising from their hiding spot and walking over to the Clefairy. Leaf, Pikachu, Bulbasaur, and Eevee followed a few metres behind.

The Clefairy caught sight of him and froze, watching the newcomer warily. One of them said something to him, in its Pokémon language that sounded more like bells being rung melodically. More of them spoke up when Leaf and the Pokémon came into their view.

"Hey there," Red said, smiling in the hope of putting them at ease. "We don't mean you any harm. We're just lost and wondering if you could help us out of –"

The first Clefairy cut Red off, shouting at him, its voice slightly less musical now.

"I don't think they want to help us," Leaf said, sounding a tad defeated. "Maybe it's because they know we saw their ritual."

"Please, help us," Red said, quashing the desperation that threatened to make itself heard, the images of what could happen to them if Team Rocket found them making it hard to do. "We just need your help for one thing. Please, you –"

The group of Clefairy turned away from him.

"Please!" Red shouted, abandoning all pretence of calmness. "Please help us! We just need you to lead us out of Mt. Moon! There are scary people out there! Please!"

The group of Clefairy began to hop away.

"Red," Leaf said sullenly. "Just leave it."

But Red could not leave it. He would not leave it. If the Clefairy did not want to willingly help them, then fine. He would _make_ at least one of them help him. He took out Charmander's Poké Ball and kept an empty one ready. They gave him no choice.

"I'm sorry, Clefairy," Red told them. He made to toss out Charmander's Poké Ball; one of the Clefairy turned to him.

Before Red could call out Charmander, the Clefairy who turned back jumped towards him. Its whole body shone brighter and brighter until the illumination seemed to burn Red's irises. He dropped to his knees and dug the heels of his hands into his eyes, Leaf's screams telling him she too was suffering the effects of an attack that was no doubt Flash.

It took half an age before the pain started to subside and for his vision to return to him, his surroundings shadowy at first before they came back into sharp focus, only the occasional floater disrupting his once again perfect sight.

"How are you doing, Leaf?" Red asked, staring at the spot the Clefairy were.

"I'm good," Leaf said. "The Pokémon are fine too. Did you honestly try to capture the Clefairy? Why?"

"I thought if I captured one, it would have no choice but to listen to me and lead us out of here," Red said bitterly. "I mean, why shouldn't I have? It would've helped us a lot."

"I get it," Leaf said, walking up to him and place a comforting hand on his shoulder. "But maybe you could capture another Mt. Moon Pokémon? They might be able to help." Leaf paused, rethinking her idea. She shook her head. "Maybe not. Clefairy are rare, much rarer than say a Geodude or Paras; they'll know more hidden, safer paths. Still, it could possibly work."

Leaf's words washed off Red like water off a laminated surface. "Looks like we've got to hope for the best," Red said. "Come on, let's go."

The dangerous innards of Mt. Moon beckoned them, and the small group built up their courage and headed back inside…

…only for a little _something_ to pull on Red's trouser leg.

The pull was slight, but still noticeable. Red looked down, and there was a Pokémon. If you asked him, it was basically a smaller Clefairy, a 'less there Clefairy' as it were. It was star-shaped, its ears fully brown as opposed to a Clefairy's only brown-tipped ones, and it had a smaller tail, a smaller tuft of hair on its head, and shorter limbs that lacked any digits. It smiled up at Red.

"Is that… is that a baby Clefairy?" he wondered aloud.

"It looks like it," Leaf said, and her Pokédex came to the rescue:

_Cleffa, a Fairy-type Pokémon. Because of its unusual, star-like silhouette, people believe that it came here on a meteor._

"This must be Clefairy's pre-evolved form," Leaf observed. "Aw, it's adorable."

"But what's it doing here?" Red said. He knelt by the Cleffa, who gurgled and continued to smile at him. "Aren't you going to go with your friends?"

Cleffa turned its body from left to right. Since it did not have a neck and its face was practically on its body, it did not have a proper head it could shake. It then tugged Red's sleeve this time and pointed towards the entrance back into Mt. Moon they were just about to head through.

"Wait," Red said, slowly, the jigsaw puzzles in his head clicking and clacking to form a picture. "Do you want to…

"It looks like it wants to help us," Leaf said.

"Seriously?" Red said, hardly daring to believe it. He regarded it a bit more closely. It was so tiny, probably not adept at battling in its current form. At least with a Clefairy they would have had an extra bit of power if things went south. Then again, maybe judging a book by its cover was not the way to go. All they had to do was be extra careful to ensure that no harm befell this little Pokémon, if it was genuinely choosing to help them that is. "Will you help us?"

The Cleffa's smile widened.

"It probably felt sorry for us," Leaf said. "It might be the innocence of a child at play here." She shuddered. "I kind of hope not; imagine if Team Rocket came here and it went out to greet them just because of how naïve it is."

"Either way," Red said, stroking the Cleffa's tuft of hair, "it's going to help us. Thank you, little Cleffa."

The Cleffa trilled loudly and spun on its tiny feet, performing a subdued version of the Clefairy dance.

"All right," Red said, hope filling him like water from a faucet. "Looks like we have a heck of a chance now. You guys ready to go?"

"I am," Leaf said, eyes shining with determination.

Eevee and Bulbasaur nodded, their strong gaze mimicking their Trainer. Pikachu did not respond, its stare fixed only on the path ahead.

"Okay," Red said. "Lead the way, Cleffa."


	18. Proton's Pesky Poison Pokémon

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Pokémon or any of its parent companies. I am merely a humble storyteller. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this journey with me._

_Note: I am English, so some of the wordings, spellings, and expressions will be those commonly used in England._

**Chapter Eighteen: Proton's Pesky Poison Pokémon**

"Take it out with Thunder Shock!" Red yelled.

Pikachu's red cheeks crackled, and less than half of a half of a quarter of a second later, he released a jolt of electricity at the Team Rocket Grunt's Rattata, lighting up the rodent. It collapsed on its belly and stayed down.

"No!" the Rocket Grunt shouted. "Don't think you're gonna get away with this, brat! Because we're gonna –"

Neither Red nor Leaf dillydallied to hear what Team Rocket were 'gonna' do to them. For one, they already knew, or at least accurately suspected. Secondly, they had already tore off down another Mt. Moon passageway, behind their babyish guide.

"We're still taking on some Rocket Grunts," Red said, trying to keep pace with the surprisingly speedy Cleffa. "That was my second. Haven't you taken on two as well, Leaf?"

"I have," Leaf said, speaking an ordeal when trying to run. "But they've each had one Pokémon. We're probably doing far better than if we wouldn't have had Cleffa helping us."

"True," Red said, and that was all he said. Pikachu and Eevee ran ahead of them, tailing Cleffa, ensuring that a random foe would not attack it if it went too far ahead. There were more Rockets in Mt. Moon than they could have ever imagined, but it was obvious they were coming across only a small percentage of them. Cleffa was proving its worth.

But as well as it was going, there were other factors they had to take into consideration. Fatigue for one. They had both not eaten for the longest time – even worse in Leaf's case – and they desperately needed sleep, midnight having come and gone a while ago. It was only through willpower alone that they were still going. And their Pokémon were not faring any better; one good critical or super-effective hit from an opponent, no matter how powerful, would send them to the realm of unconsciousness. It was only Red's Kakuna that was at full health.

But onwards they struggled, their thighs as hard as rocks, their heads pounding, their hearts thrashing, their bodies screaming at them for rest and sustenance, their minds and guts and spirit ignoring the constant complaints, whispering a mantra of _'we can make it, we can make it, we can make it, we can make it…'_.

They could do it. They just needed a tiny bit more luck than they already had.

o~o~o~o~o

"Where do you think you're going?" the Team Rocket Grunt shouted. Hastily, she took out a Poké Ball and a radio, whispered into the Poké Ball, and threw the radio. The radio smashed into pieces against an outcropped rock. The Grunt stared at Red and Leaf. Red and Leaf stared back at the Grunt. Her face reddened. "Pretend you didn't see that, all right."

Red and Leaf did not swear to any secrecy.

The Grunt threw the right object this time and out popped a Pokémon whose yellowish hide was patterned like bricks. Its muzzle and underbelly were white, atop is head were triangular ears that were white inside, and it had a thick tail. The most worrying aspect about it were the sharp claws on its paws and feet.

"My turn," Leaf said, and Red did the Pokédex courtesy:

_Sandshrew, a Ground-type Pokémon. Its body is dry. When it gets cold at night, its hide is said to become coated in a fine dew._

"A Ground-type, huh?" Leaf said. "Looks like you're up, Bulbasaur."

Her little plant dinosaur padded forth, ready to take on and defeat another foe for his Trainer, hiding his haggard breathing. It would not suit a Pokémon such as him to show such weakness outright.

"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!" Leaf commanded, starting off the proceedings.

From beneath his bulb came two green vines, and, like airborne serpents, they slithered through the air to their target, ready to end this battle before it could even have a chance to start.

"Defence Curl!" the Grunt shouted, and her Sandshrew curled into a perfect sphere. The vines crashed down on it, drilling it into the ground. But when the vines retracted, Sandshrew unfurled itself, its hide marked, a little wobbly, but with still a lot of fight left.

Leaf barely had time to curse before the Grunt ordered for Sandshrew to use Sand Attack, and the Ground-type, quite simply, threw a mound of dirt in Bulbasaur's eyes.

Bulbasaur reeled and tossed his head from side to side, trying to rid his eyes of the annoying dust, to no avail.

"Calm down!" Leaf cried. "Use Leech Seed!"

Bulbasaur heard. Bulbasaur obeyed. Bulbasaur's attack missed. The seeds he shot from his bulb landed harmless and dead a foot away from Sandshrew.

"Rollout!" came the new command.

Much like with Defence Curl, Sandshrew curled itself into a ball. Much unlike Defence Curl, it did not stay stationary; it spun like a wheel and sped across the Mt. Moon terrain and rammed itself into Bulbasaur. Poor Bulbasaur groaned, his legs barely holding him up.

"Switch him out," Red said, flinching as Bulbasaur took the Rollout.

Any other time and that would have been a good idea. But Leaf had no one else except Eevee. No, Bulbasaur would have to stay in. But he could do it. He could win this.

The Sandshrew ball pivoted and made a beeline back towards Bulbasaur.

"Swing out your vines," Leaf said. "As hard as you can."

Blinded, Bulbasaur did as he was told and swung his vines around himself like a propeller, making a _whishing_ sound as they cut through the air.

This was it. This was where Bulbasaur's Vine Whip would overpower the Rollout and knock out the Sandshrew. This was where she would defeat another scummy Rocket.

The vines connected with the tiny ball of destruction.

The tiny ball of destruction overwhelmed the vines.

The tiny ball of destruction slammed into Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur's legs fell out from under him, and he lay flat out on the ground, knocked out.

"Bulbasaur!" Leaf screamed, running towards him and carrying him in her arms. Red took out Charmander's Poké Ball, just in case. Eevee mewled at the defeat of her friend.

"I don't get it," Leaf muttered to herself. "Why did it hit harder the second time? I don't…"

A memory of long ago back in school trickled into her brain, of a class revolving around certain techniques and their effects and how they were utilised. Attacks like Rollout…

"Oh no," Leaf whispered, returning Bulbasaur to his Poké Ball, her Starter due a good rest; hopefully, this would not be the last time they set eyes on each other. "Rollout gets stronger the longer it goes on."

Sandshrew had stopped rolling, its almond-shaped eyes glittering in pride at having given its Trainer a win. It dug its claws into the ground, ready for round two.

"Do you want me to take it from here?" Red asked.

Leaf shook her head. "I can still do this. I've still got Eevee."

At the mention of her name, Eevee sprung to attention. She bared her teeth at Sandshrew, her hackles raised, her fur bristling.

"Just give up," the Rocket Grunt said. "After I defeat you, I'm going to wail on your boyfriend, and all your battling to escape will just go to waste."

"Don't be stupid," Leaf said. "Eevee and I are going to win, and we're all going to get out of here, no doubt. Now, let's do this."

The Grunt snorted. "Fine. Sandshrew, Sand Attack."

"Dodge it," Leaf said.

Eevee lithely leaped out the way of the dust, so much so it appeared almost carefree.

"Quick Attack!"

Eevee sped towards Sandshrew.

"Defence Curl!"

Sandshrew endured it by balling itself again.

"Double Kick!"

"Defence Curl!"

Again, Eevee's attack dealt little damage to the shrew of sand.

Leaf gritted her teeth. If only Eevee could learn a Water or an Ice or any super effective type move, then it would be a different story. But an Eevee could not do that. She had to rely on Eevee's current moveset.

And maybe it could still work.

Red watched on, eyes as sharp as a Talonflame's, hoping for another Leaf victory.

"Get in close, Eevee," Leaf said, and Eevee darted towards the Sandshrew once more.

"Stupid kid," the Grunt said. "Just use Defence Curl agai –"

"Sand Attack!" Leaf screamed.

"What?"

Before Sandshrew had a chance to protect itself in its ball form, Eevee skidded and threw dust in its eyes, and Leaf could not help but feel a sense of self-satisfaction.

"What?" the Grunt said again. "I didn't think that would affect Sandshrew. Urgh, never mind. Use Fury Swipes."

"Quick Attack," Leaf countered.

Sandshrew swept its sharp claws multiple times, eyesight diminished, Eevee's Quick Attack making much more of an ordeal for it to strike the Normal-type. It toppled backwards as Eevee rammed into its soft underbelly. As it lay on its back, Eevee finished it off with a Double Kick to its already wounded tummy.

But there was no time to bask in the glow of victory! Without another word to the Rocket Grunt, Red, Leaf, and their Pokémon ran off, thankful that the Grunt had no way of immediately contacting any of her colleagues.

o~o~o~o~o

They had to be getting closer. They just had to be. The exit had to be a hop, skip, and a jump away. They had been moving for so long, but it was getting to the point where doubt was creeping back in, where the prospect of being captured was far more real than it had ever been. That was until the Cleffa began bouncing up and down, wiggling its limbs excitedly.

"What is it, Cleffa?" Red asked.

The Cleffa pointed forwards and darted off. Without missing a beat, Red, Leaf, Pikachu, and a sluggish Eevee followed it around a corner.

And what greeted them was cool, fresh air from an opening that led into the night-shrouded outside. The outside! Could it be? Had they… succeeded? Had the Cleffa led them to safety, saved them from the rotten Rockets? Well, the star-shaped Pokémon certainly seemed to think so, judging from its trills of delight and pride.

"Red," Leaf said, hardly daring to believe it. "Is it… is it…" She could not word it; she did not dare complete the sentence lest she jinx them.

"I think it is," Red said softly. A grin broke out across his face. "No, I _know_ it is. We've done it. Cleffa did it. We're safe." His grin widened, his relief palpable. "We're safe."

"Oh, are you now?"

Red's grin died as soon as it was born. A cold horror swept over him, clammy and wet, heavy and painful, extinguishing the hope he dared to have. His eyes met Leaf's. Her face was as white as a sheet.

From the shadows beside the opening stepped out a man in the Team Rocket uniform, a purple 'R' on his chest as opposed to the standard red one: Red had come face-to-face with Proton again.

Proton walked towards them, taking slow, deliberate steps, as though he had all the time in the world. From the shadows that surrounded them, Rocket Grunts emerged, as though the shadows had gained physical form as cruel people who only desired to witness the two children and their efforts to escape brought to an end. Red gripped his left wrist, his bandage unchanged and forgotten, hoping for the pain to return and wake him up, a last-ditch effort of wishing for this torrid ordeal to not be real. The Cleffa hid behind him and buried its face into his calf.

Proton stopped, the smile he had on his face unable to hide the white-hot fury eking out of him. "Now," he said, "it's time to stop this game of hide-and-seek. It's been gradually getting incredibly annoying. The grown-ups have work to do, you know. Just surrender your Pokémon and accept this is the end for you."

Red's tongue felt too big for his mouth, words an impossibility, much like the first time he encountered Proton. He glanced towards Leaf, whose panting Eevee growled at Team Rocket, its heavy breathing betraying it, simply a Pokémon on the verge of fainting. Leaf's face seemed to turn whiter each passing second, and she picked up Eevee, her fur comforting.

What could they do? They could not battle every one of the Rockets there. Including Proton, there were seven of them. But maybe, just maybe, if Red defeated Proton in a battle it could disrupt the Rocket ranks, that whole 'cut off the head and the body will die' lark. It probably would not work, but what other choice did he have? In the next second, Charmander appeared in a flash of light.

"I challenge you to a battle, Proton," Red said, making his voice as authoritative as possible, channelling all those great Trainers he had watched over the years. He looked down at the Cleffa. "Go to Leaf, okay?" he whispered, which it did.

Proton raised an eyebrow. "A battle, huh?" He shrugged. "Sure, why not? It'll be fun to beat _your Pokémon_ into the ground before we beat _you_ into the ground." He detached a Poké Ball from his belt, his eyes flashing from beneath his hat. "And that's just going to be the beginning."

From his Poké Ball came a Pokémon Red had seen in an environmental documentary once. It was a spherical creature, purple in colour, its body covered in protrusions that gave off a foul-smelling gas. Under its wide, smiling mouth was a strange marking that looked very much like a skull-and-crossbones. It floated a few feet above the ground.

Red did not dare take out his Pokédex to check it. Neither did Leaf. But she knew enough about to tell Red, "It's a Koffing, a Poison-type."

Koffing expelled more gas and gave off a sound that came across like laughter. With its constantly cheerful face that might have been the case. Charmander shuddered.

"You can go first," Proton said, removing his cap and tossing it to one of the Grunts. He ran his hand through his teal hair with an air of confidence, as though this battle was merely a formality, as though it was already over.

Red did not need the invitation. "Charmander, use Leer!"

Not truly over his unease at the sight of the unnerving new Pokémon, Charmander glared at it, doing his best to not inhale the gases, ignoring the constant throb all over his body. The corners of Koffing's mouth twitched and its smile shrunk a tad.

"Tackle," Proton said, sounding bored.

Koffing floated towards Charmander, its full smile returning immediately.

"Metal Claw!" Red shouted.

Charmander's claws shone with a metallic gleam and it connected with Koffing, knocking the poison ball back. Koffing's smile disappeared entirely this time.

"Oh!" Proton said, his voice tinged with surprise. "Metal Claw, huh? And more powerful than I thought. Yes, that Charmander will be a worthy addition to Team Rocket." He smirked. "But I'm going to stop playing. I want this over and done with. Poison Gas."

At his command, Koffing spewed out a dark purple gas from its mouth and its protrusions. The odour was so powerful it burned Red's throat and stung his nose, but luckily the gas did not drift over to him. However, it was a pity that Charmander got a face full of it, the poisonous gas engulfing him, shrouding him from view. Then everything was completely gone, the scene dominated by the purple clouds.

The clouds stayed for several long seconds before dispersing, as if by magic, fading into nothingness, even the odour gone from existence. And what it revealed was a once again smiling Koffing, a smirking Proton, and a wobbly Charmander who was struggling to breathe, shadows under his eyes.

He was Poisoned.

"Charmander!" Red said, his voice growing higher with worry. "Charmander, are you okay? Can you still do this?"

Charmander forced a smile, his eyes somewhat glazed over. He turned back to Koffing and Proton and stamped its foot on the ground, a low growl emanating from its throat.

This was not good. That was obvious. But Charmander still had it in him. A Fire-type who could take down an Onix would not go down so easily to a status effect. Although, saying that, they would still have to end it quickly.

"Ember!" Red called out, and Charmander unleashed fiery sparks towards Koffing, who simply floated out the way.

"Tackle," Proton said.

Koffing rammed itself into Charmander, knocking him back, its eyes lighting up as it witnessed its foe fall. It chuckle-like sound mixed with the cheers and chortles of the Rocket Grunts and reverberated around the cave.

"Red," Leaf said, stricken. "Use Pikachu instead. The poison is going to whittle Charmander's health bit by bit."

What Leaf said made sense. Well, it would make sense if it was a competitive Pokémon battle with rules and referees and no risk of being annihilated by the rival Trainer. But it wasn't. If they lost, then it was over. As much as it pained him, he would have to use Charmander until it was completely unable to battle. He had to keep going.

"Use Ember again!" Red ordered.

Like before, Charmander fired off its Ember attack, barely missing the evasive Koffing, who countered with Tackle, which Charmander also scarcely dodged.

"Flame Charge!" Red screamed, and Charmander ran on the spot, his body quickly becoming enshrouded in a cloak of fire. With a screech, he leapt at Koffing and slammed it into a nearby wall. The Rocket Grunts hissed and jeered. Proton clicked his tongue and glared at Red with all the rage possessed by a Thrash-using Gyarados.

Leaf looked on, partly frustrated by the fact Red did not heed her warning and partly in awe of the fact he was not backing down. She held Eevee even tighter in her arms and adjusted her standing position to shield the Cleffa from view.

"Hit it once more with Flame Charge!" Red shouted, and Charmander charged its attack up again, even faster this time. Yes, just one more hit would take down the Koffing.

It was a pity that Charmander did not hit it. He did not hit Koffing because he could not complete the attack. He did not complete the attack because Koffing hocked up a brown glob of disgusting gunk and shot it at Charmander, extinguishing the flames and knocking him back down on the ground. Charmander stirred weakly, on the verge of fainting, flinching as another spasm of pain from the poison coursed through his body.

"Charmander," Red uttered. "Charmander, no."

"It's over, kid," Proton said. "Just return it and end this battle. Your Pikachu won't stand a chance either, and no one else you have will be able to do anything against me. Don't fight your fate. You and your girlfriend are done. Surrender now and –"

A strong conflagration filled the cavern and caught Proton off-guard, robbing him of the rest of his sentence. Sluggishly, Charmander rose to his feet, the flame on his tail burning twice as large, three times as hot, its watery blue eyes now a hot crimson.

"Blaze?" Red muttered. He clenched his fists and thumped his right one against his chest. "Blaze!" he repeated, louder, fiercer, more confident. Without a doubt, Charmander would faint from this next attack, but they would take Koffing down with them. "Flame Charge!"

For a third time, Charmander's body became engulfed in flames, the fire reaching the ceiling and spreading out everywhere; Red's face seared with the heat and the Rocket Grunts hastily edged backwards, a couple of their clothes smoking.

"A final gambit, huh?" Proton said. "As if you're going to get anywhere near Koffing. Put him out of his misery with Sludge."

Koffing retched out another glob of brown gunk, directly striking Charmander, or, more accurately striking the flames. They sizzled and hardened and fell to the ground, converted into harmless chunks of sludge.

Proton's eyes widened but that was the only tell he revealed on his face. "Use Sludge after Sludge!" he yelled. "Take that Charmander down!"

Koffing did so, firing Sludge after Sludge, but by then Charmander was already rushing towards it, an inferno train barrelling its way through the attempted poisonous assault. The devastating fiery strike met the smiling, poison ball with an impact that threw Red, Leaf, their Pokémon, Proton, and the Grunts to the ground.

The heat washed over them, the brilliance blinded them, and then there was silence.

No one moved. No one said a word.

When it became too much, they all got up as one and analysed the scene in front of them, a setting of charred rocks, smoke, and two fainted Pokémon.

Charmander had taken down Proton's Koffing.

What would happen next?


	19. An Evolution Solution?

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Pokémon or any of its parent companies. I am merely a humble storyteller. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this journey with me._

_Note: I am English, so some of the wordings, spellings, and expressions will be those commonly used in England._

**Chapter Nineteen: An Evolution Solution?**

Red returned Charmander to his Poké Ball, whispering words of gratitude to him. He had played his part, and he had played it well. He had defeated Proton's Pokémon. Now, hopefully Team Rocket would be dumbfounded, at a loss of what to do. The Grunts will have lost confidence in the Junior Executive and Proton would not gather as much support now. It would all work out. They were going to –

"Let's go, Zubat," Proton said, calling out another Pokémon.

The synapses in Red's brain seem to fizzle and die out before rebooting again like a computer. Proton had another Pokémon. He had another darn Pokémon! Of course, Trainers could carry a maximum of six! Just because he was a Rocket did not mean he did not have more than Koffing. He was an Executive. Of course, he would have more. Red could have punched himself, but his and Leaf's worsening situation did it enough for him.

Proton seemed to read his mind. "Yes, as you see I'm not limited to just my Koffing. You've got this bad boy to take on now. Bigger than your average Zubat, isn't he?"

It was indeed larger than the average Zubat, its wingspan a few inches wider as well as it being a few inches longer from the tip of its ears to the end of its legs.

"Are you going to choose your next Pokémon, then?" Proton asked, his eyes dancing maliciously in the light of the Mt. Moon walls. "You've got your Pikachu there. Type advantage and all that. Or have you got someone else? Or would the girl prefer to battle me instead? Your choice, but remember we really need to wrap this up."

Pikachu jumped forward, cheeks sparking, evidently ready to battle. And it made sense to use him as his Thunder Shock would indeed clip Zubat's wings. But was that really the right choice?

No, he would save Pikachu. He pulled out another Poké Ball.

It was Kakuna's time to shine.

"Kakuna, I choose you!"

From the Poké Ball came the yellow cocoon Pokémon. She was a motionless being, balancing on her tip, making low, slow breathing sounds. Truth be told, she was not a rather impressive sight.

The Team Rocket Grunts burst out laughing and Proton rolled his eyes. Leaf swallowed and asked Red, "Is Kakuna honestly the only other Pokémon you've got? You _definitely_ haven't got anyone else?"

"Kakuna can handle it," Red said, bypassing the questions. "Isn't that right, Kakuna?"

Kakuna rocked on the spot.

The Rocket's laughter died down with a motion from Proton. He gazed at Red for the longest time, as though he was staring into the boy's soul, before finally speaking, "A Kakuna? If that's your choice, so be it." He sighed dramatically. "Looks like we're not getting another dazzling finish. I'll end this quickly."

With a flourish, he gestured towards Kakuna. "Zubat, Wing Attack!"

Screeching, Zubat flew across the cavern, wings outstretched.

"Kakuna, use Harden!" Red countered.

Before Zubat's wings managed to connect with Kakuna, the cocoon stiffened and took the strike, but still got pushed back quite harshly.

"Wing Attack again!" Proton ordered.

Zubat swooped around for round two, but another Harden took the hit once more, even better than the first one.

Red gritted his teeth. Kakuna was hanging in there and her Defence stat was growing, but a critical hit from that super-effective Wing Attack would spell the end of her.

It was time to go on the offensive: "String Shot!"

From a hidden space in the centre of her body that was the closest thing Kakuna had to a mouth, she released a white, sticky thread. It splattered on one of Zubat's wings, making its flight pattern lopsided, slower.

Proton scoffed. "Do you honestly think that's going to be enough?" he asked incredulously. "That means nothing, you stupid child! Wing Attack!"

Zubat bared down on Kakuna with its wide wings, one of them not flapping as quickly as the other.

"Harden," Red said, and Kakuna's durability went up another level, withstanding the Flying-type technique yet again. "Now, String Shot."

Another long white thread struck Zubat's other wing, weighing it down, bringing it several feet nearer the ground.

Proton grinded his teeth and stamped his foot, his face taking on a shade of scarlet. How annoying! How positively irksome! He was being done in by a cocoon! That thing should barely be counted as a Pokémon.

It got worse for him. Red ordered the annoying, positively irksome cocoon that could barely be counted as a Pokémon to fire a String Shot at one of Zubat's leg, which was successful, and Zubat and Kakuna were thus connected by their white thread of not quite fate.

And it got better from there, not as much for Proton as it did for Red. "Take it for a spin!" the latter shouted.

And much to the disbelief of everyone there, Kakuna rotated on her tip, gathering speed, swinging Zubat, who was powerless to fight back against it, screeching in panic the sole act it could accomplish in such an unorthodox situation.

Faster and faster they went, Zubat's shrieking becoming more and more desperate as it craved to get off this hellish merry-go-round.

And then it got its wish.

With such furious speed, with such incredible momentum, the string could not handle the strain anymore and snapped. The blue bat crashed into the cavern ceiling and fell to the ground, accompanied by some rubble that was forced to immigrate to their new home alongside it. Kakuna spun slower and slower until she came to a complete stop. She wobbled a bit.

"Good job, Kakuna," Red said. "I'm so proud of you."

A Trainer who was not as proud of their Pokémon was Proton. "Get up!" he bellowed at his Zubat. "You will not be beaten by such a gimmicky move! I said get up!"

Whether it was determination, adrenaline, or the prospect of a potential punishment from Proton, Red could not say, but Zubat pushed itself up on its sticky wings and managed to flap them and gain air. Soon, it was glaring (as much as something without eyes can glare) at its Bug and Poison-type foe, ready to once more lay the hurt on her.

"You think you're pretty tough, don't you?" Proton hissed to Red, his eyes fiercer than a Glare, Leer, and Scary Face combined. "But you're just a stupid child. A stupid, STUPID child! I'm going to send you the same way as that prying officer who thought it best to stick his nose where it doesn't belong. And I am going to enjoy it."

Leaf nearly dropped Eevee. Officer? He could not be talking about Officer Jones, could he? Admittedly, she had forgotten about him, but if it was Officer Jones, it would explain why there were no whispers of him running about as she and Red were, why two children were Team Rocket's main targets as opposed to an officer of the law. Proton must have been speaking the truth. Oh, poor Officer Jones.

Leaf clenched her teeth, stopping herself was shouting at the Rockets, from lashing them with her fiery tongue. She instead squatted and placed Eevee next to Cleffa, her legs suddenly flesh without bones, unable to hold her up anymore.

"String Shot!" Red called, eager to take advantage of his situation, to continue his and Kakuna's ascendency.

More sticky thread headed towards Zubat, to completely freeze its movements.

"Descend!" Proton snarled, and Zubat lowered itself a few feet, allowing the String Shot to pass overhead and splat on a wall. "Now, use Confuse Ray."

From Zubat's ears came two red, ethereal orbs, and they drifted towards Kakuna like spirits searching for a final resting place. Red could only watch as the orbs were, in a way, absorbed by Kakuna. She collapsed and started rolling amongst the dust and stones, her slow breathing suddenly quickening. If Red did not know any better, he would say she was confused.

"Kakuna!" Red shouted. "Please, Kakuna, snap out of it! Try… try Harden! Use Poison Sting! Come on, you can do it!"

However, all Kakuna did was roll into a rock repeatedly, slamming her hard outer body into it, hurting herself.

Proton licked his lips. Now it would begin. "Zubat," he said, his voice even but dangerous. "Destroy that Kakuna. Use a barrage of Wing Attacks."

In a display of brutal Pokémon battling tactics, Zubat took advantage of its disorientated foe and crashed its wings into her over and over again, barely giving Kakuna time to breathe, let alone get over her status effect.

Leaf cringed as Kakuna took a hit right between the eyes; Pikachu's tail was erect as he glared at Proton; the Team Rocket Grunts cheered even louder; and Red was frozen, struck dumb by how quickly the battle had turned.

"Return Kakuna now!" Leaf screamed at him. "It'll cancel out the confusion!"

"What?" Leaf's shouts pulled Red forcefully out of his stupor. "Oh, right." He held out Kakuna's Poké Ball. "Kakuna, re –"

"Mean Look!" Proton roared, glee written all over his face.

Zubat swooped towards Kakuna, stopping a foot from her. Two illusionary eyes projected themselves in front of Zubat and glowered at Kakuna, who shuddered and was engulfed by a black aura for a moment.

Red furrowed his brows. What kind of attack was that? It did not appear to have done anything. Still, he needed to rid Kakuna of its confusion. He held out her Poké Ball again:

"Kakuna, return."

However, Kakuna did not return. It was still out there, at the mercy of Zubat, lying on the Mt. Moon floor.

Red pressed the button on the Poké Ball again, trying to activate the return function, the cold dread running through his veins growing colder by the second. Then it hit him: Mean Look meant he could not call back Kakuna.

"How do you like that?" Proton screeched jubilantly. "Now you get to suffer some more! Wing Attack!"

And the onslaught continued, Kakuna's enduring an almighty volley of Wing Attacks, her previous Hardens not as effective as before, the String Shot on Zubat dripping off it, causing it to move even faster.

What could Red do? Should he just let Kakuna faint and then he could return her? But… what if Kakuna did not faint? What if the damage was too much? What if she… what if she…

Red rushed forward.

"Red!" Leaf screamed.

Red put himself between Kakuna and Zubat and tried batting the bat away. "Call back your Zubat!" Red shouted. "Let me return Kakuna. She can't keep this up."

"Oh!" Proton exclaimed, slapping his hands to his cheeks in mock shock. "No, no, no, kid. That's not how Pokémon battling works at all. A Trainer mustn't interfere until one of the Pokémon is soundly defeated."

"What are you talking about?" Red shouted. "I'm throwing in the towel here! You win this round. Let me use Pikachu." Honestly, Red would have used Pikachu to knock out Zubat, but there was no telling how the Rockets would react to that. They would probably all get their Pokémon to attack them at once, citing 'unfairness' of two Pokémon attacking Proton's one.

Proton's hands fell to his sides and he delivered to Red a leer more potent than anything Charmander could ever muster. "Too be bad for you. You made this bed and now you must lie in it. Zubat, use Wing Attack. Get them both."

A hushed silence fell over the Rocket Grunts and a couple averted their gaze. Zubat looked from his foes back to his master and back to his foe. Red then got a taste of what Kakuna was having at this restaurant of pain. Zubat's wings were light and soft, but they cut through his jacket and shirt and he shielded Kakuna. The pain was so great he could not scream, only gasp.

"Red!" Leaf screamed again, starting to run forward.

"Stay back!" Red roared at her. "I've got this."

It was Pikachu time. He should have used Pikachu from the start. Pikachu would sort this out. A couple Thunder Shocks ought to the trick, maybe one if they were lucky. But… next…

As Red ruminated, a stream of glowing green leaves blasted into Zubat, pushing it away, not too far but far enough that it could not strike with another Wing Attack.

Looking up, Red saw Cleffa, it's face contorted with frustration, its stubby hands glowing the same green as the leaves.

"So," Proton said, sneering at the baby Pokémon, "you want to play too?" He beckoned for one of the Grunts to step forth. "You take care of that pink thing."

The Grunt nodded and called out his Pokémon, an Oddish.

"No!" Leaf yelled, leaping forward, her still exhausted Eevee growling at the new threat. "I'll take you on instead."

"Leaf," Red said, wincing. "Cleffa." He hissed in pain as Zubat restarted its assault on him, watching through half-closed eyes as Eevee had some of her little amounts of remaining health sapped by Oddish's Absorb.

No, Leaf would not last. Even if it was just an Oddish, Eevee had taken too much damage already, had already exerted too much of its energy. And Cleffa was just a baby, how much could it possibly do if Eevee fell? And what about Kakuna? He could still not return her to her Poké Ball. It appeared he would actually need to use Pikachu, despite the fact all the other Rockets would contribute their Pokémon to the fight.

"I'm sorry, Kakuna," Red whispered to her. "I should've been more careful with you. I shouldn't have put you in this situation to begin with. But I promise, even if I can't get out of here, you and the rest will."

Red lifted himself away from Kakuna, whose eyes were now aware, no longer confused. Another blow to the back sent new waves of agony through him.

"Pi…" he muttered, his eyes blurry. "Pika… Pika…"

Pikachu was by his side in seconds, not looking all that concerned for his Trainer, in truth more enraged at Team Rocket, his cheeks and tail brimming with electricity.

Red swallowed, allowing himself to regain control of his voice. "Get ready. We're going to –"

Red broke off. On the ground, where Kakuna was, was a lustrous white light.

"No," Proton growled, his Zubat now fluttering beside him, as befuddled as Kakuna was.

"Yes," Leaf breathed, Eevee taking deep, haggard breaths at her feet.

"Evolution?" Red said.

The shimmering form of Kakuna grew, her cocoon shape extending and segmenting, growing wings and legs, antennae and stingers. Then the light faded, and the new creature rose slowly, awkwardly, as though its body was a vehicle it did not have a handle of. It beat its wings and a buzzing noise emanated from them, echoing around the cavern. It turned to Red, who stood as still as a statue.

A Beedrill. Kakuna had evolved into a Beedrill. Red had known it would happen – it had been expected – but it had also been half a dream, something further off than it should have been.

He was transported back to Viridian Forest, surrounded by the darkness, the claustrophobic trees, the furious, venomous Pokémon. _No_, he told himself, as Beedrill's red eyes bored into his own. _No, I'm not there anymore. Brock saved me. I got out of there. There are bigger things to worry about now. We need to escape from Team Rocket_.

But he was still in the forest, alone with Beedrill. His wrist throbbed, the bandage filthy and loose.

_But I got over it. I said this wouldn't matter anymore. I said I wouldn't be scared_.

Beedrill raised one of her stingers. Red flinched. Beedrill lowered it, a confusion more devastating on her face than the one Proton's Zubat plagued her with.

_No!_ Red screamed at himself._ I will NOT be scared!_

Viridian Forest vanished, as though it was a drawing erased by the artist's eraser. It was just Red and Beedrill, in a world of white, no Leaf or Pikachu or Proton or the Rockets.

Just. Them.

He could do it. He would do it.

He held out a hand, his left one, the one attached to his damaged wrist. Beedrill, uncertain at first, placed her head forward and nuzzled his hand.

There was nothing to be frightened of. She was his friend, his family. She was still his little girl. It was embarrassing to forget that, even if only for a moment. This was a Pokémon who cared for him, someone who wanted compassion and affection. Red could discern a pink aura around her, but whether that was his imagination or not wasn't something he could say for certain. He took his hand away and unwound what remained of his bandage from his wrist, letting the tattered thing fall and disappear into the void. A long, pink scar ran down his wrist, a memory of the time he captured his first ever Pokémon and truly began his journey.

"Beedrill," Red said, smiling. "Are you ready?"

Beedrill buzzed in the affirmative.

"Then, let's show them what for."

The white world disappeared, and Red and Beedrill were once more in Mt. Moon, surrounded by Team Rocket.

"Red," Leaf said apparently unaffected by Red's little foray into the strange world. "I can't believe it. What a time for Kakuna to evolve."

"So, your Kakuna evolved, huh?" Proton said. "As if that's going to help."

Red ignored him and took out his Pokédex.

"I'm talking to you, boy!" Proton snapped.

Red looked up Beedrill's attacks, as calm as a silent ocean:

_Twineedle_

_String Shot_

_Poison Sting_

_Fury Attack_

Fantastic.

"Listen to Proton!" the Oddish Grunt shouted. "Take an Acid!"

Spurting out from Oddish's leaves was an orange liquid, which splashed Beedrill in the face. The drops dripped onto the ground, melting a few stones, but Beedrill barely noticed.

"Twineedle," Red said coolly.

In the blink of an eye, Beedrill rocked Oddish with two stabs, one to the face and another to the top of its head, felling it instantly.

"Whoa," Red said. "That was cool!"

"Wing Attack!" Proton screamed.

Zubat soared towards Beedrill, its wings outstretched.

"Hit back with Fury Attack," Red said.

Beedrill's right stinger blocked the move and her left one jabbed Zubat below its mouth. Two more vicious strikes followed before the final one walloped the bat downwards, hitting it to the earth with a thump.

"No!" Proton roared. "No! Get up, Zubat! I said get up!"

Unfortunately for him, his Zubat would not be getting up for a very long time.

"That was incredible, Red," Leaf said, dashing to him, Cleffa in tow, Eevee in her arms, fading between consciousness and unconsciousness. Pikachu peered at her with what one may say was momentary concern.

"Yeah, Beedrill's totally awesome," Red said. "She got used to her new body straight away."

Leaf stroked Beedrill's furry thorax. "She's nice and fuzzy."

Red copied her. "She is, isn't she?"

"Excuse me!" Proton exploded. "Have you forgotten where you are? Have you stupid children forgotten your current predicament? You're at the mercy of Team Rocket! Just because your insect became a bigger insect doesn't mean you're safe! It doesn't mean you're going to win!" Proton tugged at his hair. "You won't get one over us. You won't get one over _me_." Without glancing back at his subordinates, Proton said, "Send out your Pokémon. I want these fools squashed."

The Team Rocket Grunts hesitated.

Proton's face reddened. "Did you not hear me? Send out your Pokémon! Just because the brat lucked out and defeated me doesn't mean he'll defeat you. Not if you send out all your Pokémon at once! Do it now or so help me…"

Well, Red's theory was kind of right. Proton had proven he was fallible, losing both of his Pokémon to a greenhorn Trainer. Why would they listen to the orders of someone like that? But the consequences of not obeying him would be terrible, especially if their boss came into it. Thus, all their Pokémon burst out of their Poké Balls, a mix of Rattata, Oddish, Sandshrew, and more Zubat.

"Nuts," Red and Leaf said together. Pikachu said a lot worse in its own Poké language.

Beedrill and Cleffa took their places in front of the Trainers, the former's stingers pointing at the enemy Pokémon, the latter's stubby arms shining green.

"It's over for you now," Proton said, having regained his composure. "Maybe it's a good thing my Pokémon were defeated. I now get to watch and fully enjoy you two get what's coming to you. If only I had popcorn."

He bared his teeth at them. "Now, Team Rocket, atta –"

What was that sound? It was singing, wasn't it? It was melodious, mellifluous, enough to distract Proton. And as the source of the music neared, the more recognisable it became to Red and Leaf.

"Is that…" Red said at the corner of his mouth.

"… the Clefairy?" Leaf finished.

As if to confirm that fact, Cleffa jumped up and down, giggling, its arms still green.

From the only path that led to the area came a group of Clefairy, bouncing as opposed to walking, their wings fluttering behind them.

"Are they the same ones from before?" Red asked.

"I think they are," Leaf replied.

Cleffa ran up to them, and the Clefairy at the front gave it a cuddle. The other Clefairy stopped singing and scowled at the Rockets.

"Clefairy?" Proton said. He smirked. "_Clefairy_. Well, team, how often is it that a group of rare Pokémon wanders into our midst? Giovanni would be quite pleased if he happened to find them on his desk, wouldn't he?"

"Don't even think about it!" Leaf snapped, her fatigue beginning to creep up on her again.

Proton gave her a dirty look. "Silence," he said before referring to the Grunts. "I want all of this over. The Pokémon are ours, and the kids… well… just do _it_. Even with the Clefairy, they can't hope to overcome our numbers."

The Rocket Grunts saluted the Junior Executive and adjusted their mental states for the battle. Or massacre. Massacre is a good word to use here. It is a fancy word. It is a word one would find in poetry. Morbid poetry, but poetry all the same.

Yet, before they could commence their 'massacre', the Clefairy stood in a line and sang. However, its was not as soft and sweet as they were just singing, nowhere near as delightful as their performance back on the plateau.

This was a battle song.

This was a ballad of war.

This was a call to arms.

And who responded to it, one may wonder? Well, the denizens of Mt. Moon, that's who. A collection of Geodude popped up from the ground, a swarm of Zubat glided from the darkness, a group of Paras scuttled from the clefts in the walls, and they all crowded behind the Clefairy, Cleffa, and Beedrill, a hundred at least, Mt. Moon's army.

Team Rocket's Pokémon shuddered and looked to their Trainers, imploring them for further instructions. The humans did the same to Proton.

Proton's face went grey. What could he do? They were outnumbered, but were they outmatched? Possibly. Even if Team Rocket's own Pokémon were stronger, the overwhelming numbers of the wild ones might prove too difficult to overcome. And that was not taking into consideration the boy's Pikachu and Beedrill. He clenched his fists, his nails drawing blood from his palms. Was this it for Team Rocket at Mt. Moon? They could not possibly mine for Fossils, not when they had incurred the wrath of the Mt. Moon's residents. Ah, this just was not fair! Proton was not even meant to be there! He was only there because the Fossil Excavation Squad's progress was running at a Slugma's pace!

If only Proton had known what was coming, he would not have battled the boy. He would have still had his Pokémon conscious. The Grunts could have done the job instead. Even if the boy defeated them, there were many Rockets, and he would have soon been overrun. Why did Proton not think of that? Why did he not use his common sense? Well, he was going to have to use it now.

He held up his arm and brought it down again. "Fall back, Team Rocket," he said. "We're done here. Contact the others and tell them to collect all the Fossils we've managed to obtain so far."

"But Proton sir –"

"I want us out within the hour," Proton continued, miserably, imagining the reprimand he would get from Giovanni.

No more protests from the Rocket Grunts. They returned their Pokémon to their respective Poké Balls and set about fulfilling Proton's orders.

Proton turned to the two young Trainers, aware of the wild Pokémons' glares searing him like a Flamethrower.

"You got so, so lucky," he hissed. "You may have beaten us now, but Team Rocket is greater than you can ever imagine. Cross us again and you will not make it through a second time."

And so, Mt. Moon was finally freed of the scourge of Team Rocket. The moment the black-suited villains left, Red and Leaf collapsed to the ground, exhausted, laughing and crying simultaneously. How close had they been to being defeated? But they kept fighting and clawing and struggling until they emerged from their pit of despair. It was thanks to the Pokémon, theirs and the wild ones.

Cleffa bounded into Red's arms and snuggled into his chest, and Beedrill gave him a big hug too, careful to mind its new stingers. Leaf cuddled Eevee, dampening her fur with tears, the latter staring at Pikachu, who was deep in conversation with the head Clefairy, both gesturing to Red every now and again. Clefairy smiled approvingly at Pikachu's words. If you were to translate what they were saying into human language, then it would be confessing to Pikachu that they arrived to help because of Cleffa's faith in him and Leaf and its desire to assist them. And, when Clefairy thought about it, maybe it was not bad that their performance had an audience. Startling, yes, but they did not disrupt it, did not cause any harm.

Red and Leaf embraced each other and refused to let go, staying that way for a good ten minutes until they decided to have a kip for an hour or two.

They could do that now.

They were safe.

Their terrible ordeal in Mt. Moon had come to an end.


	20. At Long Last, Cerulean City!

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Pokémon or any of its parent companies. I am merely a humble storyteller. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this journey with me._

_Note: I am English, so some of the wordings, spellings, and expressions will be those commonly used in England._

**Chapter Twenty: At Long Last, Cerulean City!**

Red and Leaf stood on the outskirts of a city. This metropolis happened to be Cerulean, as evidenced by a sign that declared: _'Welcome to Cerulean City, the Floral Lagoon City'_. At long last, they had arrived.

It had been hectic, that much they would admit – heck, anyone would admit that – but they and their Pokémon had come through it, and they could only get stronger. And they would.

They would ensure they would.

They had traversed down Mt. Moon, along Route Four, after the Clefairy and the Paras had provided them and their Pokémon with Tiny Mushrooms and Oran Berries to eat and some plants called Energy Roots to help their Pokémon recover faster. Even during the entire journey through Route Four, their Pokémon had still not gotten over their sulking at having to ingest the bitter medicine, and Red privately resolved only to use herbal remedies only when absolutely necessary.

The trek through Route Four was not a wholly uneventful one, even if Red and Leaf would have preferred it after that torrid time in Mt. Moon. Leaf managed to capture a Sandshrew, using her Bulbasaur to do so, maybe as some sort of poetic justice for what happened against the Rocket Grunt. Bulbasaur certainly seemed proud of himself when the Poké Ball stopped shaking and was transported away.

When they reached the bottom of Route Four and the ground plateaued, they came across a river, a long winding one that disappeared into the distance. But it was not the river that caught their attention. It was a cave on the other side of it. A person sat in front of the cave, their body and face shrouded by a thick cloak and hood, an air of mystique about them almost enticing the two children to attempt to cross the river and investigate.

They did not, of course, for a multitude of reasons. The previous mention of them desiring to have an uneventful trek for one. Having no Water Pokémon to ferry them across for another, although Beedrill and Butterfree might have sufficed as airborne transport. And, most importantly, was the aura radiating from the cave, an aura that raised goosebumps on their flesh, made their hair stand up on end, and chilled their spines. Even from where they were, it was like a physical pressure pressing down on them, something unknown, something… just… _something_. Even Pikachu and Eevee were wary, their long ears leaning back, their tails down. The duo wordlessly agreed to leave it be and continue on their way to Cerulean.

Which is where they were now.

"Where do we go now?" Red asked.

"Isn't that obvious?" Leaf said. "The Pokémon Centre, of course. We need to get our Pokémon finally fully healed." She ran her hands down her tattered clothes. "I'm going to have to chuck these. And I'm going to need a good wash too."

Red looked down at his own clothes; it _would_ be easier just to throw their clothes away as opposed to darning them and stitching them and sewing them. At least they had more clothes on them because who would only have one pair of clothes over the course of a journey? This was not a game or an animated series or even a story. This was real life.

"You're right," he said. He sniffed his armpits and grimaced; Leaf's visage took on a tinge of green. "Yeah, a shower sounds good."

o~o~o~o~o

"We got here quicker than I thought we would," Red said.

"Of course, we did," Leaf said, in a jokey, faux-vain fashion. "I was leading the way. I can find my way to and through anything, apart from the exit to a mountain when being chased by bad guys."

"Oh, I bow down to you, oh humble one," Red said solemnly, struggling not to giggle.

He failed, and he and Leaf burst out laughing.

"Okay," Leaf said. "Let's get some rooms sorted out and send our Pokémon to be properly healed." She picked up Eevee and tickled her under the chin. "How does that sound, Eevee? A proper rest and recuperation. All of you deserve it. Yes, you do. Yes, you do."

Eevee lightly batted at Leaf's hand, back leg twitching as she relaxed at her Trainer's touch, eyes half-closed. She let out a contented whine.

"Aww, that's cute," Red gushed. "I want to do it. Come here, Pikachu."

Pikachu walked away.

"Er… okay," Red said with false joviality. "Rain check, okay, buddy?"

Leaf set Eevee on the floor and gave Red a sympathetic look. Eevee went off to join Pikachu, who gave her the briefest of glances.

"What's up with Pikachu?" she asked.

"It's just how he is," Red said, shrugging. "It's fine. The fact that he listens to me in battle is more than enough for me. I mean, I do wish he was more like Charmander and Beedrill, but I'm not going to complain." He and Leaf watched the two furry creatures interact.

Eevee nudged Pikachu.

Pikachu leaned away.

Eevee nudged Pikachu harder.

Pikachu leaned away further.

"Looks like Eevee wants to be Pikachu's friend," Red observed.

"And Pikachu's not having any of it," Leaf said.

"I don't get it," Red said. "He gets along with other Pokémon pretty well, not just Charmander and Beedrill. I don't know, maybe it'll just take a bit of time for Pikachu to warm up to Eevee. These sorts of things happen."

"I guess you're right," Leaf said, frowning. If one were to ask her what she was thinking of at that moment, she would reply that it appeared Eevee knew Pikachu. Or maybe it knew _a_ Pikachu and was projecting onto Red's. Either way, no one asked her, and they all proceeded to enter the Pokémon Centre.

The Pokémon Centre staff were kind and cordial, as their colleagues at the Viridian, Pewter, and Mt. Moon Centres were, the people supported by their helpful Chansey.

Red and Leaf were given separate rooms and washed themselves in the tiny showers provided. Well, it was not a five-star hotel, was it? Not exactly fountains and saunas and such. Anyway, after bathing themselves, they threw away their ruined clothes and quickly got changed before rushing down to meet each other at the cafeteria. And the word 'rushing' must be used here because these were two VERY hungry children.

In the cafeteria, they piled their plates with foods all kinds, barely saying a word to each other as the call of sustenance was so loud it would outmatch an Exploud using Uproar. People watched them with wide eyes, wondering how the kids could fit all the food onto their plates, marvelling at the fact they were going to eat so much. Though a couple of cynics merely grumbled that so much food was 'obviously going to go to waste' and that 'their eyes were bigger than their stomachs'. But soon even the nonbelievers had their faith restored as Red and Leaf demolished their meal and downed all their drinks in an almost monstrous fashion. It was quite the spectacle.

"That was so good!" Leaf gushed upon finishing the last morsel on her plate.

"Too right," Red said, sitting back in his seat and patting his stomach.

They merely sat there after their glorious feast, basking in the warm glow of a full stomach, happier knowing their Pokémon were no doubt having meals of their own while being fully restored.

Leaf broke the silence: "How are you faring, Red?"

"What do you mean?" Red asked.

"Your injuries," Leaf said. "You know, the whole 'Proton's-Zubat-attacking-you' thing."

"Oh, yeah," Red said, shifting uneasily in his seat. "I'm feeling better than I was; when the adrenaline went, it hurt like heck. I'm okay now, though."

"Are you sure?" Leaf's eyes were wide with worry. "Maybe you can get checked out here? You can never be too careful when it's about your health."

Red shook his head. "I'm good. Honest. My bruises will start fading soon. Though, I would probably get checked out if that was a Golbat instead. Besides, I'm probably going to deal with a lot worse in the future so this is nothing."

"That's true," Leaf agreed. "We might have another run-in with Team Rocket."

"Oh, yeah," Red said again, scratching the back of his head. "That might happen too."

"What did _you_ mean by 'a lot worse in the future'?"

"Er… I meant something like getting chased by a Rhyhorn." He chuckled. "You remember that documentary where that guy was talking to the camera and didn't notice the Rhyhorn coming up behind him? You remember when that Pyroar started chasing him too?"

Leaf snorted. "Yeah. His Magneton had to float him and his cameraman away."

The kids giggled for a few minutes as they recalled one the last things they watched together on television before starting their journey.

"Well, if you're sure," Leaf said, standing up and brushing the crumbs off her black sleeveless top. "Okay, let's go."

"Yeah!" Red said excitedly, jumping to his feet. "We've got to get our Pokémon and explore Cerulean!"

Leaf rolled her eyes. "Our Pokémon aren't ready yet. We're going to speak to Professor Oak."

"Cool," Red said. "I haven't spoken to him since leaving Pallet."

"I know," Leaf said, pursing her lips. "He told me. You haven't had your Pokédex evaluated at all."

"There's been no point really," Red said, twiddling his fingers. "I've only got five Pokémon in my Pokédex with that little Poké Ball symbol next to their names. You know the one I'm talking about, don't you?"

"I do."

"Yeah, well, there's no point in getting him to evaluate it if I haven't captured a lot, is there?"

Leaf sighed. "It's not just about capturing them. It's about the ones you've seen as well. Besides, Professor Oak trusted you with your Pokédex, so you should be getting it evaluated whenever you can to show you're serious about it, even f you feel you haven't made much progress."

Red stared down at his feet. "I guess you're right, Leaf. I'm sorry. Do you think he's going to shout at me? Or worse, is he going to compare me to Blue?"

"Maybe," Leaf said, reaching over and giving his arm a quick squeeze. "But hey, we got past Team Rocket, so anything else is going to be child's play, right?"

"Yeah, you're right." Red looked up from his trainers and grinned. "Okay, let's talk to Professor Oak."

o~o~o~o~o

To Red's surprise, Professor Oak was more worried about him than annoyed about the Pokédex. And even more worried about Red was his own mother, who he had not called once since leaving home. Leaf's icy stare did not thaw even when he promised to call her after they were done speaking to Professor Oak.

"I'm glad to see you are safe, Red," the professor said. "Just remember to call me every so often… and to call your mother more often than that."

"Don't worry, I will, professor," Red said solemnly.

"Anyway, allow me to register your Pokédex. I sometimes forget you even have one."

Red blinked up at the Professor on the screen in confusion. "How am I meant to do that? You're all the way in Pallet and I'm here in Cerulean. I don't get it."

Professor Oak shook his head at the cluelessness of youth and turned to Leaf, a better example of how competent young people can be. "Would you please show him, Leaf?"

Leaf nodded and pulled out her Pokédex. "You put it here," she explained to Red, sliding it on what looked like a scale. On the screen, Professor Oak pressed something on his end – most likely a button, which does seem rather obvious – and immediately a green glow enveloped Leaf's Pokédex. A humming noise accompanied the light.

A group of onlookers watched as two kids talked to one of the leading authorities on Pokémon, a couple in complete awe at the man on the screen, but all keeping their distance from them, not wanting to disturb their conversation. A few girls sat at a table not far off, wearing jackets that said _'Cerulean Swim Team'_. One of the girls was staring with particular interest at Red.

There was also a man who was sat on a cushiony chair by a map of Kanto holding a newspaper up to his face, his eyes hovering above it and watching the duo and their Pokémon intently.

Professor Oak looked towards another screen. "Hmm," he said. "You've captured quite a few more Pokémon since the last time. Oh, and even a Sandshrew. You're doing well, Leaf."

"Thank you, professor," Leaf said, her cheeks tinged with red.

The green glow vanished, and Leaf took back her Pokédex. "See," she said to Red, "nothing to it. Just put your Pokédex on there and you're good to go."

Red did as Leaf said, and Professor Oak read the results from the Pokédex. He tutted. "Five Pokémon captured only? You're falling behind Leaf _and_ Blue already."

Red wrinkled his nose in distaste at the mention of Blue's name. "I know, professor. It's just that I've been more focused on winning Badges. I will capture more Pokémon – honest! – but I want to make strong team that can make me go places too. I won't be able to travel to all the hard places in Kanto if my Pokémon aren't up to snuff."

Professor Oak mulled over Red's words. "You have a point," he admitted. "I mean, I do want your Pokédex to be filled, but as long as it does get done then it makes no difference how long it takes, I suppose." The Professor looked at Red's Pokédex data again. "This can be just as impressive as Leaf's and Blue's. You've seen a Kingler already. That's amazing!"

A sound like musical bells suddenly pealed around the Centre and Red's and Leaf's names were announced. "They're fully healed!" Red exclaimed. He shot to his feet. "I'll get mine and then you can get yours. That okay, Leaf?"

It was okay, and soon the two young Trainers were back in front of the screen, Pikachu and Eevee with them now.

"Ah, so that's your Pikachu?" Professor Oak said, his sharp grey eyes studying the electric mouse. "He seems to be a fine Pokémon."

"He's awesome," Red said. "He helped me win the Pewter City Gym Badge by taking out Brock's Geodude. Even with the type disadvantage," Red added, a little smugly. Pikachu simply yawned, playing off the praise.

"That is quite the accomplishment," Professor Oak said. "With your apparent battling prowess and Leaf's amazing ability for capturing Pokémon, we are looking at exciting new times for a new generation of Trainers."

"Do you want to see the others?" Red asked, eyes shining like stars. "Charmander and Beedrill, I mean?"

Without waiting for an answer, Red let out Charmander and Beedrill. The former clambered onto his lap, minding his flame-tipped tail, and the latter propped herself onto her spindly legs, gazing out at the professor on screen over Red's head.

"Charmander defeated Brock's Onix," Red said proudly. "We got him to learn Metal Claw and that helped a bunch. He was awesome in that match, just like Pikachu was, and we even perfected a new attack after that. And Beedrill, well, Beedrill's my first ever capture, first ever evolution, and first ever fully evolved Pokémon. Professor, you should've seen it when Kakuna evolved into Beedrill. We were in Mt. Moon and –"

Red broke off, the details of Beedrill's evolution thrown into sharp focus. He looked away from Professor Oak and mumbled, "Er… never mind."

"Are you all right, Red?" Professor Oak asked with a questioning frown.

"Never better."

Sensing he was not going to get anything out of Red, he turned to Leaf. Her gaze was averted as well, stating into the back of her Eevee's head instead of up at the screen. "Leaf?"

She mumbled something incoherently back.

"Leaf?"

Leaf burrowed her face into Eevee's fur, as though that would be enough to hide her away from the stern and increasingly worried eyes of the professor. Truth be told, she could have ended the call there and then and gone about her day. But that was rude.

Maybe telling him about the horrific incident with Team Rocket in Mt. Moon was the right way to go, when it was still raw. What would they get from not telling him? Why would they not tell him? Just because it was hard to think about did not mean they could avoid it.

With a heavy sigh, Leaf looked back at Professor Oak and explained everything that had happened to them at Mt. Moon.

When she was done, Professor Oak appeared to have aged an extra decade. "I see," was all he said for the longest time.

Red forced himself to peer at the screen, running through those maze-like caverns coming back to him like a reminisced nightmare. Charmander placed his hand on Red's shaking one.

"You all were very lucky," Professor Oak said. "It's quite terrible. Mt. Moon is a public area, a necessity for travellers to traverse so they can reach Cerulean from Pewter. You should not have to face dangers such as that."

But the professor smiled. "However, you worked together with your Pokémon and got through it. It was your trust and love for them that enabled you to emerge from that dreadful event. You two are the perfect evidence that those two components are vital for any Trainer to succeed in their goals.

"People like Team Rocket need to be stopped, and I have faith that they will be one day. Until then, keep working towards your goals and avoid those thugs wherever possible. Considering they tried to claim a natural and historic sight for their own, they might be up to a lot more. Hmm, I wonder if Blue's come across them? He has not said anything that would indicate that he did."

"Oh yes, and maybe don't tell your parents about it. It might sound irresponsible but leaving them in the dark might be for the best. We don't want to risk them getting involved in this, no matter how small that risk may be. Team Rocket will definitely not be very happy with you right now."

Red and Leaf agreed, buoyed by the professor's words despite the looming shadow of Team Rocket's threat. Yes, all they could do was keep moving forward and stay safe where necessary. What, were they going to take on Team Rocket every chance they got? Hardly.

They spoke with Professor Oak for a bit longer before he claimed he needed to get some work done and wished them well before ending the call.

A call to Red's mum and Leaf's parents followed, where the former was rightly scolded for not phoning until now. After Red promised to call her more often, they had a pleasant conversation and she gushed over his Pokémon, speaking in baby talk to them. Pikachu cringed.

"Well, that's done," Leaf said, ending her conversation with her parents. "Are you ready to go explore Cerulean, then?"

"Yeah," Red said, suddenly feeling lighter. Speaking to both his mum and Professor Oak threw off some unknown weight he had been carrying, and he felt inexplicably more powerful, sort of like he had evolved too, much like Beedrill. "Let's go. There's got to be lots of places to explore."

Red returned Charmander and Beedrill to their Poké Balls, and he and Leaf rushed out the Pokémon Centre, eager to sample the pleasures Cerulean would no doubt offer them.

Meanwhile, the green eyes of the Cerulean Swim Team girl who was watching Red never left him, and the hint of a smile touched her lips.

The man who was reading the newspaper folded it up and left it on the cushiony seat for someone else to read. He adjusted his coat and left the Pokémon Centre too, a grin fighting to form on his impassive face.


	21. An Interesting Proposition

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Pokémon or any of its parent companies. I am merely a humble storyteller. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this journey with me._

_Note: I am English, so some of the wordings, spellings, and expressions will be those commonly used in England._

**Chapter Twenty-One: An Interesting Proposition**

"Whoa, they're really expensive, aren't they, Leaf?"

"Totally. You're better off catching a Tauros or something to get around faster."

Red puffed out his cheeks and peered through the shop window again. Those bicycles were so sleek, so powerful. How he would love one! But at those prices that caused him to do a double-take when he first laid eyes on them? No chance!

"You're right," he said. "I'd even be better off catching a Rhyhorn. A Rhyhorn would be cool to ride around on."

"Well, there's no point in window shopping," Leaf said, tugging his hand. "Let's go find something else to do."

"Okay," Red said, allowing himself to be led away, giving Miracle Cycle a last look.

There were indeed a number of places to go to in Cerulean. Apart from Miracle Cycle, there was an outdoor cinema, a bunch of cafés and ice cream stores, an area that housed holiday caravans, a massive park that contained a field where Pokémon battling was taking place, and the Cerulean Gym.

"I know what you're thinking," Leaf said when Red stopped in front of the building, his body shivering with anticipation, "but let's have a bit of fun first. You can come back later."

Reluctantly, Red heeded her words and they went off to partake in other activities instead.

They laughed their socks off at the short comedy film that was showing at the outdoor cinema; they had interesting conversations with the visitors who were staying in the holiday caravans, with one of them being from the neighbouring region of Johto; and they visited the park, watching the Trainers and their Pokémon having a blast battling.

"Do you want to get some ice cream after this?" Leaf asked, watching as a Spearow made light work of an Oddish.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Red said, suffering from second-hand embarrassment as the Oddish's Trainer sent a Magikarp out onto the field, who promptly flopped about, powerless. The Trainer returned it straight away and surrendered the battle.

Their eyes wandered over to another battle that was taking place, enjoying the free entertainment, although Red would gladly admit he would rather take part in one himself. But he did not want to disrupt the peaceful situation he, Leaf, and their Pokémon were in. All their Pokémon were out of their Poké Balls, enjoying the rejuvenating sun and the refreshing wind. Charmander and Bulbasaur were sunbathing next to each other; Beedrill and Butterfree were exploring the nearby plants together; Jigglypuff was singing quietly to itself; Spearow was perched in a tree, snoozing away; and the strange Pokémon known as Baltoy that should not have been anywhere near Kanto was half buried in the ground, rotating slowly.

Oh yes, there was also Pikachu and Eevee, wasn't there? Eevee was trying to get Pikachu's attention, trying to start a conversation with him. Pikachu, meanwhile, was simply surveying the battles going on, using his Tail Whip to keep Eevee at arm's length every so often. A human's arm length, that is. A Pikachu's arm length would not nearly be as far.

Red laid on the grass and gazed at the clouds racing each other overhead. This was nice. Just him, Leaf, and their Pokémon. It was almost perfect. _Almost_.

People change. They can change for the better or they can change for the worse. Change is inevitable. And Blue went through one. It was strange. Red had barely given Blue any thought at all, what with the Gym Battles against Brock, his training with Mint, and Team Rocket. Maybe it was because he finally had time to breathe, to relax.

Oh, what might have been? They would not have travelled together, that was for sure, but would they have met up and enjoyed a day of peace like he and Leaf were doing? Would they have taken on Team Rocket together?

Leaf laid down next to Red, their shoulders touching.

You know what? It was fine. He and Leaf may not have been chums with Blue anymore, but there were still so many more people and Pokémon to meet and befriend.

Still, he could not help but wonder what Blue was doing now.

o~o~o~o~o

Blue stood out upon the cliff known as Cerulean Cape, the waves crashing against its base, white foam flying everywhere. The sunlight glistened over the ocean, creating a blanket of jewels, and the wind blessed his nose with the salty air that was fresh and powerful. In the distance, marine Pokémon swam, submerging and then breaking through the surface, living blissfully in their watery world, too far away to be captured.

It was time to be going soon. He had been here long enough and had gathered as much information as he could. It would be pivotal for the rest of his journey.

He took out his Town Map and analysed it. Saffron City would be next.

Or, Saffron City _should have_ been next. In his rucksack, back in Sea Cottage, was a ticket, an item he was not going to waste. It was Vermillion City that called out to him, louder than Saffron. And it would not be too bad; Vermillion had a Gym too after all.

Blue smirked. It did not matter in what order he collected the Badges; they were all going to be his sooner or later.

He was an Oak after all.

Success was inevitable.

o~o~o~o~o

"How do you do, children?"

Red was jerked out of his half-dazed state and sat bolt right up. Leaf did the same. They rubbed their eyes and there, standing before them, was a man. A quite smartly dressed one too, almost as if he was going to compete in a dressage competition, wearing black boots and trousers, a white shirt, a tie, and a red tailcoat. The children eyed him uneasily.

"I see you're a bit apprehensive," he said. "That's understandable. Allow me to introduce myself." He bowed to them. "My name is Evan."

Red looked to Leaf, hoping for her to say something. She did. "Hi," she said, slowly, gauging him. "Sorry, but who are you exactly? Evan who? Why are you talking to us?"

Eevee trotted forward and sniffed Evan's boots. He smiled at the fox-like Pokémon.

"Well, as I said, my name is Evan, and I am a Move Tutor." He bowed again. "I am travelling the world, seeking to share and develop old and new techniques for Pokémon to learn. There are many Move Tutors all over the world, but I can confidently say that I am one of the best. It's genetic, you see. My grandmother is an absolute pro at teaching moves. She lives at Cape Brink on Two Island in the Sevii Islands if you ever fancy meeting her." He gestured to Charmander and Bulbasaur. "These two may benefit greatly from it."

Red's eyes lit up. A real life Move Tutor! His brain started working overtime as he wondered what other kinds of moves his team could learn. They had already learned so much under Mint's guidance in such a short time. What could they achieve under the tutelage of an actual Move Tutor? He practically salivated at the thought.

Leaf was not as convinced. "Why talk to us, then? If you're a Move Tutor, then why advertise yourself to us and no one else? If you're that great, then why not try and help out the Cerulean Gym Leader instead? Wouldn't that justify your skills? Besides, we can teach moves to our Pokémon ourselves."

"What you say is true, young lady," Evan said. "But remember that I said 'new moves'. You see, there are a lot of techniques I am working on that are based on special _traits_ certain Pokémon have. Coincidentally, you both own a Pokémon that falls into that category."

Evan knelt and ran a hand down Eevee's back, who let out a sigh of contentment. Leaf's chest lightened at Eevee's reaction.

"Eevee is one of these Pokémon," Evan continued. "Pikachu is the other."

Pikachu looked up at him as if to say 'Who? Me?'.

Evan straightened up. "You see, Eevee has a lot of potential evolutions, right? That means it has the potential of all of them ingrained into its very DNA. What if we could bring that power out in its base form? I'm not talking about using Hydro Pump or Flare Blitz. What if your Eevee, young lady, was capable of using entirely new elemental techniques? What would you say to that?"

"I'd say that sounds like a load of bologna," Leaf said. "But it makes some sense, so I am intrigued. How does Pikachu come into this, then?"

"Ah, you see, Pikachu is a Pokémon that can learn Surf and Fly. Have you ever heard of a Pikachu learning those? No, of course not, it's very rare. But they can. And like Eevee, Pikachu has the potential to learn entirely new moves with those same types. Although, I haven't actually worked out the kinks with those techniques just yet, but I do have another move that is perfected."

"Whoa," Red gushed. Totally new moves! Sign him up!

But Leaf was still a hard sell. "And you're telling us this because…"

"Because I wish to share these techniques with you two. As simple as that."

Silence descended upon them, only broken by the cries of Pokémon and the commands of their Trainers.

"Why?" Leaf asked suspiciously.

"Because it is my duty as a Move Tutor to share my creations with other Trainers," Evan responded. "But my other reason is not as altruistic. Yes, I am – without tooting my own horn – an exceptional Move Tutor, and can teach Pokémon moves they may struggle to learn otherwise, but I want to make my name blow up as someone who can create moves from scratch and be lauded as the best beyond any reasonable doubt."

Evan grinned. "Let's help each other."

Red looked to Leaf, his desire eking out of him like the heat from Charmander's flame. Leaf ignored him, her sight set on Eevee instead. It was remarkable, almost too good to be true, for Eevee to be handed a plethora of moves to learn, far more varieties than a normal Normal-type would be able to learn.

But… was he truly who he said he was? What if he was a member of Team Rocket? What if he was a member of another criminal syndicate? What if he was just a cruel, sneaky person who only desired to capture their Pokémon for his own?

Those were all valid reasons to distrust him. They could not be too careful after the horrors they faced at Mt. Moon. Yet, Eevee seemed comfortable with him. Was it not said that Pokémon were good judges of character? Or maybe that was false, but there was no denying that Eevee was responding well to this Evan person.

Leaf smiled to herself. Maybe this man was who he said he was. They could learn a thing or two if he was as willing as he said he was to teach them. Battling still did not appeal to her as much as it did to Red but defending herself and her Pokémon from danger did.

Besides, it was not like she and Red could not take him if he turned out to be malevolent.

"Okay," Leaf said. "You're on. Help our Pokémon learn these unique moves you're going on about."

Evan's grin widened; Eevee hopped about; Pikachu sniffed a random apple it had found; Red hopped about.

"Yay, yay, yay!" Red cheered.

"Excellent choice, young lady," Evan said. "Your Pokémon are going to benefit so much from this."

"I sure hope so," Leaf said.

o~o~o~o~o

Proton's brain snarled at his body, telling it to stop shivering, to remain calm. But how could it? his brain responded. How could anyone remain calm when in the presence of Team Rocket's very own leader, Giovanni?

Giovanni's dark eyes analysed Proton, and Proton had no choice but to avert his gaze every now and then when the heat of Giovanni's stare seared him a bit too much.

Proton prayed for Giovanni to speak, to say something, anything. It was obvious why he was here, so why didn't Giovanni just get it over with? Besides, he could defend himself. The debacle at Mt. Moon was not his fault. It was those kids. Yes, all he had to do was explain everything to Giovanni. Yes, his words would be his saviour…

"Proton."

Proton jumped as Giovanni finally spoke.

"Yes, sir," he said.

Giovanni shook his head. "Proton, Proton, Proton. What was your task at Mt. Moon?"

Proton swallowed. "My task? My task was to check why the Fossil excavation was moving so slowly and to see if the Grunts there could pick up the pace."

"That's exactly right, Proton," Giovanni said. "You know what your task was very well, don't you? A brilliant mind you've got, haven't you? So, pray tell, why is it when I sent you to Mt. Moon to go about your task that the excavation did not pick up? On the contrary, why did the whole thing die? Hmm?

Okay, here it was. Time to explain himself. "Sir, under my guidance we were going to work double time to increase our results with the excavation. However, we ran into an unprecedented problem. Two rodents and their Pokémon infiltrated our setup at Mt. Moon."

"Rodents you say?" Giovanni said sharply. "The police?"

Proton paused. "Well, there was a police officer at first, but he won't be a problem for anyone anymore. The real issue were the two children who brought the whole operation down."

It took a few seconds for Proton to realise how stupid it all sounded. "S-Sir. Sorry, s-sir. Let me clarify –"

"Children?" Giovanni said, his voice icy cold. "Children were the cause of the demise of our operation?"

"W-Well, sir, you s-see –"

"The greatest organisation in the world, who lets nothing stand in our way, stopped by two youths?" Giovanni chuckled, a humourless one which seemed to rob Proton of his very life energy. "Please tell me their Pokémon parties consisted of the likes of Gyarados, Arcanine, and Nidoking. Please tell me they were prodigies capable of bringing the Elite Four to their knees. It would soften the blow."

Proton stared at his boots in shame. "N-No. But they had help. The wild Pokémon –"

"Stop speaking," Giovanni said icily. "You've said enough."

The Team Rocket Boss sighed. "You're a Junior Executive, Proton. You should know better. You've cost us a lot of money. You realise that you must be punished. You made, not only yourself, but the entirety of Team Rocket come across as fools. And I must wonder whether rendering that officer obsolete was truly the best course of action. Surely, that should've been the last resort. Was it the last resort for you? No, you don't need to answer: of course, it wasn't."

"G-Giovanni, s-sir," Proton stammered, but Giovanni silenced him by holding up his hand, keeping him shushed for a few minutes longer.

"I have decided that you will not be involved in any of Team Rocket's major future endeavours. Truth be told, I came to this decision before you walked into my office; I was positive nothing you could say could justify ruining such a big operation for us."

"B-But, s-sir –"

"You will continue in your role as Junior Executive, but it will be at Mt. Snowfall," Giovanni continued. "You will supervise the creation of a new base over there. It might be a bit boring, but you won't be in way over head, will you? Oh, but it's not all bad; on a relatively clear day you can spot Mt. Silver in the distance. I hear it's quite the sight."

"But sir –"

"Or, if you would rather, I can send you to the Orre region," Giovanni said, drowning out Proton's mild protests. "A bit far, but the situation there intrigues me a little, just enough that I suppose I could send you and have you investigate the happenings going on. How does that sound? It would be more exciting than Mt. Snowfall, wouldn't it?"

A fourteen-hour flight? No wild Pokémon to capture? Hardy Trainers who would squash him should he look at them funny? Rumours of their own syndicate running riot? No thanks.

With great reluctance, Proton said, "I will go to Mt. Snowfall, sir. I will ensure that a new Team Rocket base will be successfully created."

"See that you do," Giovanni said. "Or would you like help? Would you like me to promote a few more Junior Executives to _ensure_ our success? Would you care for another Zubat or two to fend off little children?"

"That will not be necessary, sir," Proton replied, the corners of his eyes prickling. "Would you like me to set off now?"

"Please do," Giovanni said. "I'm getting rather jaded with you now."

Proton bowed to his boss and left the office, clenching his fists so tightly he almost dislocated his fingers.

He had failed. He had failed Team Rocket. He had failed Giovanni. His fault or not, he had failed, and all he could do to make up for it was to sort out a base at Mt. Snowfall, an unenviable, mundane task no one would willingly touch with a ten-foot pole, not when there was so much more Team Rocket were going to do.

And worst of all he could not get his revenge on those kids, a hunger destined to remain unsatiated.

But he would come back from this.

No matter how long it would take, he would.

Three months or even three years, he would be back in the saddle.

But for now, his story was over.


	22. Techniques and Conversations

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Pokémon or any of its parent companies. I am merely a humble storyteller. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this journey with me._

_Note: I am English, so some of the wordings, spellings, and expressions will be those commonly used in England._

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Techniques and Conversations**

"Do it again, Pikachu!" Red called out to his electric mouse.

Pikachu's body became surrounded by thin streams of electricity, and he bowed his head and sped towards the blue creature who had atop its cranium a flower that consisted of bulbous red petals tattooed with small white spots.

The creature stumbled and dropped to one knee as it took the hit, breathing heavily. Pikachu pitter-pattered back to his Trainer.

"That was awesome, Pikachu," Red said joyously. "You got it so quickly."

Pikachu pitter-pattered past his Trainer.

Red sighed. "You'll warm up to me eventually, Pikachu. You're the one who willingly joined me after all." He turned to Evan, who strode over to the plant creature and rubbed one of its petals, whispering soothing words to it. "Is Vileplume okay?"

"Vileplume's fine," Evan said, his own Pikachu with a heart-shaped tail balanced on his shoulder. "He can take a lot more than this. Besides, he knows this move: Moonlight."

At Evan's command, Vileplume was suddenly engulfed by a pinkish-white light, so bright Red had to squint. When the light faded, Vileplume's scuffs and scrapes were gone and the Grass and Poison-type appeared ready and willing to go again.

"A healing move?" Red asked, even though the answer was obvious.

"Yeah. Sort of like Recover and Soft-Boiled, except the weather plays a big part in how much energy Vileplume gets back." Evan smiled. "Enough of that though. Zippy Zap's really coming along, almost rivalling what mine can do. Faster than I thought considering we started yesterday."

Red's wide grin almost split his face in half. "Yeah, Pikachu's got it down. Er… you said Zippy Zap's an Electric-type Quick Attack, right?"

"In a way, yes. It's naturally a tiny bit more powerful than an average Quick Attack, and Pikachu will do more damage with it anyway because of the STAB or Same Type Attack Bonus. And don't forget: constant critical hits (bar a few exceptions)! That's another boost."

"This move is awesome!" Red gushed.

Evan chuckled. "It is, isn't it? Anyway, I think we're done with Zippy Zap." He returned his Pikachu and Vileplume back to their Poké Balls. "Let's go see how Leaf is doing."

o~o~o~o~o

"Bouncy Bubble!" Leaf said.

Eevee opened her mouth wide and made a high-pitched cry. Water droplets gathered into one mass, which grew bigger and bigger until it formed a giant bubble. Eevee rammed the bubble with her head and it zoomed towards her battle partner, a rotund, pink creature with a thick tail and a long tongue that protruded from its mouth, called Lickitung. Poor Lickitung was already struggling, its movements slow and clumsy, its body sparking erratically with electricity.

The bubble struck the Licking Pokémon and exploded. As Lickitung reeled from the strike, Eevee sighed contentedly as the water droplets birthed by the dying bubble rushed towards it. Evan's own Eevee cheered for his kin.

"I see," Leaf said to herself. "Bouncy Bubble's like Giga Drain or Leech Life. It damages the foe and heals Eevee too."

"That's right," a voice said.

Leaf swivelled around to find Red and Evan striding towards her. She waved at them. "How's the Zappy Zip thing coming along?" she asked.

"_Zippy_ _Zap_," Evan corrected her. "And yes, it's going really well. I'd say Red's Pikachu has near enough perfected it."

"Pikachu totally has," Red said. "I bet we're ready for the Cerulean Gym Leader now."

"You sure about that?" Leaf asked.

Red recalled the video Evan showed him and Leaf on a prototype machine called a VS. Recorder, a battle he had with a red-haired girl who happened to be the Cerulean Gym Leader, Misty. On her side of the watery field was a purple ten-pointed star-shaped Pokémon with a red jewel in its centre that was surrounded by gold. It was a…

_Starmie, a dual Water and Psychic-type Pokémon. Its central core glows with the seven colours of the rainbow. Some people value the core as a gem._

Together now: Thank you, Leaf's Pokédex.

Red watched engrossed as Misty fought with such poise and elegance, almost as if she was performing a ballet, appearing as though she was even dancing on the water herself sometimes.

Evan's Pikachu fell, as did his Eevee, and soon his Vileplume followed suit, unable to fully utilise Moonlight to maintain his health, unable to connect the green orb of a technique known as Energy Ball nor the purple gunk ball of a move known as Sludge Bomb. Starmie blasted Vileplume back with an explosion of water and finished it off with a burst of psychic power than made Leaf's Butterfree's Confusion look like someone blowing dust with their mouths in comparison.

There were two things Red learned from that battle. The first was that Misty was a Water-type Trainer. The second was that she was powerful… okay, there were technically three. The technical third was that she would most likely not use Starmie against him, not against a novice Trainer with only a single Badge. The only reason she did against Evan, according to him, was that it was a friendly battle with nothing at stake.

Red's mouth fixed itself into a rictus as he heaved himself out into the present. "I'm sure it'll be fine. Pikachu's Zippy Zap will run all those Water-types down. Right, buddy?"

Pikachu found more interest in a flock of wild Pidgey soaring overhead.

"I knew you'd agree," Red said.

Leaf and Evan caught each other's eye and shook their heads.

"Anyway, Leaf," Evan said. "How are those techniques coming along? Has my Eevee continued to do a good job demonstrating them?"

"Your Eevee's been amazing," Leaf said warmly. Evan's Eevee wagged its tail and let out an appreciative yelp. "And we successfully pulled off another Bouncy Bubble just now. Oh, and we managed a Buzzy Buzz earlier, but Lickitung's still paralysed from it."

Evan turned to his Lickitung. "You've been taking hits like a tank, haven't you? It's okay, use Rest and you'll be right as rain."

At once, Lickitung rolled onto its back and fell asleep. Its snoring rumbled through the air.

"I really need to evolve it or at least get an Eviolite," Evan said quietly before adding louder, "What about Sizzly Slide?"

Leaf rubbed her forearm awkwardly. "That one's tricky."

"Tricky how?"

"Well, we can charge up the fire, but the moment Eevee runs forward it sort of goes out." Leaf made a _poof_ sound. "Like that."

"Hmm," Evan said, tapping his chin. "But the fire does form, doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Well, as long as you know how to get is started then that's good enough for now." Evan pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed his brow. "We've put in a lot of work. I think now's a good time to stop for today. I know, how about tomorrow we head to Nugget Bridge? You can find a lot of Trainers there. A full-blooded bout should help perfect those techniques better than any training battles."

"Nugget Bridge?" Leaf repeated.

"Trainers?" Red said, grinning like a Darmanitan. Behind him, Lickitung roused itself from its short slumber.

"Yes," Evan said. "We could even head on to Cerulean Cape after Nugget Bridge. I mean, I know it's considered a romantic destination, but we can just watch the view and try to spy some of the Water-types splashing about."

Red made a disgusted face at the word 'romantic'.

"That sounds nice," Leaf said. "I might give Spearow some battle time too. I'd rather give it a few Rare Candies instead, but I guess battling will have to do."

"Why Spearow?" Red asked.

"I want it to become a Fearow so it can fly me places," Leaf explained. "It's easier to get a Spearow to evolve into a Fearow than getting a Pidgey all the way up to a Pidgeot, which is why I don't carry mine on me; I want to fly everywhere as soon as possible."

"But doesn't a Pokémon need to have visited a place in order for them to take you there?" Red pressed. "I swear I've heard that before."

"It's easier like that," Leaf said. "But if someone can guide the Pokémon when they're flying then they'll take you where you want to be anyway and be able to remember how to get there next time. I want to ride Fearow and direct it to Cinnabar Island using my Town Map."

"Why Cinnabar Island specifically?" Evan asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Oh, it's just one of the places I want to visit," Leaf said with forced airiness. The Old Amber in her rucksack seemed to call out to her, wanting to be revived, screaming at her that she was taking too long to complete her task. A twinge of guilt ate at her for not mentioning the Old Amber, but she just could not. Training or not, she still did not completely know Evan. She would not put herself, her Pokémon, or Red at risk for no reason.

"Cinnabar Island is an amazing place to go visit," Evan said, smiling as he reminisced. "Amazing beaches and saunas for one. Interesting places such as the Gym, this eerie abandoned mansion, and the Cinnabar Lab. Heck, if you get bored with Cinnabar you could always visit Seafoam Islands for a bit of a day trip. Just don't go too deep into the caverns."

Evan clapped his hands together. "Oh well, enough of that. Let's go get something to eat. We'll just relax for the remainder of the day, okay?"

"Aye, aye, cap'ain," Red said with a goofy grin.

Leaf put an arm around him. "Yeah, let's go. And hey, let's tell Professor Oak about what we're doing too. I know we just called him yesterday, but he'll be excited to hear about it, won't he?"

"Yeah, he totally will," Red agreed. "Hopefully, he's not doing anything important."

o~o~o~o~o

Professor Oak stared at the man on the screen, a moustachioed man whose hair was grey, much like Oak's own. He frowned disapprovingly at the Pallet Professor.

"Let me get this straight, Oak," the moustachioed man said, rubbing his temples. "Team Rocket had been causing problems at Mt. Moon, right?"

"That's right."

"Two of the children you gave Pokémon to got tangled in that dangerous web but managed to escape despite the odds and make their way to Cerulean."

"That is also correct."

"They then wisely informed you of what happened as any reasonable people would, didn't they?"

"Indeed, they did."

"I see," the moustachioed man said, nodding thoughtfully. In an instant, his eyes suddenly hardened. "But you did not tell anyone about their ordeal, did you. The International Police, the Kantonian Law Enforcement, their parents! What use is there to keep it secret? And don't say to keep them safe. Their parents deserve to know what they went through and it's the duty of any law enforcement to put their lives on the line for the preservation of peace. Why, Oak?"

Oak sighed, matching the moustachioed man's stare. "Because I believe this could lead to the start of relatively peaceful times, Rowan."

"What do you mean, man?"

"Think of it like this," Oak said. "Team Rocket's been around for a number of years now. Too many years. The various law enforcements have done admirable work, but Team Rocket is still a malevolent force that refuses to die. But what if regular Trainers started fighting back? What if regular Trainers started defeating them? What if some of these regular Trainers happened to be children? How much more devastating would defeat be for them? Enough to lead to a collapse of their empire?"

"Oak," Rowan said, his voice gruff. "Did you plan this out when you issued those Starter Pokémon? Was this something you wanted done?"

"No," Oak answered truthfully. "All I wanted was for them to work on the Pokédex. That was all I desired. But when Red and Leaf told me of how they managed to get one over Team Rocket and even force them to vacate Mt. Moon it gave me hope."

"So, you're going to rely on children to bring down a crime syndicate?" Rowan asked. "You're going to put them in danger without even having the decency to tell their parents? How would you feel if your grandchildren had a similar run-in and they were told not to tell you about it?"

"I will definitely tell them when the time is right," Oak said, his gaze steely. "But you never know, maybe they'll never come across Team Rocket again. Maybe this is simply an old man's foolishness."

"Foolishness is an understatement, Oak," Rowan stated. His voice softened. "I would understand if they were prodigies where you'd be certain their skills would save them time and time again. But they're still green. They're not the next Eagun or Mustard – hardly anyone is, truth be told. Are you not just trying to live vicariously through them? Not just with the journey but with this Team Rocket nonsense too? Do you also want to relive the days when you brought bad people to their knees? With the likes of Kurt, Bertha, and Agatha?"

Oak flinched at the last name. "I only want peace. I only want people and Pokémon to live together in harmony. My past and my age do not matter."

"So you say." Rowan shook his head. "Oh well, just promise me, Oak, that you'll set these children on a safer path should this one not work out for them. And I implore you to tell their parents as soon as possible. They have a right to know. It is not ethical to keep it from them."

"Don't worry, Rowan, I will," Oak said. He groaned. "My, oh my, this has been a rather stressful conversation, hasn't it?"

"It has," Rowan agreed. "Hopefully next time we speak it will be about lighter topics. Maybe it'll be about me finally heading back to Sinnoh. One year in Kanto has been more than enough time away from my laboratory."

"Quite so," Oak said. "Imagine staying here for another three years."

The two elderly professors laughed heartily before bidding each other farewell and ending the call.

Professor Oak sighed and leaned back into his chair. Professor Rowan was right, he had been foolish. But he had faith in those kids. He had faith in their connection with Pokémon.

Still, maybe it was reckless not to tell their parents, as reluctant as he was to admit that. He WOULD tell them. Just… not now.

For now, he would take this incoming call from Leaf.

And during the call, he would get rather excited about the new Pokémon techniques she told him about.

It could all end well.

It _would _all end well.

o~o~o~o~o

_Urgh. Bitter. These plants are bitter. But they feed me. They sustain me._

_The berries are nicer. Sweet. I like sweet._

_I want to explore outside._

_I want to stay safe inside._

_I'm scared. I'm curious. I'm angry. I'm everything and nothing._

_I can't sleep. I don't want to sleep._

_Just leave me alone._

_But help me too._

_What is wrong with me?_

_Who am I? I know who I am. I don't know. Who am I?_

_The stars above me, they're so beautiful, so far away. Yet, they're so close, so close that I can almost touch them. What I wouldn't give to join them, to be part of their glittering cluster._

_I'm so confused._

_What is my place in this world?_

**A/N: ****I'm afraid to say that I'm going through some rather troubling personal times. I'm still going to write to the best of my ability and update as often as I can, but I thought I would mention this just in case the story starts to suffer in either case. Thank you.**


	23. A Reunion and a Tough Battle!

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Pokémon or any of its parent companies. I am merely a humble storyteller. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this journey with me._

_Note: I am English, so some of the wordings, spellings, and expressions will be those commonly used in England._

**Chapter Twenty-Three: A Reunion and a Tough Battle!**

Evan hung his head in shame. "I want to apologise again," he said. "But this call came out of nowhere. I wouldn't go if it wasn't important."

"It's fine," Leaf reassured him. "We're all on our own journeys after all. This stuff is always bound to happen."

"Yeah, it's totally cool," Red concurred. "Besides, you've helped us a whole bunch already. We can't thank you enough."

Evan's eyes left the ground and found his two pseudo-students. "You two are amazing, and I am glad to have known you. But," he thumped his chest, "I promise to work hard on perfecting the rest of those Pikachu and Eevee techniques and bequeathing them to you. We will find each other and your Pikachu and Eevee will have a full arsenal of unique moves."

"That sounds amazing," Red and Leaf said together.

Thus, the trio became a duo as the Move Tutor went on his way to the Sevii Islands, and Red and Leaf trekked towards Nugget Bridge, a major section of Route Twenty-Four, eager to arrive at Cerulean Cape. Because it was not just for romantic trysts, right? Right?

"Evan's a cool guy," Red said, adjusting his cap so the sun would not shine in his eyes.

"Yeah," Leaf said. "Honestly, after the Mt. Moon fiasco I was a little wary. And when I say _a little_, I mean _a lot_. I mean, you never know, Team Rocket could have members travelling around incognito."

"Incognito?" Red said questioningly.

"It means in disguise."

"In disguise." Red shuddered. "That's a creepy thought. Thanks for that, Leaf, I'm going to be looking over my shoulder all the time now."

"You're welcome."

Red punched Leaf playfully in the shoulder; Leaf paid back in kind. Pikachu scurried further ahead, away from Eevee who still seemed to be wanting to have a conversation with him.

"Pikachu," Red said, shaking his head.

"Pikachu's a character, isn't he?" Leaf said.

"He is." Red's gaze wandered from Pikachu to Eevee. Eevee. One of Leaf's partners who would help her on her journey. Her journey… "Hey, Leaf, so what are you up to after Cerulean Cape? Just catching Pokémon and searching for the ancient and Legendary ones? Wait, you mentioned something about Cinnabar Island, didn't you?"

"I did," Leaf said. She showed her pearly whites off to Red. "I suppose I can tell you now. Did you happen to go to the Pewter Science Museum?"

"Nope."

"Figures," Leaf sighed. "Well, I did. And I met the Gym Leader Brock and a scientist named Tomo."

"Brock's awesome, isn't he?" Red said with a smile.

"He is," Leaf said. "I actually battled him and got a Boulder Badge."

Red's eyes almost popped out of his head. "You did? But I thought you weren't into battling? You know, the fun kind of battling?"

"I'm not. But it was a one-on-one and he insisted I have it. Anyway, stop distracting me. This scientist called Tomo gave me a job to do on Cinnabar." Leaf cleared her throat because this was obviously a declaration of stupendous importance. "I am to deliver a Fossil to the lab there and hopefully it'll be resurrected as a Pokémon."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Red shrieked, startling Pikachu and Eevee; the former scowled at him. "Fossils can become Pokémon? Real life Pokémon? Since when?"

"It's a recent thing," Leaf explained. She smiled like a Meowth that got the cream. "And I've been entrusted to get this Old Amber – that's the Fossil's name – to Cinnabar." She squealed. "It's so awesome!"

Red could not help but smile at her enthusiasm, but his thoughts took him to the hunk of rock he had been carrying in his rucksack, a hunk of rock he had not even thought of since he acquired it. Could he himself go to Cinnabar and have it brought back too? There was a Gym on Cinnabar after all, so it was not out of his way. Maybe…

"Earth to Red."

Red was pulled out of his stupor. "Sorry, Leaf, just thinking."

"Well, there's a first time for everything."

"Hey!"

Leaf took his hand. "Come on, Nugget Bridge shouldn't be too far."

o~o~o~o~o

After a shorter time than expected, the duo and their Pokémon came to a bridge, which obviously had to be Nugget Bridge because if it wasn't then what the heck bridge was it?

Nugget Bridge was a long bridge that stretched as far as the eye could see and was completely flat. Its width was around seven metres and it was coloured entirely in gold. Its material was impossible to discern by either sight or touch; wood, stone, metal, it was impossible to say.

"Wow," Red and Leaf gushed together. The latter pulled out her map and the duo stared at it in deep concentration, the former frowning as he struggled to fully understand the contours and grid numbers and other map-sounding jargon.

"It's a bit of a trek," Leaf said. "As I said, Nugget Bridge is pretty much Route Twenty-Four. Cerulean Cape is over here," she jabbed her finger at a spot on the map, "at the end of Route Twenty-Five." She folded up her map and stowed it away. "We'd better head off now if we want to make good time and –"

"Yo! You two still struggling along back here?"

Red stiffened.

Leaf stiffened.

Eevee stiffened.

Pikachu stared nonchalantly at the source of the shout.

And the source of the shout was none other than Mr. Blue Oak.

Their spikey-headed former friend swaggered up to them down Nugget Bridge. He saluted them in a mocking fashion.

"Hello, Blue," Leaf said rigidly.

Red stayed silent, unsure of what to really say.

Blue grinned. "How are you guys doing? Because I'm doing great. I caught a bunch of strong _and _smart Pokémon. They've been helping me win lots of battles."

"I'm sure they have," Leaf replied.

Blue turned to Red. "What? You're not going to say anything? Here, let me see what you've caught, Reddy."

Red's cheeks burned crimson. "Don't call me, Reddy."

Blue tapped his chin, as though giving serious consideration to Red's demand. "Uh, no." He chuckled and pulled out a Poké Ball. "Here, how about we at least show off our Starters? Give them a bit of a reunion?" His green eyes hovered over Pikachu and Eevee and widened, as though noticing them for the first time. "You've got a Pikachu and an Eevee? Wait, whose is who?"

"Eevee is mine and Pikachu belongs to Red," Leaf stated.

Blue let out a low whistle. "I'll give you guys credit for catching those two – even I haven't got them yet." He shrugged. "But what does that matter? I'll get them eventually, so you can feel a bit of pride for having them ahead of me. Call it a pity win."

Red and Leaf scowled at him.

"Anyway, I hope you remember this guy."

Blue opened his Poké Ball and, in a flash of light, out came a turtle Pokémon that looked oddly like his Squirtle. Like Squirtle, it was bipedal and had a brown shell and yellow underside, but unlike Squirtle it had darker blue skin, a lighter blue but fluffier tail, equally fluffy ears the same colour as said tail, and two fangs protruding from its mouth.

"Squirtle evolved!" Red exclaimed, taking out his Pokédex. Leaf did the same:

_Wartortle, a Water-type Pokémon and the evolved form of Squirtle. Often hides in water to stalk unwary prey. For swimming fast, it moves its ears to maintain balance._

"Yep, Squirtle was just winning battle after battle, so it only makes sense that it would evolve," Blue said smugly. "Isn't that right, Wartortle?"

The only one who could be smugger than Blue at that moment was his Wartortle. It puffed out its chest, as much as a turtle-like creature could.

"Well?" Blue demanded. "Where are yours?"

Leaf scoffed. "Fine." A second later, Bulbasaur was blinking back the sunlight. He then noticed Wartortle, his eyes widened momentarily in surprise, before he nodded cordially at it, who returned the gesture.

It was Blue's turn to scoff. "Still in its base form. Meh, I'm not surprised. That's what happens when you have no real interest in battling."

Leaf muttered some unsavoury words under her breath.

"What about you, Reddy?" Blue said, rounding on him. "Not going to join in?"

Red very well did not want to join in. Blue was going to show him up, that was as clear as day. He could not show Charmander to him. He did not want himself nor Charmander to be subjected to Blue's ridicule. Admittedly, it was not world-ending, but to be looked down upon by Blue was sickening. They were former friends, the same age, from the same town. Why should he believe himself to be superior? It did not make sense.

But did it matter? So what if Charmander had not evolved yet? It could evolve eventually, couldn't it? And it had done so much already on their journey. It had taken down a Gym Leader's Onix for pity's sake! With a severe type disadvantage nonetheless!

No, it would not matter what Blue said. He would take it on the chin.

Blue snorted when he saw Charmander.

"Still a Charmander," he said, his visage writhe with derision and humour. "Well, I'm not surprised, Reddy. You technically didn't even choose it. You probably didn't even want it. And here I thought you were a battler too. At least Leaf has an excuse because she doesn't like battling. What's yours? Is it because you're not as capable as me?"

Charmander hung his head, his blue eyes watery. Bulbasaur trotted over to him and wrapped a vine around him in a Grass Pokémon hug. Wartortle awkwardly scratched its ears and looked the other way.

"Hey, you're going too far!" Leaf roared. She marched up to Blue and jabbed him in the chest. "People move at different paces, Blue! People experience different things on their journeys! You can't judge how far someone else has gone based on how far you've gone, especially when the journey's not even close to being over!"

Blue held up his hands. "Okay, okay, maybe I went a bit too far. But it's just a bit of banter. We're rivals after all. It's all part of the game."

He patted Leaf on the head and nudged past her. "I'd still say I'm way ahead of you," he said to Red. "But how about we check how far with a battle? Come on – our eyes have met."

Red swallowed. Yes, he could battle Blue. They have never had a battle before, so it could be a bit of fun and vindication. Besides, it was not like there was anything truly as stake. Like Mint said, if he lost, he could still get back up and try again.

"Okay, Blue," Red said. "I'll battle you."

"Sweet," Blue said. "Does a three-on-three battle sound okay?"

Red nodded.

Blue turned back to Leaf. "Would you ref the match?"

Leaf agreed and the two boys took their places for their battle.

"Are you ready?" Leaf asked.

"Yes," Red and Blue said together.

"Good. Now, choose your Pokémon."

Choose their Pokémon. Well, there was only one Pokémon Red was going to start off with.

"Charmander, I choose you," he said.

Charmander tottered forward, his tail low, his head still hanging.

"Charmander, eh?" Blue said. "In that case, I'll use this guy."

From out of the Poké Ball Blue tossed materialised a shaggy, brown rat creature with a long, whip-like tail, two overlarge incisors, raggedly ears, a cream-coloured front, six whiskers, and webbed, three-toed feet. Oh, and obviously it had front paws, which also had three digits. Cue the Pokédex:

_Raticate, a Normal-type Pokémon and the evolved form of Rattata. It uses its whiskers to maintain its balance. It apparently slows down if they are cut off._

Raticate shrieked at Charmander, who flinched.

"It's okay, Charmander," Red said. "You can do this. Forget what Blue said."

Charmander gave no indication that he heard him.

"Are you two ready?" Leaf asked, casting an anxious eye over Charmander.

A quick nod was all the answer she needed. "Okay, begin!"

"Charmander, Ember!" Red commanded.

Fiery sparks spewed from Charmander's wide mouth towards Raticate.

"Quick Attack," Blue said calmly.

Raticate evaded the Ember and zipped at Charmander, its bulk and speed sending him sprawling.

"Charmander! Are you okay!" Red screamed.

Charmander struggled back to his feet, barely able to take his head off his chest. Had he taken too much damage from that one hit? No, it could not be. Charmander had taken a heck of a lot more from Onix and Koffing.

Red gritted his teeth and ordered a Metal Claw. Darn that Blue.

Charmander's claws took on that metallic sheen that proved devastating in their battle against Brock and ran forward. But he was slow. Blue and Raticate saw it coming a mile away.

"Hyper Fang," Blue said, his voice laced with boredom.

Raticate's overlarge fangs seemed to extend another few inches. It caught Charmander's claw in its mouth and bit down.

Charmander shrieked and squealed, pushing its other hand against Raticate's furry body and trying to pull itself free. Raticate only bit down harder.

Red desperately screamed Charmander's name.

Blue rolled his eyes. "Is this the best Charmander's got? No, scratch that, is this the best you've got? This can't be it."

Charmander's screams grew more desperate.

"Use Metal Claw with your other hand!" Red ordered. "Hurry!"

Obeying his Trainer, Charmander raked Raticate across the face with his metallic claws. Raticate released Charmander's arm, which hung limply by his side, and fell back. But it recovered quickly, its eyes fierce, as though demanding to know why such a weak Pokémon would dare cause it damage.

Charmander tottered over to Red, his face contorted in agony.

"Charmander, how are you holding up?" Red asked, taking his Pokémon's arm and gently pressing the wound; Charmander hissed and winced but did not look his Trainer in the eyes. "This is because of what Blue said, isn't it? You're not fighting to your fullest because of what he said."

Charmander's silence acted as the perfect confirmation.

"Just ignore him," Red said. "He's just winding us up." He patted Charmander's head. "Do you want to continue, or should we leave it to Pikachu and Beedrill?"

Charmander shook his head, but he still did not look Red in the face. He wobbled back and stared down his foe, who whipped its tail on the ground, ready and raring to go again.

"About time," Blue said. "Seriously, Reddy, this is nowhere near the battle I thought it was going to be."

"Red, is Charmander all right to continue?" Leaf asked.

"Charmander's fine," Red said, the smile on his face closer to a grimace. "He's just getting his second wind."

Leaf did not seem convinced. "Fine. The battle will recommence."

Blue started the offensive this time and Raticate rocketed forward, its scary fangs eager for another taste of the Fire-type Pokémon.

But Red was ready. It was Metal Claw time again.

With a clang of two swords clashing against each other, the two attacks connected, knocking each Pokémon back. Charmander recovered quicker, ready to perform Flame Charge.

A Charmander engulfed in flames charged into Raticate, scorching a little of its fur.

"Hyper Fang again," Blue said, flexing his fingers.

Hyper Fang missed. But Charmander's Metal Claw missed after that. Then Hyper Fang barely scraped Charmander's belly, after which Ember singed Raticate's whiskers.

"You're doing better, Reddy," Blue said. "But it's time I put an end to this round."

"What? No, you won't. Charmander, Ember."

"Sucker Punch."

Raticate crouched and glared at Charmander as the fire lizard took a deep breath, ready to rain flaming bullets upon it. But just when he was about to, Raticate raced forward, even faster than it did with Quick Attack, and shoulder-charged it. Charmander's head jerked back and it collapsed by Red's feet.

"Charmander is unable to battle. Raticate is the winner," Leaf declared.

"What… what kind of move was that?" Red asked, picking up Charmander.

Blue shrugged, grinning knowledgably.

"It's a move that let's you hit the opponent first if they're going to use a damaging move," Leaf explained. She frowned at Blue. "You couldn't have said that?"

He shrugged again and instead said to Red, "You ready to continue?"

Red's gaze never left Charmander. Blue's words did more of a number on him than Raticate's assault did. Well, at least he learned something new: a Pokémon's strength was not just physical. He needed to have a long conversation with Charmander.

"You did so well," he whispered and returned him to his Poké Ball. He turned to Pikachu. "You're up, buddy."

Pikachu nodded curtly and dashed forth. His cheeks crackled with electricity.

"Finally, someone with a little spunk," Blue said. "Try not to bore me this time."

Round two began with a Sucker Punch from Raticate and a Tail Whip from Pikachu.

Pikachu wagged his tail cutely at Raticate, who stayed put, no openings for its Sucker Punch to take advantage of.

"Hyper Fang!"

"Thunder Shock!"

Raticate bared its teeth once more, but an electric jolt from Pikachu stopped it in its tracks.

Blue clicked his tongue and ordered another Sucker Punch.

"Tail Whip!" Red cried again.

Okay, that made sense. Red could always think on his feet. Blue smiled despite himself. But this battle was still far from over, and he ordered another Quick Attack.

Before Red had a chance to counter, Raticate rushed into Pikachu, sending the electric mouse skidding across the ground. However, Pikachu got back up, a little worse for wear, but no major harm done.

To Zippy Zap, or not to Zippy Zap? Maybe later. For now, it was time for…

"Rock Smash!" Red yelled.

Pikachu leapt into the air, so high he might have been flying, or about to fall with style, most likely the latter. He performed a cartwheel mid-air before heading back to earth, his tail having an urgent meeting with Raticate's head.

Raticate was done.

Well, Raticate did not think so.

It caught Pikachu's tail between its teeth.

"Yes!" Blue cheered, pumping his fist upwards. "Okay, use Hyper –"

"Thunder Shock!" Red said, urgently.

Both Pikachu and Raticate glowed yellow, and when the glow stopped, Raticate was the only one smoking. Blue still had his fist held above his head.

Leaf made the call. "Raticate is unable to battle. Pikachu wins."

"Aw," Blue moaned, returning Raticate. "Quick thinking, Reddy. I'll give ya that."

Red held out his hand for a high-five from Pikachu. Pikachu high-fived himself instead.

"Let's see how you take on this guy now," Blue said, holding a Poké Ball that was blue and decorated with red stripes, which Red now recognised as a Great Ball, a superior Poké Ball. The Great Ball burst open.

Red visibly shuddered as he took in the Pokémon. Even without the Pokédex, he knew what it was. It was a popular Pokémon to use in battles, a hardy creature. How on earth had Blue gotten one?

_Pinsir, a Bug-type Pokémon. If it fails to crush the victim in its pincers, it will swing it around and toss it hard._

Oh, what a fearsome creature this Pinsir appeared to be! It stood at approximately the same height as the children, its segmented body a dirty brown. Its mouth was one of nightmares, a horizontal opening in its body filled with long teeth, and the claws on its hands and feet did nothing to lessen its fearsomeness. But that was not all; on top of its head were two large, spiky, grey pincers. Pinsir clicked them together.

Blue taunted Red a bit, but they washed off Red, and soon the next round commenced.

"Thunder Shock!" Red said.

Pikachu struck Pinsir with its attack, but the Bug-type charged through it, determined to fulfil its Trainer's order for a Vice (Vise) Grip. Pinsir's pincers clamped Pikachu and held him fast.

"Pikachu, get out of there!" Red shouted.

Pikachu could not comply and the pressure of Pinsir's hold persisted.

"Thunder Shock!" Red yelled. "Just use Thunder Shock!"

Pikachu zapped Pinsir. He zapped it again. And then a third time after that. Finally, Pinsir released Pikachu, who flopped on the ground, body aching, fur scuffed. But he got back to his feet, held up by his wobbly legs.

That Pinsir was a monster. How could it take three successive point-blank Thunder Shocks? They had to have done something, damaging it in some way. It would be stupid if they did not. Yes, maybe a few more solid hits would take it out.

"Pinsir, Bug Bite," Blue called out.

Pinsir advanced on Pikachu, hissing and snarling.

Now was the time. "Pikachu, Zippy Zap!"

Streaks of lightning surrounded Pikachu's body and he sped forward, colliding heavily with Pinsir, who shrieked as the powerful attack left it reeling.

But Pikachu did not escape unscathed; Pinsir's teeth scraped his sides and along his leg. He struggled back up once more, this time with a limp.

"Good work, Pikachu," Red said, his desperate attempts to stop the anxiety he felt from entering his voice coming to nothing. "You're doing so well."

But if Red was feeling anxious, then Blue was feeling the opposite. "Whoa, Reddy, you got a critical hit. What luck, eh?" He smirked. "But that's all the luck you're going to get. Pinsir, Vice Grip."

"No, you don't," Red said. "Pikachu dodge and counter with Rock Smash!"

Leaf barely stopped herself from screaming 'That won't be effective, Red!', but as a ref she watched on as impartially as she could, keeping her lips zipped.

Vice Grip missed, and Pikachu swung his tail, aiming for the sweet spot between the pincers. Yes, a solid strike to the cranium.

Unfortunately, Pinsir did not fancy having a headache.

It caught Pikachu's tail in its claws, a firm grip that Pikachu could not escape from. He hung from Pinsir's hands like a ragdoll, powerless. Although, if he could use…

Yes, Thunder Shock. All he had to do was electrocute Pinsir again and –

"Seismic Toss," Blue said.

Oh no.

Pinsir jumped in the air and swung Pikachu over its head. With a great deal of force, it hurled Pikachu into the ground, so hard he hit it and bounced many metres away. Pikachu did not get back up.

"Pi-Pikachu is unable to battle. Pinsir wins," Leaf said, a tad stunned. Bulbasaur and Eevee appeared equally so, shaking their heads agitatedly.

Red ran over and cradled Pikachu. "Pikachu, are you okay?"

Pikachu stirred and squeaked something before heading back down the path of temporary oblivion.

"You were awesome," Red whispered. "Totally awesome. I'll hand you over to Leaf. You can just relax now."

When that was done, Red took out his last Poké Ball. A bug-on-bug battle. This would be fun. Thus, the two dangerous, formidable Bug-type Pokémon stood across from each other, the sounds of buzzing and clicking filling the area.

"A Beedrill, huh?" Blue said. "Wow, you actually got a fully-evolved Pokémon. I mean, I would be impressed, but it's only a Beedrill."

Beedrill angrily buzzed something at Blue. Its meaning was not lost on him.

"Feisty insect, isn't it?" Blue said. "But mine's feistier."

And it was. Despite having taken some serious, direct hits from Pikachu, Pinsir still proved itself a real warrior. Its pincers clashed against Beedrill's stingers, a duel with dual swords, neither one giving an inch, the impressive insects both determined to come out on top.

Blue yelled out for a Seismic Toss. Oh, he was sweating. He was sweating a lot. Who would ever imagine that Red would push him so hard? It was a challenge. But a challenge he would overcome.

Pinsir held fast to Beedrill's skinny arm and chucked her into the ground as it did Pikachu.

However, unlike Pikachu, Beedrill had wings. It spread them out and mitigated the impact, although the damage was still clearly substantial.

"Awesome, Beedrill," Red said. "Now, aim your String Shot at its pincers."

"Get out the way, Pinsir," Blue said.

But Pinsir was not fast enough. Streams of sticky thread splattered on its pincers, freezing them into place, as immobile as a Snorlax blocking a path.

"That's child's play," Blue said. "And I'm not talking about the movie. Pinsir, break out of it. Full power!"

Pinsir strained and struggled, clawing at the string, forcing its pincers to move, which they did, marginally.

Red was not having any of that. "Use a full-powered String Shot! Turn it into a gross, sticky statue!"

Beedrill doused Pinsir in reams and reams of string, its limbs and pincers no longer usable, only its face remaining uncovered. There was no better time to take it out.

Beedrill obliged with Red's command of a Twinneedle, jabbing Pinsir twice. And the second strike came with an added bonus: Poison, as evidenced by the dark shadows under Pinsir's eyes. Pinsir was as good as fainted.

"What are you going to do now?" Red asked Blue, grinning. "Not so tough now, are you?"

Blue grinned back. "I'll show ya what I'm going to do." He held out his Pinsir's Poké Ball. "Pinsir, come back."

Red's jaw hit the ground. Oh yeah, they never said substitutions could not be made. That was an oversight if there ever was one.

Blue turned to Wartortle. "You ready to end this? Red's getting a bit cocky. Let's put him in his place, okay?"

Wartortle nodded and stepped forward, its fluffy ears twitching, its even fluffier tail bouncing. It looked up at the giant bug with no fear and perhaps a bit of condescension.

This was trouble. Of course, it was. Red and Blue had obtained their Starters at the same time, but the latter's had already evolved, evidence of its extensive battle experience. But Beedrill had plenty of experience too. She had to, didn't she. She was fully evolved after all.

o~o~o~o~o

"Pay up, Reddy," Blue said, his gloating so painful Red found himself wishing for another Wing Attack onslaught instead. That felt like a relaxing massage compared to this. Reluctantly, he paid Blue his winnings and cursed himself and his luck. How was he meant to remember that Bubble Beam lowered the opponent's speed? Since when did Rapid Spin raise the user's speed? Why did Bite flinch Beedrill so many times in a row? Yes, that was why Beedrill succumbed to Wartortle, simply bad luck and a lack of knowledge. That was it. Just that. It was not the fact that Blue had indeed trained his Wartortle quite well that he might have still achieved victory even if Red was more enlightened on certain Pokémon techniques. That was it, wasn't it?

"That was a decent battle, I guess," Blue said, shrugging. "Nothing to write home about though. I hoped you would've pushed me a lot harder."

Red clenched a trembling fist but remained silent.

"I think Red still did very well," Leaf said. "He took down Raticate and damaged the other two."

"I wouldn't say that Wartortle took much damage," Blue retorted.

Leaf scowled at him; Blue shrugged again and flashed them a grin.

"Well, I'd better be headed off. Pokémon to capture, battles to win, the world to see, the whole shebang." Blue's eyes widened and he snapped his fingers as though remembering something. "Hey, have you guys heard of Bill?"

Red barely regarded the question, thus Leaf took it upon herself to answer. "Yes. He invented the Pokémon Storage System."

"Right. Well, I went to visit Bill and got him to show me his rare Pokémon, and it added a lot of pages to my Pokédex. After all, Bill's a world famous PokéManiac. I actually stayed at his cottage for a few days to learn a little from him." Blue's green eyes danced. "Totally worth my while to go to Cerulean Cape."

Leaf could not help it. She gasped. "Really? He lives at Cerulean Cape? He's that nearby?"

"Yep," Blue said. "It might do you and Red wonders by going over to see him. You can thank him since you're using his system. And maybe you both can learn enough and end up half as good as me. I especially feel sorry for you, Reddy. No, really. You're always plodding behind me, aren't you?"

Red glared at Blue.

"All right, I'm gone," Blue said. He turned on his heels and marched away, calling over his shoulder, "Smell ya!"

And with that Red and Leaf were left alone by their former friend. Red kicked a stone and it hurtled into the river, settling into its new home at the bottom. What now? He lost, yes, but he was not going to return to that pitiful state he found himself in back in Pewter. He was not going to insult Mint by ignoring her kind words and the time she spent with him training. But he had to come back from this. That was only natural, wasn't it? When one loses, doesn't it make sense to work on the shortcomings that caused it so it would not happen the next time? Yes, it was easier said than done, but that was what happens in all aspects of life, so we can all be better. But for Red that meant…

"Leaf, I'm sorry. I'm not going to Cerulean Cape."

Red's eyes would not leave the spot where the stone disappeared. He continued: "I know Blue said meeting Bill could help me, but it will delay my journey even more. I don't care about the Pokédex as much as you, and I'm sure I can meet Bill later. I really need to work with my team and make us all stronger. We need to earn all the Badges. I can't let Blue or anyone else get so far ahead of me. Again, I'm sorry, Leaf."

Red did not know what to expect: Leaf shouting at him, demanding to know why he was putting his foolish pride ahead of common sense; Leaf trying to persuade him to reconsider, that visiting Bill would help him more than he could ever imagine; Leaf looking at him in disappointment, a sad shake of the head to compliment her disenchanted eyes.

It was none of that.

Leaf wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him from behind. "I understand," she said.

She let go and Red swivelled around, shocked. "You're… you're not disappointed?"

"A little bit," she admitted. "But we're on separate journeys, aren't we? You just have to do what you feel is right. If staying in Cerulean to train and fight the Gym is what you want, then go ahead. I'll support you all the way. And we'll meet up again." She shuddered. "Hopefully, it won't involve Team Rocket next time."

"Leaf," Red whispered, the corners of his eyes prickling. He smiled at her before pulling her into a hug of his own.

And it was when he ended the hug he was hit by inspiration. In the blink of an eye, he pulled out the Fossil he had acquired from Mt. Moon. "Here," he said, holding it out to her.

She stared at it blankly for several seconds before recognition dawned on her face. "Red… you have a Fossil?"

"I was meant to tell you about it, but I completely forgot," Red explained. "I remembered just before we ran into Blue. And I want you to have it."

Leaf backed away. "I can't. You found it. It's yours. Besides, you can get it restored at Cinnabar and maybe you could use it on your journey."

"I could," Red said. "It would be cool to use a Fossil Pokémon. But it would be even cooler if someone who knows all about this stuff had it. Trust me, Leaf, it'll be better with you. Anyway, I probably won't get to Cinnabar for a very long time."

"Red. I –"

"Just take it," Red said, stepping forward and placing the ancient spirally stone in her hand.

And that was that. Red relinquished his ownership of his Fossil. But what did that matter? It was now in much better hands than his. And there was still a lot more interesting things in the world of Pokémon to find.


	24. Leaf's Strange Day

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Pokémon or any of its parent companies. I am merely a humble storyteller. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this journey with me._

_Note: I am English, so some of the wordings, spellings, and expressions will be those commonly used in England._

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Leaf's Strange Day**

Leaf's Baltoy spun slowly on its tilt, scuffed, but still ready to go. The Mankey it was battling, a shaggy simian Fighting-type Pokémon, whose fur was white, whose hands and feet were brown, whose tail was long, whose ears were triangular, and whose eyes were red, glared at it. It looked more worse for wear than Baltoy, incredibly so. The Mankey's Trainer, a boy who introduced himself as Yoshiharu, appeared lost and out of options.

"Fury Swipes!" he said, no doubt hoping a frenzy of slashes would do more than a single Scratch.

But it could not get close, not when Baltoy could use a technique called Psybeam. It stopped rotating and fired a purple beam of physically manifested mental energy from a circular pattern on its body. It was too much for Mankey to take and the battle was handed to Leaf.

Leaf walked over to him and received her winnings and some words she knew he was going to say before he even opened his mouth:

"I did my best. I have no regrets."

"I'm sure you don't," Leaf said, leaving Yoshiharu to run off, perhaps to heal his Mankey, much as the other Trainers she had previously vanquished did. Four other Trainers to be exact. A bunch of Trainers who appeared to be part of battle quintet who she had to battle to win a 'fabulous prize', whatever the heck that was. Truthfully, the fabulous prize was an intriguing prospect, and it was not as though she had another way of getting to Cerulean Cape. But she could have gone without the constant run of battles, but hey, what were you going to do?

Leaf frowned. But where was her prize? She had beaten the five Nugget Bridge Trainers. Maybe it was at the end of the bridge? Yes, that had to be it.

Lo and behold, as she came to the end of Nugget Bridge there stood a man, dressed in a long black coat with slicked back hair. He grinned at her. Eevee's hackles bristled.

"Hey, you got to the end. Congratulations!" he said, his grin widening.

"That's right," Leaf said.

"Looks like you beat all the contest Trainers," the man went on. "You must be good. Well, you've just earned this fabulous prize." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a hunk of something, a something that Leaf realised a second later was gold.

"Here you are," the man said. "Your prize: a Nugget."

"A Nugget?" Leaf said, not wanting to take it. This was too good to be true. For beating five Trainers, an act she had no desire to do, she gets a precious metal? This could not possibly be the fabulous prize.

"This is the prize," the man said, reading her face (and the fact she said 'A Nugget?'). "This is called Nugget Bridge for a reason, not just because the bridge is painted gold." He smiled good-naturedly. "Go on. It's useless, but you can sell it for five grand."

"Er… okay," Leaf said, accepting the Nugget. She weighed the heavy thing in her hand for a few seconds. It was just a hunk of gold. Nothing more. Not a weapon, a mind-controlling device, nor was it a Pokémon disguised as a random item.

She stowed it away in her rucksack. Eevee eyed the man charily.

"Thank you," Leaf said courteously.

"That's all right," the man said. He wagged a finger at her. "You know what? You have got some serious skills. You must have to have taken out the Trainers here."

"Thanks," Leaf said uncertainly. "Er… I don't actually like battling to be perfectly honest."

"That doesn't matter," the man said. "It's fun to be battle as a bit of recreation, and that's great. But a true Trainer doesn't need to like battling, only be good at it so they can get through life. Or achieve great success."

Great success? Leaf eyed him questioningly.

"That's right," the man said, nodding his head as though he had stated something quite deep. "Great success. And it's doesn't have to be your own success." The man wiggled his eyebrows at Leaf; she grimaced back. "Great success can come by helping others, like an organisation that is the greatest the world has ever seen."

Eevee growled at the man. Uneasiness spread throughout Leaf like a rampant disease.

"Now," the man said, his eyes boring into hers. "I'm going to give you an offer you can't refuse: would you like to join Team Rocket?"

Immediately, Leaf's throat tightened and the rampant disease that was running through her body became life-threatening. "Sorry?"

"Team Rocket," the man repeated, opening his coat to reveal a red 'R' underneath. "We're a group dedicated to evil using Pokémon! I'm actually what we called a recruiter. So, want to join?"

Leaf backed away. "Of course not!" she exclaimed.

Eevee barked the same thing.

The recruiter sighed. "Are you sure?"

"I am! I'll never join Team Rocket!"

The recruiter took a step closer to Leaf. "Come on, join us."

Leaf took another step back. "I said no! Get it through your thick skull!"

The recruiter advanced further. "I'm telling you to join," he said, the faux kindness in his voice gone, now lower, crueller.

"Get away from me," Leaf snarled, taking out a Poké Ball. A growl deep from within Eevee's throat once more reverberated through the air.

Looking from Leaf's face to Eevee to the Poké Ball, the recruiter sighed again. "Okay, you need convincing. I don't think you'll be in any position to refuse after I knock all your Pokémon out."

From the sleeves of his coat rolled out two Poké Balls. The recruiter then walked several metres away and swivelled around to face Leaf again. The next moment, two familiar Pokémon appeared, and Leaf was transported back to Mt. Moon, lost, scared, virtually defeated, only miles and miles of cavern and stone for her to wander through.

The Zubat flapped its wings nineteen to the dozen; Koffing floated aimlessly, its permanent cheerful visage contrasting with the skull and crossbones on its body.

Wait! This recruiter was using two Pokémon at once! Was this called a double battle? Of course, Red would know more about that than her, but it was safe to say this was what it was. Fine, she would oblige and send out a second Pokémon to partner Eevee.

And that partner was Spearow, the perfect answer to the aerial threat of Zubat.

"Strong-looking Pokémon you have there," the Rocket recruiter said. "You and they will definitely help Team Rocket in our endeavours."

Now, what one would expect next is a fantastic duel of a plucky girl who believed in all that was good against a man who had fallen off the right path and openly admitted that what he was a part of was evil. This would be a battle where good would struggle and eventually overwhelm and defeat evil, relying on trust and the power of friendship.

That sounds absolutely fascinating, doesn't it?

However, it was not quite as elegant as that.

The Rocket recruiter, being a head-hunter of sorts, did not possess the most powerful of Pokémon because his true strength was his persuasive abilities. Why would one need to battle to get someone to join the _glorious _Team Rocket? All he needed were his words.

All in all, this means Leaf enjoyed a comprehensive victory over the recruiter. Spearow took out Zubat with little difficulty, enduring only a single Bite attack and retaliating with Fury Attack, striking the blue bat with its beak, talons, and wings, before finishing it off with Peck, a mere jab with Spearow's beak.

But Eevee was where it was at. Sizzly Slide was still a no-go, but Bouncy Bubble and Buzzy Buzz were more than enough to take down Koffing, a Koffing that could not compare to Proton's. Different elemental powers with their own amazing added effects coming from this cute, fluffy Pokémon, techniques precious few knew about, only served to ensure that Leaf's Eevee, at this moment, was on its way to being quite a remarkable member of its species.

The two Poison-types fell and were quickly recalled to their Poké Balls, the Rocket recruiter's face impassive. Leaf braced herself for him to attempt something else, like another hidden Pokémon or, maybe, even a weapon.

He did not such thing. Instead, he merely shook his head, as much as a parent would do to their children when they were displeased by their actions. "Ah, you are good. I've got no one else left." He ran a hand through his now less than slicked back hair. "That's disappointing. With your ability, you could become a top leader within Team Rocket's ranks."

Leaf did not dignify his praise and acceptance of defeat with a reply. She simply scowled at him, Spearow on her shoulder and Eevee by her feet, both ready to step forth to battle again if they had to.

The Rocket recruiter started to stride down the bridge, to Cerulean. But before he left, he had one more thing to say: "I'd be wary if I was you. It's not wise to turn down Team Rocket."

And then he was gone, walking further and further down the bridge until Leaf could not see him anymore, only his chilling air remaining with her.

Eevee bounded into her arms and Spearow rubbed its head against her cheek, waiting for the vicious cold to disappear.

o~o~o~o~o

Now, a battle against a Team Rocket would be more than enough adventure for one day, wouldn't you say? Especially when the Trainer who had the battle was someone who had had two experiences with them already, the second worse than the first. After something like that, one would expect Leaf to either pause her trek to Cerulean Cape and head back to the city or carry on and visit the Pokémon Storage System developer Bill, where she could then relax and forget about the battle against the Rocket recruiter.

It sounded so nice and simple, didn't it?

And that was jolly well how it should have gone. After scaling Route Twenty-Five, a mountainous path where she had to squeeze past tightly huddled together trees and ignore the various Hikers, children, and lovey-dovey couples on their own way to Cerulean Cape, she found herself at the top.

Oh, how marvellous it was to reach Cerulean Cape! She breathed in deeply the salty sea air, the waves crashing against the cliffs and the cries of the wild Water-type Pokémon formed an aquatic symphony that delighted her ears, and the sun shared its love, its heat neither too hot nor non-existent and frigid.

Eevee stretched and yawned, her tail wagging as she shared her Trainer's contentment.

However, it was sullied with the slightest regret as she wished Red had come with her, which then vanished completely when she spied a couple doing grown-up things on a bridge which ran from one side of a pond to the other.

"Er… let's go find Bill, Eevee," she said, and the duo rushed off to find Bill's cottage.

Well, they did not exactly rush off. They were about to, they were really were, but what was the point in rushing when the destination was not even forty metres away? Leaf and Eevee shared sheepish grins and walked up to the cottage, which had an ornately designed sign that proclaimed 'Welcome to Sea Cottage!'. In smaller writing underneath it said 'Bill's House'.

It was larger than cottages tend to be, with stone walls, a thatched roof, and a chimney free of smoke.

A knock on the door.

No answer.

Another knock on the door.

No answer again.

A third knock on the door.

Guess what? Yeah, no answer.

Leaf peered through one of the windows. Nothing.

It was strange. Maybe Bill had gone somewhere, ushered away from his cottage by the calls of his mistress, science?

But hadn't Blue just come from here? He had encouraged her (and Red) to head to Bill's cottage and had said nothing about Bill having to go off anywhere. Or was it a prank? Did Blue know and thought it would be funny to send them to Sea Cottage knowing no one was going to be there? Granted, she had already decided to head to Cerulean Cape anyway, but that would be a really dismal thing for Blue to do.

Or maybe Bill had gone for a walk? And who would not want to explore the cape, have a little walk about? Yes, she would wait for him on his doorstep for an hour or so. She could spare that time. But how about one more knock first? Just to make sure.

She knocked a fourth time, but still no one spoke… wait! What was that?

Leaf pressed her ear against the door and listened. Eevee sniffed the bottom of the door and whined.

There was a sound coming from inside. A shuffling. A growling. The cottage was not empty! Was that Bill inside? If it was, why was he not speaking? Was he hurt? Was he sick? Did something befall him in the time between Blue's departure and her arrival?

Or… had something broken it and… and…

She sharpened her ears. Moaning. Yes, that was definitely someone moaning.

There was no other choice, was there? Someone was potentially in trouble and it was her duty as a human to help. It was time to enter Sea Cottage.

Leaf turned the doorknob, and the door swing open, already unlocked.

"Be ready for anything, Eevee," she muttered to her Pokémon. Eevee replied with an affirmative yip. They crossed the threshold.

They wandered into the living room, filled with comfy-looking armchairs, an empty fireplace, bookcases chock-a-block with the beautiful houses of the written word, and a table covered with many stacks of official-looking papers and files.

Leaf and Eevee ignored it all and wandered further into the cottage.

The hair stood up on the back of Leaf's neck and the sound of shuffling seemed to come from all areas of the cottage. It obviously was not, but it did leave Leaf more unnerved than she already was. She clutched Bulbasaur's Poké Ball.

Really, Sea Cottage was all its name said it was; a cottage by the sea with a rather Galarian aesthetic. Nothing more, nothing less.

That was until…

"Whoa! Look at this place!" Leaf exclaimed, causing Eevee to jump and frown at her.

And what caused Leaf to react like that, forgetting the probable danger they were in?

Well, it was the new room they found, a room at the end of a hallway. It was a very science-centric sort of room, something that reminded Leaf of the sci-fi films she, Red, and Blue used to watch growing up. There were two machines, each three metres high, attached by a thick, cylindrical pipe, emitting a constant whirring sound. The machines each had a door with blacked out windows and red wires also connected them from the top.

"What is this?" she wondered aloud. "It kind of reminds me of the machine they used in that movie where that guy fused with that Ninjask."

"You're more correct than you know."

Leaf bristled. She swung around, to either confront or comfort the speaker…

… but instead found herself facing a Pokémon.

"Nidorino?" she said. The purple, quadruped dinosaur Pokémon blinked up at her. She looked around for the person who spoke. "Excuse me," she said. "The person who spoke. Where are you? Is this your Nidorino?"

"That's a bit of a yes and no question."

Leaf rubbed her eyes. She pursed her lips. She tilted her head to one side. Now, call her crazy, but it did seem like it was the Nidorino who spoke. But that was not possible, was it? The hidden person must have spoken and Nidorino's mouth moved at the same time. A coincidence Yes, that was it. That was a perfectly reasonable explanation for –

"Are you okay?" the Nidorino said.

Passing out was a good option for Leaf. However, intrigue quickly and drastically overwhelmed the fear and bemusement. "How… how are you talking, Nidorino?" she asked. "I've never heard of anything like this." Leaf's face brightened. "Come to think of it, this is actually amazing! You must be a super rare kind of new Pokémon!"

The Nidorino shook his head. "I'm not a Pokémon. You can call me Bill. I'm a true blue PokéManiac!"

Leaf raised her eyebrows and gave him an 'understanding' look.

"Hey! What's with that sceptical look? I'm not joshing you!"

"Sure, you're not," Leaf said, sharing a grimace with Eevee.

"I'm not! I'm telling you!" Nidorino said indignantly. "I screwed up an experiment and combined with my Nidorino! I've been like this a few hours now and I'm rather not fond of not having opposable thumbs. So, how about it? Help me out! I won't be able to get back to my original body otherwise!"

"Er…" Leaf said.

"What's 'er…?'" Nidorino asked.

"Even if I was to believe you're Bill and not a Pokémon that somehow learned how to speak humanese – which seems more likely – what on earth can I do? I wouldn't know the first thing how to help you. How about I call for someone who knows what they're doing? You must have contacts."

"That'll take too long," Nidorino said. "I don't know what will happen if I stay fused too long with Nidorino. What if it ends up being irreversible if too much time passes? Now don't be cold. You gotta help a guy in deep, deep trouble! What do you say… er…"

"Leaf."

"What do you say, Leaf? Please?"

Leaf mulled it over for several seconds before sighing. "Okay. As long as you tell me what to do so I don't screw up."

Nidorino's eyes lit up. "Okay? Thank you ever so much. You don't need to worry; it won't be difficult, and the system's still operational on my PC."

Nidorino was positively giddy with delight, his step having an extra bounce as he danced over to the machines. "All right, wait till I get inside the teleporter. When I do, go to my PC and run the Cell Separation System."

"Er…"

"Go on the tab at the top of the screen, click 'teleport 1', and you'll get a list. At the bottom of the list is something that says 'emergency fixes'. Click on that and you'll see it. Have you got that?"

"Y-yeah."

"Great! All right, I'm heading in now."

Nidorino marched up to the door.

He paused.

He scratched at the door.

He turned around sheepishly to Leaf. "Um, could you open the door for me, please?"

Leaf obliged and soon they were in position to try and fix this fascinating and inane problem. Oh, how this whole event was very much like that Ninjask movie.

Buttons were pressed, the machines hissed and whirred, and the entire cottage seemed to shake. The whole process probably took no more than two minutes, but those two minutes lasted half a day to Leaf, the din causing her head to split and her ears to pulse.

Then it was over. Silence. Leaf waited with bated breath. Had they done it? Was the reversal successful? Or was the Nidorino-Bill just a pile of goo on the teleporter floor? Leaf's stomach turned at the visceral image her mind teased her with.

The first machine's door slid open with a hiss, but what came out of it was not Nidorino. No, instead of the dinosaur-like Pokémon out came a man in his mid-twenties, dressed in slightly tattered and burnt clothes, his wavy brown hair damp with sweat, his eyes unfocused, his face contorted in pain. He chuckled. "Well, I kept my clothes," he said. "Didn't think that would happen when turning back into a human." He let out a few hacking coughs and smiled at Leaf. "Word of wise, don't transform into or assimilate with a Pokémon. It's not as fun as you'd expect."

"Duly noted," Leaf said, a part of her wondering if this was a dream.

"I wonder if Nidorino is faring worse than I am…" Bill trailed off. His eyes widened. "Nidorino!" he shouted and darted to the second machine. He slid the door open and out came a Nidorino, wobbly, eyes unblinking, his normally purple skin faded to an almost pink hue.

"Nidorino, are you all right?" Bill asked, wrapping his arms around his Pokémon and nuzzling his face into Nidorino's.

Nidorino gave Bill a weak lick and nothing more.

"It's all right, Nidorino," Bill said. "I'm sorry you got involved in that. You can take a nice, long rest, okay? I assume you'll feel a bit poorly for a few days, but you should fully recover. I'll monitor your health just in case, all right?"

Nidorino gave Bill another lick, curled up, and went to sleep.

Leaf could afford to breathe a sigh of relief, but questions still needed answering. "Bill," she said. "How did this even happen in the first place?"

"Er…" Bill straightened up and sucked in his lips, as though what he was going to say was rather foolish. "You see, I've been experimenting with teleportation part time. Yes, I know, teleportation pads do exist, but I was hoping to refine them. I've even been studying the genetic structure of Pokémon that can use the move Teleport to see if that could help me."

Bill rubbed the back of his head. "I wanted to know if two beings could use each machine at the same time instead of waiting for them to be vacant like with the teleportation pads, to save even more time, you see, so I brought my Nidorino along for the ride. There was this boy staying with me, Blue was his name, and I made the offer to him, but he left rather hastily when I did." He frowned. "Hmm, I wonder if it would've gone differently with two humans instead? Or a human and a humanoid Pokémon like a Machamp? Or just two Pokémon? Intriguing."

"Er… yes. Intriguing," Leaf said.

"Oh, sorry," Bill said. "Kind of lost myself there. Anyway, thank you so much for saving Nidorino and I. I don't want to imagine what might've happened if you didn't show up."

"That's fine," Leaf said. "I'm glad I was around. I actually wasn't going to go to Cerulean Cape in the first place. Lucky I did."

"Lucky indeed," Bill concurred. His eyes drifted upon Eevee. "That's one mighty fine Eevee you've got there. You can tell just from looking at her that you're doing a good job training her. I would know; Eevee is probably my favourite Pokémon ever!"

"Really?" Leaf said. "How come?"

"Eevee's the only known Pokémon that can evolve into _many_ different forms," Bill said. "You can look at that and say it has the greatest potential variety out of all Pokémon ever. Think about it: if you wanted a Fire-type, you could evolve your Eevee into a Flareon with a Fire Stone; if you wanted the Fairy-type Sylveon then you build trust with Eevee and teach it a Fairy-type move; or if you wanted a Dark-type in Umbreon then you build your friendship with it or use _ex-treme-ly_ rare items such as a Moon Shard or a Lunar Ribbon. Eevee have all these paths laid out in front of them, can become whomever they want to be."

Bill grinned. "It's like with us humans when you think about it. When we're young, like you, we can be anything we want, we have a huge path laying out wide in front of us with many others branching out from it, leading to all these potential goals and desires. Eevee reminds me of that. There are so many things we can look forwards to and grow towards. I suppose the only difference is that Pokémon evolution is irreversible, so at least humans have the option of changing our minds."

Eevee's tail fell between her legs, appearing increasingly downcast the more Bill spoke.

But the gears in Leaf's brain were working wildly. Potential? Goals? What was hers? Her goal right now was to complete the Pokédex, yes. But what was it beyond that? Uncovering ancient Pokémon? Searching for Legendary Pokémon? Of course, those were goals too. Hadn't she already made great strides by having two Fossils in her possession? That was amazing! How many others could say that? She was even helping out a scientist working in the field! It was a dream come true!

But…

Would this sustain her forever? She had never considered it before, but would this be something she could devote the rest of her life to? Was it just a hobby to her? Did she want to make a living out of it when she was grown up? And what about Legendary Pokémon? Research was research, but would it even be possible to encounter them? They were Legendary for a reason.

But…

It was as Bill said. She was young. She still had a lot of paths to choose from, and she could always backtrack and take a new one. There was no reason to worry. Even if she older, what difference would it make? It was never too late if one had the drive to work towards any goal. She would find the right paths to take. One day.

She picked up her disheartened Eevee and hugged her close to her chest. "Bill."

"Yes?"

"Can I stay here for a bit? I want to learn from you. Besides, that boy Blue – he's from Pallet Town like me – said he did just that. He also said you showed him a lot of rare Pokémon and –"

Bill's eyes widened. "Are you doing the Pokédex quest too?"

"I am."

"Well then, who am I to refuse?" Bill said, smiling. "Especially after you rescued me. This will kind of be like having my little sister over." His smile widened. "Oh, you're going to enjoy the Pokémon I've got. Eevee will too."

And thus began Leaf's stay with the PokéManiac Bill, where she hoped to gather more knowledge about the world of Pokémon and fill some pages of her Pokédex.

A great end to such a strange day.


	25. The Tomboyish Mermaid

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Pokémon or any of its parent companies. I am merely a humble storyteller. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this journey with me._

_Note: I am English, so some of the wordings, spellings, and expressions will be those commonly used in England._

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The Tomboyish Mermaid**

Charmander's Metal Claw clashed against Beedrill's stinger, grimacing as he was pushed back by the giant bee. His grimace tightened as he was struck by Beedrill's other stinger, knocking him to the ground.

"Good work, Beedrill," Red said. "Your Fury Attack's really coming along. And don't worry, Charmander, just get back up and go for it again. You can do it."

Charmander did get to his feet and his claws shone a metallic grey, but not as shiny or as sturdy-looking as it was prior. Beedrill knocked him away again.

"Are you okay, Charmander?" Red asked, jogging to his side. Beedrill helped Charmander to his feet, letting him pull himself up with her one of her fore stingers.

Charmander gave him a small nod but kept his eyes on his claws. He sighed, his scaly tail lying on the ground like a dazed serpent, his fire not burning as brightly.

"Is what Blue said still bothering you?" Red asked, softly.

No answer confirmed that fact to Red.

Red placed a hand upon Charmander's head. "You don't need to worry about anything he said, okay? You're going to get stronger, and you'll make him eat his words. Remember that we're going to go to the Pokémon League, and we'll continue to go on all sorts of adventures. Me, you, Pikachu, Beedrill, and whomever else wants to come along with us. We're all going to work together to better ourselves, all right?"

Beedrill buzzed something in their Pokémon language and Charmander glanced up at her, his mouth forming a small, unconvincing smile. Beedrill poked him playfully in the belly and buzzed again, coming off as some sort of insectoid giggling.

"Anyway, I think that's enough training for now," Red said. "Let's check how Pikachu's coming along."

Red, Charmander, and Beedrill found Pikachu still working on his Zippy Zap, following the orders Red gave him. He ran from one place to the other, body crackling with electricity, stopping on a dime, no skidding whatsoever. Red's chest swelled with pride at how quickly Pikachu was coming to terms with his new technique.

"That's awesome, Pikachu!" Red exclaimed. Pikachu stopped darting everywhere and looked to Red, his little body rising and falling rapidly. "It's like you've been able to use Zippy Zap for years. You're going to be so awesome in the Cerulean Gym!"

Pikachu rolled his eyes, as though saying 'Tell me something I don't know'.

Unbeknownst to both Red and Pikachu, Charmander's head drooped a tiny bit more. Beedrill rested a stinger lightly on his head.

"Well, training's over, Pikachu," Red said. "We're to do some more tomorrow and hopefully we'll take on the Gym the day after. It's going to be awesome."

But despite the smile on his face, there was a frown hidden underneath. The next Gym was a Water-type one, as evidenced by the video of Evan's battle against the Gym Leader. Misty was her name, wasn't it? Anyway, Charmander would not be very effective, especially since the field was basically a pool with floating platforms. Red heart seemed to be speared by an icy shard as he recalled Charmander's Pokédex entry:

_Charmander, the Fire-type Pokémon. From the time it is born, a flame burns at the tip of its tail. Its life would end if its flame were to go out._

No, he would not risk Charmander's life in a Gym Battle. Even though it appeared that it would be a three-on-three, Charmander would not be part of his three, which was funny because he only had a party of three. Oh, if only Misty was not a Water-type Gym Leader! Charmander could really use a pick-me-up, a battle where he could shine. But that would have to wait.

It was training tomorrow, that was Red said, wasn't it? Yes, training. And that training would also consist of something else.

They were going to add a new member to their family.

o~o~o~o~o

"Wow," Red said, wishing he had eyes on the back and the sides of his head. "This looks amazing, doesn't it, Pikachu?"

Pikachu shrugged.

"Don't look too excited, buddy."

Cerulean City was a fascinating place during the day, but it became something else at night. Across virtually all the buildings were tiny lights that shone with every colour of the rainbow, and more. The smell of baked goods and other delicious delicacies lingered in the air, so potent that Red could practically taste and identify what each treat was. Music played, not loud and raucous, but fast and upbeat, getting some of the Cerulean locals to get up and dance, and others to clap and sing-along, their Pokémon joining in the fun.

But as amazing as it all was, it was the Pokémon Centre that beckoned to Red. A quick meal and bed for all four of them and tomorrow's adventure would follow. Yes, that was the plan. Such a simple list of tasks to follow. Nothing would distract him and delay him from returning to the Pokémon Centre.

Oh. Who was that girl staring at him? She looked familiar, but he could not for the life of him place her face. And why was she staring at him? Did she… did she want to challenge him to a battle?

Red ruminated over who the girl was and what she might have wanted when she walked over to him. She was a pretty girl, a year or two older than Red, her red hair tied into a sideways ponytail; Red would swear she was the first person he ever saw with that hairstyle. Her cyan eyes twinkled.

"Hi," she said.

"Er… hi," Red said. He looked behind him just in case she was talking to someone else, you know, like one of those embarrassing situations where someone waves in your direction and you wave back, only for it to turn out they were waving at someone else behind you. Fortunately for Red, there was no one behind him, thus logic dictated there was no reason for him to be embarrassed.

The girl knelt and held out the back of her hand to Pikachu. "Hey there. Aw, aren't you a cutie?"

Pikachu sniffed the back of hand, gave it a quick lick, and smiled at the girl.

"Whoa," Red said. "How'd you do that? He looks so at ease with you."

"Do what? Hold out my hand and greet a Pokémon?" The girl smiled cheekily. "Well, it does require an expert touch because it is difficult. You start off by allowing the Pokémon to sniff the back of your hand and then you say hi to them. Got it? It is hard to follow, isn't it?"

"Oh, ha ha," Red said sardonically, his own smile showing he knew it was in jest.

The girl got straight back up and held out her hand to Red. "My name's Misty."

Red took her hand. "And I'm Red. I'm from Pallet and… wait…" He furrowed his brow. "Did you say 'Misty'?"

"I would hope so. It wouldn't be the first time I forgot my name."

"No, I mean… _Misty_. As in the Cerulean Gym Leader _Misty_." Red recalled the video of Evan's friendly Gym battle, putting Misty's face to the figure on screen, the one who devastated the Move Tutor. "You're that Misty?"

"The one and only 'Tomboyish Mermaid'," Misty said with a roll of her eyes.

"Is that what other people call you or do you call yourself that?" Red asked.

"What do you think?"

"Er… the second?"

"Oh yeah, because I've such an ego," Misty said sarcastically. "If you really want to meet a Gym Leader with a real ego, go to Saffron City."

"So… you don't call yourself that?"

"Of course not!" Misty said, shaking her head. "This introduction isn't going so well, is it?"

Red shrugged. "I don't know. I've had worse."

A smile spread across Red's face; the same appeared on Misty's. "Hey," she said. "I was going to head over to one of the cafés. If you're not doing anything do you want to join me? I usually eat with my friends, but they've got their own stuff going on now."

"Really?" Red said.

"You're doing the Gym Challenge, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that means you're going to battle me soon, aren't you? I don't get to talk much to the Trainers, before or after the battle, so this would be a good change of pace for me." Misty gestured to herself. "You can ask me questions about Gyms if you want too." She held her hands behind her back and rocked on her heels. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I know, this has come right out of the blue and –"

"That sounds awesome," Red said. "Yeah, I'll take you up on it."

Misty's eyes lit up. "Really? Well, okay, then. I know this little bakery just down the street we can sit in. It'll be quiet at this time. We can have a nice, long talk."

"Is the food delicious there?" Red said, the scents of all the food he could smell before overpowering him. His mouth watered.

Misty swivelled on the spot and started jogging away. "Follow me if you want to find out."

Oh, Red did want to find out, and he and Pikachu sped after their new red-haired friend.

o~o~o~o~o

"You're right, Misty," Red said through mouthfuls of sandwiches. "This food is amazing!"

"Glad you're enjoying it. Looks like everyone else is too."

Red beamed at Misty as he continued stuffing his face, his Pokémon eating in the same manner as their Trainer, sitting in what was dubbed as the 'Poké Corner'.

Pastries and cakes and sandwiches and pies and tea, the bakery had everything for humans and Pokémon alike. It was a feast! It delighted his taste buds and restored the energy every Trainer lost when travelling and training their Pokémon.

And what could make it better than having an engaging conversation? Well, unless you're an introvert, of course, where one would rather do anything else than converse with another person because it is just so darn hard. The only thing worse would be talking to TWO people. Or three. Or a whole room of them.

Anyway, Red and Misty were having a pleasant conversation.

"How did you even become a Gym Leader?" Red asked. "Is it something you'd always wanted to do?"

"Honestly, yes," Misty said. "I've always loved Water-type Pokémon, and Cerulean Gym has always traditionally been a Water-type one. I actually became the Gym Leader here on recommendation."

"Recommendation?"

"Yeah. The year before last I was training in Hoenn, and when I was there the previous Gym Leader left the position. It was sudden, and the Pokémon League were desperately searching for a replacement. That's when my teacher heard about it and contacted them, recommending me. It all made sense, you see: Cerulean's my hometown, I love Water-types, and I was receiving training from a master, so I knew my stuff."

"They didn't think you were too young to be a Gym Leader?" Red asked.

Misty nodded. "They did, but they let me do the battle trials anyway. This is where a potential Gym Leader must battle select League members and prove their capabilities. I did well enough that I got the position." She smiled, lost in her memory. "I called my teacher straight after. He said he was so proud of me."

"Wow," Red said. "That's incredible. So, are you the youngest Kanto Gym Leader?"

"I am. I'm thirteen, so I'm the youngest by a little. I think the second youngest is Brock. You obviously know Brock, don't you, Red?"

"Yeah," Red said keenly. "I battled him twice. He's an awesome guy. He saved my life, you know."

"I… do know," Misty said, suddenly appearing quite guilty.

"You… do know?" Red looked politely confused.

"Yeah. Brock told me."

"Oh. Okay."

"He told me all about the incident in Viridian Forest with the Beedrill." Misty's mouth formed a tight line, and her eyes flickered to the scar on Red's wrist. "Honestly, that's one of the reasons I wanted to meet you. I wanted to meet the crazy kid who took on a swarm of Beedrill. I knew it was you because I heard that girl you were with call you 'Red' at the Pokémon Centre. How many people are called 'Red'?"

"Whoa," Red said. He finished off another sandwich and looked thoughtful.

"I'm sorry if it sounds rude to talk about you behind your back, especially when we've never met, but –"

"Do the other Gym Leaders know?" Red interrupted.

Misty bit her bottom lip as she tried to recall. "I think a couple other Gym Leaders know."

Red frowned.

Red smiled.

Red beamed.

"That's awesome!" he exclaimed.

Misty blinked. "Awesome?"

Red rocked back on his chair and called to this Pokémon, "Did you guys hear that? We've already got a reputation amongst the Gym Leaders." He righted his chair and leaned across the table, his delighted face inches from Misty's. "What else? Anything else about me you guys have talked about?"

Misty pushed Red back with a finger to the forehead. "Personal space, Red. The other things Brock told us about were your two battles against him. He said you used Pokémon with type disadvantages against him in both matches and actually succeeded the second time." She smirked. "We teased Brock a whole bunch for that."

"Yeah, it was such an awesome battle!" Red gushed. "Beedrill wasn't evolved then, but Pikachu and Charmander were rocking! We had to step back and train after losing, but we came back stronger than ever. Man, it was so amazing!"

Misty smiled, Red's joy infectious. "So, what about the rest of your journey?" she asked. "How's that gone so far?"

Thus, began Red's story time.

He told Misty of Leaf and Blue, how they started their respective journeys on the same day, with Misty chiming in that she had lost to Blue and his powerful Wartortle and Pidgeotto, the evolved form of Pidgey. He went into detail regarding the incident in Viridian Forest, explaining how, despite the hardships, he came out on top with two new Pokémon. He gave her an in-depth analysis of his battles with Brock, not forgetting his thankfulness to Mint and her training.

His excitement then dropped as he came to the events at Mt. Moon.

It would have been easier to not say anything about it, or to brush it off as a mere trek through Mt. Moon, nothing more, nothing less. So very easy. But what was the point in that? Besides, she was a Gym Leader, wasn't she? Would it not be wise to inform her that Team Rocket were about, that they were committing crimes in the vicinity? Yes, they seemed to have pulled out of Mt. Moon, but who's to say Team Rocket operatives were not skulking about across the entirety of Kanto, that there were a few hanging in the Cerulean shadows? Misty would need to be well-prepared just in case. That made sense, didn't it?

Red told Misty everything. From the Fossils to the Cleffa and Clefairy to reuniting and getting lost with Leaf to Team Rocket themselves, he left nothing out. He unconsciously clenched his fists when he recalled the harsh battle against Proton. Misty listened intently, not interrupting him even once, letting him complete his tale until he hit that final full stop.

"That sounds horrid," Misty said, her voice laced with disgust. "No one should have to go through all that, especially two beginning Trainers. I'm so happy you and Leaf managed to get out of that situation, but that shouldn't have happened in the first place."

"Yeah, I could've gone my whole life without dealing with them," Red said. "And here I was thinking my biggest problem would be being chased by an angry Rhyhorn."

"At least you would have more of a chance of reasoning with one," Misty said.

"Yeah," Red said, his smile reforming. "Heck, I'd have more of a chance of reasoning with a Gyarados with a headache!"

Red and Misty burst out laughing, the depressive chill of thirty seconds ago mitigated, yet not entirely gone. They moved on to other, happier topics, like talking about Misty's time in Hoenn and wondering how many Trainers were competing for Badges. Red hoped for as many as possible.

Unfortunately, the time for their little get-together to end had arrived, the bakery owner coming over to politely tell them the bakery had to close.

"Wow, I can't believe that's the time!" Misty said, confirming with her watch. "I've got to get up early tomorrow. I always need a morning swim to get myself in the mood for the challengers."

They went Dutch on the meal, Misty offering to pay for it, stating she was the one who invited Red out. Red naturally refused, and after a bit of a back and forth, they resolved to split the cost.

"Don't worry," Red said with a cheeky grin as they walked out the bakery, "I'll get the money off you when I beat you in our Gym Battle."

Misty snorted and punched him in the arm. "Yeah, right. You've got no chance against me. You're going to end up broke with the amount of times you'll lose to me."

"Nah," Red said, rubbing his arm. "We're going to win, and the next time you'll see me is with the Pokémon League trophy."

That gave Misty food for thought. Wow, that was true. Not the trophy part, although it was great he was reaching for the sky, but the fact that after their battle she would not see him again for a very long time. Now, that may seem a little silly considering they've just had one conversation with each other (albeit a long one), but they sort of clicked with each other. You know, when you meet someone and you get along really well with one another straight off the bat, as though you've known each other for the longest time. It did stand to reason that Brock did speak a lot about him, so maybe that added higher levels of familiarity to this new camaraderie that formed between them.

But she said nothing to Red about it. Why would she? People come and go.

"Well, Red," Misty said. She chewed her bottom lip. "Er… well, I'm going to go now."

"Yeah, me too," Red said. He jabbed a thumb over at his Pokémon. "These guys are completely tuckered out."

"Well, uh, see you later, then," Misty said. "I hope you enjoyed yourself."

"I did. I really did," Red said, beaming. "You're such great company, Misty."

Misty's cheeks tinged with red. "Really?"

"Yeah. And I can't wait for our battle."

"Neither can I," Misty said. She them made her way down the street, calling our a last 'see you' before disappearing around the corner.

"She's nice, isn't she?" Red said to his Pokémon. Beedrill buzzed a response because she was the only one who could respond; Pikachu was asleep on her back and she was holding a dozing Charmander carefully between her stingers.

"Okay, let's go, Beedrill," Red said, giving her an affectionate scratch. "We've got a lot of work to do tomorrow, and that includes catching a new Pokémon."

Beedrill buzzed again.

"Exactly," Red said as they headed down the dark, empty street. "We need to add more to our team so we can move further ahead. We'll search the tall grass, we'll search that river, and we'll break rocks if we have to. We'll search until –"

Red bristled. He suddenly had the strangest feeling he was being watched.

"Do you feel that too, Beedrill?" he whispered.

Beedrill nodded.

A sound. Oh gosh, there was a sound now. Definitely someone/thing about.

Red took Pikachu off Beedrill's back and returned Charmander to his Poké Ball. Beedrill brandished her stingers, pointing them at where she sensed the someone/thing could come from.

"Get your String Shot ready to tie it down," Red said.

They waited with bated breath, expecting the whatever-it-was to come from anywhere.

It then appeared before them.

o~o~o~o~o

Professor Oak yawned, his eyes straining against the glare of his computer. 'Just a few more minutes' was his mantra, pushing him forward. It was all in the name of science after all.

But maybe it was not because his work was in the name of science. Maybe it was a means of distraction.

Professor Oak ran his hands through his grey hair as he thought back to the conversation he had with Red's mother and Leaf's parents. As much as he did not want to, as much as it went against his better judgement, he did as Professor Rowan insisted he do.

Guilt ate away at him as he watched their horrified faces, but he kept his own quite stoic, speaking with the authority he would use when performing his Pokémon lectures. Leaf's father cursed Team Rocket and Leaf's mother never removed her hand from her mouth, but Red's mother simply frowned after purging herself of some of her own dark feelings, saying nothing.

They asked Professor Oak what was to happen next, what they should do regarding their children, giving him accusatory stares as to why he waited so long to tell them. Leaf's father appeared as though he wanted to give Professor Oak much more than a few harsh words.

Miraculously, however, Professor Oak was able to convince them to allow their children to continue their journey, vouching for them, telling them how far they had come already and how far they still had to go. It was a stressful event, but he succeeded, and he hoped never to have a discussion like this ever again.

The three children he had entrusted a Pokédex each to were more than a means to an end, more than encyclopedia fillers. They represented the future of Pokémon and would bring about further generations to go down the same path and spread the hope and love these fantastical creatures provided.

Even if that meant fighting back against the tyranny of those who wished to do the opposite.

Yes, only by wading through the murk could the light be reached.


	26. Water Way to Have a Gym Battle!

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Pokémon or any of its parent companies. I am merely a humble storyteller. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this journey with me._

_Note: I am English, so some of the wordings, spellings, and expressions will be those commonly used in England._

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Water Way to Have a Gym Battle!**

The Cerulean Gym was such a beautiful, architectural masterpiece. A dome structure that was more windows than walls, glistening in the sun, a far more pleasing treat to the eye than the Pewter Gym. An aquatic scent emanated from the building, and the sounds of a copious amounts of splashing collectively formed marine music that could be heard from the outside.

But while that was great and all, it was not what Red was set towards. He rushed through the Gym, apologising as he barged into swimmers and their Pokémon alike, the latter of whom eyed Pikachu warily.

And it was not long before Red found himself facing off against Misty for the chance to win his second Badge, standing either side of a pool filled with floating platforms.

Finally.

Pikachu stood by his feet, cheeks crackling, ready to dive on in. But Pikachu would be his trump card. He knew exactly who to start off with…

"Let's have a great battle, Red," Misty said, wielding a Poké Ball.

"Yeah," Red said, preparing to throw one of his own.

The referee, a teenaged boy named Luis, declared the battle ready to begin.

"All right," Misty said. "Let's go, Goldeen."

From the Poké Ball came out a billowy, white and orange fish-like Pokémon. Its eyes were blue, its lips were pink, and the horn on its forehead was sharp. It splashed into the pool.

"Goldeen," Red muttered.

_Goldeen, the Water-type Pokémon. When it is time for them to lay eggs, they can seen swimming up rivers and falls in large groups._

Red frowned. Goldeen was literally in its element. However, it would have to stay in the pool and was unable to utilise the platforms. Maybe he could use that to his advantage.

"Okay, then," he said, tossing out his Poké Ball. "I choose you…

A flash of light.

"… Cleffa!"

Misty did a double-take. "Cleffa?" she said. "When did you get a Cleffa? Did you go back to Mt. Moon yesterday?"

Red grinned. "Nope. In fact, this is the same one from my story. Remember?"

o~o~o~o~o

It appeared before them, a familiar face from that horrific Mt. Moon 'adventure'.

Red shouted out in recognition and surprise, and Beedrill forced her String Shot to hit two feet to side of the creature.

"Cleffa?" Red said. "The same one from before?"

Cleffa twirled and trilled excitedly, its face aglow at finding Red. It bounded forward and hopped into Red's arms, who hastily placed Pikachu on Beedrill's back and caught the tiny Fairy-type. Cleffa wiggled its stubby limbs and trilled some more.

"What are you doing here?" Red asked. "Did you come here by yourself? What about your family?"

Cleffa pointed at Beedrill and Pikachu.

"Sorry?"

Cleffa pointed at Red's belt where his Poké Balls were held.

"Wait. You mean…?"

Cleffa giggled and gurgled. Oh, Red was on the money now.

"You came all this way because you wanted to join us," Red said. He studied the pink, star-ish-shaped Pokémon. Cleffa was not a Pokémon he ever thought he would capture, let alone have in his party. How useful would a baby Pokémon be to him?

But… but… it would be another Pokémon. Did he not say he needed more party members, most especially a fourth member he could use against Misty? And it trekked all the way from Mt. Moon on those cute, stubby legs with the hope Red would accept it. What kind of person would he be to deny it its wish?

"Well," Red said. "This seems a little contrived – whatever that word means – but if you want to join us then we're happy to have you aboard. Welcome to the team, Cleffa."

Cleffa threw its stubby, little arms into the air like it just did not care and sang a joyous song in its Poké-tongue.

"Kind of wish we'd get to actually battle the next Pokémon we were going to add to the team," Red muttered to Beedrill.

o~o~o~o~o

"So this happened after we left the café?" Misty said.

"Yeah," Red said. "Gave us more time training yesterday too, so all in all it all worked out… whoa, did I really use the word 'all' three times just like that?"

"Well, I'm happy you got another Pokémon." Misty's eyes flashed and a shiver went up Red's spine; without a doubt, he had now been introduced to a new Misty, a Misty who would not pull any punches. "Are you ready to go?"

"I totally am! All right! Cleffa, Magical Leaf!"

The ends of Cleffa's fingerless arms glowed green.

"Water Pulse."

Goldeen hummed and a wave of watery energy flew towards Cleffa just as the baby fairy let off shimmering green leaves. The attacks connected, the water dispersed, and the leaves dissolved. Like magic.

But Red was only beginning and what better way to follow that attack than doing it all over again? So he did just that.

The leaves struck Goldeen, and it flopped across the surface of the pool in distress.

"Goldeen!" Misty cried. "Use Poison Jab!"

Poison Jab? If Red did not know any better, he would have said that was a Poison-type move. Something about it just screamed poison to him. Anyway, weren't Fairy-types weak to Poison-type techniques? Red would be darned if he could remember, but he was not going to allow that technique to connect with Cleffa.

Goldeen flew forth through the water like a torpedo, its entire horn taking on a vicious pinkish-purplish hue. It leaped at Cleffa, a Cleffa whose body shone with a blinding light at Red's command, searing Goldeen's eyes. Goldeen's attack missed, and it narrowly went over Cleffa's head and re-entered the pool.

Misty gritted her teeth. There was no way she was going to allow a novice Trainer get one over her with a baby Pokémon. Not by any means.

"Agility."

Oh, such a simple word, such a simple attack, but oh so devastating when used correctly.

Goldeen swam in tight, rapid circles, faster and faster until it was a white and orange underwater blur. Then it stopped, and it floated, staring at Cleffa, waiting for its Trainer to guide it on its next move.

Agility? What did Agility do again? There was no question it was a status move considering Cleffa had not taken any damage from it. But what the heck was its effect?

Like with the best lessons, Red was enlightened with a demonstration.

Another Water Pulse. But a Magical Leaf could counter it, right? Wrong. Before the ends of Cleffa's arms could glow green, Goldeen fired its attack with bullet speed, blasting back the poor Fairy-type and almost knocking her into the water. The realisation that Agility sharply raised Goldeen's speed hit him as hard as the Water Pulse struck Cleffa.

"Cleffa!" Red screamed. "Cleffa, are you okay?"

Cleffa gurgled some nonsense, spinning on her feet, her eyes dazed. Was that… was that… confusion? Was Cleffa confused? How on earth?

As if reading his mind, Misty chose that time to act as a teacher. "Water Pulse has a side effect of confusing the opponent. The ultrasonic waves have a chance of scrambling a Pokémon's brain temporarily."

Red swallowed. Great, he had his back up against the wall. But he just needed one more Magical Leaf to hit, that was all, he was positive of that. They would fight through the confusion.

Thus, he screamed the attack's name to high heavens, and those shimmering leaves exploded forth, homing in on their target like tiny, shiny insects with an agenda of destruction.

Unfortunately, their target was not Goldeen.

Like a Bonemerang, the collection of magical leaves returned to sender and tore through Cleffa. The poor Pokémon squealed in pain, but her squeals were put to rest immediately as Goldeen took advantage of the setback and jabbed her with its horn of poison.

Cleffa collapsed, and the referee's call confirmed the result: Misty's Goldeen had taken the first round.

Misty blew Goldeen a kiss. "Nice try, Red," she said. "But you made a good go of it with a Pokémon you just captured. Colour me impressed."

Red whispered a word of thanks to Cleffa as he returned her to her Poké Ball. You know what? Cleffa performed well. As Misty said, he only recently caught her and she pushed a Gym Leader's Pokémon. Cleffa deserved plenty of plaudits.

But now it was Beedrill's time to shine, to take advantage of her aerial capabilities, which she proved immediately by avoiding a Water Pulse.

Then another.

And another.

Barely a few seconds in and Goldeen was not giving Beedrill a chance to breathe. That Agility boost was more of a pain than Red realised.

But she could not get near the frilly fish. She was a close-range fighter, but those Water Pulses were keeping her at an arm's length. If this kept up, then it would only be a matter of time before Beedrill was knocked out by the soggy barrage. Unless…

"Reel Goldeen in with String Shot!" Red ordered.

Yes. If Beedrill could not close in on Goldeen, then it was only natural to bring Goldeen to her.

Sticky white string sought to take it by the horn.

The horn disappeared under the water.

The sticky white string hit the water and merely floated on the surface, slowly breaking apart.

Red punched his fist into his palm. Nuts to that! Why was a Goldeen being such a nuisance? They had to stop it in its tracks.

Beedrill hovered in the air, several metres above the pool's surface, her red eyes trying to penetrate the water and track Goldeen; she managed to sight white and orange streaks several times before losing them again.

"Peck!" Misty shouted, her voice reverberating off the tiled walls.

"Peck?" Red repeated.

Beedrill buzzed bemusedly.

Goldeen burst from the pool, its fins almost glowing in the Gym lights, the droplets which hopped off it sparkling too. It rammed its horn into Beedrill's abdomen and dove back into the water, safe and sound, ready for another go at chipping away at Beedrill's health.

Beedrill recoiled but recovered quickly. She fluttered her wings agitatedly and brandished her stingers.

"Peck again!"

This time Goldeen came from Beedrill's left, poking her in the side of the head. She disappeared as swiftly as she came.

Beedrill buzzed something, and Red had the slightest feeling it must have been a bad word or two she picked up from Pikachu.

Another Peck, this time to the back. Oho, so this Misty's game was it? Strike and retreat tactics? Clever. And it did not help that Peck was doing super-effective damage.

It was not looking good for Beedrill.

But they had to adapt and overcome. And it started off with…

"Block it with Fury Attack!" Red yelled.

Beedrill obliged and swung her stingers as Goldeen burst from the water to her right. One stinger connected with Goldeen's horn, an exchange of blows where neither came off worse.

However, the second Fury Attack strike completely missed countering Goldeen's immediate retry at Peck, again a strike to Beedrill's front.

The third blocked a Peck once more to the left before Beedrill got struck in the back for a second time.

Red dug his nails into his palm. It was just a matter of luck now. But how much luck did he need? So much, it appeared. Even if Beedrill was able to block the strikes, that did not mean Goldeen was going to take damage. No, he could not simply rely on Lady Luck to bless his battle. He needed to make his own luck. There had to be some reason to this Goldeen madness. There just had to be…

Wait.

Red watched on as Beedrill continued trying her best to use her Fury Attack defensively, combatting Goldeen's horn and still taking damage from Peck. There was something there. Something. It was there. He was looking at it. It was on the tip of his tongue. It was…

Yes! That was it!

"Beedrill! Block to your front!" Red shouted.

Beedrill held out a stinger in front of her, and lo and behold Goldeen appeared, incapable of laying the attack on the giant bee.

"To your left!"

Another block.

"Behind you!"

And another.

Yes! He found it! No matter how much speed Goldeen accumulated through Agility, it would still be attacking in what was becoming quite a predictable pattern.

It was over.

Misty, perhaps in a sign of cockiness, went in for another Peck. Beedrill only needed one of its Twineedles to knock the fish back into the pool, where it floated on the surface, belly up.

The call was made. Red and Beedrill had taken down one of Misty's Pokémon.

"Good job there, Red," Misty said, returning her Goldeen back to its Poké Ball and giving it a peck. "But that was more my blunder than anything." Her eyes gleamed. "You're going to have to up your game if you want the Badge."

Red smirked, but he said nothing. For one, because he thought it made him look cool. For another, there was nothing to say until the battle was over.

Misty's next Pokémon was one Red had seen many times with Leaf and Blue when they used to go to the Pallet waterfront. The Zubat of the ocean, aka Tentacool. Its body was clear and blue and lightbulb-shaped with two circular, large red crystals at either side of it and a smaller one in the centre, above its eyes which were at the base of its body. Two grey tentacles protruded from its lower body.

_Tentacool, a dual Water and Poison-type Pokémon. It drifts in shallow seas. Anglers who hook them by accident are often punished by their stingers._

A Poison-type. If Red recalled his type matchups correctly, then Beedrill's Fury Attack was the only effective move they had. Maybe he should switch Pikachu in and save Beedrill for later? It did make sense.

No. Beedrill would be much more suited to taking Tentacool's potential Poison-type techniques. Now that he thought of it even more, maybe that was why Misty was choosing to use Tentacool as opposed to other Water-types; Tentacool was extremely resistant to Beedrill's STAB moves.

No matter. Red knew what to do this time.

"The battle will recommence," Luis declared.

"String Shot!" Red shouted.

Beedrill fired her sticky string at Tentacool, who was far slower than an Agilty-boosted Goldeen. The String Shot landed a directly on it.

Unfortunately, it did not do as expected and wrap Tentacool up and slow its movements, oh no. Instead, the thread melted off Tentacool's body like water dripping off wax paper, breaking apart and disappearing completely.

"Wait! What?" Red exclaimed. "Try it again, Beedrill!"

Again, Beedrill tried. Again, the String Shot failed to produce its effect.

Red pulled out his Pokédex as he ordered Beedrill to dodge Tentacool's Water Gun, a technique that was a simple stream of water aimed in Beedrill's direction.

_Clear Body. This is an Ability that prevents a Pokémon's stats from being lowered._

Red's shoulders slumped. Great. That was his strategy of wrapping Tentacool in a cocoon and whaling on it gone in a puff of proverbial smoke. String Shot. Twineedle. Poison Sting. None of those attacks were going to do much or anything at all.

It was all up to Fury Attack.

Yes, Fury Attack would do a number on Tentacool.

Beedrill darted at Tentacool, zigzagging left and right, barely avoiding the Water Gun assault. She delivered two strikes from her Fury Attack, clobbering Tentacool heavily, only a Water Gun to the face ending the onslaught.

That was all they had to do. Deal enough damage with repeated Fury Attacks, avoid any more unnecessary hits, and then it would be only Misty's final Pokémon left. It was easy, wasn't it?

Apparently not. As Beedrill swooped in to give Tentacool another taste of her stingers, Misty shouted, "Use Screech!"

From the beak-like appendage on the lower half of Tentacool's body came an ear-assaulting, head-splitting, teeth-grinding sound. Red covered his ears and arched his back, trying to block the din from harming his hearing any more than it already had, his groans of pain muffled to even himself.

Beedrill was not faring any better. Screech stopped her attack and she merely hovered there, two feet from Tentacool, appearing unsure of herself and a little more delicate. Oh wait, she was two feet away from Tentacool? Oh no.

Misty smirked. "Tentacool, Knock Off."

Tentacool hit out at Beedrill with one of its tentacles, striking Beedrill far harder than it had any right to.

"Beedrill, fly up!" Red said through gritted teeth, a headache beginning to thrive in his temple. Screech. That was unexpected. Now he had to work around Beedrill having a harshly lowered defence.

The disorientated bee flew to the ceiling out of range of Tentacool's tentacles, her wings beating slower, her antennae floppy. Poor Beedrill. She had been amazing in the battle so far, had taken a lot of blows. But she could do it. She could carry on and finish off Tentacool. One more attack would doubtless take her out, but she had in within her to win it.

Red believed she would.

"Beedrill!" Red called. "One more time: Fury Attack!"

Beedrill perked up a tad and buzzed an affirmative response to Red. She sped towards Tentacool, evading another Water Gun that brushed her antennae.

She raised her stinger.

Tentacool raised his tentacle.

Fury Attack vs Knock Off.

Normal vs Dark.

Bug vs Water.

Poison vs Poison.

Tentacool's Knock Off grazed the side of Beedrill's face; Beedrill struck Tentacool right between the eyes.

A pause.

A silence.

Tentacool's eyes closed and its tentacles fell, floating harmless atop the water. Beedrill buzzed away back to Red, barely able to keep a foot above the pool, her stingers heavier than they had ever been since she evolved.

Luis made the call: Beedrill was victorious once again!

Red gave his Pokémon a hug. "Thank you, Beedrill. You're doing so well."

"Your Beedrill's really something," Misty said, returning Tentacool to its Poké Ball, giving it an affectionate kiss as she did with Goldeen's. "Taking out two of my Pokémon."

"She really is, isn't she?" Red said, petting his bug warrior.

"But this is the end of the road for you," Misty said. "Say hello to the star of the show!"

She tossed out a new Poké Ball with a flourish, revealing her third Pokémon. It was star-shaped, golden-brown in colour with a red jewel in its centre surrounded by a golden casing. It spun on a point and its central core flashed.

_Staryu, a Water-type Pokémon. It appears in large numbers by seashores. At night, its central core flashed with a red light._

"Staryu," Red muttered under his breath. Louder, he asked Misty, "Does Staryu evolve into Starmie?"

"Yeah," Misty answered. "With a Water Stone. Fun fact: this Staryu is the younger sibling of my Starmie, so it's no slouch." She pirouetted on her heel. "You can give up now if you want, Red."

"Never going to happen, Misty." Of course, it was never going to happen. He still had Beedrill, and Pikachu was in his back pocket, with its super-effective attacks ready to lay siege to the Cerulean Gym.

The battle was ready to begin again, and Beedrill let off a String Shot. However, instead of wrapping Staryu up and slowing it down, it missed. Beedrill hung her head, her wings barely keeping her airborne.

Thus, in what could be considered an act of mercy, Staryu spun faster and faster like a spinning top and crunched into Beedrill's body. She landed prostrate on the floating platform nearest Red and stayed down, his special Bug-type worth her weight in gold.

With a heart that was close to bursting with pride, Red returned Beedrill and thanked her, promising her a special treat when she was recovered.

Now. Now it was the end, the final round. His victory.

"You ready, buddy?" he asked Pikachu.

Pikachu hopped forward, cheeks crackling like crazy. Red would take that as a yes.

"Oh no, an Electric-type," Misty said in mock fear. "Whatever will I do?"

Keep that bravado, Red silently told Misty. She could keep it because there was nothing she could do about Pikachu.

Yes, what could a Water-type do against an Electric-type (unless they were part-Ground, but we do not deal with semantics), especially when they fired off an Electric-type move? Like what Pikachu just did with his Thunder Shock.

Yet, just before Pikachu let loose his attack, Misty issued an order to Staryu, and its red central core sparked and took a shade of yellow.

The stream of electricity struck Staryu, and Red cheered, expecting to see Staryu reeling, already one more attack away from fainting, from him receiving his Gym Badge.

That was not the case.

Staryu merely shook itself, appearing no worse for wear.

"What the heck?" Red screamed. "That should've fried Staryu! Why does it look fine?"

Misty rolled her eyes playfully. "Another lesson, Red? Really, you should've studied all this before setting out on your journey. Okay, if you insist. This is a move called Reflect Type, and it's as it says on the tin: it gives Staryu the same typing as its opponent."

"Uh, and that means…" Red mumbled, dazed.

"And that means you're fresh out of luck if you thought you were going to zap your way to victory!" Misty declared. "Staryu, Bubble Beam!"

An explosion of bubbles gushed from Staryu's points, bursting with ferocity as they connected with Pikachu, almost sending the poor electric rodent into the drink.

So quick. So devastating. Red's fingernails drew blood from his palm. It was now an Electric-type vs Electric-type battle, except one of them still had their superior aquatic capabilities.

Fine. If that was the case, then Rock Smash would be the answer. Pikachu was fast enough to deal a critical blow to Staryu, right?

At Red's command, Pikachu rushed from one floating platform to the other, readying his tail for a strike.

Except, Staryu evaded it easily, with a side-step as it were. It then spun and drilled into Pikachu with a Rapid Spin, this time succeeding in tossing him into the pool. Disorientated, Pikachu started to paddle to the nearest platform.

Red chewed his lip. Did he… did he already ruin his chances even before throwing Pikachu into the ring? Rapid Spin. Didn't that technique raise the user's speed? Yes, it did. It was what made Blue's Wartortle's defeat of Beedrill even more pronounced. If Staryu had not managed that Rapid Spin against his weakened Beedrill before would Thunder Shock have hit before it got off Reflect Type? Should he have recalled Beedrill after her victory over Tentacool?

While Red was ruminating, Misty took advantage. "Power Gem!"

Staryu central core glittered like a precious jewel, rich and purple. The purple glow grew and Staryu emitted it as a beam of energy, sending up a massive watery spray and tossing the desperately swimming Pikachu back onto the platform he started on. Pikachu slumped on his front, bedraggled, waterlogged.

"Pikachu!" Red shouted. "Pikachu, come on. Get up!"

Gradually, Pikachu got up. He turned to Red and scowled at him. He then turned to Staryu and glared at it. The sweet hum of coursing electricity emanated from his body.

Okay, it was time for Red to rethink this. Thunder Shock would do negligible damage. Rock Smash was a no-go, as was Tail Whip. It was up to Zippy Zap, plain and simple. But…

… would that be that bad?

It was time to test out how remarkable Zippy Zap truly was.

Pikachu sped across the floating platforms, his body surrounded by electric streaks, a yellow blur. He collided with Staryu, pushing it back far enough that Misty had cause for worry.

Red could breathe a tad easier. Type ineffectiveness or not, Zippy Zap's priority and constant critical hits would more than make up for it. All they had to do was keep going.

And what began was a back and forth war between Zippy Zap and Rapid Spin, the two Pokémon smacking themselves into each other with such fierceness that Red cringed a couple of times. Staryu spun faster and faster, spinning so quickly that anyone would swear it would be capable of severing dozens of humans in a row with little effort. But no matter how quickly it spun, how fast it moved through the air, Pikachu's Zippy Zap was more than a match for it. They zoomed across the pool, defied gravity and ran along the walls, found themselves from one end of the battlefield to the other in such a spectacle of speed and agility.

But like everything in existence, the end had to arrive.

And it did.

After a final coming together, both Pokémon reeled and stared each other down (more of an expression in regard to Staryu, of course), struggling to keep their balance on the unstable floating platform.

Who would it be?

Who was about to emerge victorious?

Pikachu dropped to his knee, his ears drooped, his tail hung low.

Staryu's yellow core turned back to its original red and its five appendages sagged.

Red and Misty waited for one of the Pokémon to fall, hardly daring to breathe, hearts racing, blood pumping.

Silence.

Then Staryu's bright red core dulled and the star-shaped Pokémon fell back into the pool.

Silence.

Pikachu wiggled and wobbled, about to follow Staryu into the water, and the void. But he didn't.

He stayed standing.

He stayed conscious.

He was the victor.

Like against Brock, realisation was slow to set in. Was this it? Their second Gym Badge?

Yes, it was. Victory was theirs! Unable to control himself, Red leapt onto the floating platform and then hopped onto the one where Pikachu was swaying. He picked Pikachu up and held him close to his chest. "You did it, buddy!" he squealed. "You, Cleffa, and Beedrill really came through! That was amazing!"

Pikachu tried to slap Red, grasped that he had no energy to do so, and reluctantly accepted the hug. He vowed vengeance for later, though.

Misty skipped across the platforms and landed on Red's; they both barely kept their balance as it lurched underfoot.

"That was a great battle," she said, giving him a warm smile. "I felt for sure I'd win again with Reflect Type. That attack – Zippy Zap, was it? – really did a number on Staryu."

"Yeah," Red said. "I honestly thought Staryu becoming an Electric-type and gaining all that speed was the end for us."

"Well, it wasn't." Misty took Red's hand and placed something in it, leaving her hand in his several seconds longer than she needed to. "Anyway, you and your team have earned this: the Cascade Badge."

The Cascade Badge. Oh, how beautiful it was! A blue that reminded Red of the freshest lakes, in the shape of a drop of water. Such a minimal Badge but so perfect for what it represented.

They had done it. They were on their way to the top.

The rest of Kanto was theirs for the taking.

Upwards was the only direction to go.


	27. Stop Thief!

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Pokémon or any of its parent companies. I am merely a humble storyteller. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this journey with me._

_Note: I am English, so some of the wordings, spellings, and expressions will be those commonly used in England._

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Stop Thief!**

Red strutted through Cerulean City, his Pokémon with him, the world his oyster. And why wouldn't his Pokémon be out their Poké Balls this fine day? Just a quick walk as a team and as a family as they made their way to leave Cerulean.

They were still on such a high after the previous day's victory over Misty. Well, except Charmander that was, who looked on enviously as Beedrill regaled him with the tough battle that had taken place, being filled in by Pikachu where needed. Cleffa gurgled and giggled from Red's arms, trying to contribute too before being lulled to sleep under the balmy sun.

Two Badges down, six to go. Now, six might have seemed like a large number – would you believe that's three times the amount of his current Badge total? – but things would only get easier, right? Red's Pokémon would gather experience and evolve and learn new moves and all that cool stuff that would enable them to compete with the best.

However, when Red thought back to his victorious battle, he could not help but feel a twinge of regret that Leaf was not there to witness his conquering of the Cerulean Gym. Their separation after Mt. Moon did come a bit sooner than he expected, and he was hoping to show her how well he could battle without the threat of a crime syndicate wanting to make them sleep with the Magikarp.

What was she doing now? Did she reach Bill's house safely? Was she out capturing hundreds of Pokémon at that moment?

And not only Leaf. Where was Blue now? Had he moved ahead of him yet again with another Gym Badge? Or was there still parity between them in that regard?

Red was so deep in his thoughts that he hardly paid attention to a ruckus going on…

o~o~o~o~o

"Wow!" Leaf gushed, her face flushed. "I don't think I can ever get over how gorgeous they are!"

Leaf was on her hands and knees, her nose a couple of centimetres away from a four-legged Pokémon that appeared similar to her Eevee. And that would not be surprising because this Pokémon was an evolution of Eevee, an Eeveelution as it were. It was twice the size of an average Eevee, and equally as fleecy. It had Eevee's long ears, but its fur was a reddish-orange and its tail, mane, and tuft of fur on its head was an incredibly fluffy yellow.

_Flareon, a Fire-type Pokémon and the evolved form of Eevee. It has a flame chamber inside its body. It inhales, then breathes out fire that is over three-thousand degrees Fahrenheit._

Leaf petted Flareon and found her eyes wandering back over to Bill's other Pokémon, Pokémon that were, too, part of Eevee's evolutionary tree.

There was a light blue one with darker blue ridges lining its back and more of the same colour upon its head. White fins surrounded its neck like those ruffs Galarian royalty used to wear, and three more were set on top of the dark blue upon its head, where two of them gave it the appearance of ears, much like its pre-evolution and its Eeveelution brethren. And, unlike Eevee and Flareon, its tail was not fluffy, instead having a fin at the end that split.

_Vaporeon, a Water-type Pokémon and the evolved form of Eevee. Its cell structure is similar to water molecules. It melts into water and becomes invisible._

Vaporeon, what an exceptional Water-type Pokémon. The ones that could manoeuvre through water and across land always were. Oh, and let's not forget…

_Jolteon, an Electric-type Pokémon and the evolved form of Eevee. A sensitive Pokémon that easily becomes sad or angry. Every time its mood changes, it charges power._

From its appearance and its Pokédex entry, Jolteon did seem like quite the prickly customer. Its fur was yellow and spiky and around its neck was an equally spiky white ruff, an electric version of Vaporeon's fin one. It shared ears with Eevee and Flareon, but had no tail, unlike the others.

Apparently Bill had the other Eeveelutions (namely: Espeon, the Psychic-type; Umbreon, the Dark-type; Glaceon, the Ice-type; Leafeon, the Grass-type; and Sylveon, the Fairy-type) but they were not with him, instead left at his family's home in Goldenrod City, in the Johto region. "If you really have an interest in Eeveelutions," Bill had said, "then you might want to head on to Ecruteak City one day."

So many evolutions to choose from. What path would Eevee end up taking? Any one of them would do, Leaf was certain of that.

"Just think," Leaf said to Eevee, gazing at the trio. "Just think that one day you could be like one of these guys. That would be awesome, right?"

Eevee mewled uneasily but Leaf did not notice.

"We'd have to capture more Eevee to complete the Pokédex, though," she went on. "Just think: they'll be more Pokémon just like you whom you can get along with."

Yes, so many more Pokémon to capture and evolve. But they would get there in the end. Speaking of which…

"Let's go, Eevee," Leaf said, rising to her feet. "We need to do some training when we can; Spearow's not going to evolve otherwise, is he? Hmm, and I do think Bulbasaur might be nearing it too. I hope so anyway. Besides, Bill's still locked away having those discussions – with Lanette and Celio was it? – so we'll probably be back before he finishes."

And with that, Leaf darted out Sea Cottage, ready to fill her Pokédex even more.

o~o~o~o~o

Pinsir hissed as it took a hit from Voltorb, an Electric-type Pokémon that looked like a Poké Ball with an angry face.

Voltorb was fast, quite fast indeed. But that attack did not do enough damage to truly worry Blue. Then again, it was the Pokémon the Gym Leader chose to lead off with, so he should not have been too surprised.

The Gym Leader – a blonde-haired, muscular giant of a man – barked out another order for Voltorb ("Rollout!"), and the sentient Poké Ball sped towards Pinsir, ready to deal super-effective damage to the formidable Bug-type.

Now, what was a good way to stop a living pinball from smashing into you. You could bind it, didn't you? And how would one do that? They would… er… well, use Bind. That was not exactly rocket science, was it? Hopefully not. It sounds complicated. Anyway, this is veering off into nonsensical territory, so let's get back to the battle.

Voltorb bounded at the last second, still rolling in the air, aiming for the space between Pinsir's eyes. And that was where Bind came in.

Voltorb was too low to be caught by Pinsir's horns, so the next best option was Pinsir's arms. It caught Voltorb with one hand, snarling as the Electric-type's body burnt into its palm. Then, it held Voltorb in its arms and squeezed. It squeezed harder and harder, giving its horns a run for their money, the poor sentient Poké Ball squealing as it tried to free itself.

"Selfdestr –" the Gym Leader started to roar, but Blue's next order came too quickly:

"Seismic Toss."

Pinsir jumped into the air and spiked Voltorb into the Gym floor, so hard it did not bounce, so hard it became embedded into it, as done as dinner. The first obstacle had been overcome.

Blue grinned at his Pokémon, who screeched to the heavens, or at least the Gym lights. The Gym Leader muttered something under his breath and pulled out a second Poké Ball. But there was nothing to be worried about; Blue Oak was going to win his third Badge.

o~o~o~o~o

"What's going on?" Red asked the police officer, whose badge told him that his name was Officer Jerry.

Officer Jerry narrowed his eyes at him. "That's none of your business, kid."

Red pouted and looked beyond the officer at the house surrounded by the police tape, where the sounds of a man angrily shouting unprintable words echoed from within. The rest of the crowd Red was part of shared grimaces with each other.

How frustrating it was. There was something going on and Red was in the dark. Granted, it did not involve him in the slightest, but wasn't curiosity good for a child? He was asking questions like a responsible one should and was getting zilch. Maybe he should try asking again?

Red cleared his throat. Officer Jerry raised an eyebrow. Red opened his mouth to speak to (or annoy) the police officer when a Pokémon popped out of nowhere, a small, white feline Pokémon with dark ears and a tail that was brown and curled at the tip. Four whiskers (two at each side of its head) stuck out like tree branches and another two stuck out from the top of its head, like classic television antennae. Around its neck was a police badge that it wore like a collar: Tom. It stared at Red with its slit-like eyes as he took out his trusty Pokédex:

_Meowth, a Normal-type Pokémon. It adores circular objects, and it wanders the streets on a nightly basis to look for dropped loose change._

It unsheathed its claws. Red took the hint.

Well, looks like there was nothing for him to do here. He beckoned for Charmander, Pikachu, and Beedrill (Cleffa was fast asleep in her Poké Ball) to follow him so they could make their way to leave Cerulean and head on to the next city, which so happened to be Saffron.

However, a bellow enticed Red and his Pokémon and they turned back, spying a man with bushy eyebrows and an even bushier moustache rounding on Officer Jerry.

"You still haven't found them!" the man shouted. "What's taking you lot so long? They can't have gone far!"

Officer Jerry held out his hands and Tom mimicked him. "We have our best on the job. But it'll take a bit of time. Have patience."

"Patience?" the man blustered. "Patience? No, I want that scum who ransacked my house and robbed me to face the music and return my TM back now!"

TM? Red shared puzzled looks with his Pokémon; Pikachu frowned, as though stating, "What? There are TMs? Since when?" Red's puzzled look became a question he asked the TM man, who answered, ignoring the scowls the officer and his partner were giving the young boy.

"TMs are items used to easily teach Pokémon certain moves," he explained. "While, yes, you can train a Pokémon to learn techniques they are capable of utilising, TMs simplify the task tenfold. When a TM is activated, it reacts with a Pokemon's body and their brainwaves, allowing them to learn and perform the technique at though they've always known them. I'll admit techniques are better off being taught to Pokémon through old-fashioned training, but TMs are useful in a pinch. Which is why I was going to teach Dig to my Diglett, new to this world. Speaking of which," he rounded on Officers Jerry and Tom, "when am I going to get my TM BACK!"

As Officer Jerry spluttered out a response, Red decided it was time for him to leave. Well, he could not help in this situation, but at least he obtained new information for his journey. TMs sounded like such remarkable items!

"A TM would be kind of cool," Red said to his Pokémon. "We've already had Mint help us, and Evan too, with practicing and learning moves, but it would be awesome to test out a TM. Hmm, I wonder what kind of TMs you guys can learn?"

The winded their way through the city centre, not a vehicle to be seen, plenty of other people and Pokémon enjoying the nice day.

Red took out his Town Map. "Okay, guys, we've just got to keep heading south – I think – and then we'll reach… er – what does that say? – erm, oh yeah, we'll reach Route Five. Is that a five? I think it says five. And then we'll – guys? Hey, what are you doing?"

Red stopped in his tracks, his Pokémon having done the same thing, staring in the same direction. They were in another Cerulean park, of green, green grass, flowers, wild Pokémon, concrete paths ideal for skating, and a telephone booth. And while the path was gorgeous, it was the telephone booth that held the Pokémon's intrigue. More specifically, it was the person inside it that gave them cause for pause.

The person was female, and she was facing away from them, wearing a brown coat. She appeared to be talking to someone on the phone.

"Er… what are you guys looking at?" Red asked. "Come on, we've got to get to –"

Pikachu silenced him with a mild jolt. He tapped his nose and pointed at the woman.

"What are you trying to say?" Red said, taking off his cap and giving his noggin a good scratch. "You can smell that lady?"

Pikachu gave him a so-so and mimed digging into the ground. He tapped his nose again. Charmander and Beedrill joined in, aiding with Pikachu's pantomime until it hit Red. Well, that and the acorn a random Pidgey dropped on his head.

"She's the thief?" Red whispered.

The trio nodded.

Red grimaced. He trusted his Pokémon implicitly; there was no reason to doubt their heightened senses, with a sense of smell strong enough they could gather the thief's scent from where they were standing outside the victim's house.

But what should they do? This was a police matter, so would it not make sense to call for them? He was not an officer of the law, simply a travelling child. What was point of trying to stop lawbreakers when it meant nothing to him? He did not go out of his way to track her down, it was just a freaky bit of bad luck. This did not concern him.

But… he was here. Could he at least win back that man's TM? It was not as though he was fighting against Team Rocket after all.

Oh no. He had to make his decision quickly. She was exiting the telephone booth.

Biting the bullet, Red hurried forth, his entourage of elemental creatures close behind.

"Hold up!" Red shouted.

The supposed thief flinched and turned around slowly. Her brown coat was not done all the way up; it revealed the top of a red letter. Red hoped it was not an 'R'. And if it was, he hoped it represented his name and she was part of a secret fan club of his he knew nothing about. Something told him it was not, however.

"Team Rocket," Red muttered. His stomach sunk.

The thief looked him up and down. Her eyes widened as they took in his Pokémon, and her jaw jutted out, as though eager for a scrap which would end with her winning and claiming Red's party for Team Rocket. She obviously decided against it and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Red said.

The thief hesitated before carrying on.

"I said WAIT!" Red bellowed, strength filling into his voice. "You've got to give back that Dig TM you stole!"

"I stole nothing, kid," the thief said, not even looking back.

"My Pokémon know you did," Red stated. "They've got your scent. Just return the TM and all will be good, okay?"

The Rocket thief swivelled around, drawing a Poké Ball. "You're being a pain. Fine, if you want it, then you're going to have to take it, kid."

From the Poké Ball came a Pokémon Red recognised from the children's fables from his youth. It was a bipedal creature, its top half yellow and its bottom half brown, except its feet which were also yellow. Its eyes were droopy and it had a trunk on its face.

_Drowzee, a Psychic-type Pokemon. Puts enemies to sleep, then eats their dreams. Occasionally gets sick from eating only the bad ones._

A Psychic-type, eh? This was Beedrill territory, then. Although, Beedrill's Poison-typing did leave her susceptible to Drowzee's Psychic-type moves. Wait! He could give Charmander a chance! An opportunity to have a battle after being unable to be used in the Cerulean Gym.

"Go on, Charmander," Red said to the fire lizard. "It's your chance now."

Charmander trotted forth, claws at the ready, breath burning. He could do this.

His body became engulfed by fire, ready to ram into Drowzee. But the conflagration dispersed when the Rocket woman called out an attack: Hypnosis.

To Red, Pikachu, and Beedrill, Drowzee was simply gazing into Charmander's eyes whilst waving its hands… in a _hypnotic _fashion. But to Charmander, his world began to spin and merged into a mess of colours. Suddenly the sky was above him and his eyes closed against his will, transporting him to a slumberous realm.

"Char… Charmander?" Red said weakly.

No reply. Drowzee simply sent him flying back first class to Red's feet with a Confusion. Charmander did not seem to be too damaged, but there was no point to keeping him out. Red returned him to his Poké Ball.

"Bad luck, buddy," Red said, sighing. "Don't worry, there's always next time." He turned to Pikachu. "Let's go, Pikachu."

Pikachu leapt forward. Beedrill buzzed her support.

"You do know it's just going to go the same way," the Rocket thief said lazily.

"I don't think so," Red retorted. "Pikachu, Zippy Zap!"

With lightning speed, Pikachu darted forward and crashed his body into Drowzee's, knocking it several metres away.

"What the heck*?" the Rocket thief spluttered. "Drowzee, get back up! Now!"

(*Note: she did not say 'heck'.)

Drowzee laboured to its feet, pushing itself up on its three-fingered hands, its droopy eyes now mere slits. It was an obvious effort in futility, proven by an immediate Thunder Shock that rendered it unable to battle.

The Rocket thief's jaw hit the ground. "No. How on earth? Urgh, I've got no one else."

Red marched up to her. With Pikachu and Beedrill flanking him, he would confess he felt quite cool. "You've lost. Please give back the TM."

The Rocket thief glared at him, but Red had Limber and would not be paralysed. The cards had been dealt and it was Red who had the winning hand. The Rocket thief reluctantly handed a disc to him.

"Huh? So this is a TM?" Red said, inspecting it.

"What's going to happen next?" the Rocket thief asked.

"Next? What do you mean?"

"You've defeated me and got the TM back. You going to do a citizen's arrest now? Make your Beedrill go bring the cops?"

"Er… no."

"No?"

"I mean, I got the guy's TM back," Red said. "I don't want to be a – what's the word again? – a vigilante and arrest people myself. Besides, it's not like _you've_ done anything to me, even though you are Team Rocket. Honestly, I wouldn't have done anything if you weren't nearby. I didn't go hunting for you."

"You're letting me go, then?" the Rocket thief said.

"I guess I am," Red said. "I really don't like coming across you guys and I'm tired of it – and this is only the second time I've had to do so."

"You've faced us before?"

"Yeah. At Mt. Moon."

Pikachu and Beedrill bristled, and the former gave his Trainer a slight shock and a look that said 'Dude. Stop spouting your mouth off'.

"Mt. Moon," the Rocket thief repeated. A strange expression came over her. "Mt. Moon. I see. Interesting."

With Drowzee stowed away, she gave Red a mocking bow. "Well, nice meeting you, kid. Good battling and all that."

"It was a good battle, wasn't it?" Red said, cheerfully oblivious to the sarcasm. "Hey, maybe you should leave Team Rocket and travel around like me. It's loads of fun!"

"As great as that sounds," the Rocket thief said, "my place is with the mighty Team Rocket. Oh, I'm sure my comrades would just _love_ to meet you."

Red scrunched up his face. "Er… thanks, but I don't want to meet any more Team Rocket guys again."

"I'm not sure you'll have a choice in the matter, _Mr. Mt. Moon_," the Rocket thief said, smiling viciously. "See you."

Thus, the Rocket thief departed the park, unbeknownst to Red already going over in her head the best way to detail this information to her fellow Rockets.

Red watched her until she gone from sight before setting his attention back on the TM. "We did it, guys. Easier than I thought it was going to be to be honest. I just wish Hypnosis would've missed Charmander."

His Pokémon did not respond.

Red turned to them. They were just standing there, heads hung in… was that embarrassment? It was, wasn't it? Why were they embarrassed?

"Er… guys?" Red said. "Did I do something wrong?"

Pikachu and Beedrill chose not to dignify that with an answer.

It appeared things were going to get a lot more… _exciting_.

And not the good kind of excitement.


	28. You Having a Laugh? Underground Path!

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Pokémon or any of its parent companies. I am merely a humble storyteller. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this journey with me._

_Note: I am English, so some of the wordings, spellings, and expressions will be those commonly used in England._

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: You Having a Laugh? Underground Path!**

"I'm sorry. I don't have one."

"Aw, are you sure? Because Machoke will evolve if traded."

"Really? Man, don't make me feel worse. Having a Machamp would be awesome! Especially since it's a Fighting-type."

Red sighed a heavy sigh; the girl he was speaking to did the same. "Looks like we're not going to be trading," she said. "Guess I'll have to hope for a Cubone from someone else."

"Sorry," Red said again. "I hope you find someone to trade with."

"Thanks," the girl said. "And I hope you succeed at whatever you want too. Unless it's bad. Then, I'm taking my good wishes back."

With their farewells said, Red left behind someone else he would more than likely never see again and headed down the stairs with Pikachu taking the lead.

But what stairs? one may ask. Why, the stairs that lead to the Underground Path, of course! This was a path that winded underground (oh my, really?), connecting Route Five and Route Six, covering the entire length of a certain city Red was eager to go to.

Oh, Red. After a quick, uneventful visit at a Pokémon Day Care which was more a waste of time than anything, a tiny brick building caught his eye, which is where he met the Machoke Trainer. Now, he could have easily headed back out and strolled into Saffron, but where was the fun in that? How often would one get to explore an underground path, lost in a dark world, just miles and miles of potential emptiness with only the paranoid thoughts of lurking creatures in the shadows to keep them company?

Although, the Underground Path was not as dark as Red thought, lit up by ceiling beams every ten metres or so, but it was still creepy.

"Hey, Pikachu," Red said. "Do you think they'll be any wild Pokémon down here?"

Instead of answering, Pikachu sniffed something, his tail wagging. He eyed Red and pitter-pattered away when the boy neared. "Huh? Did you find something?"

There was something there. He picked up a blue cannister, identifying it as an Awakening.

Did someone drop it? Well, obviously. But could he take it? Awakenings were cheap, so maybe the one who dropped it would probably buy another one at the next PokéMart they arrived at. Yes, whomever dropped it would want it to be used, that was understandable; they would be happy Red would be able to stave off the Sleep status in a clutch moment. Buoyed by his reasoning, Red plopped the Awakening into his rucksack.

But would there be more hidden items down here? It would not hurt to check, would it? There was no point in all these items going to waste if there were.

So, Red and Pikachu headed further down the Underground Path.

And Red was not wrong.

He and Pikachu treaded down the path, the electric rodent stopping and sniffing every so often, not to warn Red of where each item was but out of his own curiosity. His Trainer picking up the items he discovered was merely a side-effect of having his scratch itched.

The pink Ice Heal, the green Burn Heal, the yellow Paralyze Heal, the orange Antidote, basically the standard status curing items were all found along the way, their names perfectly implying which Statuses they cured without further explanation.

That was not all.

They came across a Repel and its polar opposite, a Lure. A rather pretty feather also came into their possession, funnily enough given the classy name of a Pretty Feather. Red had no clue was its function was and ultimately decided it would make for great selling fodder in Saffron.

"There are a lot of items here, aren't there, Pikachu?" Red said, puffing out his cheeks and fanning himself with his cap. "Then again, this path is super long, so odds are people have dropped loads of stuff everywhere. I wasn't planning on us going all the way to the end, but it looks like that's what's happening."

Pikachu dignified his answer with a curt nod and the duo trudged on, miles of the Underground Path behind them, but miles ahead of them too. Still, not that they knew it, but they had gone two-thirds of the way. So… yay?

o~o~o~o~o

"Bulbasaur! Razor Leaf!"

Bulbasaur scowled at the Goldeen who was diving in and out of the water, almost mockingly, as though saying 'ha-ha, you can't get me!'. However, a flurry of sharp leaves ensured Bulbasaur had the last laugh, tearing through Goldeen and knocking it out, the fish floating motionless on the still water, a sitting Psyduck.

Leaf tossed a Poké Ball at Goldeen, and the ballerina fish thing was absorbed into it. Three shakes followed. Leaf's Pokédex dinged.

"We got it," Leaf said to Bulbasaur and Eevee. "Another Pokémon down. We've been making some awesome progress."

She knelt by her Pokémon and gave them a quick squeeze, the long grass tickling her bare legs. "You guys are doing so much. You all are. Thank you."

Eevee responded with a lick; Bulbasaur gave her a sheepish smile. But then the Grass-type froze. He shuddered. He groaned. The bulb on his back pulsated.

Leaf's eyes widened with enlightenment. "Looks like you're catching up with Blue's Wartortle."

Bulbasaur whined as its insides contorted, twisting and throbbing, its bulb opening, bit by bit. He let out a scream and was gone in a white light. When the light faded, Bulbasaur, as he was formerly known, no longer existed.

He had evolved.

He was now Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur!" Leaf squealed, giving her newly evolved Pokémon a hug. "I knew this was just around the corner. Did Spearow finally evolving into Fearow inspire you? I suppose all those battles against wild Pokémon helped too. Anyway, how are you feeling, Ivysaur?"

A disorientated Ivysaur shook his head, ridding it of the cobwebs that had formed there, and blinked up at Leaf. His eyes focused, recognising her. He smiled and trotted over to the water's surface, where he gazed at himself. Was that really him? He still sort of looked like himself, but there were differences, like how his old friend Wartortle had changed upon evolution. He was larger now, slightly it should be said but still larger. His bulb had sprouted and was now a lovely pink bud bordered by big fern leaves, but it was also heavier; Ivysaur felt its weight from even just walking over to the water.

It was strange. One second he was himself but the next second he was someone else. Except… he was still himself. He had simply grown up. He had grown up and would continue to grow for his Trainer's sake as well as his own.

He was Ivysaur.

Leaf ran her hands lightly across the silky-smooth bud. Amazing. One day it would bloom, and that day was one she was already eagerly awaiting.

_Ivysaur, a dual Grass and Poison-type Pokémon and the evolved form of Bulbasaur. When the bulb on its back grows large, it appears to lose the ability to stand on its hind legs._

"This is brilliant," Leaf gushed. "Come on, let's go show Bill. And call Professor Oak too. He'll want to see how much you've grown. Eevee, this is so cool, right?"

Eevee sniffed her friend and nuzzled him, accepting his new scent. But her tail dropped marginally too, noticed only by Ivysaur. He looked at her questioningly.

But Leaf was lost in her thoughts, daydreaming of where to go next and what to do and all sorts of future contemplations that are meant to be exciting for a young person to think about (before the crushing weight of the world obliterates them and they become mere zombies like other adults, patiently waiting for the end to come, but we'll disregard that here.). She had learned quite a bit from her short time at Sea Cottage, captured a number of new Pokémon, and even had a couple evolutions, one of which she needed to make the rest of her journey easier.

Yes, it was time to move on.

Next stop: Cinnabar Island.

o~o~o~o~o

Daylight. Sweet, glorious, enchanting daylight.

Red and Pikachu finally reached the end of the Underground Path (although 'end' is a funny word here, for if someone was to make the trek from the other side then that would be the 'beginning' for them and Red's 'beginning' would be their 'end'. Perspectives.) and had clambered up the stairs and breathed in the coolest air they had ever experienced in their lives, had their eyes scorched and kissed by the sun who welcomed them back into the world with open arms.

"You know what, Pikachu?" Red said. "The Underground Path wasn't as fun as I thought it would be. I hope we don't have to ever go through another one."

The duo gazed out at Route Six, a fairly short route that seemed to be mostly grassland and a curving path that led to a city Red could see over the horizon. There was also the glistening surface of a pond if his eyes were not fooling him.

Now, heading to that city over yonder was tempting enough, but Red had already decided that Saffron was his next stop. After all, it was just behind him, hidden from view by a high wall, a structure only there as a piece of history as opposed to any real modern functionality. The cacophony of city noises gave Red a perfect picture of what lay hidden behind the walls; speeding vehicles, countless people impatiently going about their respective businesses, sky high structures that stood proud like kings. Yes, Saffron City, the home of his next Gym Badge.

There was a building hidden in the middle of what was Saffron's southern wall. The gate. Just like its northern brother that Red had inadvertently eschewed when he wandered down the Underground Path.

"Okay, let's go, Pikachu," Red said. "That Badge is calling our name."

Pikachu's cheeks crackled, sharing his Trainer's determination.

But before they could even take one step towards the gate, a voice rang out: "Hey! Hey! Cap kid! Over here! Wait!"

Red paused. Cap kid?

Running up to him was a boy around his age dressed in shorts and a light shirt with a cap to complete the look, all clothing coloured green.

"Oh, hey," Red said once the boy had reached him. "What's up?"

"Hi," the boy said after he caught his breath. "My name is Jeff, and I'm a Camper."

"A Camper?" Red said. "Is that a Trainer class?"

Jeff nodded. "Everything's pretty much a Trainer class nowadays. If I was to class you, then you'd probably be a Junior Trainer."

"'Junior'?" Red repeated, slightly put out.

"But none of that matters," Jeff said. "Trainer classes are pretty much nothing. Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." He pulled out a Poké Ball from his pocket. "I want to have a battle."

A battle? Oh, Red would like that very much.

"You're on," Red said, and in the next second Charmander was standing in front of him, claws bared and fire flaring. Now would be his time to shine.

The Pokémon Jeff tossed out was a Bellsprout, a creature whose body was a brown stem which split off into root-like feet. Two green leaves were attached to either side of its body, almost as if they were arms, and its yellow head was bell-shaped with a circular mouth bordered by pink lips. Two small black eyes completed its simple appearance.

_Bellsprout, a dual Grass and Poison-type Pokémon. Its bud looks like a human face. Because of that bud, it is rumoured to be a species of a certain legendary plant._

Grass-type, huh? This would be the perfect pick-me-up for Charmander, most definitely.

The battle started off well with Charmander deflecting away Bellsprout's Vine Whip with Metal Claw, the Grass-type baulking as it retracted its vine.

"Stun Spore!" Jeff yelled.

From Bellsprout's mouth floated golden particles, carried by the wind towards Charmander.

Now, Red could easily have had Charmander take that attack – he had a Paralyze heal after all – but where was the fun in that? Especially as he had a new technique he wanted to test out…

"Dig."

Charmander ripped into the ground, throwing up clumps of dirt and dust, disappearing into the subterranean world he had given himself access to. The Stun Spore drifted harmlessly onto the upturned earth.

"Wait? What?" Jeff said, appearing as equally confused as his Pokémon.

This is where we learn a morale. It is always great to help people because that is the right thing to do, which is what Red did by retrieving the Dig TM (even if it was not his intention). When one helps another, they should never expect compensation or a reward or anything of the sort. However, if the person(s) you help does offer you something in thanks, it's only polite to take it. Which is why Charmander was suddenly capable of using Dig. TMs are multi-use items, so when the Dig Man offered Red the chance to teach it to one of his Pokémon, he took the opportunity with both hands. Pikachu was a tempting notion, but Red felt Charmander was the better option. Besides, it was easier to clean Charmander's scales than to brush dirt out of Pikachu's fur.

The ground shook under Bellsprout, and Charmander delivered an uppercut to the walking plant, flinging it so high into the air it somersaulted. It landed on its head. It was done.

"Aw man," Jeff said when paying Red his winnings. "You didn't even use any Fire-type attacks and you still took us out so easily."

"Charmander's just that awesome," Red said with a hand of Charmander's head. "Helped win my first Badge."

"Badge? Oh, you're headed for the Pokémon League?" Jeff asked.

"Yep."

"In that case, why don't you battle my friends? They're everywhere on this route. Just keep travelling south and you should find them all. They like a good Pokémon scrap."

More battles? That was an enticing thought. He could do that and backtrack to Saffron. More experience. More money. What were the downsides?

Hence, Red travelled south, battling all of Jeff's friends along the way, giving his team plenty of time to show their power:

Pikachu ran riot against a girl's three Pidgey, taking them out with a single Zippy Zap each.

Beedrill knocked out a girl's Rattata with a Fury Attack and finished off her Pikachu with a critical hit from her Twineedle. Red's Pikachu hung his head in embarrassment for his kin.

Cleffa had the time of her life battling a boy's Sandshrew, blinding it with Flash and striking it with repeated Magical Leaves until the victory was hers.

Then another friend of Jeff's came along, a Bug Catcher. Charmander put his Butterfree to the sword, a Flame Charge and an Ember more than enough to deal with the giant insect. The flame on the end of Charmander's tail burned ever more brightly.

It was battle after battle, Red and his team emerging victorious every time. Was this it? Were they showing their true skill and power? Was this a precursor to how they would perform on the rest of their journey, in their remaining Gym battles, in the Pokémon League?

"Phew," Red said after another Trainer paid up and wandered off, disappointed. "More Trainers than I thought there would be. Honestly, Pikachu, you and the others did so well. Well, looks like we could head to Saffron now and…"

Red trailed off. He looked ahead of him. He looked back at the route he had battled his way through. He looked ahead of him again.

"Oh."

Oh, indeed. What was Red's intention again? Was it to backtrack to Saffron? Yes, it was. But he seemed to have rambled too far down Route Six for he now found himself on the outskirts of the city he spied in the distance earlier. A sign proudly proclaimed: '_Vermilion City, the Port of Exquisite Sunsets'_.

"Vermilion City?" Red muttered, pulling out his Town Map. Yep, there it was.

He gazed back at Route Six.

He craned his neck towards the sky; the sun was setting.

He sighed. "Well, buddy," he said to Pikachu. "How do you feel about staying in Vermilion for the night? Who knows? Maybe there's a Gym here. This place seems big enough to have one."

o~o~o~o~o

Giovanni glared at the report on his desk. Really? _Really?_ Were these incompetent fools truly part of Team Rocket? She could not even relieve a person of one lousy TM. Not that it was something Team Rocket needed, but it was the principle that counted! And she was stopped by a child no less. It was Mt. Moon all over again, just on a lesser scale.

A knock at the door.

"Enter."

A woman came into his office, red-headed and voluptuous, dressed in a white suit with a purple Rocket logo upon her breast.

"Giovanni," she said, inclining her head.

"Ariana," Giovanni said. "To what do I owe the pleasure."

"I trust you read the report," Ariana said. "I'm here to simply discover how a child could get one over a member of Team Rocket. It's so ludicrous."

"It is," Giovanni agreed. "I can barely understand it myself."

"We must increase their training," Ariana said. "Or decrease their pay. Maybe do what was done to Proton. Anything to ensure that the standards of Team Rocket do not fall."

Giovanni nodded. "Yes. We must continue to strive for greatness. I don't want us failing again, especially against a child, even if it is for something as mundane as a TM."

"Sorry?" Ariana frowned. "TM? What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about the boy who defeated one of our own and prevented her from running off with a TM. In Cerulean City according to the report." Giovanni suddenly glanced up sharply. "Wait! What are _you_ talking about? This doesn't seem to be the same incident you're thinking of." He narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me…"

"I'm afraid so, Giovanni," Ariana said with a sorrowful shake of her head. "It seems children are causing us problems. There was another incident with one of our recruiters. He was defeated soundly by a girl who refused to join a few days ago on Nugget Bridge. He only informed us of it in the early afternoon. Embarrassment might be the cause of his tardiness."

Giovanni resisted the urge to slam his fists into his desk. "Gym Leaders. The Elite Four. The police. Anyone of them could cause problems for us at any time if we're sloppy. But children? I don't understand it. Three times this has happened. Ariana, are we not Team Rocket?"

"We are."

"Are we not the greatest organisation Kanto has ever seen?"

"We are."

"Are we not going to rule the world with an iron fist, legions of the most powerful Pokémon at our command?"

"We will, Giovanni."

"Then how have mere rugrats been ruining our plans? Mt. Moon, Cerulean City, Nugget Bridge. What's next? Are they going to storm through you and the other Executives, Ariana? Are they going to attempt to face _me_? This is ridiculous."

Ariana glided over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. Her eyes were blazing, fiery, passionate.

"You have nothing to worry about, Giovanni," she crooned. "Those children merely defeated weaklings. If they were to face any higher-ranked Rockets, then they would languish in defeat and we would claim their Pokémon. Those children are just nobodies."

Giovanni gazed back into Ariana's eyes. He chuckled. "You're right, Ariana. Mere children can do nothing against our might. If they were a force to be reckoned with, I'd probably have to summon the Rocket Siblings." He shook his head distastefully. "I still don't understand why they insisted upon that name."

"Neither do I," Ariana said. She took her hands off Giovanni's shoulders and straightened up. "Now, Giovanni, what are your next orders? Are we to fully go ahead with the mission in Lavender Town? We've made baby steps there, but we can increase the output."

"Yes," Giovanni said. "We need to make up for the financial losses suffered at Mt. Moon. The skulls should more than make up for that."

"Very well," Ariana said. "And would you like Petrel to be involved in that? Obviously, Archer and I have our own projects to work on, but I'm sure Petrel would do well. Or Biruritchi? No, no, I forget; he and his squad are in the Sevii Islands. I'm going to meet up with them anyway." Her jaw twitched.

"Just let Petrel take charge," Giovanni said. "Honestly, I do feel that an Executive is not needed for this mission, but it doesn't hurt to have him there. Let him know."

"I will. And what about… _it_?"

Giovanni stiffened. "The search is still afoot. However, by the time we find it, I hope to have a plan to ensure its complete subjugation."

The Team Rocket leader indicated wordlessly that their time was up and she was to go about her business, but Ariana stalled.

"Yes?" Giovanni said.

"Are you sure you want me to head to the Sevii Islands as well?" she asked. "You could send Archer instead. Or leave Biruritchi to his own devices. He'll get it done."

"I would very much like for you to watch over the projects here in Kanto," Giovanni said. "But the project in the Sevii Islands is one that intrigues me, and I trust you to sort it out."

"Is it wise to have two Executives there instead of here with you?"

"Archer is still here, and I trust him as an operative just as much as I trust you. I also have Petrel, don't I? And Proton on standby, although I doubt I'll be calling on him any time soon."

Ariana bowed her head. "If that's what you wish. I shall finish everything I have here and be on my way in a few days."

"Thank you, Ariana." Giovanni have her a half smile. "I know you'll have things up and running in no time."

Ariana bowed again, her eyes shining, her lips threatening to break apart and reveal a toothy beam. Yes, she would not fail Giovanni. The saying goes 'there's a first time for everything' but failing him would be the exception to the rule.

The atmosphere was light and bubbly when Ariana left Giovanni's office, but immediately darkened when the door slid shut behind her. Giovanni's thoughts returned to the children. There was something he said that was settling badly with him, but he could not pinpoint it. What was it? What was unsettling him so much?

He dug into his memories of a few minutes ago, scouring his brain for the words spoken between him and Ariana.

He found it.

Three names: Mt. Moon, Cerulean City, Nugget Bridge.

Areas all near each other.

Locations where Team Rocket suffered defeat to children.

Giovanni's already hard eyes hardened more so, enough to give a Golem's defences a run for their money.

No, it could not be. It was simply a coincidence.

Or was it? Children opposing the ideals and goals of Team Rocket had never occurred before, let alone defeating them in a Pokémon battle.

Did this mean…

Could it be possible…

Was it the same children ruining Team Rocket's plan?

He read the TM report again, carefully this time.

His eyes widened.

How did he miss this? He must have skimmed over it: the boy who got one over them in Cerulean was indeed the same one from Mt. Moon.

What was happening?


	29. Wishing for Some Fishing!

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Pokémon or any of its parent companies. I am merely a humble storyteller. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this journey with me._

_Note: I am English, so some of the wordings, spellings, and expressions will be those commonly used in England._

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Wishing for Some Fishing!**

"Okay, I'm heading off for Vermilion, Bill."

Leaf's smile was rather strained. Why, oh why, could she not simply head to Cinnabar? Bill was a scientist. He should understand that she had Fossils that needed to be resurrected, the sooner the better. He should be jumping for joy that science was advancing even further, enough that bringing back those who died millions of years ago into the modern age was now a possibility.

Okay, okay, it would be wrong to say that he was not excited; on the contrary, he was indeed ecstatic. But Leaf did have questions when he gave her a ticket for a cruise liner party, the S.S. Ticket for the S.S. Anne.

"This is extra thanks for helping me and Nidorino," he had explained before adding sheepishly, "And, confidentially, I'm not too big on any sort of swanky do."

Reluctantly, Leaf accepted the S.S. Ticket. Oh well, maybe she would see loads of Pokémon she had never seen before, considering the S.S Anne was docking in Vermilion on a worldwide journey; there were bound to be all kinds.

And then she could hop on Fearow and fly the rest of the way to Cinnabar.

Speaking of Fearow, the bird craned his neck towards the sky, ready to stretch his great wings once again, to push his significantly increased flying prowess even further. Oh, what a fantastic avian specimen Fearow was! Large enough to carry Leaf and Eevee comfortably on his back, Fearow was covered in unshorn, brown feathers with touches of cream, and had an extended neck and a long, pink beak. Upon his head was a red, fleshy protuberance that formed four spikes, known as a coxcomb.

Leaf knew she made the right choice in training her Spearow over her Pidgey, and now she could fly anywhere she desired, thanks to Fearow's new move, amusingly enough called Fly. Still, it was not perfect as she would have to use her Town Map to direct him to future destinations he had never been to before.

Hopping onto Fearow's back, Eevee sat snuggly between her knees, Leaf prepared herself for take-off. Bill watched her with Nidorino and the Eeveelutions from his front porch.

"I wish you a safe trip, Leaf," he said cheerfully.

"Thanks, Bill," Leaf replied. "And thank you for having us here and for everything you taught me. I feel more prepared than ever for the rest of my journey."

"You're very welcome," the Pokémon Researcher said. "And you're still comfortable with the Pokémon Box, are you? I know it's a new invention, but…"

"Don't worry about it," Leaf said. "You explained everything perfectly well. And you said Blue knows about it, didn't you? Well then, I'll be sure to tell Red when I find him so we're all in the loop and can use it whenever."

"You are brilliant, Leaf." Bill held up his hand in farewell. "Okay, good luck. I hope to see you again. And enjoy the party!"

Leaf barely stopped herself from grimacing. "I'll try to." She took a handful of Fearow's feathers and held tightly onto them. "Okay, Fearow. Next stop, Vermilion City!"

With a strident squawk, Fearow spread his wings and kicked off from the ground. The trio were among the clouds within seconds.

However, for a couple of moments, before they left earth and ascended to the heavens, something caught Leaf's eye. Something pink. Something with a long tail.

It could have been her imagination.

It could have been nothing at all.

Whatever it was, it struck a chord with her. She could not say why, but she almost demanded for Fearow to take her back down. But she did not. They merely soared through the sky, leaving behind the whatever it was she saw.

o~o~o~o~o

Red cast his line again. There had better be a bite this time or he would go into the sea after them. He wanted a Water-type already.

Oh! Something pulled. Quickly, Red reeled in his line. Lo and behold…

… there was nothing there. Not even the bait. Red fumed as he imagined the Water-types laughing at him beneath the waves at the hapless wannabee fisherman. Funnily enough, they were. Pikachu was too.

"Argh! Not again!" Red cried. "I can't even get a Magikarp."

"You're rushing it, lad," the fisherman who loaned Red the Fishing Rod, a gentleman sitting upon a fishing tackle box going by the name of Eno, said. "Fishing is a patience game. Just relax and don't panic when you feel a bite." Eno closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "Just be one with the rod."

Eno reeled in his line and at the end was a Magikarp. The Pokémon hit land and started hopping every which way, performing an ineffectual Splash attack.

"You see," he said. "As easy as that."

"'As easy as that', huh?" Red said. He shrugged. "Okay, let's go again."

Red reapplied bait to his hook and hurled his line back into the sea. The float plopped onto the water and simply laid there, enjoying its soothing watery bed once more.

Patience. That was it, right? All he had to be was patient, just wait, do not rush. It was just like Beedrill battling Misty's Goldeen. Yes, of course, it was exactly like that! Patience won him that round. It would win him this one too.

He waited. And waited. And he did a bit more waiting, watching boats and Water-type Pokémon in the distance go about their days.

Something tugged on his line. It was light.

It tugged harder. Yes, it was digging in.

Red gripped the fishing reel handle and began rotating it as fast as he could. Spin, spin, spin, he spun it so fast, drawing the float ever closer to him. It left the water with its new buddy attached.

Oh, how glorious it was! Granted, it was a Magikarp, but it was his first ever successfully hooked Pokémon.

"Eno! Look at this Eno!" he jabbered excitedly. "It's a Magikarp! I hooked a Magikarp!"

"Well, would you look at that," Eno said. "You actually did get one. Good on you, lad. I suppose you'd better get on capturing it."

"Right," Red said, fishing (geddit?) in his rucksack for a spare Poké Ball. A Water-type Pokémon. How useful it would be!

He owed a lot to this fisherman, to someone he only just met who sold him on the idea of fishing. The passion with which Eno spoke about his calling was contagious.

His fingers barely brushed the metallic Poké Ball skin when a colossal shadow robbed him of the sun's light and water droplets fell upon him. Rain? No, rainclouds would not arrive so quickly from out of nowhere unless one was in Galar.

No sooner did Red have that thought did a sound follow. It was an angry sound, a screeching, roaring, eldritch noise that froze Red's blood and forced his heart to leap into his throat.

Slowly he looked up, and there, glaring back at him, was a monster he had seen many times on television, on underwater documentaries, and in battles. It was a serpentine creature, over twenty feet in length, covered in blue scales with a yellow underbelly. A darker blue, three-pronged crest rested between its harsh red eyes and white dorsal fins decorated its back. Its mouth was wide and gaping with, surprisingly, only four fangs (two on top and two at the bottom), and either side of its mouth were two more white fins. To complete its formidable look, along with the fins on the side of its face, it had two tan barbels, whisker-like organs that looked like a drooping moustache.

It was a Gyarados.

The Gyarados roared again, soaking Red with spittle as well as the brine it had already showered him with. Its eyes darted from Red to Eno to the Magikarp. An even louder roar followed.

Screaming. There was screaming from behind Red. His peripheral vision told him passersby were legging it anywhere that was not in the vicinity of the raging Water and Flying-type Pokémon.

"Blow me down," Eno mumbled, barely moving his lips. "What a thing to happen on your first fishing experience. A Gyarados. It must be the Magikarps' father or their leader. Must be protective of its kin. This is almost unheard of."

"What do we do?" Red said at the corner of his mouth.

"Let's put the Magikarp back in the sea. Do it slowly, though. Don't make any sudden movements." Eno grimaced. "I'm sorry, lad. I didn't think we would have to deal with something like this. It's not a thing you'd expect when using Old Bait."

Red did as he was told and followed Eno's example, dropping his Magikarp into the sea. It dove and disappeared into the great blue yonder.

It was sickening to lose a Pokémon he was going to have in his party, but it was better than being obliterated by a Gyarados.

Speaking of which…

The Gyarados' stare never wavered from the humans. When the Magikarp scarpered, the terrifying serpentine beast's already wide mouth extended more than it had hitherto.

"Dodge!" Eno bellowed.

Red and Pikachu leapt to the side as an immense jet of water missed them by inches, the force of the attack blasting them further away. The technique, known as Hydro Pump, tore through the concrete, leaving a crater.

Getting straight to his feet, Red was ready to show the Gyarados who was boss.

Except, Pikachu was already underway to show the Gyarados that _he_ was the boss. He hopped onto the Gyarados, zipped up its body, and rammed it hard in the face with Zippy Zap.

The Gyarados lurched, the critical hit from Pikachu's attack bypassing the attack-lowering effect of its Ability Intimidate, its double weakness to electricity doing it no favours either.

Pikachu was not done.

He discharged a Thunder Shock, the voltage running through the Gyarados, who hissed and shrieked, thrashing wildly.

Red simply watched, admiring how Pikachu took the initiative but also annoyed that he had gone ahead without his say-so. Whatever. The most important thing was subduing the Gyarados.

Wait. It was weakened. Could Red…

He pulled out the Poké Ball that would have been the home for his Magikarp. It appeared as if it was destined to contain a freshly caught Gyarados.

"All right!" Red declared excitedly. "Let's go!"

Pikachu ended his Thunder Shock and Red hurled the Poké Ball at the Gyarados. It struck it in its crest, and the sea serpent was absorbed by the Poké Ball.

The Poké Ball floated on the water's surface, still disturbed by the sudden displacement of the massive mass.

It shook once.

It shook twice.

Red gulped. Just one more.

It shook thr –

An explosion of light. Tiny fragments of Poké Ball flew all over. The Gyarados reappeared.

Red punched his fist into his palm. So close.

Pikachu's cheeks crackled, ready to unleash more electrical punishment upon his foe, on his toes in case the Gyarados tried another Hydro Pump.

But the Gyarados did not. It merely stared daggers at Red and Pikachu.

It then started a slow descent back into the sea, its eyes never leaving Red and Pikachu. If it had hands, it would have done that thing when you point your index finger and middle finger at your eyes before pointing them at someone else, basically saying 'I'll be watching you'. You know, don't you? That gesture that can be super effective and cool in certain situations? Yeah, that one.

The top point of its crest finally vanished and with it so did the Gyarados.

Yet, it was not time to breathe easy. What if the Gyarados was lulling them into a false sense of security? What if it burst from the sea and annihilated them with a point-blank Hydro Pump?

Pikachu hummed with coursing electricity.

Two minutes, fifteen seconds, and several thousand nanoseconds passed before Red was comfortable enough to let out a sigh of relief. They were not killed by a Gyarados. Some people believe not getting killed is such a nice thing, and Red would be inclined to agree with them. Although, Red could not help but feel hard pressed by the fact he failed at capturing a Water-type. And he had wasted a Poké Ball! There would be a visit to the PokéMart in the very near future.

"Phew," came a voice. It was Eno, and he strolled up to Red, a small bruise forming on his chin. "Can't believe we got out of that unscathed. Good thing you trained your Pikachu so well. Even better that type advantages exist."

"Too true," Red said. He gazed out at the ocean. Yes, he did not have a Water-type Pokémon to show for his (admittedly short) time fishing, but it was still a new experience he would learn from. He made to give Eno the Fishing Rod back. "Here you go. Looks like I'm done here for now."

Eno jumped back. "No, no, no, lad," he said, waving his hands. "You go ahead and keep that. I've got plenty others anyway. You've got a passion for fishing one rarely sees in these parts, and I want you to take that and fish everywhere. Besides, you can consider it recompense for getting you into that Gyarados trouble. I should've been better prepared."

"Whoa, really?" Red said. "I can really have this?"

"For sure," Eno said, nodding fervently. "And I'll give you these too." He hurried over to his fishing tackle case, which had been knocked away by the Hydro Pump, and rummaged inside. He pulled out three small boxes and hurried back over to Red. "There you go. We've got the Old Bait…" he handed one box over, "we've got the Good Bait," he offered the second box, "and we've got the Super Bait." He perched the third one on top of the other two.

"All for me?" Red said. Pikachu stood on his toes and sniffed the air, attempting to get a whiff of the various Baits.

"Yep," Eno said. "Now remember: the Bait you use depends on the Pokémon you want. Old Bait for weaker Pokémon, Good Bait for slightly stronger ones, and Super Bait for powerful ones like that Gyarados." He slumped. "Unless catching more Magikarp with the Old Bait is another way of luring a Gyarados." He sighed. "I still don't understand that."

"This is awesome!" Red squealed. "I'm going to capture a super amazing Water-type! Aw man, I should've asked Misty for recommendations. Oh well, maybe next time."

Red spun on his heels, dancing with the Fishing Rod like it was his partner at a ball. Pikachu cringed.

"Glad to see that you're so excited, lad," Eno said. "Makes me want to get right back to fishing. And you know what? I think I will. Somewhere else, mind." He jabbed a thumb over at the crater. "I'll assume Vermilion City Council will send someone over to fix that, so I'll go elsewhere and while the rest of the day away."

"And I'll be on my way to Saffron," Red said. "Need another Gym Badge after all."

"Oh, did you already get the Thunder Badge?"

"Thunder Badge?"

Eno shook his head good-naturedly. "Apparently not. There's a Gym here in Vermilion. You may want to check it out before thinking of heading elsewhere for a Gym Battle."

"There actually is one here?" Red said. "Whoa. And you said the Badge is called the Thunder Badge?"

"That's right. Explains mighty well what type of Pokémon the Gym uses."

It did indeed. It sounded like it would be a shocking encounter.

Learning Vermilion had a Gym, what was the first thing Red craved to do at that very moment? Head there and battle the Gym Leader? Well, every atom in Red's body was leaning towards that option. It was so very tempting. But the encounter with Gyarados and his failure to capture it nor any other Water-types had knocked the stuffing out of him a tad. There was no point in battling if you were not all there, especially when it would be a high-stakes one such as against a Gym Leader.

He would simply explore Vermilion for now. Maybe he could go to the construction site he saw when he first got into the city? Maybe he could go and see that cruise ship he heard people clamouring on about? Or Diglett's Cave? Didn't Mint say she came from Vermilion through Diglett's Cave when he first met her? Maybe he could capture one? And that reminded him; he truly needed to stock up on Poké Balls. Wasting one made him feel as though he had wasted a hundred. A few more healing items would not go amiss either.

Yes, there was so much to do, so much to see.

He could spare a quiet day.


	30. Unprecedented Encounters

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Pokémon or any of its parent companies. I am merely a humble storyteller. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this journey with me._

_Note: I am English, so some of the wordings, spellings, and expressions will be those commonly used in England._

**Chapter Thirty: Unprecedented Encounters!**

Red was always excited to become a Pokémon Trainer. Who wouldn't be? Interacting and befriending strange creatures whose bodies were fundamentally different to humans on a molecular level, who could burn and freeze and electrocute enemies and prey. It was such a fascinating experience! And, if Red was being honest with himself, it was not as difficult as he thought it might have been. Pokémon mature much faster than humans, thanks in part to the process of evolution, and Red was proud to have such mature Pokémon already who would only continue to develop further. An argument could be made against Cleffa, but one would have to look at Cleffa's role at Mt. Moon and the fact she put up one heck of a fight against Misty's Goldeen.

Yes, looking after Pokémon was not hard to do.

But what about looking after a human infant?

After the Gyarados incident, Red went about his quiet day. A quick visit to the PokéMart was first on his list, and soon he was stocked up and ready to go, even offloading the Pretty Feather for a tidy sum.

"Where should we go next, Pikachu?" Red asked the electric rodent as they strode down the Vermilion streets. "We could check out Diglett's Cave. I know today is meant to be a slow day, but it wouldn't hurt to see if we can capture one – it might be useful to bring one to the next Gym. Cleffa's Magical Leaf could make capturing a Diglett pretty easy."

Pikachu stopped, his tail erect.

"Er… Pikachu?" Red said. "What's wrong?"

Pikachu darted away.

"Hey, Pikachu!" Red cried. "Where are you going? Wait for me!"

Red tore after his Pokémon, barely able to keep him in sight.

Just what was Pikachu's problem? Why did he run off like that? Red was about to call out Beedrill and get her to follow Pikachu, so he would not wander off too far, when the electric rodent suddenly stopped.

Red reached him and paused for breath. "What was that about?" he said, when he had recovered. "Why did you run off like…"

He trailed off for his eyes fell upon what Pikachu sensed. It was a little girl, no more than two years old, with blonde hair and grey eyes. Pink paint dotted her face. In her hand was a Cleffa doll, decorated with yellow paint.

The girl smiled at him. "Cle-ffa," she said, sounding out the word.

Red smiled back. "That's right. It's a Cleffa. Do you like Cleffa?"

The girl nodded.

Pikachu sniffed her and the girl stroked his head, perhaps a little forcefully because since when did a toddler consider their own strength? Still, Pikachu did not mind, and nuzzled the girl.

"Looks like you do have a soft side, Pikachu," Red said cheekily.

Pikachu scowled at him.

Red chuckled, but the laughter died when a thought struck him: where was the girl's parents?

He looked around. There was no one about who shared a resemblance to the girl, no one who was searching for a child. But there had to be someone around, right? Or – and Red shuddered – was the girl abandoned? No, no, who would abandon such a cute thing? It would be an unforgivable act of epic proportions.

The girl toddled over to him, Cleffa doll in hand. She proffered it to Red.

"Oh, are you sharing your doll with me?" Red said, taking the pink and yellow toy.

The girl smiled and nodded. "Cle-ffa," she said. "Fai-wy."

Oh, how adorable! How did no one else in Vermilion find her. How did no one else even pay the least bit attention to her? Was it one of those things where human nature dissuades people from attempting to provide help in any situation because it does not concern them? Or was it purely coincidence and assumption and they believed other people in the vicinity were her parents? Either way, Red was here now, and he would act as her temporary guardian until she was back safe and sound to wherever she was meant to be.

"That's right," Red said. "Cleffa is a fairy. Well, it's a Fairy-type. Same thing, I suppose. Wait!" Red was suddenly struck by inspiration. The girl seemed happy enough, but to make her more at ease he could…

"Come on out, Cleffa," Red said, opening a Poké Ball.

Out came the pink star-shaped creature that gurgled and twirled. The Cleffa doll caught her eye and she hopped up and down, trying to reach it.

But her attempts to acquire the lifeless lookalike was disrupted by the girl squealing and toddling over. "Cle-ffa! Fai-wy!"

She wrapped her tiny arms around the Fairy-type and rubbed her face into Cleffa's. Cleffa warbled, caught off-guard by the sudden attack, but quickly calmed down when she realised it was a hug. She cosied up to the girl and the duo rocked back and forth, trying to outdo the other for the prize of best hug. If Red did not know any better, he would confidently say that Cleffa had just learned Charm. Maybe the girl knew it too. With how it wanted to make him burst with cuteness overload, he would not be surprised.

But this was all well and good for now, but he still needed to get this child back to her parents. Yes, taking her to the proper authorities was the most logical step, but this was a world where children could own monsters that could help them rule the world if they played their cards right. Logic could wait. He would personally guide the girl to her parents.

"I'm glad you and Cleffa are friends," Red said. "And don't worry, I'll take you back to your parents, okay? You can play with Cleffa in the meanwhile. Won't that be fun?"

The girl nodded vivaciously, her blonde locks flying everywhere.

"That's awesome," Red said. He turned to Cleffa. "And you're going to help look after her as well, aren't you?"

Cleffa spun around, trilling excitedly. She hopped over to Pikachu and beamed, as though saying, 'Hey, Pikachu. Did you hear that? I'm going to help'. Pikachu gave her an awkward pat and pushed her back towards the girl.

Good. Red had a plan on how to help the girl. Granted, it was a simple idea, and perhaps not the most ideal one, but it was too late to think of another one. Well, it wasn't, but Red was going to pretend it was.

And to makes thing easier for himself, he was struck by another brainwave.

Charmander and Beedrill materialised before him, ready and rearing to go with whatever orders he had for them.

"Beedrill," Red said. "I want you to go with Pikachu and help search for the girl's parents. Just get her scent. It'll be a lot better if we split into two teams to search, and flying's really going to be useful."

He turned to Charmander. "You're with me because I'm going to need another pair of hands and eyes." He leaned in closer to Charmander. "And I'm going to need a tough Pokémon in case Team Rocket or anyone else decides to start something."

Charmander puffed out his chest, blue eyes hardened with the trust Red was showing him.

"Okay, Pikachu. Beedrill," Red said, for some reason still clutching the Cleffa doll. "You've got her scent, right? Good. Okay, if you find them then just follow my scent and we'll find each other. Awesome. See you later, and good luck."

Pikachu hopped on Beedrill's back and the duo disappeared over the Vermilion skyline.

"That's done," Red said. "Now we'd better set off too. Are you ready Charmander and Cleffa?"

The former puffed out his chest again; the latter hopped from one foot to the other, gurgling eagerly.

"And what about you… er… wait, I don't know your name!" Red hung his head in shame. How could he, in his desire to help this little girl, forget to ask her for her name? She was two years not two months. She obviously knew it. "Er… what's your name?"

The girl stared up at him, holding hands with Cleffa. She smiled. "Mina."

"Mina," Red repeated. "Well, Mina, are you ready to go on an adventure?"

Her already glowing face lit up more. "Yeah! Go 'splore!"

"That's the spirit," Red said, the girl's contagious enthusiasm giving him the symptom of a massive grin rising unbidden upon his face. "Okay, let's go!"

And off the group of four went, keen for their little adventure. And above them, high in the sky, a Fearow began its descent back down to earth.

o~o~o~o~o

Leaf treaded carefully upon the wooden pier, pushing past the many people and Pokémon clogging the blasted thing, wary of being knocked into the drink. Eevee hopped onto her shoulder, sparing her the displeasure of almost getting stepped on.

It was just so crowded. But then Leaf's eye began to wander as she took in the myriad of Pokémon there were. Of course, there were Pokémon that were indigenous to Kanto, but there were so many more from other regions she did not recognise or had only seen in magazines and television. She spied: a black serpent with red fangs and a blade at the end of its tail; an orange, bipedal, mammalian creature with two tails and a yellow collar; a metal ant with red eyes; a canine with white fur that was designed to give it the appearance of wearing a top hat; a, what appeared to be, bluish-grey Meowth; a petite Pokémon that appeared to be made entirely out of cream, complete with two strawberries in its 'hair'. That was not all she saw as the pier was filled with unknown Pokémon from other regions. It was a pity her Pokédex could not record them. She had a feeling this would happen; she was never able to record her Baltoy.

Still, witnessing all these Pokémon in one place sure was amazing. Maybe it _was_ worth it visiting the S.S. Anne. Speaking of which…

To say the ship was simply ginormous would be doing it much disrespect. To say it was simply beautiful would cause it to turn up its nose and head off to find a more interesting conversation with someone else. It was all that and more. It was a majestic behemoth that must have taken years and years from conception until now to be truly born. Its steel exterior shone in the sun, the waves delicately lapped at its feet, and it screamed with the voices of thousands of people and Pokémon alike. Leaf had never actually been on a ship before – she had been to the Sevii Islands, yes, but that involved taking a passenger plane to some of the islands instead – so boarding one such as this, even if only for a short time, would be a little fun.

She flashed the S.S. Ticket to the man blocking the gangway. He stepped out the way and let her through. Leaf stowed the S.S. Ticket back in her pocket, where it would be forgotten about and broken to pieces in the wash in the near future.

Whoa. Leaf could have sworn she entered a ship. She did, didn't she? She was on a pier, marched up a gangway, and entered. But this could not be a ship. Did ships have velvety red, carpet covering the corridor floors? Did ships have dazzling lamps sticking out the walls, their sconces decorated so intricately? Did ships have dozens of doors either side of the corridor which no doubt housed the passengers? Oh wait, scratch that last one. But this whole thing, the S.S. Anne, was almost like some kind of five-star hotel. Wait, scratch that too. It _was_ a five-star hotel. Maybe it would even go up to a six-star one if Leaf properly explored. Which she could do. Except…

"Let's go check out the party," she said to Eevee, reluctance not being enough of a word to describe how little she desired to do so. "Maybe we can explore the ship when it's over."

However, when they reached the end of the hallway, something caught Hester's eye. A dark blue something. A something with yellow eyes. Yellow eyes that peered at her from the gap in a door. A Pokémon.

Hester blinked at the eyes; the eyes blinked back at her and disappeared. The door was still ajar, as opposed to being a bottle.

Now, Leaf was a sensible girl. The dark blue thing with yellow eyes intrigued her, but it disappeared into a cabin, a cabin that doubtless belonged to a passenger. What was she meant to do? Barge in, inspect their bins, claim random items, perhaps challenge them to battle?

But the lights were off. Who would leave their Pokémon in their cabin with the lights off? What if it was being abandoned and the Trainer had run off into Vermilion? Or what if it was the Pokémon of a thief and was searching for trinkets and knick-knacks to pilfer while the cabin's owner was at the party?

A strong sense of justice (always a convenient excuse to do something one desperately wanted to) took hold of her. "Come on, Eevee," she whispered. "We have to check this out."

The twosome tiptoed to the door and eased it open. It did not even creak.

Should she turn on the light? That Pokémon obviously knew she had entered the room, so she and Eevee did not have the element of surprise. It made no difference.

The cabin was revealed to her in a split second. It was a nice cabin, maybe not the fanciest the S.S. Anne provided, but still a comfortable stay, perhaps one of the ship's cheaper options. But this was not time to be taken in by the nice S. S. Anne cabins! There was a suspicious Pokémon about!

Leaf scanned the room, and Eevee got her nose to the floor, trying to sniff out the yellow-eyed Pokémon. Oh, where was it?

Maybe it was under the desk? Leaf crept over to it, half-expecting the Pokémon to jump out at her like in a horror movie. A good one, that is, not the silly ones where they think strident music, loud noises, and overusing jump scares every two seconds makes a film scary.

Yet, before Leaf could look under the desk, she found herself intrigued by what was upon it. It was leather rectangle, like a folded wallet.

Her hand reached out, almost unbidden, and she flipped it open, revealing a gold badge that had the words 'International Police' written in black. Below the badge was more words: Agent Looker.

"Looker?" Leaf mumbled to herself. "_Agent_ Looker?"

Agent? International Police? Leaf dropped the badge onto the floor, beside a suitcase, as though it seared her hand. Then that meant… then Leaf was… and that Pokémon… oh no.

"Eevee," Leaf said. "Eevee, I think it's time we got out of here."

Eevee stopped sniffing and growled.

"Who are you?"

Leaf swivelled around. There, standing before her, was an elderly man with a grey hair, hidden somewhat by the fedora he donned. Comically large spectacles covered his face along with the grey moustache upon his upper lip.

"Who are you?" the man asked again.

Leaf swallowed, the cogs and gears in her head whirling wildly as she considered how best to answer.

"Er…" she started, with is never a good word to start a sentence with. "Er…" What could she say? This man had to be Looker, the International Police agent. He would not take kindly to a nosey parker exploring his cabin. "Er…"

Should she be honest? Maybe that was the best bet. It was easier to tell the truth than to lie under duress, and there was no reason she could think of to fib to the elderly man.

"I'm sorry," Leaf said, staring down at her feet in shame. "I shouldn't have come in here. I just… I just…"

"You just what?" the man (presumably Looker) said, appearing quite polite despite the girl's intrusion.

"You see, I saw something past your door, and I thought it could've been someone(thing) trying to rob you or something. I'd thought I'd come and check it out."

The man adjusted his glasses that were sliding down his nose. "I see. You're quite the curious child, aren't you?" He grinned. "It wouldn't happen to be this that you saw, would it?"

He snapped his fingers. From the suitcase Leaf had dropped the badge near popped out a Pokémon she had never seen before. It was a dark blue bipedal Pokémon, resembling a frog. Its herbivorous teeth were constantly revealed, there were orange pouches on its cheeks, and two white markings encompassed its body, giving them the appearance of bandages. A black one ran around the top of the white ones and across its arms. Its feet and hands had three digits each, all black minus the two middles digits of its hands. Oh, and its eyes were _yellow_.

Yellow?

"That's what I saw before," Leaf said. "It was staring at me through the gap in the door."

"Was he now?" Presumably Looker said, frowning at the Pokémon. The Pokémon's orange cheeks pouches expanded and then deflated, giving off an air of nonchalance.

Leaf took out her Pokédex:

_Croagunk. No other information is available regarding this species of Pokémon._

Leaf sighed; just like with Baltoy again. As irksome as it was, it did make sense; she was only exploring Kanto for now, so information about Pokémon not indigenous to the region would be unnecessary. Capturing Baltoy was an anomaly. On the bright side, the Pokédex recorded the Pokémon's name, so that was something. All she could do was record the data of Kanto-centric Pokémon and their pre- and post-evolved forms. That was still plenty of fulfilling work, wasn't it? Maybe in the future it would be updated. That was the norm for technology after all.

"That's a curious device," Presumably Looker said. "What is it?"

"It's called a Pokédex," Leaf explained. "My friends and I have been sent by Professor Oak to record Pokémon data."

Presumably Looker frowned. "You're working for Professor Oak?"

"Yeah."

"THE Professor Oak?"

"Yeah?"

He nodded approvingly. "It's good to see that such an authority on Pokémon is showing trust in the younger generation. You and your friends must've shown great promise for him to choose you."

Leaf smiled and her cheeks reddened. "I guess so, but maybe you're giving us too much credit. It's probably because we were the only ones from Pallet Town at that time who decided to travel. Just a coincidence."

"Don't sell yourself short," Presumably Looker said. "He could easily have not given you and your friends these devices and simply hired experienced Trainers to go about the business. You no doubt have promise, and I'm sure you'll get up to plenty of adventures."

Leaf rubbed her arm, a little awkward in the man's praise. "I guess. Honestly, I just hope the rest of my adventures involve a lot less Team Rocket."

Presumably Looker did a double-take. "What? Team Rocket?"

"Yeah," Leaf said. "I've dealt with Team Rocket three times already. That's four times too many for my liking."

"Three times?" Presumably Looker said. "How did you manage to get away from them three times?"

"Um… the first time the police came by after I stepped in to save a kid's shiny Rattata from being stolen. The second was at Mt. Moon where they were mining Fossils. My friend Red and I managed to scare them away with help from the wild Pokémon there. Oh, and the third time is when I beat a guy in battle who tried to recruit me to Team Rocket."

Presumably Looker's spectacles slid off his face and hit the floor soundlessly on the soft carpet.

"I don't believe it," he muttered. "Children are overcoming the evil of the world. You must be an exceptional battler."

"I know a bit about battling, but I don't like it very much," Leaf said. "My grandpa tried to teach me the ins and outs of it when I was growing up, so maybe some of it stayed in my head. I still wouldn't say I'm _exceptional_ though."

"But you obviously have the skills," Presumably Looker said. He paused and brought his hand to his mouth, running a finger through his moustache. "I do wonder…" He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, I didn't ask you your name."

"Oh, I'm Leaf." She inclined her head at him. "And you're Looker, aren't you?"

Presumably Looker froze. His Croagunk stared up at him and tilted his head. Humour lit up his eyes.

"Looker?" the man said. "Where are you getting the name Looker from?"

Leaf bent over and picked up the badge she dropped. "From this." She handed it to Presumably Looker. Presumably Looker groaned and stowed it away in his coat pocket.

"This," he said, his eyes sullen, "is rather embarrassing. Quite careless of me." He swivelled around to Croagunk. "You couldn't have hidden my badge? What if one of my many foes walked in? Could you imagine if 000 hears about this?"

Croagunk shrugged, as though saying 'Hey, you should've locked the door when you went to check out the party. Besides, aren't you meant to keep your badge on you at all times?'.

"So you are Looker," Leaf said.

"Indeed I am, young Leaf," Looker said. To Leaf's surprise, he pulled off his fedora, grey hair, and plenty of his face, revealing a man in his early thirties underneath them "Member of the International Police, that's what I am."

"That's… so cool," Leaf said, trying to take in this new face. "I can't believe you're a real member of the International Police. Er… what are you doing on the S. S. Anne? You wouldn't need a disguise to go on holiday… would you?"

"Quite intuitive, young Leaf," Looker said ("It's more common sense," Leaf said in an undertone to Eevee), nodding his head at her like a proud teacher whose student finally discovered that two plus two equals four. "Yes, me being here upon this ship is not mere gallivanting. You see, I was in Kanto on the trail of Team Rocket, more specifically investigating that Mt. Moon escapade you mentioned. However, seeing as their 'work' there has ended, my superior has informed me that I am to head to Hoenn for a new mission instead."

Leaf recalled poor Officer Jones mentioning that two syndicates were causing problems there. That would obviously take priority over Team Rocket, especially when the primary reason Looker was in Kanto was to investigate their doings at Mt. Moon. Or did it mean Team Rocket were no longer considered a real threat and Kanto was safe? Or was that simply wishful thinking?

Looker eyed her curiously as Leaf shook herself out of her thoughts. "You say you've dealt with Team Rocket three times, have you not? Hmm, have you ever considered becoming a member of law enforcement?"

Leaf's eyebrows almost flew off her face. "What? Law enforcement? Me? I mean, I found it cool when the officers helped me the first time, and don't like bad guys hurting people, but it's not something I've ever thought about. Honestly, I'm more interested in searching for Pokémon, including the super rare ones and the Legendaries."

"Well, you still have plenty of years ahead of you to make any decision regarding your future," Looker said. "But my instincts tell me you'd be an amazing addition to any force. Maybe if you play your cards right then you could have a badge like mine one day. You and your Pokémon could become a remarkable team, rivalling Croagunk and me. Maybe."

Leaf… a member of the International Police? Could that happen? It probably sounded sweeter than it was because an actual member was saying it. But could it be something for her? Again, she had already ruminated about it, about her future, and had decided she was still young, as Looker said. But… would this be an option for her after? Teaching, archaeology, becoming a professor were all options that had gone through her mind at one point or the other. But the International Police? It was intriguing. For now, it was simply another curious option.

Leaf and Looker talked a bit longer, the latter regaling the former with tales of his missions and how he had risen through the ranks to become one of the best agents the International Police had. He spoke of regions he had visited, of the alliances formed with two groups called the Pokémon Rangers and SOL, and of the enemies he had made. Oh, how exciting it sounded to Leaf! Goosebumps rose upon her flesh as she found herself in his stories, witnessing everything herself thanks to Looker's vivid storytelling.

The time to go arrived, and the duo said their goodbyes. Their Pokémon did the same, Croagunk giving Eevee a soft bump to the noggin.

But before Leaf left Looker alone in his cabin, he reached into the desk and pulled out some items: several sweets in blue wrappers and a container filled with round, crusty cakelike food.

"Rare Candies?" Leaf said. She eyed the cakelike food. "Er… what are those?"

"These are a delicacy in Kalos known as Lumiose Galettes. People and Pokémon love them, and they have a bonus of healing a Pokémon from status effects like burn and paralysis." Looker pushed them into Leaf's hands. "Here, take them. Consider them a token of our new friendship."

"You're honestly giving them to me?" Leaf asked.

"Croagunk and I have eaten our fair share of Lumiose Galettes over the years," Looker said, his Croagunk patting his belly for good measure. "And Croagunk's not a battler, so there's no point in him eating Rare Candies to get stronger. Just take them."

And so, Leaf was rewarded for creeping into someone's cabin. She left Looker, not knowing if and when she would ever see the man again.

o~o~o~o~o

The hall was gorgeous and grandiose, and that was most likely thanks to the extravagant chandelier hanging from the ceiling, each crystal shimmering like the stars in the night sky. Yes, Leaf could appreciate the aesthetics of everything, of how much hard work was needed to ensure it all appeared magnificent.

The food was exquisite, delicacies from around the world. Maybe being a member of the International Police would be worth it for all the exotic food?

There were tonnes of people and Pokémon about, and Leaf carefully avoided bumping into them, Eevee riding her shoulder like a gymnast, only pausing to take a gander at many more strange Pokémon she had never seen before.

Soon, however, her guts told her she had been there long enough and it was time to fly to Cinnabar.

She said a silent goodbye to everyone, ready to continue her journey and bring two Fossil Pokémon into the modern wor –

Yikes! Who was that who laid a hand on her shoulder?

Leaf spun around on her heels.

Oh. What a surprise.


	31. A Ship-Load of Battles!

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Pokémon or any of its parent companies. I am merely a humble storyteller. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this journey with me._

_Note: I am English, so some of the wordings, spellings, and expressions will be those commonly used in England._

**Chapter Thirty-One: A Ship-Load of Battles!**

Red watched Mina as she contentedly bit into the Berry Bar he gave her. Mago Berry and Honey was the delightful flavour she was enjoying.

Charmander and Cleffa munched down on their own food, the former's eyes wandering over to Cleffa as much as Red's wandered over to Mina.

And with good reason too; it had barely been two hours and Mina and Cleffa had already gone off on their own little adventure. One minute they were here and the next they were gone, a Ghost-type Pokémon unable to disappear as they did.

Panic. Oh, the panic. Red and Charmander ran about Vermilion, calling out for the two infants, Red wishing he still had Beedrill on him. Why, oh why, did he not capture a Flying-type? Or any other Pokémon that had those airborne capabilities?

The situation was looking more dire with every passing second when Charmander found them, his tail flaring as he called to his Trainer, declaring his success. The troublesome twosome was teetering next to a pond, curious Magikarp and Goldeen popping their heads out above the water. Mina was trying to converse with another Pokémon, a Poliwag, a blue, spherical creature with pink lips, a black and white swirl on its tummy, tiny feet, and a fin-like tail. Cleffa ogled at the Goldeen.

"Ah!" Red screamed, running forward, dropping his rucksack. "Mina, get away from there! You're going to fall in!"

Yes, falling in is always a risk when by a body of water, a risk further increased by running. It can be quite slippery.

Red skidded to a stop. Well, he tried to. The pond banks were saturated and greasy, and poor Red flew past Mina and Cleffa and tumbled headfirst into the pond, unsettling its aggrieved inhabitants.

Red broke the surface and spat out the mucky water that sought to quench his thirst. Okay, that did not go as planned. Well, at least they found them and –

Wait! Where were they? All Red could see was a stunned Charmander clutching his rucksack, head turning every which way, searching for the terrible two.

"Oh, great," Red muttered.

And the chase continued.

They were here.

They were gone.

They were there.

They were gone again.

Mina and Cleffa appeared to defy logic itself. It was only when Red decided to do the same by giving up on combing the area for them did he and Charmander find them under the shade of a tree, napping peacefully.

"You're full of beans, aren't you?" Red said quietly to himself. "You and Cleffa."

He bit a chunk out of his own Pinap Berry flavoured Berry Bar and chewed slowly, pondering. What was he to do? Waiting for Pikachu and Beedrill to return was the most sensible option. Yes, they would find them if they hung about here, preferably with the girl's parents.

But what if Mina and Cleffa went off on their own again? Yes, he could return Cleffa to her Poké Ball, but she was probably the reason why Mina had not injured herself at all. What if Mina escaped by herself, bored by simply lingering in the shade of the tree? It was an utterly ridiculous situation, perhaps exasperated by Red's cluelessness when it came to children, but it was something that could easily come to pass.

Oh, wasn't there a ship at Vermilion Port? St. Anne or S.S. Anne or whatever the heck it was called? Maybe they could head there. There would no doubt be tonnes of people there. What if Mina's parents were among them?

There was no question. Vermilion Port was their next destination.

Red turned to Mina, who picked up a bottle cap and held it up to the sky.

"You ready to go, Mina?" Red asked, lifting her up.

She nodded, her face alight with mischievousness.

Red faced his Pokémon. "Are you both ready too?"

A nod and a swivel were affirmative answers.

"Great." Red turned back to Mina. "Okay, let's –"

Red broke his sentence off, as neatly as if it was sliced off with a Scyther's blade. There was no one in his hands.

"Er…" he said. "Er…"

He dropped his arms to his sides, nonplussed. "Charmander…" he said. "Cleffa…"

He swivelled around to them, only finding a facepalming Charmander.

And there, beyond his Starter, were the two little fairies skipping away.

"Charmander…" Red began.

Charmander beheld him attentively.

"Let's not mention this to anyone ever, okay?"

o~o~o~o~o

"So Bill had another S. S. Ticket? He must've gotten it after I left."

"He did," Leaf said. "He got it in the mail. When he tore open the envelope and saw what was inside, you'd have thought his grandmother had died."

"Well, I guess I'm sort of glad you're here. I wasn't expecting to see anyone I knew."

Inwardly, it was the same for Leaf. Outwardly, she was not going to admit such things. Blue smirked at her as they sat a table, Pokémon on their laps, hers (obviously) Eevee and his a Meowth.

"Meowth?" Leaf said questioningly.

"Yeah, I caught him in one of Vermilion's alleys," Blue said, with an air of pride. "Apparently he's been causing trouble and stealing from the markets. Nothing I couldn't sort out."

"How come he's out of his Poké Ball?" Leaf asked.

"Because of his Ability, Pickup. He's already found me a bunch of items. Honestly, I might keep him out of his Poké Ball permanently, like your Eevee and Reddy's Pikachu. Until he evolves, that is. I don't think he'll keep Pickup in that case."

A lull descended upon their conversation until Blue spoke again:

"Have you met the captain?"

"No," Leaf said. "I wouldn't think I'd be allowed."

Blue furrowed his brow. "Maybe you're right. Now that I remember, maybe I hinted that I'm the grandson of Professor Oak to get to meet him."

"And by 'hint' do you mean 'state outright'?"

"You know it." Blue chuckled. "The captain showed Meowth a technique called Chop Down. It's basically Cut but doesn't take up a move slot, so it's better. I could've learned it myself apparently, but it takes way longer for a human to learn it compared to a Pokémon. Hey, do you want Eevee to learn it from Meowth?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah. I'm feeling charitable. I may not look it, but I don't find it _that_ fun when you and Red are constantly eating my dust."

Leaf scowled, on the verge of telling Blue to shove it, but decided against it. Chop Down would be an insanely useful skill for Eevee to acquire, and if they had to achieve it by dealing with Blue then so be it.

"Fine. Let's do it."

o~o~o~o~o

Eevee watched Meowth's movements and copied them flawlessly. Passengers and crew alike gathered on the deck, watching the Pokémon of two kids attempt to train together. One helpful soul even used their two Spearow to bring a in log from the mainland.

And that log was soon split into two as Eevee slashed at it with her tail.

Everyone, for some insane reason, cheered like they had won the Pokémon League, whooping and cheering and hugging each other, until someone came along and asked what the big deal was.

"You did it, Eevee," Leaf said, rubbing Eevee's head as the crew and guests threw the 'party-pooper' off the side of the ship. "Chop Down is yours now."

Blue grinned at her, smiling like a Meowth who got the cream, which, funnily enough, is what his Meowth had now. His grin faded. "Where did you get that?"

Meowth's eyes shifted guiltily before he went back to enjoying his delicious cream.

"Pickup?" Leaf suggested.

"Pickup," Blue agreed. "Anyway, do you want to battle?"

"Against you?"

"Nah," Blue said. "I mean, it would be nice to see how far below me you are, but I had something else on my mind." He leaned towards her and whispered conspiratorially, "A lot of the guests here are restless and are itching for a good battle. We could get a big payday defeating them. I've had a few battles already and earned a pretty penny. Heck, I know some who wanted double battles, so having you along could be useful."

What to do. The idea of having meaningless battles did not exactly fill Leaf with joy. Team Rocket, sure. A competition on a bridge, sure. A short, random battle against a Gym Leader, sure. All those had purpose or could not be avoided. But these…

Sure, the money would be useful and supplement the stipend she, Red, and Blue were receiving weekly from Professor Oak as his Pokédex assistants, but she had a Nugget and other items she could sell. But it was tempting. And her Pokémon would gain experience, evolve, and help fill up her Pokédex.

Besides, as vain as he sounded, Blue was asking her. She could not recall the last time he asked her or Red to join him for anything.

"Okay," Leaf said. "Let's go."

o~o~o~o~o

On the ship's deck, Blue's Pidgeotto slammed its wing into the Growlithe, taking it out.

"My Pidgeotto's second to none, isn't she?" Blue called out to Leaf as the man paid him his winnings.

From the quick battle alone, Leaf could tell Blue had raised it well. Pidgeotto was basically a bigger Pidgey with a crest of amaranth feathers upon her head and a tail of red and yellow.

_Pidgeotto, a Normal and Flying type Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pidgey. Very protective of its sprawling territorial area, this Pokémon will fiercely attack any intruder._

She accepted a tickle under the chin before being returned to her Poké Ball.

"You're up next, Leaf," Blue said.

The next Trainer was a girl, who introduced herself as Ann. Her first Pokémon was a Pidgey, who Eevee took out with a single Buzzy Buzz. Blue's eyes popped out from their sockets, a reaction that went unnoticed by Leaf.

Ann was not done yet, subtly hinted at as she declared 'I'm not done yet!'.

Her next Pokémon was a Nidoran, the female variant. Unlike her male counterpart, she was blue with a smaller horn, but just as venomous.

"Poison Sting!" Ann cried, and her Pokémon rushed at Eevee, horn bared.

"Buzzy Buzz again," Leaf said, and Eevee crackled with electricity and charged down the Poison-type.

However, it was not enough to take her out, but it made no difference in the long run; Nidoran was fully paralysed.

Was it the time to try Sizzly Slide? Maybe not. Another day. Besides, Blue's likely smug grin at her Eevee failing to perfect an attack did not sit well with her.

Instead she opted for a Bouncy Bubble, which took out Nidoran, rendering Quick Attack unneeded in the battle.

"What kind of moves were those?" Blue asked after Leaf had claimed her winnings. "I've never seen them before."

"Buzzy Buzz and Bouncy Bubble? Oh, Red and I met a Move Tutor who helped Pikachu and Eevee learn new moves."

"Reddy too?"

"Yeah. Apparently, this guy – Evan's his name – is trying to come up with new ones. Who knows, maybe he'll something up his sleeve for your Pokémon too."

"Okay," Blue said, nodding slowly. "Okay. Looks like you and Reddy are _slightly_ ahead of me at something. But don't worry; you're still light-years away from being anywhere near my level."

"Light-years measure distance not time," Leaf stated matter-of-factly.

"Whatever," Blue said, batting away her knowledge. "Let's get back to pounding weaklings."

It was Blue's turn to battle again, and he found himself against a woman named Eloise who had a strange, gooey-looking Pokémon that was a mix of light purple and a darker shade of purple. Its eyes were green and blank and on each of its cheeks were two lighter green circles. Two antennae rested on its head and its slimy body formed a soft shell upon its back.

_Sliggoo. No other information is available regarding this species of Pokémon._

"Again, huh?" Blue mumbled to himself.

What was this Pokémon? From its appearance it most definitely had to be a Poison-type. Maybe part Water too. Either way, this Sliggoo would be money and experience for him and his Pokémon respectively.

And out came a yellow Pokémon with a white underbelly, black eyes, sharp claws on its paws and feet that would even make a serial killer think 'Oh. Maybe that's a bit too sharp. Safety first', a thick tail, and a back covered in brown quills. Leaf's Pokédex piped up to exposit what exactly this Pokémon was:

_Sandslash, a Ground-type Pokémon and the evolved form of Sandshrew _("I would never have thought that," Leaf muttered sarcastically)_. It is skilled at slashing enemies with its claws. If broken, they start to grow back within a day._

"Scared?" Blue asked the Eloise. "My Sandslash is a monster. Helped me get the Badge at the Vermilion Gym."

What Blue would not confess, however, was that it was alternated Sand Attacks and Digs along with the fortunate poisoning of the Gym Leader's main Pokémon with Poison Sting that got him his victory. But no one needed to know about that cheesy method. Although, a strategy was still a strategy, right?

It would be a quick and easy victory for Sandslash. That Sliggoo or whatever it was appeared too frail to handle his Sandslash's admirable Attack stat. Maybe a Sand Attack to fool around, playing with one's meal, before ending it all? Show Leaf how competent he truly was, how much he was better than her and Red, show her how much of an Oak he really was. He had already proven it against Red, yes, but an extra lesson would not go amiss.

Unfortunately for him, Sliggoo's Trainer was not so eager for him to dither with his decision. Before Blue had a chance to issue an order, Sandslash was hit by a barrage of bubbles.

"What?" Blue gasped. "That thing _is_ a Water-type!"

"_Non_," Eloise responded. "Sliggoo is a pure Dragon-type."

"Really?"

"_Oui_," Eloise said. "Meaning it can use moves like this: Dragon Breath!"

Following the bubbles came a haze of purple energy which blasted Sandslash full in the face.

"_Bon_. How do you like that?" the lady asked. "Your Sandslash isn't getting up from that. I think we're done here."

Were they? Was the battle truly over already? Well, for Sandslash it was not. As a matter of fact, it simply ran a claw across its chest, as though saying 'Huh? Was that all?', barely giving Sliggoo nor its Trainer so much as a glance, putting on a rather brave front if one was being honest.

"_C'est ouf_?" Eloise said, stunned. "I hit you with a STAB move AND a super effective move. _Je ne sais pas_…"

"Told you Sandslash is a monster!" Blue exclaimed jubilantly. "Now, take this: Slash!"

Sandslash raced across the deck and swiped its claws upwards along Sliggoo, from its 'foot' to its face. The gastropod squealed and collapsed onto its side.

As inexplicable as it was, Sandslash won with a single hit.

Eloise sighed and paid the money she owed, going off to enjoy the rest of the ship she had become accustomed to over the past few months.

Blue returned Sandslash to its Poké Ball, flashing Leaf a grin as she headed over.

"Swift," she said.

"No, it was Slash."

Leaf rolled her eyes.

"Coming here was more useful than I thought it would be," Blue said. "Remind to thank Bill when I see him again. I might do a few more battles because I think the ship's going to be setting sail soon. What about you, Leaf?"

From across the ocean, Cinnabar Island called out Leaf's name. "I really should be setting off," she said. "I've still got an important task to –"

"Hey, I know!" Blue said, cutting across her. "How about we find someone who wants to have a double battle? We can use my Wartortle and your Bulbasaur. It might do good for your Bulbasaur to learn from my Wartortle. What do you say?"

An instant refusal along with the clarification that Bulbasaur had evolved into an Ivysaur almost darted out of Leaf's mouth. On second thought, she could go along with this. Just to humble him a little bit more. Oh, his face…

"Okay, let's go, Blue."

o~o~o~o~o

They managed to find two Trainers who were willing to have a double battle, a pair of sailors who were already having a whale of a time and were probably a little tipsy.

But it was not as though Leaf and Blue's path to them was simple; other passengers declared that they wanted to battle, and the children obliged. Leaf's Jigglypuff took down a girl's own one before her Baltoy finished off a tiny birdlike Pokémon known as Pidove with a Rock Tomb, and Blue's Meowth ran riot against someone's Mankey, defeating it with an explosion of coins from the charm on its head. Blue hurriedly picked the coins up afterwards, saying a silent thanks that the remarkable attack of Pay Day existed.

But those battles do not matter. It was all about the double battle against the sailors, whose faces were ruddy and whose singing was loud.

"So," one of them said, "you little tots want to battle us? Did you 'ear that, Trev?"

"Yeah, I did, Eds," the other said. "And I like the cut of their jib. Er… what's a jib?"

"I don't know, mate."

"Then why did you say it?"

"I didn't. You did."

"No, I didn't. You did."

"Did I?"

"I don't know. What are we even talking about?"

"No idea."

Leaf and Blue grimaced. Meowth unsheathed its claws and stared imploringly towards Blue. His Trainer shook his head.

"Er… we'll go find someone else," Leaf said. "Sorry for bothering you."

"'Ang on, 'ang on," Eds said. "I thought you wanted to battle? We want to battle too. Come on, we'll do it right now. Double battle, right?"

"Yeah, a double battle," Blue said.

"All right," Trev said. "I hope you two are tough enough to tide us over until we get to Hoenn."

The four Trainers took their places on the deck, ushering passengers and crew members aside. Many of them stayed to watch the battle unfold.

"'Ere we go," Eds said, throwing out a Poké Ball. Leaf and Blue scrambled for their Pokédexes:

_Shellder, a Water-type Pokémon. Its shell is said to withstand any attack. However, when it is open, its tender body is exposed._

This Pokémon, this Shellder, consisted of a light purple bivalve shell with its face sticking out from in between, and protruding from its face was a wide, long, red tongue.

Trev called out for his Machop.

"You ready, Leaf?" Blue asked, taking out Wartortle's Poké Ball.

"Yep," Leaf said, taking out Ivysaur's.

"Try to keep up, okay?"

Leaf muttered a few unsavoury words under her breath.

Ivysaur and Wartortle appeared in that flash of light accustomed to Poké Balls. The two middle stage Starters nodded curtly at each other before setting their sights on their opponents, the turtle's eyes widening a tad at his old friend's new appearance.

Blue's astonishment was less subtle. "Your Bulbasaur evolved? Why didn't you say anything before?"

"You never exactly asked," Leaf answered.

Blue narrowed his eyes. "Well, you got me, Leaf. I wasn't expecting it to evolve under you. Maybe you and Ivysaur won't hold us back. _Maybe_."

"Let's just get on with the battle," Leaf said airily. Inwardly, her mind was rampant with bad words.

Eds and Trev made the first move, Machop rushing towards Wartortle, arm aloft, Shellder opening its mouth and firing a multicoloured beam at Ivysaur.

But whether it was pure teamwork or simply luck, Leaf's and Blue's Pokémon took the hits meant for the other, leaping past one another; Machop's Karate Chop bounced off Ivysaur's bulb while Wartortle deflected Shellder's Aurora Beam harmlessly off his shell.

"Switch back," Blue said. "Wartortle, Bubble Beam on Machop."

"Ivysaur, Vine Whip on Shellder!" Leaf shouted.

Rock hard bubbles raced towards Machop, exploding upon impact, throwing the Fighting-type back.

Ivysaur slammed two green vines onto Shellder, who barely held on thanks to a last second Withdraw.

"Vine Whip on Shellder again," Leaf said, calmer.

The vines descended upon Shellder again, but this time…

… Shellder closed its shell upon the vines, clamping down upon them as it were.

Ivysaur winced as Shellder held fast to him with its Clamp attack, more uncomfortable than painful, unable to retract his vines.

"Use Rapid Spin on Shellder, Wartortle," Blue said, almost lazily. "Give them a helping hand and –"

"Get rid of Wartortle with Strength!" Trev roared.

"What?"

Before Wartortle had the chance to disappear into his shell and start spinning, Machop hurried forward and held the turtle over its head. It tossed Wartortle through the air. Wartortle took a leaf from Shellder's book and reduced the damage to an almost negligible amount thanks to its own Withdraw.

"That went all weird all of a sudden, didn't it?" Blue said as the two sailors high-fived each other and took a swig each of a bottle they produced out of nowhere.

"Yeah," Leaf agreed. "I guess we got a bit careless there."

"I'm just going to end it now," Blue went on. "These guys are decent, but not enough for a drawn-out battle. This time we'll make sure Bubble Beam hits both of them, to make it easier for you, Leaf."

Leaf scowled. Fine, if Blue was going to ensure his attack hit both Pokémon this time, then she would also have Ivysaur use a technique that did the same. Well, it was not as if Vine Whip could be used anyway; Shellder's Clamp did not appear to be ending anytime soon.

The two Pallet natives called out their attacks and a combination of explosive bubbles and razor-sharp leaves decimated Shellder and Machop. The former loosened its grip on Ivysaur, who withdrew his vines speedily.

The crowd cheered politely for the children, while a few poked fun at the sailors.

Eds and Trev looked on, stunned and little bit wobbly.

"Oh…" Eds said.

"Oh…" Trev repeated.

"Oh, oh…" Ed said.

"Oh, oh…" Trev repeated.

They turned to each other. They grinned. "Looks like we lost, Trev," Eds said.

"Indeed, it does, Eds," Trev replied.

The two sailors marched across the deck to Leaf and Blue, paying them their winnings. "That was a great battle ("Obviously, since you were battling me," Blue said under his breath)," Trev said. "Heck of a way to end our very short stop in Kanto."

"Like Trev said before, it'll tide us over 'til we to 'Oenn," Eds said. He took another swig from his bottle, realised it was empty, and grimaced. "Oh well. Anyway, I 'ope we meet more 'ungry young Trainers like you in the future. Makes me feel all warm inside knowing the youth of today are as adventurous and tough as ever. Or maybe that's because of the alco… er, protein shakes we've been drinking."

With that, Leaf and Blue bade farewell to Eds and Trev, and not a moment too soon: a voice over the loudspeaker announced the S.S. Anne's imminent departure from Vermilion.

"You know what?" Blue said as they walked across the pier with their Starters, Eevee, and Meowth. "That was actually pretty fun. The Trainers were too weak for me, but I'm sure the non-Kanto natives will leave here glad they were beaten by the future Pokémon League Champion."

"Oh, wow," Leaf said with a roll of her eyes. "And there was me thinking you were a modest person."

Blue shrugged. "Why be modest when the truth is so blatant?"

Meowth nodded and offered an Aspear Berry he picked up to his Trainer. Hey, anything to ward off being frozen solid by Ice attacks.

"So, where are you off to now?" Leaf asked.

Blue paused before answering. "I was planning on going to Saffron before coming to Vermilion, so I might go there. Or maybe I'll go back to Viridian. They've got a replacement Gym Leader stationed there now, and I hear she uses Dark-type Pokémon."

"Yeah, I heard that too," Leaf said.

"I'm pretty sure Pinsir will do work there," Blue went on. "Then again, I've been thinking of going to Celadon. My sis said she'd be there doing Contest stuff so I might as well visit her if I do go. I think there's a couple of Professors there as well, but I don't care about that."

"Really?" Leaf asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Yeah," Blue said, side-stepping the myriad of people and Pokémon making their way back onto the ship, eager to recommence their global journey. He scanned the area. His eyes widened. A smirk slid onto his face. "Look who it is."

"Huh? Who?"

"It's ol' Reddy."

"Red?"

Lo and behold, in his red cap was their fellow research assistant and Trainer, Red, Charmander, and a Cleffa by his feet. For some strange reason, he was wearing his rucksack on his front.

"Huh? He must've won the Cascade Badge if he's here," Blue surmised. "He still looks as clueless as ever, doesn't he?"

"Red!" Leaf shouted, disregarding Blue's petty gibe and rushing towards the admittedly befuddled-looking boy. "Red!"

Red swivelled around, searching for who was calling him. Charmander located Leaf running towards them and waved at her. He pulled on Red's jeans to turn his attention to her direction.

"Leaf!" Red shouted back, his face brightening.

Leaf stopped short of jumping on him, Ivysaur and Eevee toddling along. Charmander's visage froze into an expression of horror at the sight of the former.

"How have you been, Red?" Leaf asked, still resisting the urge to hug him; if he wanted a hug then he would have held out his arms. Why did it seem as if he was holding them behind himself? His rucksack was blocking a proper view of him.

"I've been good, Leaf," Red said. He grinned tiredly. "Won my second Badge on my first try."

"That's great!" Leaf squealed. Her eyes hovered over the Cleffa. "Did you capture a new Pokémon? And a rare one at that. Wait… is that… is that the same Cleffa from Mt. Moon?"

"Yep. Came all the way down the mountain and let me capture her."

"Wow." Leaf knelt down and beckoned for Cleffa to go to her. "Hi, Cleffa. Remember me? You were such a lifesaver against Team Rocket."

Cleffa trilled and spun and bounded into Leaf's arms, nuzzling her face into the girl's chest.

"Aw, you do," Leaf gushed. "She's a great Pokémon for you, Red. Fairy-types are one of the best defensive types there is. I'm sure she'll be a key component of your team. Speaking of which where's Pikachu? Don't tell me he's in his Poké Ball."

"Nah," Red said. "He and Beedrill have gone on a search."

"A search? What kind of search?"

"We're looking for this girl's parents." Red turned around and there upon his back was a sleeping toddler with blonde hair and paint marks on her face. "Her name's Mina."

"Oh, poor thing," Leaf said. "She must have been terrified."

"Nah," Red said. "She's really adventurous."_ Don't mention that she's an escape artist, don't mention that she's an escape artist, don't mention that she's an escape artist…_ "We came to check out the S. S. Anne in case her parents are passengers here, but we're mostly relying on Pikachu and Beedrill to find them."

Red's smile faded as Blue came along, pushing past an increasingly thickening crowd, Wartortle and Meowth close behind. Charmander shrunk back.

"Hey Reddy," Blue said. His smirk widened as his eyes momentarily fell on Charmander. "Finally got to Vermilion I see. Er…" He noticed Mina. "A kid? Reddy, I know you're probably struggling to capture Pokémon, but you must know kids don't count. You're going to have to release her back into the wild."

"Shut up, Blue," Red snapped as his rival sniggered. "I'm trying to help Mina find her parents."

"Just take her to the cops," Blue said with a casual shrug. "Poor, naïve Reddy, it's not your problem. It's the parents' fault for not keeping an eye on her. You've given yourself responsibility for no good reason."

"'No good reason?'," Red repeated. "Someone being in trouble is always a good reason to help. If we're able to then why not do it?"

"If someone's gotten themselves into trouble then that's their own fault," Blue said. "Let them get out of it themselves."

"No, Red's right," Leaf interjected. "What if someone's in trouble through no fault of their own? What if they're just minding their own business when trouble finds them?" The boy and his shiny Rattata and the incident at Mt. Moon flashed through her mind. "Would it be fair to let them suffer? It would be easy to do so, but if you could help then wouldn't it be the right thing to do?"

"Yeah," Red said. "What if _you_ were in danger or something and needed someone to help you? You'd want someone to come along."

Blue scoffed. "I don't ever plan on letting myself get into a situation like that. I'm an Oak; we're only made for success."

"Even Professor Oak and Daisy would agree with us," Leaf said.

Blue rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm out of here. Leaf, battling with you wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I'll smell ya both later."

He swaggered down the pier with Wartortle and Meowth, the latter of whom was now clutching a Potion.

"Always great seeing him," Red muttered under his breath.

"And there was me starting to believe him and I had a decent time today," Leaf said with a sigh.

"So, you guys got tickets to go on the ship?" Red asked.

"Yeah, we got a ticket each from Bill."

"Aw man," Red groaned. "That would've been cool. Still, I did get to meet little Mina here, so I'll take that." _I think_.

As he spoke her name, Mina stirred, and her eyes fluttered open. They found Leaf.

"Oh, she's awake." Leaf put Cleffa down and wiggled her fingers at the toddler. "Hi."

Mina mimicked Leaf and gave her a sleepy smile. She yawned and tapped Red on the back of his head. "Down."

"Okay," Red said, easing her onto the pier.

Mina wiped her eyes and yawned again, gesturing for Cleffa to hold her hand. Then, when the essence of drowsiness had subsided and the briny air swept through her blonde hair, she took in the massive maritime masterpiece before her. Her face lit up.

"Boat!" she squealed, jumping up and down with Cleffa. "Boat!"

"It looks like she recognises it," Red said. "I guess we were right."

"Unless she's just excited to see a ship," Leaf said.

"Boat!" Mina continued to scream excitedly. She grabbed Leaf's hand in her other one and went on hopping about. "Boat!"

"What's the plan now?" Leaf asked, determined to sound serious despite how giddy the cute-as-can-be little girl was making her.

"I think we should wait here. I'm pretty sure this is where we should be, so if we do wait here, Beedrill and Pikachu should be along soon with Mina's parents. I hope."

"That sounds fine," Leaf said. "And when the crowd thins, we'll be able to see more, and Mina's parents should be able to see us too."

"Exactly," Red said, watching with mild interest as Mina let go of Cleffa and started swinging on Leaf's arm.

Thus, the two children and four Pokémon stood on the pier, patiently waiting for the little girl's parents to show up.

o~o~o~o~o

Blue left the harbour, turning left down the road into the main city, spying Diglett's Cave in the opposite direction but not paying it any heed, his thoughts already taking him away.

Why was Red so stupid? Why did he have to be so idealistic? Or did those two words have the same meaning? Possibly. They did seem to go hand in hand with each other. And Leaf! Did she always have to jump on the Red bandwagon?

Whatever. He would just go about his own journey and focus only that. Red and Leaf could falter behind him forever, never reaching his level, always languishing in second place.

Something caught Wartortle's attention and he chirped to his Trainer, pointing at what it was that intrigued him so.

Blue's eyes followed where Wartortle was pointing. Recognition was stamped across his face; a Beedrill with a Pikachu riding it. Red's Pokémon.

With them were a man and a woman, both awash with worry judging by their furrowed brows, wringing hands, and rushed manner of speaking. Blue could not hear a single word of what they were saying and did not care to. Still, despite himself, it held his interest.

It took him no longer than a couple of seconds to put two and two together; these two must have been the girl's parents. The man was wearing a t-shirt with 'Alola' in bright, rainbow letters printed proudly across his chest. So, they were Alolans. As much as he would not want to admit it, that struck a chord with Blue; he was part Alolan after all, but that should have anything to do with anything, right?

Pikachu and Beedrill were moving erratically, the former sniffing the air, the latter's antennae twitching, evidentially searching for any sign of their Trainer who they appeared to be unable to find. With the high winds and strong salty sea air, it was not too surprising they had lost his scent in this area.

Now, Blue could have easily ignored this and made to leave Vermilion, it was only too easy to do so – as a matter of fact, his feet moved of their own accord away from the distressed parents and the panicking Pokémon for about a metre. But he didn't. This would not be a good deed. He would feel nothing from this. It was just something he could afford to do with minimal fuss…

"Meowth," he said. "Let that Pikachu and Beedrill know where Leaf and the others are."

Meowth purred in response and slinked over to Red's Pokémon, who were obviously suspicious at first of this random feline who seemed to know where their Trainer and the little girl was. But they had nothing else to go on and thanked Meowth (well, Beedrill did) before leading Mina's parents to the pier where they would soon be reunited with their daughter.

Blue went on his way to Route Six without so much as a glance back.


	32. Third Gym Preparations

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Pokémon or any of its parent companies. I am merely a humble storyteller. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this journey with me._

_Note: I am English, so some of the wordings, spellings, and expressions will be those commonly used in England._

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Third Gym Preparations**

"Will you just stay still and let me capture you!" Red snapped as Pikachu's Rock Smash failed to hit its mark again.

And what was their mark you may ask? Well, it was a Pokémon that you may recall was mentioned when Red first encountered Mint all that time ago on the outskirts of Pewter City, in a funny little cave Red never actually entered: Diglett.

Diglett was a minute, brown Ground-type Pokémon whose dome-shaped head was the only part of its body that stuck out above the ground, the upturned earth around it more a part of it to the eye of the Pokémon world than what was really hidden beneath. To complete its rather simple appearance, it had small, black eyes and a large, oval, pink nose.

Now, from Red's outburst it would be obvious to all that he was rather eager to capture one of these creatures. Considering the Vermilion Gym was an Electric-type one, a Ground-type would work exceptionally well, ensure things went a lot smoother for them. But why on earth would Red use an Electric-type to capture a Ground-type? It did not make sense, did it? Well, the truth of it is that Diglett is quite the speedy Pokémon, and Pikachu is quite fast too. You get the picture? It was taken with a fairly nice camera. Yes, he had Beedrill, but Pikachu had proven to be quicker, and one Rock Smash should theoretically render Diglett unable to avoid a Poké Ball tossed in its direction. There was just one teeny, tiny problem.

Dig.

Yes, every time Pikachu would get close, the furry creatures of the earth would simply head underground and pop up somewhere else, squealing in amusement.

Sending Charmander in an underground pursuit after them was an interesting prospect, but a Sand Attack to the face put an end to that idea.

Which meant that Red had to watch as an increasingly frustrated Pikachu played Whac-a-Diglett with his score staying on zero.

"Pikachu," Red said. "Let's change strategies. We're going to use it, okay?"

Pikachu nodded, scowling at the half a dozen Diglett who were bobbing their heads every which way, black eyes shining, enjoying the game the human and electric mouse were playing with them.

"Let's go, Pikachu: Double Team!"

With a squeak, Pikachu shivered, and multiple other Pikachu jumped from its body, illusions that looked as real as the original. The humour that filled the Diglett quickly drained from their souls. The Pikachu clones grinned sadistically at them.

"Who's the real one? Nobody knows," Red said, emanating triumph. "Rock Smash."

The Diglett squealed and screamed, a Pikachu by each of them, no chance for them to burrow away to safety without taking serious damage. But of course, only one would be struck as the Double Team illusions were powerless, meaning the game of Whac-a-Diglett became an entirely different one.

Five Pikachu faded into nothingness upon launching their ghostly Rock Smashes, the five Diglett they targeted escaping into their underground sanctuary. The last, however, was not as lucky.

Pikachu's tail connected with its cranium with a crunch. The Diglett swayed, its eyes dull. Perfect.

Red pulled out an empty Poké Ball. "Okay, Diglett. Welcome to the fam –"

The cave suddenly shook. Red struggled to stay on his feet as the ground before him opened up and something rose from the newly formed fissure.

It was another Diglett. No, it was another three Diglett, with their heads protruding from the earthy terrain. And they did not look best pleased, beholding Red and Pikachu with a harsh glare. They growled in unison, and Red took out his Pokédex. Wait, were _they_… was it _a_…?

_Dugtrio, a Ground-type Pokémon and the evolved form of Diglett. In battle, it digs through the ground and strikes the unsuspecting foe from an unexpected direction._

Red's face went ashen. Well, maybe capturing a Diglett was not all it was cracked up to be. He stowed away his Pokédex and smiled at the Dugtrio, his buckling knees kind of ruining its calming effect. "Er… n-nice place you've g-got here. Um… really nice! W-Well, we'd best be off. Er… great… um… great to meet you."

The Dugtrio's growl became louder, increasing in volume until it became a full-on screeching. A massive dust cloud swirled like a tornado around them, snowballing in size, heading towards Red and Pikachu.

"Sandstorm!" Red screamed.

Pikachu fired an ineffectual Thunder Shock at the Sandstorm.

It absorbed them into its gritty clutches, lifting them off their feet, transporting the duo into a world that only knew of sand, where sand was the be-all and end-all.

Around and around Red and Pikachu were thrown, chucked about like ragdolls, hoping for the insane rollercoaster to end, their eyes and skin begging for an end to the pain and discomfort.

Their pleas were heard and answered.

Daylight broke through the Sandstorm and Red found himself lying on his back, Pikachu on his chest, more sand than flesh and bone.

Groggily, he eased Pikachu off himself and sat up, gazing at the entrance of Diglett's Cave. The Dugtrio stared back, an air of haughty triumph emanating from it. With a last sound that came across as laughter, it disappeared back into the recesses of its domain.

"Yeah, whatever," Red said, taking off his cap and shaking his hair free of sand. "I didn't want a Diglett anyway." He scoffed. "You'd better keep running."

The Dugtrio popped out again, trails of sand forming around it, as though saying 'What did you say?'.

Red and Pikachu turned on their heels and fled from battle.

o~o~o~o~o~o

With Operation: Capture a Diglett a bust, Red headed further east, coming to an area with lots of tall grass intersected by dirt paths. Maybe Route Eleven would reap better rewards than Diglett's Cave?

It seemed to be the case. As Red and Pikachu manoeuvred through the tall grass, they happened upon Ekans, Pidgeotto, Drowzee, and Raticate. Oh, and he was even fortunate enough to find the _Ground-type _Sandshrew. However, he was unfortunate enough for it to know Dig. Guess what happened next?

"We're not having any luck are we, Pikachu?" Red said with a sigh as the Sandshrew burrowed away.

Pikachu raised his non-existent eyebrows at his Trainer. 'We?' he seemed to say. 'You're the one who can't catch Pokémon for toffee'.

"Another teammate would be awesome," he continued. "It gives us more options. Maybe I should capture a Drowzee. A Psychic-type would help a lot and –"

Red broke off the rest of what he was saying for he came to a clearing in the long grass. And in that clearing was a Pokémon sleeping soundly, its chest rising and falling with its soft snores.

"Wait. Is that…?"

Red's Pokédex did the rest:

_Abra, a Psychic-type Pokémon. Sleeps eighteen hours a day. If it senses danger, it will teleport itself to safety even as it sleeps._

A Psychic-type? Oh, such a fascinating one, a type not many fully understood. An Abra would be a wonderful addition to Red's party. It looked neat too: a yellow, bipedal creature who appeared to be wearing natural, brown armour on its chest and shoulders; it had a snout of a paler yellow and pointed ears; its tail was long and surprisingly thick, marked by only a brown strip near the tip; it had three fingers on its hands and three toes on its feet, the latter of which had two toes facing forward and the third at the back of the foot. Its eyes were shut as it stayed sleeping.

Sleeping… that would make things easier…

Red took out a Poké Ball. Just one simple toss and that Abra would wake up to being a new member of his team.

Without making a declaration of capture or even uttering a single word, Red threw the Poké Ball at the Abra. It sailed in an arc, anxious to do its thrower's bidding and ensure it became the new home of the Psychic-type.

Except, if one was to remember what the Pokédex said…

The Poké Ball found nothing but air and hit the ground, empty.

Red screamed to the heavens and hurled his cap at his feet. Teleport! Abra actually used Teleport to escape, simply distorting space and vanishing into thin air, the only sign it was once there being the flattened grass it was sleeping upon!

He was having all the luck, wasn't he? First Gyarados, then Diglett, Sandshrew, and now Abra. Vermilion was not being kind to him. As a matter of fact, he had still not captured a Pokémon after weakening it through battle first! That was something he needed to change, and fast!

However, his motivation for trying to capture a new teammate had dwindled to near nothing levels. It would have to be for another day, then. For now, he would train his current party. And the best way to do that was by having battles against other Trainers.

o~o~o~o~o

The first was against a man who introduced himself as Hugo, a Gambler. Pikachu made short work of his two Poliwag with a Zippy Zap each, appearing unimpressed after leaving both electrocuted in the grass.

"You beat me fair and square," Hugo said with a grimace, paying out what he owed Red, which was quite substantial truth be told. "You know, there are more of us in the area. Maybe give them a bit of a challenge too."

Which Red did. He explored the entirety of Route Eleven, coming across several more Gamblers (or Gamer as one named Darian stated adamantly).

Jasper's Oddish and Bellsprout fell to Charmander's Flame Charge, hitting back with Acid and Vine Whip respectively.

Dirk's Voltorb fell to Beedrill's Twineedle while Pikachu finished off Magnemite with a Rock Smash, Double Team coming in ever so useful in avoiding the always annoying Supersonic.

Then came Darian's turn, and Red sensed a pattern emerging with the Gamblers: his first pick was a Growlithe. The fire puppy stood alert, hackles raised, tail erect.

"I choose you, Cleffa!" Red shouted.

Cleffa twirled and jumped, mouth formed into a huge smile.

"Cleffa, eh?" Darian said. "Well, this should be easy. Growlithe, use Take Down!"

Growlithe charged down the tiny star-shaped creature, whose body glowed, dazzling the Fire-types eyes. Growlithe's attack missed and Cleffa trilled in joy.

"Get it with Charm!" Red commanded.

Cleffa toddled over to a Growlithe who was trying to sort its sight out and gave it a hug. Growlithe whined and wagged its tail.

"Ignore it, Growlithe!" Darian shouted. "Use Take Down again!"

Responding to its Trainer's call, Growlithe shook itself free of Cleffa and rammed into her with a reckless tackle, wincing as its clumsy attack damaged it too.

"Cleffa?" Red called. "Cleffa, are you all right?"

The pink fairy hopped back onto its feet and danced, chirping merrily. Red breathed a sigh of relief; it seemed that reducing Growlithe's attack was the way to go.

A collision of fiery embers and glowing leaves followed, cancelling each other out, before Growlithe carelessly slammed into Cleffa again, yelping as it hurt itself once more.

"Finish it with Pound," Red said, heart swelling with pride at how his baby Pokémon was handling herself.

With a flourish, Cleffa thumped Growlithe in the jaw with a stubby arm, sending it into a void of unconsciousness.

"Great work, Cleffa!" Red said. Cleffa hopped on one foot and then the other, wiggling her arms excitedly.

Oh, but she did more than that. Her body glowed, but she did not use Flash. Her body grew, but she was not using any technique Red had ever heard of before that could make it so.

No, it was evolution.

In Cleffa's place was a Clefairy.

"You evolved!" Red whooped. "You evolved! This is way better than catching a new Pokémon!"

Clefairy grinned up at her Trainer and gave him a thumbs-up, which she could do now as her hands now had digits.

"Status moves and an evolution, eh?" Darian said, returning Growlithe back to its Poké Ball. "That Cleffa – sorry, Clefairy's got some techniques up its sleeve, doesn't it? But it ends now."

The next Pokémon to come out was another Fire-Type: a Vulpix.

It was a vulpine creature whose fur was mostly russet in colour – except for its underbelly that was cream – slightly darker paws, six curly, orange tails, and a few curly locks on its head with bangs that very nearly reached its brown eyes. Its large, pointed ears twitched as its Trainer called out to it.

_Vulpix, the Fire-type Pokémon. At the time of its birth, it has just one tail. The tail splits from its tip as it grows older._

"Are you ready to take down a second one, Clefairy?" Red asked.

Clefairy bounced about in an affirmative response.

"Okay. Clefairy, use –"

"Roar!"

Vulpix roared, the adorable little thing now a ferocious foe. Clefairy was struck dumb, her usual smile gone, and then she was too, disappearing into her Poké Ball. Out popped Beedrill, who gave Red a bewildered stare.

"Wait, what?" Red said, taking off his cap and giving the top of his head a thorough scratch. "You forced Cleffa… Clefairy out? I thought it was Whirlwind that did that?"

"Roar and Whirlwind both do that, lad," Darian explained. "That and they also force wild Pokémon to go away."

"Oh," Red said. "Okay, you learn something new every day." _And thanks for ruining Clefairy's debut battle after evolving._ He turned to Beedrill. "Are you ready to finish the battle?"

Beedrill buzzed eagerly.

Darian sniggered. "My gambling instincts tell me good things are going to happen for me."

"Doubt it," Red whispered to himself. Type advantage or not, Beedrill would get through this.

And she did.

Yes, she took an Ember, and yes, her Poison Sting was still not Poison Jab, but she still managed to defeat Darian's Vulpix with a Fury Attack, giving the vulpine Pokémon no chance of avoiding the frenzy of strikes from her stingers. When Vulpix collapsed onto her belly, Beedrill buzzed triumphantly to the sky, Red's insectoid powerhouse.

So, it was ultimately a good day for Red, wasn't it? A massive windfall, Pikachu's new move was perfect, an evolution, the others were gathering wins under their belts, all good, yes?

Except… what kind of Trainer struggles to capture Pokémon? It was disheartening to say the least, a real morale killer. Anyone else would have had a lot of doubt clouding their mind, would have questioned themselves over and over…

But Red had already done that. He had gotten over that hurdle of losing his first Gym Battle and he would leap over this one too. His next Pokémon was out there, but for now he would continue to train the ones he had now.

o~o~o~o~o

"What a day," Red said, sweaty and dirty but grinning like a Darmanitan. "I thought those Gambler dudes were the only Trainer battles we were going to get, so beating those other Trainers was a nice surprise. You did well, Pikachu. You all did. I'm kind of wondering if Beedrill should've kept String Shot though."

Pikachu shrugged.

"We'll go to the Gym tomorrow," Red went on. "I think we're ready. We can't fall behind Blue any farther. But I think another evolution is going to help a lot. You excited, Pikachu?"

Pikachu peered at him from the corners of his eyes but made no sound.

"I am," Red said. "With Gym Battles, it's like the adrenaline you get from regular battles is increased by a lot. It's as if we're in another world." His eyes shone and he disappeared into imagination. "I can only imagine how it'll feel to actually take part in the Pokémon League. On the battlefield, your team with you, watched by thousands in the stadium. On TV, it looks so awesome and –"

"Why, hello there, young man."

Who was that interrupting Red's foray into whimsy? Was it another challenger? Was it Red's own subconscious? Was it a demon ready to possess or feast upon him? Or was it a harmless old man riding on his Pokémon?

It was the third. No, just kidding, it was the fourth.

Coming down a road that intersected with Red's was indeed an old man riding a Pokémon. And what a Pokémon it was! A muscular, cream-coloured steed cloaked in fire, its mane, tail, and fetlocks burning with an intense and comforting flame, a horn protruding from its forehead the finishing touch to the creature's gorgeous design.

_Rapidash, a Fire-type Pokémon and the evolved form of Ponyta. It just loves to run. If it sees something faster than itself, it will give chase at top speed._

"It's beautiful," Red breathed as the Rapidash and its Trainer trotted nearer.

"He is, isn't he?" the man said. "He's so cute, lovely, smart, absolutely amazing – oh, you agree? – warm and cuddly, I love hugging him when sleeping – he's like a living hot water bottle. He's so spectacular, so ravishing, simply divine." He stroked Rapidash's head. "You know, I've raised over one-hundred and fifty Pokémon, and I love them all. Pokémon are simply amazing creatures."

"They are! They are!" Red said, nodding fervently, finding himself drawn to the man already. "They're totally awesome! That's one of the reasons I wanted to become a Trainer."

"And you seem to be doing well, judging by your Pikachu," the man said. "Cheeks as red as ripe apples and such a glossy coat. Caught my eye immediately."

Pikachu prodded his cheeks and frowned.

"I take it you're a beginning Trainer," the man said.

"Yeah," Red replied. "I'm Red from Pallet. I've already got two Badges."

"That's a decent record you've got so far," the man said. "I'm not partial to battles myself, but I acknowledge that they are great exercise for Pokémon." His eyes widened. "Oh, I do apologise, young Red, I haven't introduced myself: I am the Chairman of Kanto's Pokémon Fan Club."

"Pokémon Fan Club?" Red repeated.

"That's right. Like-minded people such as I get together and discuss all things Pokémon, although it is mostly about how adorable they are."

"Wow, I didn't know that. And that's right here in Vermilion?"

"Yes," the Chairman said, beaming. He tapped his chin, pondering. "Would you like to accompany me to the Club House?"

"Really?" Red said. "Really, really?"

"Yes. I'm sure you'll have a lot to talk about with the members, and I know they'll want to be regaled of tales of your journey so far. You can hop on Rapidash and we'll be there in two ticks."

The very second Red heard there was a Pokémon Fan Club in Vermilion he was determined to go there at some point, so this offer was quite ideal. But what made it better, what almost made Red explode with excitement was the fact he would go there on the back of a Rapidash. Rapidash, a majestic Pokémon covered in flames…

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Red said, furrowing his brow. "How are you riding Rapidash without getting burned? Are you fireproof?"

"I wish," the Chairman chuckled. "No, Rapidash's flames don't burn those he trusts. Don't worry, you won't be set alight. I doubt it'll happen again."

"Again?"

"Anyway, are you hopping on, young Red?" the Chairman said quickly.

Well, the Chairman said he would not be burned, he would get to ride a Rapidash, and he would get to meet like-minded people who adored Pokémon. Obviously, he was going to hop on.

And he did. And off they went.

o~o~o~o~o

"Aw, they're all so cute!"

"Simply adorable!"

"Look at that smile!"

"Feel those chubby cheeks!"

"Oh, nice and fuzzy!"

"Look at that tail burn!"

Red watched as the members of the Pokémon Fan Club gushed over his Pokémon, petting a female Nidoran that lay in his lap. Beedrill allowed the many hands to run across her fuzzy body, standing proudly and silently like a sentinel; Pikachu appeared ready to give someone a good shock; Charmander appeared locked between uneasiness and happiness, unsure of how to take all the attention; Clefairy twirled and bounded everywhere, singing a song in her Clefairy language.

"You're taking very good care of them, Red," the Pokémon Fan Club Secretary said, smiling at him. "It's always great to see. Especially from someone so young. I can see why Professor Oak sent you on a journey. I couldn't believe it when you told us that."

"Well, my friend, my rival, and I were all going to go on a journey anyway, but working as a Professor Oak assistant is still really cool," Red said, consciously leaving out the fact he was doing the worst out of the three when it came to the task set by the professor.

"And how has your journey been for you?"

"It's been great!" Red exclaimed, showing his pearly whites. Nidoran jumped but relaxed when Red placed his hand back on her head. "Sure, things have been tough at some points, but that's made us stronger. And all the people and Pokémon I've met have made my journey so much better than it would've been otherwise." He smiled to himself as he recalled Mint, Brock, and Misty. Mina too, the toddler who was continuing her own journey with her parents around the world. The bottle cap she picked up when they took a snack break sat in his rucksack, a token of their eventful afternoon.

"And you said you're challenging all the Gyms, didn't you?" the Chairman said. "How many Badges did you say you have?"

"Two Badges," Red said proudly. "Now that we know what they're like, I think we've got what it takes to get the other six no sweat."

"Aha!" the Chairman exclaimed. "Exactly what I like to see. Confidence. Although…" He rubbed his hands on his knees and puffed out his cheeks. "Lt. Surge may give you a bit of trouble."

"Lt. Surge? Is he really an army guy or is that just a nickname?"

"Oh no, he really is a lieutenant," the Chairman said. "Fought in a war a few years ago and was stationed here in Vermilion when it was over. He became the Gym Leader and has never looked back, although he does go back home to see his family when he can. Unova, I think."

"Whoa," Red whispered. A Gym Leader that was a lieutenant. How amazing was that? He no doubt would give him a tough time in battle. Red could only wonder what he was like.

o~o~o~o~o

"Again, Raichu!"

_Thump!_

"Again!"

_THUMP!_

Lt. Surge gave Raichu a curt nod of approval. Raichu reciprocated the gesture and stepped back from the punching back, breathing heavily. It appeared to be a larger Pikachu, orange fur rather than yellow, yellow cheeks as opposed to red. It had a long, thin tail, brown like its feet and hands, with an unchipped, yellow, lighting bolt-shaped end. _His_ ears were forked, brown on the outside, yellow on the inside. Now, if Red was around, his Pokédex would have said something like this:

_Raichu, an Electric-type Pokémon and the evolved form of Pikachu. Its long tail serves as a ground to protect itself from its own high-voltage power._

"Good work, Raichu," Lt. Surge said. "You're done for the day."

The Gym Leader stared at himself in the mirror that took up an entire wall of the gymnasium, taking in how dark his grey workout vest had become.

"Looks like I am too," he said. He peeled off his soaked vest and swung it over his shoulder. "These extra hours are worth it though. Don't want to be surprised by another Sandslash. Still, a good strategy is one that gets results, and that Blue kid got his Badge."

Raichu growled at the memory of his undignified defeat.

"Don't let it get to you," Lt. Surge said gruffly. "You haven't lost since then."

The man and his Pokémon stepped out the gymnasium, eager for a shower and a drink when someone called to the former. "Sir!"

Lt. Surge and Raichu stopped in their tracks. A man with a neatly clipped moustache marched up to him, eyes hard and serious.

"What is it, Gregory?"

Gregory saluted. "Sir, you have a call?"

Lt. Surge raised an eyebrow. "Is that it?"

"It's urgent."

"Urgent?

"Yes, sir."

"Is it a higher up?"

"I want to say yes."

"If you want to then why don't you say it?"

"Okay, sir. Yes."

"Who is it, then?"

"It's Lyn."

"Lyn?" Lt. Surge chuckled. "Okay, I get it. 'Higher up'. You're not wrong."

"Are you going to take the call now?"

"Yeah. It's been a couple of weeks."

Sending Gregory off, Lt. Surge and Raichu strolled to his office, which also served as his living quarters, and went straight to his computer screen. He tapped the keyboard several times and the silent room was filled with ringing.

On the fifth ring someone answered, and a woman's face appeared on screen, a raven-haired beauty lightly tinged with the progressions of age.

"Hi, honey," Lt. Surge said.

"Hi," Lyn said, the traces of a frown upon her lips. Her eyes fell upon Raichu and a smile appeared there instead. "Hi, Raichu. You look as powerful as ever. Have you been helping out the other Pokémon?"

Raichu nodded eagerly, his tail almost catching his Trainer in the side of the head.

"How are you doing?" Lt. Surge asked. "Things good over there?"

Her smile faded. "Same old, same old. You know, Elly was asking about you again."

Being a tough military man who had survived war, Lt. Surge was not one to squirm uncomfortably. And he did not this time. But he came very close.

"She would be, I guess," he said, exhaling through his teeth. "It's been really busy here recently. Trainers challenging me every single day because of the Pokémon League starting up again, it just takes too much time."

"Too much time to even call your family?" Lyn said accusingly.

"Come on, honey," Lt. Surge said. "I call when I can, don't I? I just said it's been busy because of the League. And I just promised I'd call more. Let's not start this again."

"Start what again?" Lyn said coldly. "About how you don't care about your family? You wouldn't need to make this promise in the first place if you would at least phone more often than you do. When was the last time you came home? Early last year?"

Colour rose in Lt. Surge's face. "This is my job! I have to keep my Pokémon fully fit all the time and expect challengers throughout the day. If I don't, I'll end up on a losing streak, just a free Badge for these Trainers. What kind of Gym Leader would I be?"

"That's no excuse to not have even a ten-minute call with us every couple days at least." Lyn shut her eyes, slowly moving her lips, counting to ten. "Look," she began again. "You've still got the option of being the Gym Leader here. Why don't you take it? You fought bravely in that stupid war, so why don't you serve out the remainder of your time back here while being a Gym Leader? We can have our family back. Elly can have her father back."

Lt. Surge barely stopped his gaze from drifting. "Like I said before, I can't. The men, women, and Pokémon I've served with still need me. I can't just leave them."

"But you can leave your family?"

"I haven't left you."

"You may as well have."

"Stop making this so difficult."

"Actually, it's easy if you think about it."

Lt. Surge turned to Raichu, silently asking him for his advice; Raichu grimaced and shook his head.

"We're getting nowhere, are we?" he said to Lyn.

"We can't keep doing this same song and dance all the time," she said dully.

The silence that washed over them was viscous and suffocating. The implication was there but neither would say it. How could they? But one day it would need to be stated, loud and clear. Maybe that day would be soon.

"Can I speak to Elly?" Lt. Surge said, breaking the silence.

"She's not here," Lyn replied. "She's having a sleepover at her friend's."

"Right."

Words failed them both once again for several more eternal seconds.

"I'm going to go," Lyn said, her gaze not meeting his. "I'll tell Elly I actually managed to speak to you. You can speak to her next time… if you call."

"I will," Lt. Surge said fiercely.

"If you say so. I'll see you, then."

"I love –"

_Click._

Lt. Surge stared at his reflection in the black screen, his face so tight it might have been hewn from stone. He drummed his fingers on his desk, so hard either of them might have broken. He stood up sharply, startling Raichu.

"What do you say we squeeze in some more training, Raichu? I bet we're going to have a hell of a lot of battles tomorrow."

Despite the sinking sensation in his stomach, despite the heavy weight upon his chest, he and Raichu returned to the gymnasium.

Yes, he would sweep aside anyone that came to his Gym for a Badge. This was his duty.

No matter how bad he felt, no matter what incidents tried to accost him, he would continue doing what he needed to do.

He was Lieutenant Surge, Vermilion City Gym Leader.


	33. A Bit of a Shock!

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Pokémon or any of its parent companies. I am merely a humble storyteller. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this journey with me._

_Note: I am English, so some of the wordings, spellings, and expressions will be those commonly used in England._

**Chapter Thirty-Three: A Bit of a Shock!**

Before Red stood proudly the Vermilion Gym, a building whose outward appearance was that of a warehouse. It was not as rustic as Pewter's nor was it as majestic as Cerulean's, simply a plain building with plain windows and plain automatic doors. However, it had the aura of something special; Pikachu's cheeks sparked.

This was it. Badge number three. Red took a deep breath and entered.

Now, the Pewter Gym had a rocky field which perfectly encapsulated what type the Gym best represented, likewise with Misty's.

But this one… Red could not even see a battlefield. All he could see were a bunch of people exercising or just standing here and there, the latter wearing camo, a heck of a lot of dustbins, and at the other side of the room a glowing gate of blue electricity.

The people eyed him shrewdly but said nothing to him, instead going about their respective business. With more than a degree of nervousness, Red marched towards the electric gate.

It hissed and spat at him, ordering him to clear off and not come back.

Well, this was all fine and dandy, wasn't it? The Gym Leader was obviously waiting past this ludicrous gate, but how in the name of all things Pokémon was Red meant to breach it? Pikachu could, but it was not as if he could battle the Gym Leader – Lt. Surge – without a Trainer present.

Maybe the people around could aid him? They would have to know something if they worked at the Gym after all. Now, who could he ask…

Ah! There was a gentleman minding his own business in the corner. No doubt he would be of help.

Forcing confidence to consume and surround him, Red strode up to the man, an elderly fellow whose many years of a tough life were evident in his eyes and the lines of his face.

"Er… hi," Red said.

The man nodded at him, but his lips remained sealed. Instead, his eyes hovered over Pikachu.

"Er…" Red said again. "Yeah, um, I was wondering if you could help me? You see, that electric gate thing is in my way and I guess the Gym Leader is behind it. How do I get rid of it?"

"You have a Pikachu," the man said, disregarding Red's query.

"Yeah?"

"Pikachu's a good Electric-type."

"Mine is for sure."

The man's eyes found Red; Red flinched at how sharply they locked onto him.

"Do you think you've got what it takes to defeat Lt. Surge?" he asked.

"What?" Red said, taken aback. He recovered. "Yeah, I do. I've got two Badges. That should prove I've got what it takes."

Red held the man's stare for as long as he could before the latter turned his attention back to Pikachu.

"From its appearance alone, your Pikachu seems to be powerful. You can trust my eye or anyone else's at this Gym when it comes to Electric-types.

"But none more so than Lt. Surge. Great man. He and his Pokémon got us through the war, put their lives on the line all the time."

Red found himself unable to respond and simply allowed the man to continue:

"We're his Gym Trainers. We want only the best challengers here." His lips contorted into something that might have been construed as a smile. "As I said, your Pikachu looks like it can compete with the best. Logic dictates the other members of your team are equally top level."

"Er…" Red said, scratching his chin. "Where are you going with this?"

"That I believe Lt. Surge will have a great battle with you. I will tell you how to get through the gate –"

"Awesome!"

"– after you defeat me in battle."

"Huh?"

"Gym Trainers battle too," the man explained. "We don't just sit around doing nothing all day. I take it you didn't battle Gym Trainers at the Gyms you won at it? Pity. I suppose this will be your debut battle with a Gym Trainer should you accept it. Or you could try finding your own way through the gate."

What to do, what to do. This was unexpected. No doubt about it. But Red had a few Potions, so what was the harm? Still, it was a risk, so he would need to use someone who was not going to participate in the Gym Battle. Who would that be…?

"What's your decision?" the man said, his fellows crowding around.

"I'll battle you," Red said. "Of course, I will. I'll never stand down from one."

The man nodded. "Excellent. We'll begin right away. By the way, my name's Gregory."

"And I'm Red. I'm the guy who's going to beat you and then Lt. Surge."

A murmur of chuckles spread throughout the surrounding crowd and even Gregory joined in. "You've got guts, Red. Lt. Surge will like that. Now, let's battle."

And who did Gregory choose. Well, it was not a Kantonian Pokémon that's for certain; Red's Pokédex was evidence of that. It was a woolly, quadruped Pokémon with a blue face, blue legs, conical ears and a tail, both of which were striped. At the end of its tail was an orange sphere.

"Let's see if you've got enough to defeat my Mareep," Gregory said.

Red was positive he did. He had just the girl for the job. "You're up, Beedrill."

Beedrill materialised from out her Poké Ball and hovered before her Trainer, baring her stingers at her opponent.

It was on.

"Headbutt!" Gregory called out to his Mareep.

With the most war cry-sounding bleat Red had ever heard, Mareep charged towards Beedrill…

… who merely floated over it, almost lazily.

"Hit it with Twineedle!" Red shouted.

With a devilish glint in her scarlet eyes, Beedrill dove at Mareep, ready to drive her stingers into her wool. Which she did. It was a pity that it was more wool than she expected as Mareep cried out at her Trainer's command and became engulfed in even more wool, taking the Twineedle quite comfortably.

"Press on, Beedrill!" Red called. "Try Poison Jab!"

The end of Beedrill's stinger took on a purplish hue as she prodded Mareep, who took it easily once more, the Cotton Guard doing wonders for its defence, the Poison _Sting's_ damage drastically reduced. A second Cotton Guard left its defence so high it left the atmosphere.

"This match is already over," Gregory said. "Mareep may be a base form Pokémon but those Cotton Guards have –"

"Fury Attack!"

Beedrill's flurry of jabs were absorbed by the wool, bouncing off almost ineffectually.

"Maybe I was wrong," Gregory said. "You can't get over such a simple strategy? Are you sure you're ready for Lt. Surge?"

"I am, I totally am!" Red snapped.

"If you say so," Gregory said, shaking his head. "Mareep, Shock Wave."

"Dodge it."

Mareep's wool hummed with electricity and glowed bright yellow. It bleated and unleashed a wave of electricity at Beedrill, who flew above it.

Or tried to.

The electricity seemed to have a mind of its own, changing direction and pursuing Beedrill until it coursed through her body. Poor Beedrill did manage to shake it off, but her wings were beating a tad slower.

"What the…?" Red muttered to himself. "Wait, is Shock Wave one of those moves Mitsuharu said never misses? Darn it."

Off his guard, Red failed to give Beedrill a command and she took a fierce Headbutt from Mareep. Pikachu kicked Red in the shin and gave him a right telling off.

"Ouch! Ah, sorry, Beedrill!" Red cried. "Can you get back up?"

Of course, she could. She was not going to get taken down by a mere Mareep. But that defence was something else. Only a critical hit would win them a battle… oh! Would it work? Beedrill forgot String Shot the previous day for a reason after all. Could it work here? They had not tested it, but it had to be simpler to perform than Poison Jab, didn't it?

"Use Focus Energy, Beedrill," Red said.

Beedrill closed her eyes and took a deep breath, clearing her mind, forgetting the pain, forgetting everything. At that moment, it was just her, in a quite place, emptiness her everything.

She left her realm of oneself as quickly as she entered it, calmer than ever, lighter than air, muscles tense and supple simultaneously. She buzzed a declaration of imminent victory at Mareep and Gregory.

Did it work? Did Beedrill get it right? She seemed to, and they had the most ideal move to test it out…

"Fury Attack!" Red shouted.

As quick as a flash, Beedrill darted towards Mareep and rained a flurry of strikes on the poor, woolly creature.

Some did negligible damage to it, but others caused Mareep to cry out and get knocked around, the effects of Cotton Guard ineffectual against the Focus Energy-boosted Fury Attack. Mareep collapsed onto its side and stayed down.

Victory. It was not the Gym Battle, but it was something, a bout to get their blood pumping and hype them for the main course. Although, Red did find it prudent to use a Paralyze Heal to heal Beedrill after the battle was declared theirs, just in case; those multiple hits from Fury Attack meant the chances of getting affected by Mareep's Static was practically inevitable.

"You fought well," Gregory said. "I guess I'll tell you how to get past the gate."

"I'm all ears," Red said, his body still high with adrenaline.

Gregory gestured to the bins. "There are two switches in the garbage cans. Press them both and you can go through."

Red's face fell. "You're joking, right?"

"You'd better get going," Gregory said, tapping his wrist, his fellows sniggering at Red. "Someone else could come along and challenge Lt. Surge instead."

Red scowled at Gregory and the other Gym Trainers. Was this a joke? An elaborate prank? Maybe. But what other choice did he have? Reluctantly, he set about searching for the two switches.

It was tedious. It was irksome. And it did not help that Pikachu simply watched him from the sidelines, not willing to assist him, yawning every now and then.

It would have been simpler to chalk this off as a stupid prank on a young challenger and leave and return another day, but Red pressed on and was rewarded by finding the two switches – in the last two bins he checked! With unnecessary force, Red pressed the final switch and the electric gate flickered and died, cursing him with its final breath.

Finally, he would have his third Gym Battle (technically fourth but let's not ruin the moment).

With the swagger of a Pokémon League Champion, Red sauntered down the hallway that the electric gate failed to protect and found himself in a new area, which one would expect if they were to move from one place to another. Before him was a spacious battlefield, more like the standard one he saw in the preliminary rounds of last year's League. A muscular man with spiky blonde hair was at one end, doing press-ups alongside a Pokémon he recognised as a Raichu. Pikachu narrowed his eyes.

"Uh, excuse me," Red called out to him.

The man and his Pokémon carried on with their press-ups.

Red walked nearer. "Excuse me," he said, louder.

The man carried on with his press-ups; Raichu looked up.

Red stamped nearer. "Excuse me!" he shouted.

The man carried on with his press-ups; Raichu got up off the floor.

Red inquired to Raichu wordlessly as to what was going on. Raichu grimaced and tapped his Trainer on the top of his head.

"What is it, Raichu?" he said gruffly. "Why've you stopped –"

His shocking blue eyes found Red. "I get it."

He leapt to his feet. "I'm Lt. Surge, Vermilion Gym Leader. I take it you're here for a battle?"

"That's right," Red said, trying to gaze at the man's face like trying to catch sight of a mountain's summit from the ground. "I'm on two Badges right now."

"Two?" Lt. Surge said. "Okay, then. Let's get down to battling."

"Just like that?" Red asked.

"Yeah. You're the challenger, I'm the Gym Leader. What else are we meant to do?"

Lt. Surge did have a point. What else was Red expecting? Maybe it was because he had already met and befriended Brock and Misty before their Gym Battles that it now felt strange to encounter Lt. Surge for the first time inside his Gym, ready for the battle. It felt kind of empty in a way.

Lt. Surge marched to one end of the battlefield, Raichu in tow, but as he did so, Red could not help but feel something was off with him, an aura of vulnerability cloaking him. Odd. When Red took on Brock and Misty, even though he had formed a rapport with them, the moment their battles began, their very being seemed to morph into something fierce and mighty.

But it would have been rude to mention it to the Vermilion Gym Leader. Instead, Red made his way to his end of the field, formulating a strategy to, with any luck, ensure his victory.

Gregory appeared, taking on the role on referee, declaring it to be a three-on-three fight.

Then it was finally time.

"Voltorb!" Lt. Surge bellowed, throwing out a Poké Ball with a needless amount of force.

From the Poké Ball came another Poké Ball, but with eyes and an angry expression.

"Isn't Voltorb a pure Electric-type?" Red murmured to himself. "In that case, I'll choose…"

Charmander emerged in a flash, tail swishing, claws scraping the floor. He exhaled embers from his nostrils. He was ready.

"The battle will commence!"

"Use Rollout!" Lt. Surge ordered.

"Flame Charge!" Red countered.

Voltorb rolled across the Gym floor, so fast it was simply a red and white blur, as a fire shrouded Charmander rushed out to meet it. They collided with each other and both recoiled from the impact, the living Poké Ball flung further away.

An Ember attack followed up the Flame Charge, raining down upon Voltorb, who screeched and tried to roll out the way.

"It's good," Lt. Surge growled. "You're good, Voltorb. Use Sonic Boom!"

Now, while rolling was all well and good, spinning for Voltorb was still top-notch, which it proceeded to do. And when it spun, a shock wave of sound erupted from its body and travelled across the field, blowing Charmander away.

"Charmander! Are you okay?" Red asked, his peripherals staying on Voltorb.

Charmander got back up, a little dishevelled but no worse for wear. He glared at his opponent.

"Spark!" Lt. Surge roared, determined not to give Red a chance to think.

Voltorb's spherical body crackled his electric sparks (surprise, surprise) and it charged at Charmander, bouncing across the battlefield at lightning speed.

But was 'lightning speed' enough? Unfortunately for the Electric-type, it was not. Charmander nimbly jumped out the way of Voltorb's attack and responded with a strong, albeit not very effective, Metal Claw.

Lt. Surge clenched his fists so tightly veins popped up along his wrists. "Keep using Spark! Don't give that Charmander time to breathe!"

Oh, how determined Voltorb was to obey its Trainer, how desperate it was to land a hit on the fiery lizard. But it was simply an effort in futility, that Flame Charge more of a nuisance to it than it would ever know. Yet it still tried, fighting through the pain of Metal Claws and Embers, going through with its Trainer's order until he would issue another one.

Or would he? Lt. Surge watched as his Voltorb failed to land a single hit on Charmander, shouting 'Spark!' over and over again, a mantra that was detrimental to his chances of victory in this battle. But he could not think. It was his first battle since the call with Lyn, and he could not concentrate. Why could he not? He had been to war! He had had to come to split second decisions surrounded by enemies and his potential death. Why was he thrown so much?

Something hit him in the leg. It was Raichu. He was shouting at him, pointing towards Voltorb, smacking his tail into the ground.

Raichu was right; he had to get over it and win, or at least fight to the best of his ability. Should he return Voltorb? No, Voltorb was on the brink, and the fault was his. If that was the case, then he may as well take out the Charmander and have them on equal footing for the next round…

"Self-destruct," he called out to Voltorb.

At his command, Voltorb set itself into place and hummed.

"Self-destruct?" Red said, his blood going cold.

The humming grew louder, the tempo increased, Voltorb's body began to shake, and its eyes rolled back into its head. Charmander's legs quaked and the flame on his tail dimmed.

Lt. Surge watched on, stone-faced. It was a last resort, yes, but it was still a strategy. He would get back into the battle.

He saw Red's lips move, a single syllable word, unable to hear it over the ear-splitting humming.

A burst of light.

A deafening explosion.

A cloud of dust.

Silence.

He waited for the call, for Gregory to announce it as a tie, for the battle to begin anew as a two-on-two battle.

He waited.

Then the call came: "Voltorb is unable to battle, Charmander wins."

"What?"

The dust cloud dispersed, taken away by the Gym's ventilation system.

Lt. Surge's jaw dropped.

In a crater was his unconscious Voltorb. And sticking his head out of a hole was Charmander, untouched by the blast.


	34. A Surging Gym Battle!

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Pokémon or any of its parent companies. I am merely a humble storyteller. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this journey with me._

_Note: I am English, so some of the wordings, spellings, and expressions will be those commonly used in England._

**Chapter Thirty-Four: A Surging Gym Battle!**

"Dig!" Lt. Surge shouted. "Your Charmander knows Dig?"

"Er… yeah," Red said, bemused. "You didn't think I was going to come into this battle completely unprepared, did you?"

Lt. Surge scowled at the boy. He had a point. And two Badges to go along with that point, which meant he knew what he was doing. Obviously.

He had to get his head in the game. That was it. He was down a Pokémon, but he could recover. He had to be smart. He had to be strong. He had to be the Vermilion Gym Leader.

But… that conversation, it was as if someone had thrown a mountain upon him, crushing him under its weight. The air surrounding him was thick and gelatinous, hard to move through and even harder to breathe.

No, he had to get over it, if only to win the battle. If he could get enough drive to defeat the boy, then he could take things from there.

But could he? Voltorb barely did anything to Charmander. How would the others fair? Unless…

He eyed Raichu, temptation whispering to him.

Red watched where Lt. Surge's gaze drifted to. "Hey, is your Raichu powerful?"

Lt. Surge started. "What?"

"Is your Raichu powerful?"

"He's my most powerful Pokémon."

"Why don't you use him, then?" Red said. "He'll inject some fire into this battle."

"No," Lt. Surge said, unconvincingly. "You've only got two Badges. He'll be too much for you to handle."

But as Lt. Surge said that, his thoughts took him back to the battle with that Blue kid, the kid who had announced himself as Professor Oak's grandson. Yes, he used Raichu against him, but that was only as a final effort, after Blue's Pinsir had already taken down two of his Pokémon already. Besides, he wanted to test out his battle skills against one who no doubt inherited the battling genes and astute knowledge of his grandfather.

However, Red was just a random boy. Would there be a point in sending out Raichu against him? No, there would not. Still, he needed to rid himself of his suffocating, dark feelings, and a come-from-behind victory would probably help. What was he to –

"So, you don't think you can take me even with your Raichu?"

Lt. Surge looked up sharply. "What?"

Red shook his head sadly and shrugged. "I thought you were going to be this really tough Gym Leader, but you're not giving me anything the random Trainers I've battled already haven't." He smirked. "Maybe you should just give me the Badge now and save your blushes."

Lt. Surge opened and closed his mouth like a Magikarp. What was this boy doing? He seemed so polite, so excitable a moment ago. Was he, the Gym Leader of Vermilion, so out of sorts even a child was mocking him? How dare he! He had battled for years, risked his life to protect innocents countless times, put other Trainers like Red to the sword more times than he could remember!

He clenched and unclenched his fists, a vein throbbing in his temple. "Don't get cocky, kid?" he growled. "The battle's not over yet."

"Are you sure?" Red said, almost bored. "It appears to me like you've given up if you're not going to go all out. Are you sure you're the Gym Leader?" He turned to Gregory, who stared back, stony-faced. "It's not Gregory, is it? He gave me a tougher time."

Charmander stared at Red, as though wondering what the heck he was doing.

"You've got a big mouth, kid."

"You think so?"

"It's going to feel so much better now when I crush you and send you crying to the Pokémon Centre." Lt. Surge gestured to the field. "Raichu, you're up."

Lt. Surge barely finished issuing the order when Raichu bounded forwards, cheeks crackling, a glare as hot as an inferno set on Red.

Red smiled. "You ready to get this party going again?"

"Party?" Lt. Surge chuckled. "No, this is going to be a massacre."

Thus, the battle was underway once again.

"Thunderbolt!" Lt. Surge roared.

Raichu became surrounded by a yellow glow, cheeks lit up like fireworks. He fired off a stream of electricity at Charmander, power dwarfing that of Pikachu's Thunder Shock by a considerable margin, making the latter seem as though it was a mere jolt one got from rubbing their socks on carpets and touching someone else. Pikachu analysed Raichu closely.

But as powerful as the attack was, Charmander still had speed from his previous Flame Charge; he somersaulted out of the way of the electrical discharge, the Thunderbolt so close yet so far from giving him the shock of his life.

"Ember!" Red shouted.

Raichu received Charmander's message to the face but brushed it off and tried to send another electrical reply, which Charmander did well to evade for a second time.

"Running away is not gonna get you the win, kid," Lt. Surge said.

Red grinned. "That's only part of my plan."

Charmander's claws shone metallically as he rushed at Raichu, whose own tail glowed in the same way as he swung it. The deafening din of metal on metal clashing reverberated throughout the Gym. Charmander was flung backwards and landed heavily on his back.

Red's face fell. "Charmander?"

Gradually, Charmander rose to his feet. However, it was so slow that Lt. Surge's order of Play Rough was executed and Raichu wailed on Charmander with punches and kicks, a ferocious onslaught that had a degree of playfulness to them, surprisingly enough. Charmander reeled but stayed on his feet and responded with a Flame Charge, slamming into Raichu, causing him to squeal in discomfort.

Red gritted his teeth. Raichu was indeed a mighty Pokémon; despite Iron Tail and Play Rough not being very effective against Charmander, his little lizard was already almost down. And he was still clueless as to what Raichu's fourth move was.

Nevertheless, they had even more speed now, which proved ever so useful in dodging another Thunderbolt and finding sanctuary underground.

Charmander burst from the Gym floor and headbutted Raichu in the face before diving back beneath the surface. Again and again, Charmander used Dig to evade that one strike that would take him out and hit back super effectively.

This was good. This was great. They had speed. They had a super effective move. It was only a matter of time until Raichu went the same way as Voltorb…

"Behind you!" Lt. Surge bellowed. "Grab hold of Charmander!"

"What?"

Dirt was flung everywhere and Charmander ascended from his earthy domain. But instead of greeting Raichu with a wallop to the face, Charmander was held in a loving embrace by Raichu's long, whip-like tail. He struggled to loosen himself, to no avail.

"Thunderbolt," Lt. Surge said softly.

Charmander screamed as volts upon volts of electricity coursed through his body, lighting him up like a holiday decoration.

Then it was over.

Raichu's tail relaxed.

Charmander fell to the floor.

Gregory made the call.

"How… how did you know where Charmander was going to come from?" Red asked.

"You had a pattern going on," Lt. Surge explained. "We had to take a few hits to figure it out."

"A pattern?" Red said, returning Charmander to his Poké Ball. "We haven't been working on any patterns."

"Maybe not," Lt. Surge said. "But there was one. Probably subconscious. There's usually always a pattern or style to be found."

Red smiled wryly and whispered his thanks to Charmander.

Lt. Surge looked down upon the boy. "Now we're going to finish the rest of your team off. How does it feel knowing you're going to lose badly to me after what you said, kid? You can come back for a rematch with a better attitude next time."

Lt. Surge expected a retort, a snappy quip, perhaps even a vulgar word. Not laughter though. And it was not the laughter one would have expected from someone who said what he said. It was not a cruel laugh. It was not a prideful laugh. It was an innocent chuckle that exploded into chortles of merriment and mirth.

"What are you laughing at?" Lt. Surge demanded to know.

"I'm just glad," Red said, wiping a jovial tear from his eye. "When I met you, I thought you seemed out of it. I don't want to have a battle against someone whose heart isn't in it. And I wanted you to go all out against me."

"Wait. You mean –"

"I was just winding you up to get you to battle me at your max," Red said. He rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. "I'm sorry I said that stuff, but I thought it would be a good way to get you to not hold back at all. I'm even sorrier that I had to channel Blue to do it." He shuddered. "I'm going to feel dirty for weeks."

Red smiled apologetically before continuing. "Maybe there's something on your mind, I don't know. And maybe I'm selfish for trying to get you to forget it, even for a little bit. But my family have always said that you should only battle at one hundred percent because you bring down the occasion and the morale of your Pokémon too if you don't. Unless things are really, really bad, of course," he added quickly. "Then no one can blame you."

Lt. Surge's mouth took on the form of a grimace.

The grimace evolved into a smirk.

The smirk evolved into a grin.

Was it that simple? He had been trying to rouse himself from his stupor, but did he need someone else to help him? Did he really need a kid to come along and boost him back up? He thought of Lyn and Elly and it caused a nest of Ekans to writhe around in the pit of his stomach, but could he forget it, just for a little while, until this battle was over? Could he, for a time, forget everything until the final Pokémon had fallen and a victor was declared and then transport himself back to the world of his tiny family? Could he do that?

Oh yes, he could.

He would.

"Thanks, kid," Lt. Surge said. "Don't worry, this battle's got all my attention now. I'm gonna show you the true power of the Vermilion City Gym Leader."

"That's awesome," Red said, pulling out a second Poké Ball. "Clefairy, you're up."

Clefairy twirled and pranced, singing a delightful melody, appearing to all the world as though she was simply going to have a fun day at the park. Pikachu snapped at her and pointed at Raichu, as though saying 'Keep your head in the game, Clefairy! That dude who kind of looks like me but isn't as handsome is really tough!'. Clefairy turned back and gave him a thumbs-up before going back to frolicking. Pikachu groaned.

"Let's go! Iron Tail!" Lt. Surge commanded.

A Steel-type move against a Fairy-type? It did not look good, especially as it would no doubt take Clefairy out in a single hit. But the metallic tail only grazed the curls upon her head as Raichu lost sight of her thanks to her body glowing with a blinding light. Raichu screeched and stumbled backwards, rubbing his eyes vigorously.

"Great, Clefairy!" Red said. "Now use Charm!"

Clefairy cosied up to Raichu and crooned, blinking innocently up at him, who peered back through half-closed eyes and whined. But that rather charming moment had to end. And end it did when Clefairy fired a flurry of shining, green leaves at Raichu. Raichu winced but took steps back, eager to get away from Clefairy and reorganise himself.

Lt. Surge cracked his knuckles absentmindedly. That Clefairy's status techniques were such a nuisance, and he did not have a Pokémon with Taunt. He had to take a risk. He needed to knock Clefairy out asap:

"Volt Tackle!"

A rush of power.

A storm of electricity.

Raichu was as yellow as a Pikachu. No, more. The yellow energy engulfed it, spluttering and hissing much like the gate to the battlefield. He stormed across the field, a destructive force of voltage that would hit harder than a truck. Raichu walloped Clefairy, both being consumed by the electricity, going and going until they crashed into the wall behind Red, a wall which partly collapsed.

"Clefairy!" Red screamed, sprinting over.

From the dust and rubble emerged Raichu, wincing even more, making his way gingerly back over to his Trainer.

Red dropped to his knees, urging a severely wounded Clefairy to get up. She stirred, eyes dazed and glassy.

"What kind of move was that?" Red shouted to Lt. Surge.

"Volt Tackle," the Gym Leader replied. "It's basically an Electric-type Double-Edge, meaning it packs a punch but the recoil is one heck of a hangover. Only members of the Pikachu line can learn it." He folded his arms across his barrellike chest. "I think you should return Clefairy and send out your last Pokémon."

Down to one Pokémon. Did Pikachu really have it in him to take down Raichu and the third without any backup? Well, it was his fault. He did get Lt. Surge to use Raichu after all.

Red held out Clefairy's Poké Ball just as Gregory was about to declare her unable to battle. However, to everyone's disbelief, Clefairy heaved herself up, knocking aside the rubble which were using her a mattress. Her breathing was laboured, her eyes now were practically shut, her smile was gone, but she was still conscious.

"Clefairy," Red whispered. "Clefairy, the Volt Tackle didn't take you down. How?"

'How?' is what Lt. Surge asked himself. How could a Clefairy endure a full-power Volt Tackle without using Endure or sporting a Focus Sash or Band? Then it hit him: it was not a full-powered Volt Tackle. Charm had lowered Raichu's attack. Clefairy must have had enough bulk to take it, perhaps left with only a sliver of health, maybe her own determination enough to ensure she would be left standing.

He chuckled to himself. The kid had raised his Pokémon amazingly. He would go far. But for now, this would be where he stopped.

"Raichu!" he called. "Use Thunderb –"

"Clefairy, return."

Clefairy sighed whimsically as she was sucked back into her Poké Ball.

"What are you doing, kid?" Lt. Surge asked.

"Making a substitution," Red said. "Maybe I can use her later. She's done enough so far."

"She won't be much use," Lt. Surge said. "Any attack will finish her off the next time you send her out."

"Maybe," Red said. "But who knows? Maybe my next Pokémon will be more than enough to win me the Badge now."

"And who's that?"

"You're up buddy. Knock 'em dead."

Pikachu darted forwards and grinned devilishly at Raichu, who returned it. Their cheeks sparked, their tails were erect, their super-charged aura surrounded them.

"Pikachu?" Lt. Surge said. "Wow, that brings back memories. But you realise Pikachu's just a lesser Raichu in battle terms? Maybe if you had a Thunder Stone…"

Pikachu made a disgusted face and shouted something at Lt. Surge, who snorted. "Heck of a mouth your Pikachu's got," he said. "Fine, I'm gonna clean this up quick."

Gregory counted down for the battle to recommence.

"Raichu, Play Rough!"

"Pikachu, Double Team!"

The clones of Pikachu dispersed into nothingness at Raichu's aggressive yet frisky assault, but the real one was left untouched. So untouched in fact that Pikachu had all the time in the world to hammer his tail deep into Raichu's stomach, leaving him tender, susceptible to an even stronger hit from another Rock Smash.

An Iron Tail from Raichu followed, his tail striking the ground as opposed to Pikachu, who barely moved out of the way of the metallic, concussion-inducing thump.

"Volt Tackle!" Lt. Surge bellowed, immediately after Iron Tail failed.

"Rock Smash!" Red countered.

Once again, Raichu transformed into a yellow bolt of electricity and hurtled towards Pikachu, who swung his tail in an arc, connecting with the Volt Tackle. Pikachu squealed as Raichu charged right through his attack, sending the pre-evolved Pokémon spinning through the air; Raichu skidded to a stop, almost crashing into the wall once more, wincing as the reckless attack chipped away at his health. He tottered back over to his Trainer.

"You good, Pikachu?" Red called.

Pikachu jumped to his feet, a fierce mien on his face.

"Awesome," Red said. "Use Zippy Zap!"

Before Lt. Surge or Raichu had a chance to blink, Pikachu raced across the battlefield, electric sparks lining his body. Raichu fell to his back with an oomph.

"Zippy Zap?" Lt. Surge said, mouth agape. "Zippy Zap? What kind of move is that?"

"Electric-type Quick Attack that always gets a critical hit," Red explained. "This dude called Evan helped us learn it."

Lt. Surge gave a low whistle. "That's one hell of a technique. But I'd still say this one's superior: Volt Tackle!"

"Zippy Zap!"

The two Electric-types sped towards each other, overcharged and fired up.

They met in the middle.

Pikachu was sent sailing.

Raichu skidded to a stop, breathing rough, visage contorted in pain.

However, Pikachu was not out of it, getting right back up. Red breathed a sigh of relief.

But how long would that relief last? That Raichu was just not going down. Both Charmander and Pikachu had done a copious amount of damage to him, with the added bonus of the Volt Tackle recoil effect thrown in, yet he still stayed on his feet. Maybe that was why he was Lt. Surge's strongest Pokémon? He just kept going. He was a soldier after all. But even a soldier could not keep up the effort indefinitely. Another hit or two had to be enough, right?

But what to do? Raichu's attack was reduced, but he still packed a punch. And there was still one other Pokémon left! If Pikachu fell or took more damage, then the battle was as good as lost.

Red gritted his teeth as Pikachu avoided another Play Rough, using his Zippy Zap to race around the field, eager to avoid Raichu's limbs making acquaintance with any part of his body, stopping and starting on a dime. For a split second, Red wondered if Volt Tackle would one day replace Zippy Zap. If it was the line's signature technique, then it would be fitting. But Zippy Zap was a much better move in his opinion; the priority, the constant critical hits, no recoil damage, and the fact Pikachu was not limited to charging forward in a straight line, unable to change directions when using the technique, unable to respond to a well-placed counter strike…

Wait…

Oho, did Red suddenly have a plan?

"Keep dodging, Pikachu!" he shouted. "Keep using Zippy Zap to get away!"

Pikachu did not need to be told twice. A tail of iron sunk itself into the place he previously vacated scarcely a second before, Raichu's fists found only air, an explosive jolt of electricity failed to hit its mark.

Yes. They had to just keep doing that. Double Team would be good, but there was still the risk of getting hit; Zippy Zap meant Pikachu could keep his distance better.

Red looked at Lt. Surge. The Gym Leader was hunched over, shouting orders at Raichu, slapping his thigh every time their attack missed. They were close, so close…

"I'm done with this!" he roared. "Volt Tackle!"

There it was. Red had to be quick: "Jump over Raichu and use Rock Smash!"

As the bright yellow streak that was Raichu made its way to hopefully end Pikachu, the latter leapt over him and spun. His tail struck the back of Raichu's neck.

The yellow glow surrounding Raichu dissipated, the surging power dead in an instant.

Pikachu and Raichu glared at each other, but only the former was able to keep his stare strong; Raichu's eyes shut, felled by his less mature self, and Lt. Surge's greatest Pokémon was declared incapable of continuing the fight.

"Yeah!" Red whooped. "Awesome, Pikachu! We took him down! One more to go!"

Pikachu grinned smugly at Raichu's fallen figure.

Lt. Surge was lost for words, Raichu's Poké Ball gripped tightly in his hand, so tightly it might have broken on another day. Raichu fell. That was not a surprise as every Pokémon had to lose at some point or the other, but to fall to two beginning Trainers within days of each other? It should have been infuriating. Lt. Surge should have been itching to punch something. But he wasn't. On the contrary, something welled up within him: pride. Pride in the fact that he was being pushed so far. Pride in the fact that the future generation of Pokémon Trainers seemed bright. Pride in the fact that his current opponent was forcing him to remember what it truly meant to battle, to lose oneself to the experience and forget everything else, even if only for a short time.

"You really took down Raichu, kid," he shouted to Red, grinning. "You're something else, you know that?"

"Is that a good thing?" Red asked, frowning. "My friend Leaf used to say things like that to me, but I don't think she meant it in a good way."

"Don't worry, it's a good thing," Lt. Surge said. "You've got me in a corner. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna come quietly. My last guy's gonna make sure of that."

He whispered a word of thanks to Raichu's Poké Ball and pulled out another, a Great Ball. And from it came a Pokémon Red's Pokédex was only to happy to enlighten him on:

_Electabuzz, the Electric-type Pokémon and the evolved form of Elekid. It loves to feed on strong electricity. It occasionally appears around large power plants and so on._

Electabuzz roared and thumped its chest. A bipedal Pokémon that was covered in yellow fur with black stripes running around its arms, legs, and tail, other black markings on its body being a lightning bolt on its chest and a 'v' on its forehead, the latter making it appear as though it had a monobrow. It had no visible ears, only antennae, and two thick, long strands of fur that stood atop its head.

"You may have taken down Raichu," Lt. Surge said, "but Electabuzz's not too shabby."

Red stayed silent, wanting to remain stoic for the last couple of legs of the battle, partly due to the fact he wanted to squeal over the fact he was going to battle a real life Electabuzz; he could swear it was a Pokémon Mint used in last year's Pokémon League and if memory served him correctly, it proved to be quite electrifying.

"Are both the challengers ready to recommence the battle?" Gregory asked.

The challengers said yes.

And so, the last lap of the race was to be run.

Electabuzz slammed its fist into Pikachu's back with a devastating Brick Break.

Pikachu responded with a savage Rock Smash to Electabuzz's face.

Electabuzz's fist crackled with electricity as did Pikachu's entire body. Thunder Punch and Zippy Zap met, the attacks not very effective but leaving Electabuzz's arm numb and Pikachu limping as the latter came off worse, the effects of the arduous battle with Raichu making themselves known with a vengeance.

"Brick Break again!" Lt. Surge roared.

"Double Team!" Red countered.

Electabuzz's fist passed through one of the illusory clones before Pikachu responded to the attempt to take it out with another Rock Smash, striking Electabuzz in its side.

Brick Break missed again as Zippy Zap took Pikachu out of reach, and his tail once again found Electabuzz's side.

"Brick Break!" came the next (and same) command.

"Double Team," said Red.

Pikachu shivered and multiples of it appeared, each Pika-clone grinning condescendingly at Electabuzz, as though saying 'What else have you got?'.

Another miss. However, before Red and Pikachu could retaliate, Lt. Surge called forth for a different attack: "Swift!"

Electabuzz opened its mouth and a glowing ball of light formed. From the glowing ball of light, golden stars were born and sped like bullets towards the Pika-clones, tearing through them all with a ravenous frenzy.

The clones dissolved.

Pikachu was a sitting Psyduck.

Only one more Brick Break was needed to end Pikachu's heroic effort in the Gym Battle.

"Good job, Electabuzz," Lt. Surge said to his Pokémon, giving it a thumbs-up. Electabuzz beamed back.

Red picked Pikachu up and deposited him onto the bench behind him, setting him next to his rucksack. "You took out Raichu and put up a heck of a fight against Electabuzz," he said. "Take a nice, long rest."

Yes, Pikachu deserved a good rest. But now it was Clefairy's turn (again).

"Did your Pikachu eat a Light Ball or something?" Lt. Surge asked Red once he had taken his place back on the field.

"Light Ball?" Red repeated, brow furrowed.

"It's an item that boosts a Pikachu's power," Lt. Surge explained. "My Raichu used to hold one. Don't your Pokémon use hold items?"

"Er…"

The Gym Leader shrugged. "Anyway, I was just saying that maybe your Pikachu seems too strong for where it is now. I would've said he's a Raichu in a Pikachu's body, considering how well he did. Maybe he swallowed a Light Ball?" he added, chortling.

"I hope not," Red said with a wry smile.

The next second, the final round was due to get underway, the two Pokémon on the field hunched over and breathing hard.

"It's already over," Lt. Surge said, puffing out his chest, hands on his hips. "Electabuzz has more in the tank. Your Clefairy took the Volt Tackle from Raichu, but it can't take anymore."

"You sure about that?"

Lt. Surge frowned. "I don't know where you're getting that confidence from, kid."

"Here's my confidence: Clefairy, use Life Dew!"

With a heavenly cry, Clefairy held one hand over her head and wiggled her finger. A sphere of water materialised a couple of metres over her, bursting with rainbows as the light shone through it, an aquatic jewel.

It dropped upon her, but she did not get wet. No, instead the bruises and fatigue gained from the destructive Volt Tackle somewhat vanished, leaving a Clefairy who sang and spun and pranced, although not as ardently as she would have otherwise.

"A healing move?" Lt. Surge said under his breath. He grinned. Well, if he was going to go down, then he was going to go down fighting. "Thunder Punch!"

Electabuzz socked Clefairy in the face; Clefairy held on and used another Life Dew.

A barrage of Thunder Punches followed, but they only weakened as Clefairy's Charm rendered them almost useless. Even switching to special-based Swift yielded hardly anything.

It was over, one hundred and ten point seventy-five percent. A Magical Leaf broke through the starry Swift wall and decimated Electabuzz, who swayed before collapsing backwards, felled by the mystical hands of the pink fairy.

The call was made. Clefairy was victorious. She, Charmander, and Pikachu had fought valiantly and gifted Red with his third Badge.

A loss always felt like a kick to the gut, but not this time. Lt. Surge laughed heartily as he marched over to a Red swinging his Clefairy around, hooking Electabuzz's Poké Ball to his belt. He dipped his hand into his pocket.

"You fought well, kid." Hr frowned and corrected himself. "You fought well, _Red_. That's the best battle I've had in ages – more than you'll ever know. You electrified me! I'm glad there are gutsy Trainers like you around."

"Hey, thanks," Red said, putting Clefairy down. "Man, you really pushed me. But I'm glad you went all out in the end."

"So am I." For now, Lt. Surge would do his Gym Leader duties, lose himself to the battles, just like Red said. He would organise himself, keep everyone happy, family and otherwise. He would not fall again. He pulled his hand out of his pocket. "Here you go: the Thunder Badge. You earned it."

Red plucked the Badge from Lt. Surge's baseball mitt-sized hand and studied it. It was an orange, octagonal jewel surrounded by eight points, reminding him of the sun or a star.

Clefairy jumped up and down, waving her arms and legs. Pikachu toddled over, fur ruffled, steps sore, although he did spare Lt. Surge a cheeky glance as if to say 'Bet you weren't expecting that'.

Red continued to gaze at the Thunder Badge. Three Badges down. Five to go. Their dream of the Pokémon League became more real, more tangible. His team was getting stronger. _He_ was getting stronger. The momentum was with them, a train chugging forth full throttle, no one capable of stopping the rush to their destination.

They could only keep rising.


	35. The Monster and the Myth

_Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Pokémon or any of its parent companies. I am merely a humble storyteller. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this journey with me._

_Note: I am English, so some of the wordings, spellings, and expressions will be those commonly used in England._

**Chapter Thirty-Five: The Monster and the Myth**

Leaf ducked behind the building, holding her breath as it went past, screeching and shrieking as it hunted for them.

Her heart thumped like a jackhammer, a stitch stabbed her side, her legs and feet screamed at her as they burned, tortured by all the work they had to do.

Eevee and Ivysaur plunked down next to her, breathing quickly, eyes alert and exhausted simultaneously. They all shivered as it screeched again, mercifully further away this time.

Okay, okay, she had time to think again. But what was there to think about? She had no clue where she was. She had no clue what was chasing her. She had no clue about anything! No, no that was not the correct way to ruminate over her situation, was it? She had to be calm. Leaf took a deep breath and started again.

o~o~o~o~o

The beginning was her arriving on Cinnabar Island, watching the island grow ever larger the nearer her Fearow flew, until the Flying-type touched down on the sandy shore and was returned to her Poké Ball for a much-needed rest.

What happened after? Oh, a game of 'Find the Pokémon Centre' was next on the agenda, of course. But she had no chance to search for it when she was distracted by a Krabby, the pre-evolved form of Kingler, basically a much smaller version of the latter only with both its claws the same size and its crown not as prominent.

One Razor Leaf later and its name in her Pokédex had a minute Poké Ball next to it. Didn't that bode well for her time on Cinnabar? An immediate capture? Surely it did.

Temptation tried to persuade Leaf to linger and catch a few more Pokémon, simply scan the horizon for something she had not yet added to her collection, its silky-smooth voice preventing her from heading off to the Pokémon Centre. What was the harm? Her party – bar Fearow – were healthy and fighting fit, so couldn't she take the time to search for more Pokémon? There had to be plenty of Water-types she could snag. And the Cinnabar Lab was not going anywhere.

Buoyed by that thought, Leaf searched the beach and skimmed the ocean for any Pokémon, walking up and down along the coast, even wading out into the water a couple of times. And she was successful, catching a Tentacool who drifted too close to shore and a Shellder that was half buried in the sand.

But those were the only two others she captured. She would have captured more, of course she would have, if not for the fact that something strange happened. And to say strange would be undercutting it quite a bit, truth be told. If one was being honest, describing it as downright bizarre and utterly frightening would be more appropriate.

The moment Shellder's Poké Ball burst into millions of shards of data and disappeared, Leaf was suddenly greeted with silence. And not the good, peaceful silence we all crave, not at all; it was as if all sound vanished, gone all at once leaving behind a vacuum of noiselessness, no waves crashing against the shore, no Cinnabar inhabitants enjoying the sun, no wild Pokémon splashing in the waves, nothing. There was not even any wind.

The eeriness stuck to Leaf's skin, made her clammy. Eevee whined, eyes darting, tail upright. Ivysaur, who aided in the capture of the first and the third capture, growled.

"What's going on?" Leaf whispered to them, a part of her wondering why she was whispering and another part demanding she stop shouting.

The most perfect answer came in the form of an entity that moved towards them. And why was the word 'moved' used to describe how it headed to them? Well, for the life of Leaf, she could not say whether it was walking, drifting, flying, skipping, or anything. As a matter of fact, she could not say where it came from. It was as if she blinked and it suddenly appeared. Not materialising or forming or anything of the sort, but simply appeared, as if it had always been there.

And what was it? Leaf could not say. She could barely discern what it looked like. Did it have arms, or were they tentacles? Did it have claws? Were those feathers or scales? Or was it fur? Or was it all of that and none of it too? Either way, it was something that obviously filled Ivysaur and Eevee with trepidation, and common sense said it was probably better to leave it be. Except that…

Was it a Pokémon? If it was, it was one Leaf had never seen or heard of before. Maybe it was an undiscovered species? In that case, was it not prudent to capture it? The answer to Leaf was a resounding yes.

"Ivysaur, use Razor Leaf," she said.

Knife-like leaves slashed through the air, eager for a taste of the unknown creature. It was not as delicious as they thought; their sharp edges may have been blunt for all the damage they caused to it, simply floating down, dead.

Leaf frowned. "Try Vine Whip instead."

The vines failed in the same way their weaponised plant brethren did, doing nothing to the creature who edged nearer.

Leaf took an automatic step backwards but quickly composed herself. Maybe it was a type that resisted Grass? Maybe it was a type that double resisted it? Yes, that had to be it. In that case, another Pokémon would work far better, one with a versatile moveset…

"Eevee, use Bouncy Bubble!" Leaf said.

Countless water droplets merged into one giant bubble, and Eevee butted it towards the otherworldly creature. It exploded upon connecting with it, becoming droplets once more before suffering their final fate of evaporation and disappearing into the atmosphere.

But the creature still stood strong, only pausing, it seemed, to take the attack. It continued its venture forth towards Leaf, Eevee, and Ivysaur.

"Use Buzzy Buzz instead," Leaf said, a harsh chill spreading throughout her body.

Buzzy Buzz did as much to the creature as the other attacks. As did Quick Attack.

Leaf's knees knocked together, and her trembling fingers took out Butterfree's Poké Ball. Maybe a Bug-type or a Psychic-type technique was in order? It couldn't hurt. She hurled the Poké Ball.

The Poké Ball rolled across the ground.

It did not open.

There was no Butterfree.

The Poké Ball did not return to her hand like a Bonemerang. Or a boomerang if one would prefer.

"What?" Leaf said in a high voice. She rushed over and picked up Butterfree's Poké Ball, pressing the button over and over, trying to release the giant butterfly for battle. The creature edged nearer still.

She attempted to send out a Poliwag she caught by the river near Bill's. No luck. As an experiment she called back Ivysaur to his Poké Ball, only for him to stay where he was, solid, unbroken into data and not transported into the device.

Now, Leaf would have to be quite a silly person not to understand how things were transpiring – and she completely did understand – but she brandished her Pokédex regardless. She held it up to the creature.

Nothing.

It was as dead as the Poké Balls.

Leaf gulped, the whooshing sensation of unconsciousness threatening to take over. She called for a half-hearted Bouncy Bubble and Razor Leaf. They stalled it for about a second. The creature was so close it could no doubt see the whites of her eyes.

A carmine glow formed in front of what might have been its face. A devastating beam of the same hue demolished the ground just behind Leaf and her Pokémon, the destructive shock wave of the impact throwing the trio several metres into the air.

A billow of dust filled the area.

When it was gone, all that was left was a smouldering crater.

Hyper Beam. It knew Hyper Beam.

There was only one thing left to do.

"Let's get out of here!" Leaf screamed, turning on her heels, ensuring her two Pokémon were ahead of her.

They fled as quickly as they could, ignoring the tempting call to look back, to get a moment's respite as they observed how far it was behind them. There was no point. Its screeching rang loud in their ears, so loud it might have been right beside them, or near enough.

Yet, the further they ran, the more Leaf noticed, her fear and near delirium not strong enough to distract her from her surroundings. But none of what she was seeing could be real.

She was on Cinnabar Island, wasn't she? No, she definitely on Cinnabar. There was a sign that had declared: _'Cinnabar Island, The Fiery Town of Burning Desire.'_. Her Town Map had told her she arrived here. She had seen people and buildings, captured Pokémon, had been on the island long enough to know, or at least suspect, if it was not.

But she could not have been there any longer. The place she was running through, trying her utmost best to escape the monster on her tail, could not have been Cinnabar.

Truth be told, it could not have been any place on earth.

It was as if a veil shrouded her surroundings, making everything blur and wave. The buildings seemed to be dancing, dancing to a morbid tune that could only reach their ears. The sound of the ocean was muffled to Leaf, as if she was wearing earmuffs. The sky was blue, but it was not any sort of blue known to man, an alien blue that enticed and frightened simultaneously. No sun rested behind the sparse grey clouds, bringing up the horrific question of where the light was coming from.

No, this could not be Cinnabar. It could not be Kanto. It could not be anywhere on earth.

Could it?

Another carmine blast. A building obliterated. Leaf and her Pokémon kept running.

Another Hyper Beam followed. It missed by a few dozen yards. The distance between them and the creature grew, the strain of repeated Hyper Beams causing the latter to fall behind. That was good, but good only went so far in a situation like this. Still, Leaf would take it.

o~o~o~o~o

And that is what led them to their current situation, simply fleeing from the destructive creature, struggling to stay alive, living off the rations in her rucksack. How long had it been? How long had she, Eevee, and Ivysaur been staying ahead of the malevolent force, skulking in the shadows, holding their breath when it passed by, so close its aura seemed to brush beside them? Logic told her it had been a few days. Imagination told her it had been several weeks.

They had almost been caught half a dozen times, and spied in the distance a few more, those vicious Hyper Beams salivating at the thought of obliterating them.

What more could they do? It was only the three of them. Her Pokémon Box was useless, the team she had on hand were trapped within their Poké Balls, and there was no one about, no humans nor Pokémon, to form an alliance with, to help her.

Was this it? Would the rest of their lives be devoted to fleeing the malignant monster that sought to render their lives forfeit? How long would they be able to keep it up? The term 'rest of one's life' brings up images of a long, happy life, doesn't it? It had never meant the opposite of that more than it did now to poor Leaf.

The creature shrieked again. An explosion followed. More shrieking.

Bile built up in Leaf's throat. She laid her head between her knees and hyperventilated, tears prickling the corners of her eyes. Why was this happening to her? What did she do to deserve this? All she desired was to explore Kanto and then the world, befriending Pokémon and uncovering historic secrets. Was that too much to ask? Considering all that had been thrown at her since she started her journey, maybe it was.

A rumble and a deafening boom. The shrieking was louder, rattling Leaf's bones.

There was movement either side of her and a tiny warmth spread throughout her body as Eevee and Ivysaur nuzzled her, but against the frigid terror the creature instilled within her, it was scant reward.

What would her mum and dad think? She had no clue where she was, so if she did indeed enter the realm of the non-living would she be found? Would they ever gain closure if she never appeared again? And what about Red? Even Blue? What about all her other Pokémon? What about the ones who would be trapped in their Poké Balls forever? Maybe being annihilated by a Hyper Beam would be a mercy in that case. Gosh, if she got out of this, she would give them all the biggest hugs in the world!

However, that seemed increasingly unlikely. This creature did not appear to need to rest or even eat. Its sole motivating factor was the hunt. It would not stop. Reality struck her with as much force as a Giga Impact and all thoughts, delusions of a possible escape faded.

Leaf pulled out her Pokédex and opened it, staring at her reflection in its blank, dark screen. The eleven-year-old girl who gazed back through wide, terrified eyes almost seemed to be begging 'Please, get me out of this'.

But there was not anything else for Leaf to do, was there? They could only flee for so long, their pursuer an unrelenting force of nature that would not give up on its prey. Was it better to go out there and fight, even if it was utterly, utterly futile? What difference would it make if they were going to go out the same way regardless? Going down fighting had to be a much better option than scurrying away until a Hyper Beam ended up landing on their heads, didn't it? That was bravery, pride, and a warrior's spirit.

Slowly, reluctantly, she stood, leaning against the wall of the building in case her wobbly legs fell out from under her. She bit her quivering lip and gestured to where the screeching was coming from, her eyes glassy. Eevee and Ivysaur nodded back, their shaking limbs mitigated by the fierce mien of determination in their faces.

"L-Let's go," she stammered, and the trio rushed out to meet the monster.

The monster apparently did not see them, its attention on a random, wizened tree, as though something hiding behind it caught its attention. It took a Bouncy Bubble and Razor Leaf and turned around, its indeterminate features and body language giving off the ambience of rage. It shrieked and made its way towards its prey.

"Buzzy Buzz!" Leaf screamed. "Razor Leaf again!"

Electricity and leaves combined to form spinning green blades that shone yellow. They bounced off the monster and shrivelled up on the ground. The predator edged closer.

Eevee and Ivysaur launched a new barrage of attacks, Water and Grass being the types to make an attempt at harming the monster. This time, the monster paused.

"Again!" Leaf shouted, her Pokédex glued to her hand.

The attacks fell off the monster once more as it ventured forth, unhindered. However, by this time, Leaf's sharp eyes caught something.

Protect. It could use Protect too, a imperceptible one its eldritch self hid from her. Yes, it was insanely powerful, but this meant their attacks were doing something to it whenever it was unable to use Protect, no matter how negligible the damage. Could they do this?

Eevee's giant bubble exploded upon the monster and Ivysaur's leaves tried to slice it to ribbons. The monster pulled off a second successive Protect and here lied the trio's opportunity.

"Quick Attack, Eevee!" Leaf called out, undeterred and desperate. "Use Headbutt, Ivysaur!"

Her Pokémon charged forward, Eevee arriving at her opponent first and striking it somewhere even now Leaf could not say where. Ivysaur rammed his head where Eevee struck the beast, which shrieked and snarled, waving its claws or wings or tail or whatever it had wildly.

Unfortunately, Ivysaur was too close to it. The monster held the plant dinosaur in its clutches, Ivysaur trying to wiggle himself loose, squealing as the beast's grip tightened around him.

"Ivysaur!" Leaf screamed.

Eevee barked at the monster, firing off Bouncy Bubbles and Buzzy Buzzes. However, even without Protect, the monster was barely feeling anything, even with the paralysis of the Buzzy Buzzes, which it continually rid itself of with a handy little technique known as Refresh.

Then, to Leaf's complete and utter horror, a horror so complete it almost struck Leaf dead right that instant, an opening bordered by grotesque, bladelike teeth formed where the monster's face was presumed to be. Maybe it did not need to eat, but that did not mean it did not want to.

"No, Ivysaur, no!" Leaf screamed tearfully, running towards them.

Eevee growled, hackles raised, but unsure of what to do. Her Trainer was not issuing commands anymore. Should she just go for it? She had to save her friend, consequences be darned. He would save her if the roles were reversed.

Ivysaur howled as the monster squeezed his bulb and Eevee found herself running forward. Leaf screamed her name, but she ignored her, instinct taking over. A fire was stoked within her, a fire that conflagrated and engulfed her, transforming her into a flaming missile that streaked towards her enemy.

"Sizzly Slide…" Leaf said to herself, for one brief moment encapsulated by the sight of her Eevee cloaked in flames, so beautiful yet so powerful.

Eevee connected with the monster, its Protect unable to form. It screeched as it burned, loosening Ivysaur but not completely releasing him. It roared and snarled and unleashed a Hyper Beam into the sky, temporarily turning the alien blue into a rich carmine.

But having his bulb free was enough for Ivysaur. Face contorted into a mix of pain and rage, the tip of his bulb glowed purple. The purple increased in size and took on physical form, globby and spherical, and Ivysaur fired it into the opening bordered by grotesque, bladelike teeth.

The monster froze. The monster spluttered. The monster threw Ivysaur hard and screeched to high heavens. Ivysaur hit the ground heavily, stirring feebly.

"Ivysaur!" Leaf rushed to his side, her eardrums ringing as the monster's bellows seemed to go up further and further on the decibel meter. "Please be okay. Are you okay?"

Ivysaur grunted something and that was more than enough for Leaf.

"You did so well," she said. "You even learned Sludge Bomb. And Eevee perfected Sizzly Sl… Eevee? Eevee!"

A squeal was the reply as Eevee followed the same trajectory Ivysaur travelled, landing almost on top of them. She curled up, ears down, fur matted.

"Eevee!" Leaf said, picking her up and cuddling her to her chest. The monster shrieked again, calmer this time, as though it knew the game was over. It stalked its prey one final time.

"Ivysaur," Leaf mumbled. "Eevee. Looks like this is it for us." Tears came unbidden to her eyes as they raced down her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I love you both."

She turned to face the monster, to live for the last time.

She would not shut her eyes.

This was it.

The monster lunged at them…

… and screeched in pain as it was flung backwards.

Was that it? Was Leaf dead? If that was the case, why was her heart still beating, why was her stomach still twisting, why was her brain still running? She had to be dead. There was no possible way for her to still be alive.

A mewling sound caught her attention from above. Leaf looked up and became convinced she truly was dead. She had to be. There was no way what stood (floated) before her eyes was nothing short of a dying hallucination. It could not be real.

It was a pink Pokémon with a long, thin tail and large blue eyes. Its ears were triangular, its arms were short, and its feet were large. It would probably best be described as having feline features.

Leaf could not take her eyes off it. Despite the fact her life had almost – and still could – come to an end, despite the fact her Pokémon were lying wounded, despite the fact she would possibly never be able to go home even if they escaped the monster, she could not let her gaze drop from it.

Only in storybooks and history books had she seen depictions of it. No official photographs existed of it, only blurry images that may or may not have been another random pink Pokémon, the photographers swearing it was what they said it was. It was generally assumed they were lying or had been sniffing too much of the ol' Heal Powder.

But that was not the case now.

It was the Mythical Pokémon Mew.

Mew pirouetted in the air, mewling and giggling, its eyes as blue and sparkling as the oceans of Alola, wrapping its tail around itself and unwinding it again.

It was really a Mew. Honest to goodness it was a Mew in the flesh, dancing over Leaf's head. So brilliant, so pink… oh. What was that thing Leaf spied when she was leaving Bill's? That flash of pink she might have imagined? Was it… could it have been…?

"Mew…" Leaf whispered, holding out her Pokédex. However, it was still dead.

With a wry smile, Leaf laid Eevee next to Ivysaur, the duo unable to take their own eyes of Mew, the majesty of the situation striking them too. She reached out her hand to it.

"Hi, Mew," Leaf said. "You're so beautiful."

Mew cocked its head to the side and floated nearer, its mewling softer. It held out a tiny hand, inching nearer to Leaf's.

But it pulled it back as a tumultuous roar exploded from behind them. The monster recovered from the blow it took and charged towards them, a ferocious wall of white-hot fury and predatory instincts and wishes left unfulfilled.

"Watch out!" Leaf screamed.

What would Mew do? It knocked the monster down already, but did it truly have the power to defeat the fiend once and for all?

The answer was yes.

Mew barely looked at the monster, blasting it into millions of pieces with an incredible psychic power that even knocked Leaf onto her back. When she got back up, the monster was nowhere to be seen.

But what was to be seen was an instantaneous change in the environment. The haziness that cloaked the world was gone, the sky was back to its original blue, decorated with cottony clouds, and the melody of wild Pokémon cries reverberated around her, the obvious spatial manipulation of that monster eradicated along with it. And there was Mew, giggling to itself, as though it had not just taken down a murderous monster.

Had Leaf witnessed the true power of a Pokémon of legend? It defeated that perilous predator with such ease, no trace of it to be seen anymore, doing more than just forcing it to faint.

Barely a few minutes ago, she, Eevee, and Ivysaur had been destined to fall at the hands of that beast and now they were still breathing, in the company of a Mew. Mew. The mirage Pokémon. Was it a mirage? Unbidden, Leaf's fingers drifted towards it.

Was it silly, wanting to touch something that could send her the same way as that monster? Possibly. But the chances of this happening again were a thousand times more unlikely than impossible. Besides, the aura it gave off did not have a shred of maliciousness to it. As a matter of fact, it put her at ease.

Her fingers were millimetres away.

Mew bowed its head.

Her fingers connected with it.

A cool warmth travelled from her fingertips and raced around her body at lightspeed, expanding within her like an inflating balloon. She was doing it! She was touching a Mythical Pokémon! Was it covered in hair? She could have sworn it was hairless, only pink skin, but her fingers were telling her it had to be fine hair.

Eevee and Ivysaur, their metaphorical health bars almost completely depleted, sniffed at the air, gasping as Mew descended towards them and rapped them good-humouredly on their heads. It giggled some more.

A researcher's instinct took Leaf over and she held her Pokédex out to it. Would it work now they were out of that monster's world? Would it even identify Mew?

The answer was no, at least until Leaf manually typed Mew's name into it, the Pokedex's scanning system unable to recognise the Pokémon before it who had no clear, real-life image to call upon in its Pocket Monster catalogue. Upon typing 'M-E-W', the Pokédex spouted a vague sentence:

_Mew, a Psychic-type Pokémon. So rare that it is still said to be a mirage by many experts. Supposedly, only a few people have seen it worldwide._

And just like that, Leaf recorded Mew's data, her trembling fingers scarcely holding on to her Pokédex.

Suddenly, Mew's ears twitched, and it looked behind Leaf. Before her eyes, Mew disappeared in a flash of light, replaced by a plump Pidgey.

"Pidgey?" Leaf whispered. "Was that… was that Transform? You can use Transform?"

Without so much as a goodbye, the Mew-Pidgey spread its wings and fluttered into the sky, quickly becoming a tiny dot over the horizon.

"Thank you… for saving us," Leaf said, partly put out and partly jubilant.

"Hey, miss! Miss!"

Leaf flinched and swivelled around, heart leaping into her throat. But she relaxed quickly for it was a human, further evidence of her escape from that monster, of that fact she was back in her world, safe and sound. She had never been so ecstatic to see someone else ever.

"Sorry, did I stop you catching that Pidgey," the man said when he was close enough.

"Not at all," Leaf said, tearing her gaze from where Mew-Pidgey disappeared. "I thought it was a shiny, but it was just a plain, old Pidgey. Nothing special there."

"Ah, okay," the man said. "It's just that you don't seem to be in the best state. I thought you were training and took it too far." He gestured towards Eevee and Ivysaur.

Leaf stared down at her torn, sweaty clothes and grimaced. Great, more clothes ruined because something in Kanto wanted to kill her. Yet, it also meant nothing to her. What were clothes when you were allowed to continue living for another day, when those who wanted to make you breathe your last failed in those dastardly endeavours?

"You probably want the Pokémon Centre, right?" the man asked. "I'll take you there if you'd like, miss. Oh, by the way, my name's Blaine. Pleasure to meet you."

Leaf introduced herself and agreed instantly, the complete realisation of having another human be there for her as sweet as sugar, a warm as sunbeams in her chest. Ivysaur vanished gratefully into his now functional Poké Ball, she hitched her rucksack onto her back, the man graciously carried Eevee for Leaf, and they trekked over to the Pokémon Centre.

Later in her dorm – after having her Pokémon healed, eating, and bathing – Leaf sat on her bed, Eevee curled on her pillow, already bounding about joyously in the land of dreams. She hungrily took in the image of Mew, a true Mew, one she beheld, one she had _touched_.

Was this what it was like to hold an ancient treasure? It had to be. She had something no one else did, a reward for escaping Hell after tangoing with a demon.

Leaf smiled to herself and finally fought temptation enough to scroll through the rest of her Pokédex, pride welling up within her at the sight of all the Pokémon with tiny Poké Balls next to their names, chipping away at the solid block of anxiety, terror, and hopelessness that Mew's rescue of them had destroyed a large part of.

Until she scrolled past Mew's data once more.

Instead of taking her back to Bulbasaur, the screen, for lack of a better word, glitched. It flickered, strange shapes racing across it.

Leaf's heart almost stopped. What was happening? Was her Pokédex broken? No, this could not be? Maybe it was adapting to the new information she put into it? Yes, that had to be it.

Giving it a break was a sound option. Put it to sleep and check on it in the morning.

Yet, when Leaf was about to place it on the small desk next to her bed, text appeared on the screen. She could not make it out at first. Then it cleared slightly:

_Missing No._

Well, to be more accurate, it was _Missingno_.

And what accompanied that text was a susurration, a lower and subtler version of what that monster made, a sound she had never heard from her Pokédex before. The device shook and it – Leaf would swear it – growled. Then the glitching stopped, as did the shaking, and Bulbasaur appeared onscreen.

Now, a scream would have been a rather apt reaction, isn't that right? No one would blame Leaf if she decided to wrap the Pokédex in clothing and stow it away at the bottom of her rucksack for the foreseeable future. It would be quite the human thing to do.

But she did not. It was the Pokédex that recorded Mew after all.

Instead, the Pallet native said 'oh', put her Pokédex on Sleep Mode, and drifted off to a nightmare-fuelled, fitful sleep.


End file.
